Extraterrestrial
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La mejor palabra para describir su relación era simplemente una. Incomprensible. Para todos, inclusive ellos mismos. / HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Extraterrestrial.

Capítulo uno: Grito.

-Las autoridades locales finalmente han llamado a la calma debido a los recientes reportes de supuestos asesinatos reportados por civiles. Pesé a la cantidad alarmante de gente presenciando estos supuestos crímenes se concluyó que eran meras alucinaciones provocadas por causas aún desconocidas que podrían tratarse de un virus o enfermedad de algún tipo. Se han llegado a esas conclusiones a causa de que en todos los casos no se hallaba ni victima ni asesino alguno, y no se ha reportado ningún desaparecido a la policía que encaje con las descripciones. Estos episodios se han denominado por la prensa como "fantasmas que asesinan fantasmas", "nadie mató a nadie", y "alucinación colectiva". A continuación, ¿qué es lo que está transmitiendo esta horrible y traumática enfermedad que perturba a las personas haciéndolas creer que ven asesinatos? Tenemos varias teorías, el renombrado…-

Karin apagó la televisión con una mueca, ya cansada de escuchar por enésima vez lo que habían estado repitiendo todo el maldito mes y seguro seguirían repitiendo al menos por una maldita semana más.

-¡Karin-chan! ¡Ya deja la televisión y ven a desayunar! ¡Tenemos que ir a la escuela, ya sabes!- llegó el regaño de Yuzu desde la cocina.

-¡Ya estaba por ir!- rezongó dejando el control de la televisión en la mesilla y alisando la falda de su uniforme escolar para luego levantarse y dirigirse al comedor, con su estómago gruñendo ansioso por los deliciosos platillos que preparaba su gemela.

Comió junto a su amada hermana y su escandaloso padre. Su madre había fallecido cuando era pequeña y su hermano mayor estaba en la universidad, por lo que eran solo ellos tres.

Tenía dieciséis años y era estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria, por desgracia ese año iba en un curso diferente al de su gemela pesé a ir al mismo instituto. No le gustaba estar separada de ella pero al menos se consolaba con que su grupo ahora estaba mucho más interesante desde la llegada de un grupo de nuevos estudiantes tan solo el mes pasado.

Eran en total cinco alumnos nuevos, todos chicos, y habían puesto a toda la escuela patas arriba. Hitsugaya Toshiro, de cabello extrañamente blanco y ojos turquesas, parecía ser el líder del grupito de cinco, sin embargo era el más raro, intimidante, inteligente y antisocial. Yukio Hans Vorarlberna era el más cool en opinión de Karin, rico, sofisticado y experto en videojuegos, aunque era demasiado irritante y arrogante como para que siquiera considerada convertirse en su amiga. Hirako Shinji era un mujeriego pesado que se llevaba bien con la mitad de la clase y se agarraba a golpes con la otra, era bastante estúpido pero divertido. Ulquiorra Cifer era el tipo más aterrador y emo que jamás había conocido, sin embargo dejó de ser tan espeluznante una vez trabó amistad con su joven sensei Inoue Orihime (que antes había ido al instituto con su hermano Ichigo), que lograba sacar su lado más… menos escalofriante. Finalmente Abarai Renji era el más normal del quinteto… aunque eso no quería decir que no fuera raro, solo era el menos extraño, él era el único con el que podía sostener una conversación a pesar de que era un poco idiota y le recordaba un poco a su hermano, pero era agradable y tenía intereses comunes como los deportes, la música y las películas.

Todos los del quinteto eran muy populares entre las chicas, aparentemente tanto estudiantes como profesoras… y en cuanto a los chicos, o los odiaban o querían ser sus amigos.

Yuzu al principio tuvo un flechazo con Hitsugaya, pero luego decidió que él era demasiado frío e intimidante y su flechazo pasó a ser con Vorarlberna, y ahí se quedaría probablemente un par de semanas… no importaba cuanto se enamorara de tantos diferentes chicos, el afecto de su gemela siempre volvía al perdedor de Hanakari Jinta… para desgracia de Karin.

De todas maneras, el quinteto, a pesar de que en su mayoría no eran de su agrado, habían vuelto las cosas mucho más interesantes. Era realmente gracioso ver a todas las chicas peleándose por los más fríos del grupo, Hitsugaya y Ulquiorra, cuando todos sabían que él primero era más helado que el invierno y el segundo estaba apartado por una sensei. Era entretenido ver a Yukio tratando de sobornar a los profesores para que no lo castigasen por jugar con su consola en clase… y que realmente le funcionara. Era divertido ver a Hirako siendo abofeteado por coquetear con toda la población femenil, más por Sarugaki Hiyori una chica de su curso. Y a Karin sin duda le gustaba pasar tiempo con Renji debido a lo mucho que le recordaba a su hermano y lo fácil que era convencerlo de gastar su dinero en estupideces.

Esa clase en particular todo el mundo estaba hablando en susurros respecto al tema que los noticieros no dejaban de mencionar, eso acerca de los "fantasmas que asesinan fantasmas", para su irritación.

Se sentó junto a la ventana y fingió leer un libro mientras esperaba que las clases terminaran lo más pronto posible.

De repente el quinteto ingresó al aula diez minutos más tarde de la hora correspondiente, pero como justo les tocaba con Inoue-sensei por supuesto que ella no dijo nada y ellos solo fueron a sus asientos. No es como si fuera la primera vez que llegaban tarde, ellos llegaban o muy puntuales o monstruosamente tarde, siempre todos detrás de Hitsugaya resaltando aún más el evidente hecho de que era el albino el que llevaba las riendas de su grupito. Hablando de él… se sentaba detrás de ella, en el rincón más oscuro del aula, Renji se sentaba a su lado y Ulquiorra dos sillas más adelantes. Hirako y Vorarlberna siempre se iban al otro rincón.

Apenas tomó unos cuantos apuntes durante el resto del día escolar, solo lo suficiente para asegurarse de que al menos no reprobaría.

Como era su costumbre esperó a Yuzu a la salida.

El quinteto pasó a su lado y los más "cool" la ignoraron completamente, mientras que su buen amigo Renji sacudió una mano hacia ella y Hirako le dio un guiño con coquetería, haciéndola rodar los ojos.

La Kurosaki pelinegra de ojos oscuros habría sonreído al notar a su gemela de cabellera castaña y ojos mieles acercarse de no ser porque notó su semblante tan preocupado a medida que se acercaba.

-Karin-chan… necesito que me hagas un favor.- le pidió con timidez.

-Claro, ¿qué debo hacer?- ella tenía una debilidad por su hermana por más que fuera varios minutos mayor, difícilmente podría negarle nada.

-Quisiera que por favor consiguieras estas cosas para mí en la tienda frente al restaurante europeo. ¿Podrías, sí?- le puso ojos de cachorrito mientras le tendía una lista bastante larga.

-¿Volviste a olvidar hacer las compras esta mañana?... Ahh… no importa, claro, yo te conseguiré…- desdobló la lista, que cayó en toda su extensión de un metro de largo. -… todas estas cosas…- la miró con ojos desorbitados.

-¡KYA! ¡Gracias, Karin-chan eres la mejor!- le dio el dinero y un rápido abrazo antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse. -¡Nos vemos en casa!-

La pelinegra resopló molesta guardando la lista en la chaqueta de su uniforme y emprendiendo camino a la estúpida tienda que le indicó, que quedaba considerablemente lejos de la escuela. Claro que su hermana lo haría ella misma solo por no molestarla, pero ya sabía que le gustaba caminar y jamás se molestaría de hacerle un favor cuando ella vivía ocupada con las tareas de la casa.

Llegó a la tienda y estuvo a punto de patear algo cuando leyó el letrero que dictaba un claro "Cerrado", una nota más abajo explicaba algo acerca del dueño teniendo que hacer un viaje, pero sinceramente no le interesaba, ahora su mayor preocupación era pensar en alguna otra tienda donde pudiera conseguir las cosas que su gemela necesitaba.

Sonrió inevitablemente al recordar una pequeña tienda que aunque se encontraba en barrios algo peligrosos siempre tenía de todo. Aunque la maldita estaba el infierno de lejos de allí. Bueno… Yuzu se iba a preocupar, pero se rehusaba a volver a la casa sin todas las cosas de su lista.

Iría corriendo de no ser por la boba falda del uniforme, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con caminar y recién cuando ya estaba atardeciendo llegó a la tiendita y pudo comprar todo lo que necesitaba ¡y le salió mucho más barato de lo que le habría salido en la otra tienda!

Feliz ya con sus compras en mano emprendió su camino a casa, maldiciendo cuando notó que ya estaba oscureciendo.

Decidido, Yuzu sacaría su lado maternal-aterrador-espeluznante y la mataría por llegar tan tarde y preocuparla.

Se mordió el labio y aceleró un poco el paso, tratando de recordar si por esos lares había algún atajo para acortar aunque sea un poco el camino. Finalmente recordó uno y aunque no estaba del todo convencida de que fuera buena idea, decidió tomar el riesgo y cortar camino por un callejón.

Si algún miembro de su familia algún día descubría esto la matarían.

No es como si no pudiera defenderse si aparecía algún pervertido, pero sus hermanos y su padre eran muy exagerados en cuanto a su bienestar se trataba a pesar de que sabían que podía cuidarse sola, desventajas de ser la más pequeña de la casa.

Aun así no se confiaba, y miraba con recelo cada rincón del oscuro callejón. Que pudiera con los problemas no quería decir que tuviera ganas de tratar con ellos.

Como sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima, fácilmente logró oír el ruido grotesco de algo rasgarse y la sangre siendo derramada.

Un helado escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras volteaba temblorosa, solo para presenciar el espectáculo más horrible que había visto en su joven vida.

Un hombre desconocido yacía decapitado y desgarrado en el suelo, con su boca abierta en un grito silencioso y los ojos en blanco, su sangre haciendo un charco a su alrededor. Pero aunque no lo crean, eso no fue lo que más la perturbo.

El hombre asesinado estaba a los pies de su asesino, que al verla solo sacudió la sangre de su larga katana y mantuvo su gesto estoico mientras pasaba por encima del cadáver acercándose a ella, que estaba completamente inmóvil y aterrada mirando el rostro familiar de su compañero de clase, el líder del quinteto, Hitsugaya Toshiro, un homicida.

Dejó caer las bolsas con las compras y retrocedió solo un paso antes de sentir a sus piernas ceder y acabar de rodillas en el suelo.

Hitsugaya disminuyó aún más la distancia entre ellos mientras la Kurosaki solo lo observaba horrorizada, sin dejar de temblar ante su mirada completamente carente de emociones… de piedad.

Él alzó la espada que resplandeció letal bajo la luz de la luna, y Karin no pudo evitarlo, dejó caer su boca abierta, y gritó, con todas sus fuerzas.

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Lectoras: ¬¬

Si, si, ya sé q tengo muchos OS y contis, y pedidos, y mil cosas q esperan pero... NO PODÍA QUITARME ESTA IDEA DE LA CABEZA! *O*

Hmm, en este cap se dijo poco y nada, pero se pondra interesante más adelante, espero... o.o

No se preocupen, los OS seguiran, todo sigue en pie, solo q no me aguantaba a subir esto, quisiera saber si les gusta n.n

Vaya, cometi un error la primera vez q subi esto, tuve q borrar lo otro y volverlo a subir xD Q verguenza...

Bueno, comenten y muy pronto tendrán un segundo capi por aquí ;D Si es que esta cosa rara les gusta, claro o3o

Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo! n_n

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Extraterrestrial.

Capítulo dos: Encuentros sobrenaturales.

Hitsugaya Toshiro frunció el ceño y guardó la espada en una funda que traía atada en la espalda.

-Cállate, Kurosaki.- dijo completamente fastidiado. Karin solo grito más fuerte cuando dio un paso más cerca de ella, a lo que él suspiró más que exasperado. –Abarai, tranquilízala.- habló con voz de mando.

-Sí, capitán.- de repente, una mano cubrió su boca y otra rodeó su cintura, levantándola del suelo. –Cálmate, Karin. Esto tiene una buena explicación, en serio.- dijo la voz de Renji en su oído. Ella solo se revolvió y lucho por librarse de su agarre, pero era de hierro. –Por favor, Karin, quieta. Si no te calmas no puedo soltarte.-

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.- Vorarlberna salió de la nada con la vista fija en su consola. –Sus gritos seguramente llamaron la atención, la policía no tardara en venir.-

-¿Pero qué hacemos con la chica?- Hirako Shinji también salió de la nada. –Ella ya conoce nuestras caras, la oscuridad no sirve para disfrazarnos, no podemos solo desmayarla y largarnos como siempre.-

-¡Karin, cálmate, por favor, nadie va a hacerte daño!- el chico pelirrojo de tatuajes estaba teniendo problemas para contenerla.

Las sirenas de policía comenzaron a sonar a la distancia.

-¡Maldición no hay tiempo, tendremos que llevárnosla con nosotros!- Vorarlberna, bastante enfadado como para finalmente dejar su videojuego, la tomó fuera de los brazos de Renji y se la cargó al hombro como costal de papas.

-Vorarlberna, ¿quién te dijo que…?...- la oración de Hitsugaya se quedó a medias cuando Karin volvió a gritar espantada al volver a fijar su vista en el cadáver, que ahora se estaba desintegrando junto con cualquier rastro como la sangre. Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar más cerca. –Muy bien, vámonos.- de repente, los cuatro chicos saltaron con tanto impulso que lograron llegar al techo de un edificio, para luego saltar a otro y a otro.

¿Qué…?...

Karin no entendía nada, todo lo que su mente aterrada pudo procesar fue que estos chicos no eran humanos… antes de desmayarse.

Cuando despertó se sintió casi como si estuviera recostada sobre un malvavisco gigante.

Sus pestañas revolotearon y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la llenaron de terror. Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor sin atreverse a levantar el rostro de la almohada, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación lujosa.

En una situación normal ya estaría saltando de la cama y dándole la paliza de su vida a quien se haya atrevido a llevarla a un lugar extraño sin su consentimiento, pero era muy consciente de que ella no estaba tratando con ladrones psicópatas, no, ella no tenía idea de con quiénes estaba tratando, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que no podían ser humanos y eran asesinos, aunque… lo que mataban tampoco parecía humano…

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Tal vez solo estuviera alucinando, como todas esas otras personas? ¿Era una víctima más del asunto de la alucinación colectiva? Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas porque sí.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con ella?- se congeló ante el sonido de la voz de Hirako y rápidamente cerró los ojos fingiendo aun estar inconsciente. -¡Lo vio todo! Y creo que la traumamos…-

-Pensé que serías más precavido, capitán.- se burló la voz de Vorarlberna. –Siempre nos regañas para que no nos expongamos y fuiste tú el que traumó a una de nuestras compañeras de clase.-

-Oh, cállate, Yukio, tú eras el que debía vigilar. Es tu culpa por no despegar nunca la vista de tu consola.- acusó Renji.

-¡Estaba en el último nivel!- se defendió. -¡Y yo no tendría por qué vigilar! ¡Ese era el trabajo de Ulquiorra! Ahora yo tengo que hacer todas sus tareas porque tiene novia y recién me estoy acostumbrando. No es justo.-

-Cierren la boca todos ustedes.- Karin no pudo evitar estremecerse al reconocer la voz de Hitsugaya. –Hasta ahora de todos nosotros Ulquiorra Cifer es el que más exitosamente está cumpliendo con la misión por la que nos mandaron aquí en primer lugar, nuestro deber es apoyarlo y ayudarlo en la medida que nos sea posible. No quiero seguir escuchando quejas al respecto. Solo obedezcan.-

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer con la chica?-

-Podríamos matarla, ya saben…- Karin casi no se contuvo de gritar al escuchar las palabras de Vorarlberna.

-¡Nadie va a matarla, es mi amiga!- Renji la defendió y sintió un aleteo de esperanza llenar su corazón.

-Y es una chica caliente.- agregó Hirako.

-Oigan, solo estaba bromeando.- Yukio aparentemente tenía un pésimo sentido del humor, al menos en opinión de Karin.

-No hay otra opción, tendremos que decirle la verdad.-

-¡¿Qué?!- los tres se exaltaron ante la sugerencia de su líder.

-Y si insiste en ponerse histérica usaremos el último recurso.-

-¿Matarla?- volvió a hablar el idiota aficionado a los videojuegos.

-No, borrar su memoria.-

-¡Nadie va a borrarle la memoria!- Renji estaba comenzando a caerle aún mejor. –Eso la va a dejar estúpida.-

-Es verdad, puede hacerle un gran daño cerebral a una simple humana tan joven como ella.- dijo Shinji extrañamente serio.

-Por eso dije que era el último recurso. Por mientras, trataremos de hablar con ella. No quisiéramos "dejarla estúpida" siendo la chica por la que Abarai está interesado.- ¿qué?

-¡E-ella no es la chica que me interesa!- chilló algo demasiado agudamente. -¡Solo es una amiga!-

-Aja, claro.- se burló Hirako.

-C-capitán, pido por favor que no diga esas cosas, menos teniendo en cuenta que ella está aquí dormida.- suplicó patéticamente.

-Como quieras, ese no es mi problema. Pero es muy despistado de tu parte no notar que tu chica lleva mucho tiempo despierta, Abarai.- Karin se incorporó de golpe ante las palabras de Hitsugaya, tan rápido que terminó cayéndose de la cama.

-¡Ella no es mi chica!-

-No, no lo soy.- volvió a incorporarse en sus dos pies lo más dignamente posible, pegándose luego a la pared, tratando de alejarse lo más posible entre ellos. Miró a su alrededor, notando una lámpara sobre la mesilla junto a la cama, a lo que de inmediato la tomó y la alzó amenazante, cualquier cosa podía servir como un arma, después de todo. -¡No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí! ¡Pero ni se les ocurra acercarse a mí!- blandió su lámpara.

Los cuatro chicos se le quedaron mirando por un momento, antes de que Hirako estallara en un ataque de risa que lo tiró al suelo, mientras que Renji solo parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos para no reírse, Yukio sonreía burlonamente y Hitsugaya solo se la quedara mirando sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción en absoluto.

De pronto, Ulquiorra ingresó a la habitación y miró al líder del quinteto ya completo, luego la miró a ella, y después volvió su mirada al albino.

-¿Esa no es una de nuestras compañeras de clase?- preguntó en su tono vacío como siempre que estaba lejos de Inoue-sensei. -¿Acaso ella es la elegida de alguien? ¿Uno ya completo la misión?-

-¿Qué no notas que la chica nos está amenazando oh-tan-intimidantemente con una lámpara?- Vorarlberna milagrosamente dejó su consola de lado. –Ella presenció cuando exterminábamos a un Hollow, nos reconoció fácilmente y ahora creo que ya debe haber adivinado que no somos humanos.- Karin no pudo evitar soltar la lámpara ante la confirmación de sus imposibles sospechas. -¡Oye! ¡¿Quién va a pagar eso?!- se quejó el rubio de ojos verdes al ver los trozos de la lámpara, cuyo foco había estallado.

-Karin, cálmate por favor.- Renji levantó ambas manos.

-¿Qué son ustedes?...-retrocedió espantada hasta la otra punta de la habitación, tratando de alejarse aún más. -¿Qué son?...- su corazón latía desbocado y aterrado en su pecho. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Rogaba estar alucinando.

-Es cierto, Karin, no somos de tu mundo.- reconoció Renji y Karin casi se sintió como si pudiera desmayarse de nuevo, pero temía demasiado por su vida como para permitírselo. –Pero te juro que no te haremos daño, ni somos asesinos. ¿Pudiste notar que la cosa que mató el capitán… quiero decir, Hitsugaya-sama, no era humana, verdad?- aunque vacilante, ella asintió. –Esa cosa tampoco es de tu mundo, no era una persona, ni siquiera era un ser con sentimientos, es un experimento horrible que solo tiene como objetivo matar a los de nuestro planeta.-

-¿Su… planeta?...- sus ojos se abrieron de ancho en el entendimiento. -¿Ustedes son… extraterrestres?...- era ridículo, absolutamente ridículo, pero de algún modo sabía que era cierto… eso o estaba alucinando. -¿Alienígenas?- bueno, ese era un momento en el que realmente no le molestaría volver a desmayarse.

Se sentía como si de un momento a otro ellos fueran a estallar en carcajadas (incluso Hitsugaya y Ulquiorra) y se burlarían de la estúpida conclusión a la que llegó, confesando que todo era una broma, un programa de cámara oculta, un producto de su imaginación o lo que sea… Pero ellos solo la miraron seriamente, y supo que no era ninguna broma, era real, por más imposible que sonará, por más que desafiaba todo hasta lo que en ese momento había creído, sabía que era real.

-Lo somos, Karin, pero como puedes ver, no somos muy diferentes a ti, a los humanos.- Renji seguía intentando calmarla. –Hemos visto sus películas raras sobre vida extraterrestre, pero dudo que existan criaturas tan feas como las que ustedes inventan, no hay mucha diferencia en nuestras apariencias, este no es ningún tipo de disfraz, y por más que nuestra tecnología sea mucho más avanzada, nuestra población no es nada comparada a la de su planeta, y nuestra especie es vulnerable. Venimos aquí porque necesitamos ayuda de los humanos, no somos ninguna amenaza para ustedes. Solo matamos cosas que ni siquiera están realmente vivas, nunca los lastimaríamos. Los necesitamos, y como dicen en sus películas raras, realmente vinimos en son de paz.- entre palabra y palabra, el pelirrojo había estado acercándose a ella cautelosamente, y ahora estaba a solo un par de pasos. –Te lo explicaremos todo, pero tranquilízate.- le sonrió suavemente.

La pelinegra seguía sin entender nada, su mente se sentía a punto de colapsar de tanta información loca sobre-acumulada, estaba confundida y asustada, pero por alguna razón decidió confiar en la sonrisa del que ya no estaba segura de sí era su amigo, y asintió.

Se sentaron en dos sofás que estaban en la habitación lujosa y no había notado antes, ella entre Renji y Hirako y los demás frente a ellos en el otro sofá.

-Entendemos que estés confusa.- dijo el rubio de dientes grandes. –Y tienes derecho, sabemos que a algunos de ustedes la idea de que exista vida en otros planetas les es… ajena o perturbadora, pero realmente no somos muy diferentes.-

-Ahora escucharas algunas cosas que te parecerán imposibles, pero por favor estate atenta y no interrumpas… ni grites, ni te desmayes, contestaremos todas tus preguntas al final.- Renji le puso una mano en el hombro antes de retirarla cuando ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Venimos de un mundo llamado Seireitei.- Karin volteó hacia Hitsugaya, sorprendida de que él diera las explicaciones cuando era tan callado. –Está dividido en trece reinos con un gobierno general que maneja el poder ejecutivo, legislativo y judicial. A sí mismo ellos tienen un rey, que es también el soberano de todo el planeta en general, y da las órdenes supremas. Él mismo en persona tuvo una conferencia conmigo y me ordenó dirigir esta misión y llevarla a cabo por cualquier medio que sea necesario. Estoy tratando de hacerlo por el medio más pasivo y moralmente aceptable según los ideales de tu mundo.- se cruzó de brazos, su tono tranquilo y apático como de costumbre.

-¿Q-qué misión es esa?...- preguntó sin estar realmente segura de querer saber la respuesta.

El quinteto compartió unas inquietantes miradas antes de que todos voltearan a ver a su líder.

-Como ya habrás notado…- continuó. –Su mundo no es el único, ni el nuestro, no son los únicos. Existen otros más.-

-¿O-otros?...- ¿un desmayo ahora sería mucho pedir?

-Sí, otros.- confirmó implacable. –Varios, tantos que no te lo diré por temor a perturbarte.- ¿perturbarla más de lo que ya estaba? ¿Hablaba en serio? –No solemos relacionarnos con esos otros planetas, usualmente uno no interfiere en los asuntos del otro, pero… hubo uno que quiso relacionarse con el nuestro.- oh, oh… ya intuía a dónde iba esto… -Ese planeta quería uno de nuestros recursos más vitales, a cambio nos darían tesoros de su mundo, pero rechazamos la oferta, por lo que trataron de tomar esos recursos por la fuerza, masacrando sin piedad a mucha de la población inocente hasta que nuestro ejército pudo expulsarlos. Nuestros líderes se quejaron ante los de ellos, solo obteniendo como respuesta una declaración de guerra que hasta hoy se sigue efectuando y está matando nuestro mundo.-

La chica se llevó las manos a la frente, tratando de asimilar toda la extraña información. Lo que estaba diciendo el líder del quinteto sonaba a… un asunto sumamente importante del que podría depender toda la vida de un planeta. ¿Qué hacía ella, una simple chica de preparatoria, recibiendo toda esta información?

-No entiendo… ¿qué tiene que ver mi mundo con todo esto?- negó con la cabeza, aún sin salir de su incredulidad. -¿Qué quieren de nosotros? ¿Por qué nos necesitan?-

-El planeta con el que estamos en guerra está también muy… avanzado tecnológicamente, más en tecnología militar y mortífera.- volvió a hablar Hitsugaya. –La guerra realmente no estaba pareciéndonos la extinción de nuestra especie hasta que…- Karin se sorprendió al notar como la voz le temblaba.

Sorpresivamente, Vorarlberna le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Hasta que desataron una enfermedad entre nuestra gente.- concluyó por su líder.

–No pudimos hallar la manera de encontrar la cura a tiempo.- siguió Hirako. –Y prácticamente la mitad de los nuestros perdieron la vida.- apretó la mandíbula con impotencia, pero ella pudo notar en sus ojos que algo ocultaba, sin embargo pudo ver el dolor y la incomodidad de ellos respecto al tema así que decidió permanecer en silencio, tal vez solo fuera un asunto personal…

-L-lo siento…- susurró ya más convencida de sus palabras, a este punto dudaba que mintieran.

Sus miradas eran tan transparentes… al menos la de los dos rubios y el pelirrojo, e incluso el albino no podía ocultar del todo sus emociones al respecto.

-En cuanto a qué tiene que ver tu mundo con esto,- volvió a hablar el líder del quinteto. –No es nada que requiera un alboroto ni la movilización mundial, solo… requerimos de voluntarios.- se removieron incómodos.

-¿Voluntarios? ¿Voluntarios para qué?- aquello ya le estaba sonando mal.

-Cómo te decíamos, la enfermedad que nuestro contrincante propagó en nuestro pueblo mato a casi la mitad de la población.- volvió a hablar Yukio. –Así que estamos tratando de reclutar humanos que llenen… ciertos puestos que nos son vitales para garantizar la supervivencia de nuestra especie.-

Karin arrugó la nariz. ¿Por qué sentía que no le estaban diciendo todo?

-¿Y cómo planean hacer eso?- por ahora no insistiría reclamando por la verdad, tal vez solo fueran impresiones suyas, aunque fiarse de seres de otro planeta nunca podría ser algo recomendable, seguía sin parecerle buena idea. No quería hacer enfadar a tipos que podían saltar edificios, muchas gracias. -¿Secuestrando con sus poderes sobrenaturales de alienígenas?- se cruzó de brazos.

-No tenemos tales poderes, Karin, nos entrenamos para fortalecernos, y creo que nuestra atmosfera es algo más pesada.- Renji rió haciendo amago de pasarle un brazo por los hombros, pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo. Después de hoy le costaría trabajo recuperar esa confianza con ella.

-Y no vamos a secuestrar a nadie.- resopló Hitsugaya, tal vez molesto por la interrupción. –Te dije que buscaremos voluntarios, que se presten voluntariamente.- le explicó como si fuera idiota. –Por eso estamos aquí, tratando de integrarnos en su extraño estilo de vida. Tratamos de encontrar seres en lo que podamos confiar para revelarles la verdad sobre nosotros y así estén dispuestos a ayudarnos.-

-Eso es un plan horrible.- no pudo evitar exclamar. -¿Quién creería semejante tontería? ¿Quién querría dejar todo lo que conoce para ir a otro mundo?- la sola idea la hacía palidecer.

-Aunque no lo creas, ya hubo dos personas que lo hicieron.- Vorarlberna sonrió con superioridad. –Solíamos ser siete, cada uno de nosotros debe encontrar un voluntario, dos ya encontraron a los suyos por lo que se fueron de vuelta a nuestro planeta. Y nosotros no podemos volver hasta tener a nuestro elegido.- murmuró con una mueca de obvio desagrado ante la idea.

-Hemos estado haciendo esto por cinco años, por cierto…- murmuró Renji, a lo que Karin dejó caer su boca abierta.

-¿Y no me están contando esto para que yo sea la voluntaria de alguien, verdad?- indagó pálida.

-No, te lo contamos porque eres amiga de Abarai, y aunque no quieras ser su voluntaria esperamos confiar en que no dirás nada o… tendremos que borrar tu memoria.- Hitsugaya no estaba siendo amable al respecto, claramente la estaba amenazando.

-Cómo si fuera a decir algo… ¿Quién demonios iba a creerme?- alzó una ceja, veneno goteando en su voz. –Y no querría que mi familia… ¡Oh, demonios!- el recuerdo la golpeó como una bofetada en la cara. -¡Mi familia! ¡¿Qué hora es?!- si Yuzu ya iba a matarla con o sin secuestro alienígena, ahora iba a despellejarla viva…

-Oh, sí, tu hermana me llamó preguntando por ti hace una hora y eso…- Renji se frotó la nuca con cara del estúpido que era.

-¡Idiota, me lo hubieras dicho antes!- le pisó el pie, sorprendiéndose gratamente de que a pesar que era un alienígena y todo eso aún podía hacerlo chillar como niñita. -¡Mi hermana debe estar deshidratándose en llanto!- se llevó una mano al pecho, la culpa pesando en su corazón.

-Tranquila, le dije que habías ido a comer con nosotros…-

Karin se quedó en blanco por un momento, antes de pisarlo con más fuerza.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡Ahora creerá que salgo contigo y no me dejara en paz!- eso era aún peor que ser despellejada. -¡Esto es su culpa, así que llévenme a mi casa inmediatamente!- pisoteó, accidentalmente pisando al chico pelirrojo aunque esta vez sin intención, pero igual no iba a disculparse.

-De acuerdo, yo la llevare.- ofreció Vorarlberna aunque de mala gana.

-Voy con ustedes.- dijo Hitsugaya saliendo de la habitación seguramente ya para ir al auto o platillo volador o lo que sea que estos chicos tuvieran.

-Bien, vamos, señora de las lámparas.- Karin se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de haberlos amenazado con una lámpara, si alguno se lo volvía a recordar lo golpearía.

Salieron de la habitación donde había estado confinada y finalmente pudo apreciar que se encontraban en el Pent-house de un hotel, pero el aficionado a los videojuegos no la dejó ver mucho y rápidamente la adentró en un ascensor.

El viaje hacia el estacionamiento fue sumamente incómodo, al menos para ella, que estaba tratando de reorganizar sus pensamientos y aún conservaba la más leve llama de esperanza de estar alucinando. Él… él solo jugaba con su consola.

Llegaron a un lujosísimo auto donde ya los esperaba Hitsugaya en el asiento del pasajero y, siempre con rapidez, Yukio la metió en el auto, en los asientos traseros y de inmediato emprendió el viaje.

Karin le hubiera indicado donde vivía de no ser porque todo el mundo conocía la clínica Kurosaki, se había vuelto muy popular desde que su padre las obligaba nuevamente a ella y a Yuzu a usar los uniformes de enfermeras. A menudo Hirako se iba a rondar por ahí también junto con sus amigos pervertidos.

Se frotó la frente, la cabeza le dolía. Nunca era bueno tener encuentros extraterrestres, nop, altamente no recomendado.

Llegaron a su casa más pronto de lo que hubiera pensado y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Hitsugaya salió de su asiento y la abrió para ella, tendiéndole unas bolsas en cuanto estuvo fuera del auto, las bolsas de sus compras.

Pestañeó mirándolo confundida.

-Las recogí para ti, lamento haberte asustado y que las tiraras.- su tono y su expresión eran los de siempre, pero aun así Karin sonrió y tomó las bolsas sin vacilar, apreciando enormemente el gesto.

-Gracias.- ahora Yuzu tal vez no la matara tan lenta y dolorosamente.

Hitsugaya asintió.

-Seguramente mañana cuando estés más tranquila tendrás más preguntas que quieras hacer. No dudes en buscarnos en el almuerzo, contestaremos todas tus dudas.- sin más volvió al auto y ordenó a Vorarlberna regresar.

Karin avanzó a paso lento hacia su hogar.

¿Tener preguntas para mañana? Las tenía en ese momento, y quería respuestas ahora, como por ejemplo que le dijeran toda la verdad respecto a su misión, se notaba a leguas que, si bien probablemente no mintieron, si omitieron detalles o simplemente no quisieron decirle toda la historia, también había algo raro con respecto a esa guerra y esa enfermedad…

Algo era seguro, esa noche no iba pegar el ojo.

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

Hubiera subido esto antes, pero FF ha estado dandome problemas o3o A nadie más le pasó? ? ? O solo fue a mí? o.o

Aquí el segundo capi, espero que esto no les parezca tan fumado xD Y que les guste, por supuesto n.n

Por cierto, este fic probablemente si dé para largo xD Y es muy probable q tenga Lemon o Lime, bueno, no, no es probable, es completamente seguro q lo tendra porq es importante para la trama :P Y sé que no querrian perderse mucho detalle e.e

Ame sus reviews, por favor, sigan comentando y dandome animos, este fic ni siquiera lo cuento para sumar a los numeros HK, es puramente para diversion tanto suya como mía :'D

Actualizare en una o dos semanas, me es muy divertido escribir este fic 8D

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Extraterrestrial.

Capítulo tres: Ayuda.

Al día siguiente Yuzu no dejó de atosigar a Karin con preguntas sobre su relación con Renji desde que despertó e incluso en su camino hacia la escuela, aunque la verdad había dejado de prestarle atención desde el desayuno. Su mente estaba más concentrada en todo el "asunto alienígena", sinceramente, tenía ojeras de tanto haber pensado toda la noche.

Después de realmente haber obligado a su padre a medir su cordura, terminó procesando y aceptando que aquello no fue un producto de su imaginación y en serio sus compañeros de clase pertenecían a otro planeta.

Una vez superado el shock, el miedo por lo desconocido quiso arraigar en su corazón, pero no se lo permitió porque ella no era ninguna cobarde prejuiciosa. Ellos dijeron que no eran tan distintos a los humanos, ¿verdad? Tal vez en serio tenían buenas intenciones que salvarían vidas, ¿quién era ella para arruinar eso? Solo era una simple chica, ¿cómo terminó envuelta en esto?

Se obligó a sí misma a ser valiente y madura, no serviría de nada quejarse de todos modos. Solo que ahora guardaba un secreto inter-planetario, no era la gran cosa.

Pero igual, quería toda la historia sin mentiras o partes omitidas, quería saber en dónde se metía, por qué era que ellos necesitaban tanto a los humanos y si sus motivos le parecían buenos entonces haría lo que estuviera en su poder para ayudarlos, sí no… ya vería qué hacer, pero dudaba poder soportar mucho guardando el secreto si es que tenían malas intenciones, aunque no estaba segura de poder hacer algo, evidentemente eran seres superiores, al menos física e intelectualmente. Y ella solo una chica.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo le costó un poco deshacerse de su gemela, pero afortunadamente Ururu y el perdedor de Jinta lograron distraerla el tiempo suficiente para que se escabullera a la azotea donde el quinteto acostumbraba almorzar.

Entró vacilante al lugar y miró a su alrededor en busca de los chicos, casi brincando cuando sintió una mano en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta con toda la intención de darle un puñetazo a quién se atrevió a osar perturbarla, pero su mano fue frenada de manera contundente a medio camino del rostro inexpresivo de Hitsugaya, que la había sujetado de la muñeca.

-T-tú…- de inmediato retiró su puño. –Lo siento, ¿dónde están los demás?- preguntó rápidamente, juntando sus manos.

-Decidimos que no era seguro hablar aquí, vine a llevarte a otro lugar.- le dio la espalda y cayó sobre una rodilla. –Sube.- ordenó con su famosa voz de mando que utilizaba demasiado en su opinión con demasiadas personas fuera de sus cuatro "subordinados".

Frunció el ceño molesta por su tonito pero solo bufó y lo miró curiosa y escéptica.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿En serio quieres que me suba a tu espalda?- la idea no le gustaba nada.

-No tengo todo el día, ¿vas a hacerlo o tengo que arrastrarte?- la observó ceñudo e impaciente. Seguro estaba molesto porque había tenido que venir a buscarla él y no otro del quinteto.

-Ya, umm… está bien… ¡Pero vigila donde pones tus manos o te las arrancó!- amenazó haciéndolo chasquear la lengua.

-Solo date prisa.- rodó los ojos. Se acercó vacilante y enredó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, apretándolos con fuerza. Él tomó la parte inferior de sus rodillas y pronto se encontró pegada contra su espalda. –Sujétate bien.- advirtió en un murmullo. –Y no grites.- sin más, brincó fuera de la azotea, y Karin tuvo que soltar una de sus manos para cubrir su boca y amortiguar su grito mientras se abrazaba a él por miedo a que la soltara o algo. La miró de reojo. –Si ya terminaste de gritar entonces vuelve a sujetarte bien.- sus manos ahora estaban en sus muslos, y a pesar de que estaba roja como tomate, no pudo quejarse porque había tenido que afianzar su agarre cuando estúpidamente soltó una mano.

-Lo siento…- murmuró cerrando los ojos e inconscientemente hundiendo el rostro en su cabello para protegerse del viento cortante mientras saltaban de edificio en edificio. Él olía… bastante bien… a menta… e invierno.

Apartó el rostro lejos de su cabellera inmediatamente después de tener aquel pensamiento raro y estúpido. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que fue eso? ¿Ya se estaba volviendo loca o qué?

El viaje en la espalda de Hitsugaya no duró mucho, rápidamente aterrizaron en la azotea de un edificio que fácilmente podría haber sido el mismo al que la habían llevado la noche anterior.

Renji, Shinji y Yukio los estaban esperando allí, no había ni rastros de Ulquiorra.

-Hasta que la trajiste.- comentó el rubio de ojos verdes cuando se acercaron a ellos, sin despegar la vista de su consola. –Se supone que tú fuiste por ella porque eres el más rápido, pero casi me dormí esperando.-

-¿Qué, no estás lo suficientemente entretenido con tu tonto juego?- Renji se rascó la oreja perezosamente.

-Cállate.-

-¡Vaya, así que la amiguita de Renji realmente no trató de denunciarnos solo para terminar en un manicomio por consecuencia!- Hirako sonrió ampliamente. –Chica inteligente. Y supongo que una chica tan inteligente viene en busca de más respuestas de las que le dimos anoche, ¿o no?- ajustó su ridícula boina sobre su cabeza.

-Umm… s-sí…- se cruzó de brazos. –Me quedaron algunas dudas…- algunas era el eufemismo del año, pero tampoco planeaba que contestaran todo ahora, tenían solo los veinte minutos de receso y ella no iba a perderse ninguna clase por esto, alienígenas o no.

-No queremos asustarte, Karin, contestaremos todo lo que preguntes lo más honestamente posible.- Renji se sentó y la jaló para que se sentará a su lado, pero se hizo un poco más lejos de él, aun no lo perdonaba.

-No quiero "lo más honestamente posible" quiero solo "honestamente".- miró fijamente a los cuatro. –No más mentiras, ni omitan nada, por favor.- tomó una respiración profunda y decidió comenzar a preguntar por la cosa que más la inquietaba. -¿Exactamente… qué eran esas cosas que Hitsugaya mató? Esos…- trató de recordar cómo era que los llamaron. –Hollows…-

-Los hollows son criaturas creadas por los Arrancar, nuestros enemigos, con el único propósito de asesinarnos, también son sus efectivos de guerra menos letales pero sí más numerosos, son bestias que quieren devorarnos y hasta se devoran entre sí.- ella hizo una mueca ante eso. –Lo único que saben hacer es devorar, podrían matar humanos, pero solo los mandan a la Tierra expresamente para aniquilarnos a nosotros, hasta ahora no se han visto interesados por tu gente.- Hitsugaya se encogió de hombros. –Vienen a cazarnos por las noches, aunque también podrían salir de día si así lo quisieran. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, son estúpidos y relativamente fáciles de matar.- le quitó importancia al asunto.

-Estamos entrenados para acabar con ellos también.- acotó Renji.

-Lo note… ¿Y solo se pueden matar con espadas como las que llevaba Hitsugaya?- recordó la espada que la había hecho temer por su vida anteriormente.

-No exactamente, si tienes la suficiente fuerza puedes matarlos de un golpe en la cabeza, pero por lo demás el método más sencillo es hacerlo con una espada.- volvió a hablar el pelirrojo.

-Bien… ¿y por qué se desintegró?- frunció el ceño al recordar la escena inquietante.

-Están hechos de partículas diferentes a las de nosotros, básicamente al morir su cabeza se pudren y se erosionan a velocidades vertiginosas.- explicó el albino. –Esto porque todo su ser está ligado a la cabeza, si está deja de existir todo lo que antes formaba un solo organismo desaparece.-

-Umm, bien, lo captó.- o al menos eso esperaba. Pensar en esas cosas llamadas hollows le daba un terrible escalofrío. –Pero ¿por qué envían esas cosas solo por ustedes, no les serían más útiles allá en la guerra? ¿O saben de su misión y quieren frustrarla?-

-No necesariamente, solo quieren matar hasta el último de nosotros y están dispuestos a todo por ello, no es como si tuvieran mucho que perder, van ganando la guerra.- Hirako ajustó su boina sobre uno de sus ojos.

Esos Arrancar sonaban verdaderamente despiadados y sanguinarios.

-Déjenme entender algo, ¿ustedes quieren llevar voluntarios humanos a un mundo en guerra?- no podía creer que en serio dos humanos hubieran accedido a ir.

-Estarían en una zona segura, nuestro ejército está debilitado pero aún lo suficientemente capaz para mantener la situación estable y a lo que queda de población segura.- Hitsugaya sonaba un poco a la defensiva.

-Sí tú lo dices…- murmuró para nada convencida. –Otra cosa.- los miró seriamente. –Ayer, yo… me di cuenta de que…- frenó sus palabras al sentir su celular vibrar alertando un mensaje. Era de Yuzu preguntando su paradero, haciéndola notar que solo en dos minutos terminaba el receso. Wow, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado? –Rayos, ya hay que regresar a clases.- refunfuñó.

Sus preguntas tendrían que esperar.

-¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Nunca te has salteado las clases, niña buena?- Yukio le sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Niña buena yo?- Karin casi rió ante el término ridículamente incorrecto utilizado para con ella. –Escucha, rubio teñido, a mí me han llamado de muchas formas, pero ninguna ha estado tan incorrecta como esa.- lo señaló mirándolo incrédula.

-Pues lo siento, chica mala, pero…-

-Suficiente, Vorarlberna.- Hitsugaya rodó los ojos y se levantó de su posición sentada, por lo que los demás lo imitaron. –Vamos, Kurosaki, no quisiéramos que faltaras a clases.- se inclinó dándole la espalda para que se subiera otra vez. Enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sonrojándose levemente, agachando la mirada cuando el pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

En solo un minuto estuvieron en la azotea del instituto, pero aun así tuvo que correr a su aula si quería llegar más o menos a tiempo. Afortunadamente era la hora de Inoue-sensei, que al verlos llegar tarde solo los saludó animadamente.

El resto de la clase pasó normalmente hasta la hora de salida, donde Karin como siempre esperó en la puerta por Yuzu para ir juntas a casa, pero fue el quinteto el que se le acercó antes en lo que su hermana se despedía de sus amigos.

-Hola, Karin.- Renji la saludó animadamente.

-Hola.- contestó secamente, desanimándolo visiblemente.

-Mañana no hay clases, así que queríamos invitarte de nuevo al departamento para hablar más tranquilamente.- Hitsugaya fue directo al grano.

-Uh, claro, es mejor a que me secuestren, supongo.- se encogió de hombros.

-Y trata de no romper las lámparas cuando estés allá.- se burló Yukio, a lo que Karin le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

Iba a contrarrestar su comentario, pero justo en ese momento su hermana se acercó a ellos corriendo.

-¡Karin-chan!- gritó alegremente con sus ojos mieles fijos en ella, sin notar el charco de jugo de uva que un idiota había derramado en medio del camino.

-¡Yuzu, cuidado!- trató de advertirla pero fue demasiado tarde, su hermana inevitablemente acabó tropezando con el charco y chilló mientras caía, pero afortunadamente dos manos alcanzaron a sujetar sus muñecas antes de que se impactara contra el suelo, impulsándola hacia arriba de inmediato de modo que terminó en los brazos de Yukio, que fue el que la había ayudado.

-V-Vorarlberna-kun…- la castaña se sonrojó profundamente apartándose para luego hacer una profunda reverencia. -¡M-muchas gracias por salvarme!- tartamudeó adorable como siempre era ella.

-No tienes que exagerar tanto, no fue nada.- el rubio de ojos verdes le restó importancia. –Y puedes llamarme por mi nombre, si quieres…- sin más se dio la vuelta comenzando a retirarse dejando a Yuzu roja y aturdida.

Karin se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo los celos de hermana sobreprotectora salir a flote. Ah, ah, no señor, no había manera en el infierno de que permitiera que su querida gemela fuera cortejada por un alienígena. No iba a dejar que la arrastraran a esto también, y menos que quisieran utilizarla como una de sus voluntarios.

Moriría si alguna vez alguien la alejara de Yuzu.

-Bien… Nos vemos, Karin.- Renji agitó una mano antes de retirarse con el resto del quinteto siguiendo a Vorarlberna.

Bufando, la pelinegra tomó la muñeca de la chica dulce, que se había quedado estática en su lugar seguramente fantaseando con su flechazo del mes con el que realmente logró tener un "episodio romántico".

-No puedo creer que él te guste.- riñó de camino a casa, mirando mal las mejillas aún rojas de su hermana.

-¿Qué tienes contra Yukio-kun?- pronunció su nombre con sumo deleite. –Es amigo de Renji-kun, por lo que no nos separaran, incluso podríamos tener citas dobles, o una boda doble o…-

-¡Agh, ya, por todos los cielos, para!- pidió horrorizada con los delirios que estaba balbuceando. –Me darás pesadillas… Y ya te dije que no hay nada entre Renji y yo, es como un hermano para mí. Solo me recuerda a Ichi-nii, eso es todo…-

-Oh, hablando de Onii-chan…- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. –Olvide mencionarte que hoy viene a visitarnos…- sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Yuzu! ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar decirme algo así?!- refunfuñó pisoteando.

-Lo siento, he estado ocupada y…- su sonrojó se profundizo. –Jinta-kun y yo hemos paseado un poco así que…-

-Agh, olvídalo, no quiero saber.- la cortó rodando los ojos, conteniéndose de hacer un comentario acerca de cuándo demonios se iba a decidir si quería al idiota Hanakari o a otro. –Como sea, estoy feliz de que venga a visitarnos al fin.- sonrió animada.

Se preguntó qué pensaría su hermano de saber que últimamente estaba pasando el rato alrededor de alienígenas, y que uno le recordaba a él… lo único seguro era que su cara sería todo un poema.

-Vendrá con su novia, por cierto…- comentó Yuzu inocentemente, tratando de sonar casual como si ese fuera un dato sin importancia.

-¡Yuzu!- ahora sí que la miró mal. -¿Y desde hace cuánto se supone que Ichi-nii tiene novia?- eso la tomó por sorpresa.

-Es muy reciente, pero quiso presentarla de inmediato a la familia.- lanzó un suspiro enamoradizo. -¿No es tierno? ¡Nuestro hermano por fin encontró a su alma gemela!- seguramente estaba más emocionada que nadie al respecto.

-Lo que digas…- ella era más desconfiada, sin embargo, conocería a la chica primero y luego decidiría si le agradaba.

Llegaron a su casa con Yuzu dando brinquitos de la emoción por conocer a la dichosa novia.

Se sorprendieron cuando fue su hermano quien las recibió en la puerta.

-¡Kya! ¡Onii-chan, ya estás aquí!- salió disparada a abrazarlo.

-¡Ichi-nii!- Karin debía admitir que no estaba menos emocionada, pero se conformó con simplemente sonreírle.

-Wow, hola… Vaya, que grandes están…- abrazó a la castaña por los hombros y revolvió el cabello de la pelinegra. –Sí que han crecido mucho…- casi hizo un mohín, obviamente nada contento con la idea.

-No te parecería así si vinieras por aquí más seguido.- la menor lo golpeó en el hombro, nada delicadamente.

-Veo que estás mucho más fuerte también…- soltó a la gemela mayor para sobarse la zona afectada. –Y ambas están preciosas.- a las dos les revolvió el cabello.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés de nuevo en casa, Onii-chan.- Yuzu volvió a abrazarse a él. -¡Pero ya!- se apartó de él de un salto, moviendo las manos de arriba a abajo con una mirada frenética de emoción. -¿Dónde está la chica, dónde está tu novia?- miró de un lado a otro.

-Oh, está con el viejo, vengan, se las presentaré.- sonrió caminando hacia la sala. Yuzu lo siguió absolutamente extasiada, jalando a Karin. –Yuzu, Karin, ella es mi novia.- señaló a la mujer junto a su padre. –Inoue Orihime.- se sentó al lado de ella y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

-¡Kya, Onii-chan, tu novia es muy linda y… y…! Esperen, ¿no es una profesora de mi escuela?- la castaña estaba feliz pero confundida, más la morena se había quedado petrificada.

-¡¿I-I-Inoue-sensei?!- su boca cayó abiertísima. ¿Pero qué rayos?

-¡Oh, Karin-chan!- Inoue-sensei la saludó animadamente. -¡Me alegra finalmente poder contarte de mi noviazgo con Ichigo-kun!- se abrazó a el de cabellos anaranjados. –Es algo reciente pero ya no podía callármelo teniendo en cuenta que eres mi alumna.- soltó una risita y luego le sonrió dulcemente. –Esperó que esto no sea muy extraño para ti.- tomó la mano de Ichigo en la suya.

-N-no… e-estoy muy feliz por ustedes, pero…- calló, no creyendo buena idea terminar la frase.

-¿Pero?- su hermano y su novia pestañearon sin comprender.

¿Qué pasó con Ulquiorra?, quiso preguntar.

-Nada…- decidió callar. –T-tengo algo q-que hacer… con unos amigos… ¡Vuelvo en unas horas!- salió corriendo fuera de la casa.

-¡Pero, Karin…!...- oyó el llamado de su hermano pero lo ignoró.

Pero. Qué. Rayos.

¿Qué demonios era todo esto? Todos en su escuela pensaban que había algo entre Inoue-sensei y Ulquiorra por todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos, y los del quinteto habían dicho que era su novia. Ella era la personificación de la inocencia y Ulquiorra Cifer todo lo contrario, aparte de que nunca pensó que fuera del tipo de su hermano… aunque si la impresionaba que tal chica linda se fijara en él.

Pero aun así… era raro, muy raro.

Sacó su celular de su bolso, agradeciendo no haber borrado el número de su amigo pelirrojo alienígena, y le envió un mensaje.

"Oye, Renji. ¿No habían dicho que Inoue-sensei y Ulquiorra son novios?"

Le contestó casi de inmediato.

"¿Hola, no? Y sí, eso dijimos… aunque no lo son exactamente, pero es obvio que no falta mucho para que lo sean."

"Bueno, yo no estaría tan segura de eso… ¿Sabían ustedes que tiene un novio?"

Esta vez la respuesta tardó bastante en llegar.

"¿Estás segura de eso?"

"Claro, su novio es mi hermano mayor. Acaban de presentarse oficialmente como pareja."

De nuevo, la respuesta se demoró mucho.

"Maldita sea… pensábamos que… había algo especial entre ella y Ulquiorra."

"Sí, yo igual."

"Y ahora él está muy deprimido, creo que también lo pensaba."

"¡¿Le contaste?! ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!"

"Es complicado, nosotros… Uhh… ¿tienes tiempo ahora? ¿Crees que podamos tener esa visita de mañana hoy?"

"De acuerdo. Envíame su dirección."

"Iremos por ti, dime dónde estás."

"Por el parque de la estatua cerca de la fuente."

"Bien, espera unos minutos."

Tal como dijo, en solo unos minutos Hitsugaya estuvo ahí.

¿De nuevo él?, se preguntó con una mueca.

-Vamos.- dijo en cuanto la vio, señalándole con la cabeza un callejón oscuro.

-¿Otro paseo?- preguntó con desanimo, la experiencia de saltar de edificio en edificio no fue de sus favoritas.

-Es la forma más rápida.- se encogió de hombros y se agachó para que subiera a su espalda en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista de las personas.

-Como sea…- bufó resignada y enredó las manos en su cuello. Las manos del albino de nuevo se fueron a sus muslos pero no protestó, esa era la forma más segura de mantenerla estable, pero sí que maldecía no haberse cambiado la molesta falda de la escuela.

-Trata de relajarte…- murmuró en tono condescendiente antes de brincar hacia un edificio, y de ese a otro, y a otro. En realidad, ahora que estaba segura de que no la soltaría, era bastante entretenido, podía sentir la adrenalina… -¿Kurosaki?- de repente habló.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?- gritó a pesar de que no era necesario porque su boca estaba prácticamente pegada a su oído, pero el sonido del viento soplando veloz a penas la dejaba escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

-Me estás ahorcando…- se quejó, y solo recién ahí la pelinegra se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que se estaba abrazando a él.

-Ups, lo siento.- aflojó su agarre. -¿Esto es increíble, no? Debe ser genial ser capaz de hacerlo por ti mismo todos los días…- sonrió cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, permitiendo al viento despeinar sus cabellos libremente.

-No realmente, esto ya es algo normal para mí.- comentó con sequedad.

Ugh, que amargado. ¿Por qué no había ido a llevarla Renji? Era mucho más divertido.

-No tienes idea de lo que los humanos daríamos por poder hacer esto.- echó la cabeza más hacia atrás, disfrutando enormemente.

-Realmente no.- agh, que tipo irritante. ¿No podía al menos fingir ser agradable?

-Lo que digas…- sonrió suavemente el resto del camino que por desgracia fue demasiado corto para su gusto.

Aterrizaron en la azotea del edifico que por desgracia Karin presentía que vería mucho más y Hitsugaya la dirigió hacia el interior por una puerta que daba a unas escaleras.

-Kurosaki…- musitó mientras bajaban. -¿Te has dado cuenta que yo estoy a cargo de esta misión, verdad?-

-Lo note. Aunque no estoy segura de sí sé cuál es su verdadera misión, es bastante obvio que ayer me ocultaron información.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres tan inteligente como pensé.- ese comentario le valió un sonrojo. –Y porque eres inteligente es que sé que elegirás ayudarme.-

-¿Eh?- dudaba haberlo entendido.

-Esos chicos son mi responsabilidad, Kurosaki.- dijo mortalmente serio. –Y haré lo que sea necesario para enviarlos a casa con su misión cumplida. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo.- se frenaron a mitad de las escaleras, mirándose fijamente. –Por eso solicitó humildemente tu ayuda.- se inclinó ante ella, que retrocedió sorprendida.

-¿Eh?...- no creía que se estuviera inclinando ante ella.

-Es verdad que te omitimos información.- continuó aun reclinado. –Sobre la enfermedad, y la misión. La verdad es que…- respiró profundamente. –La enfermedad que los Arrancar desataron sobre Seireitei…- apretó los puños. –Solo afectaba a… las mujeres…-

-¿Qué?- se quedó estática, eso no era exactamente lo que había estado esperando.

-Todas nuestras mujeres…- siguió con la amargura pesando en su voz. –Todas ellas, murieron debido a esa maldita enfermedad. Ancianas, adultas, niñas, bebés, todas con género femenino contrajeron la enfermedad y murieron a los días u horas. Las mataron sin piedad, arrasaron con ellas de una forma despiadada y horrible. Solo quedaron un puñado insignificante de ellas, y fueron las estériles, y aun así, fue solo un pequeño porcentaje de ellas. Las únicas mujeres que quedaron están contadas y son menos de cincuenta.- Karin se quedó sin aliento. No podía hablar en serio, ¿solo cincuenta mujeres en todo un planeta? –Esto pasó hace diez años, por supuesto que con esto se agotaron los nacimientos y cada día más de los nuestros mueren, necesitamos mujeres, necesitamos nacimientos, o será el fin de nuestro mundo, la extinción.-

Karin estaba congelada con la gravedad del asunto y el dolor en la voz de Hitsugaya le advertía que ni siquiera debía considerar la posibilidad de que no hablará en serio, ¿quién inventaría una cosa así?

Repasando sus palabras, el entendimiento de algo la golpeó.

-Si necesitan más mujeres, entonces su misión…-

-Veo que ya lo has deducido, realmente eres muy inteligente. Y sí.- la miró pero permaneció inclinado ante ella. –Nuestra misión es encontrar mujeres dispuestas a irse con nosotros a nuestro mundo y darnos hijas, hijas hibridas que sobrevivan a la enfermedad.-

-¿Hibridas?- eso no era en lo que había estado pensando del todo. –Espera, ¿cómo están tan seguros de que sobrevivirían a la enfermedad?- debían haberse cerciorado o sería un plan muy estúpido, la pregunta era, ¿de qué forma?

-Su sistema inmunológico es mucho más fuerte que el de cualquier otra especie conocida. Si a nosotros nos diera uno de sus simples resfriados nos mataría prácticamente al instante, su atmosfera está increíblemente contaminada, si no fuera por uno de nuestros inventos no habríamos podido poner un pie aquí sin morir, nuestros científicos aún no están seguros de cómo es que siguen subsistiendo. Su sistema inmunológico es tan fuerte que la enfermedad que mata a nuestras mujeres a ti lo máximo que te haría sería darte un poco de fiebre por unas horas.- dio toda una explicación científica.

-Wow…- estaba un poco mareada pero había entendido. –Así que matar tanto a nuestro planeta nos hizo fuertes inmunológicamente…- ¿eso era bueno o malo?

-Nadie más destruye su propio ambiente y recursos como ustedes… Pero eso los hace adaptarse de forma increíble, son resistentes, y compatibles con nosotros. Son la única esperanza, ni siquiera pedimos que se queden allí, solo que se apareen con los nuestros y produzcan hijas hibridas, luego tendrían toda la libertad de irse o quedarse.- dijo como si nada.

-¿Tienes que usar la palabra "aparear"?- sonaba muy… extraña…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- ni le dio importancia.

-Olvídalo…- suspiró, reclinándose contra la pared. –Así que… déjenme entender esto. Ustedes vinieron aquí técnicamente a buscar esposas, ¿verdad?-

-Se puede decir de ese modo, sí.-

-Dijiste que querías hacer todo en los términos moralmente correctos de nuestro mundo, por lo que supongo que no van a forzar a ninguna ni a… robar niñas humanas ni nada, ¿verdad?-

-Jamás nos atreveríamos. No somos monstruos, nunca estaremos tan desesperados.- contestó con calma.

-Lo que quieren hacer es, básicamente, enamorar cada uno a una chica, contarle toda esta situación, esperar que acepte y llevarla a su planeta para… "aparearse"…- hizo una mueca ante la palabra. –Hasta que les dé una hija o varias, ¿cierto?-

-Ese es el objetivo principal, pero no el único.- suspiró. –Estos chicos merecen la oportunidad de enamorarse, la misión es lo primordial, pero nuestro rey en persona me dio la tarea de velar por la felicidad de ellos y es lo que haré.- la miró de reojo otra vez antes de inclinarse aún más profundamente. –Kurosaki Karin, te lo suplico. Ayúdame. Por el bien de todo un planeta, por el bien de ellos cuatro… Ayúdame.-

Karin se lo quedó mirando, y por un momento la posibilidad de reclamar por qué demonios ella querría involucrarse en esto cruzó su mente, pero sabía que nunca lo haría, porque simplemente no era esa clase de persona, ella jamás podría ignorar tan cruelmente a alguien que necesitaba ayuda si podía hacer algo al respecto.

Se mordió el labio y luego suspiró. Ya estaba metida en esto, desde el primer momento en que vio a Hitsugaya con aquella espada ensangrentada del monstruo que había matado.

-Yo… te ayudare.- accedió y él se irguió lentamente, un poco sorprendido pero sin que su mirada lo delatase mucho. –Solo tienes que prometerme que no volverás a ocultarme nada.- lo señaló.

-Te lo juro por todo lo que alguna vez ame.- dijo completamente en serio, como siempre, en realidad.

-Bien entonces… quiero más detalles de todo este asunto.- volvieron a bajar las escaleras a un ritmo lento. –Pero ahora dime, ¿exactamente por qué quieres tanto mi ayuda?- lo miró curiosa.

-Porque realmente no tengo idea de cómo ayudar a mi equipo con esos asuntos… románticos.- reconoció un poco a regañadientes. –Me vendría bien tener tu asesoría como chica humana que eres. Y también… quiero que ayudes a Ulquiorra a ganarse el corazón de Inoue Orihime.- declaró firmemente, mientras Karin solo podía preguntarse en qué demonios se había metido.

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Este me quedó más largo de lo que pensé o3o

Por cierto, veo que algunas no se esperaban lo de los alienigenas, qué? No era muy obvio por el titulo? xD Despues de todo, solo es Extraterrestre en ingles e.e

Y... este fic cada vez se pone más fumado! XD Pero espero que les guste n.n

Más adelante se pondrá mejor, o al menos para mí, si que me resulta tedioso escribir lo de las explicaciones y estoy segura de que este capi las aburrió mucho, pero ya se viene lo bueno! :3 Espero...

Como habran notado, tambien metere drama de otras parejas, si estas no les gustan pos sorry, pero así va la trama xP Sin embargo el HK seguira siendo el eje principal, no importa que tan lento es seguro! owo9

Bueno, los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Extraterrestrial.

Capítulo cuatro: El plan.

-¡Hasta que al fin llegan!- los recibió Renji con mala cara una vez ingresaron al salón donde estaban reunidos él, Hirako y Yukio esperándolos impacientes.

-Lo siento, confundí la dirección.- mintió el albino con facilidad. Karin no se extrañó de que lo hiciera, obviamente no quería que ellos supieran que quería darles una ayuda adicional, podrían tomarlo como que dudaba de sus capacidades y ofenderse.

-¿Dónde está Ulquiorra?- preguntó ella mirando por la sala.

-Se encerró en su habitación, no lo parece pero está muy deprimido.- contestó Renji frotándose la nuca.

-Aunque sabe disimularlo muy bien…- acotó Yukio jugando con su consola.

-Así que, ¿cómo es eso de que nuestra Sensei sale con tu hermano?- el pelirrojo la jaló a sentarse a su lado.

-Tengo entendido que eran amigos en la preparatoria, ella había ido a nuestra casa un par de veces… pero fue muy sorpresivo, por lo que sabía habían perdido contacto, no tengo idea de cómo pasó.- frunció el ceño.

-Esto es un problema, así no…- Hirako se calló a sí mismo, mirando con cautela a Karin.

-Está bien, ya se lo conté todo.- Hitsugaya suspiró.

Los tres lo miraron sorprendido.

-¿Se lo contaste en serio?- Yukio dejó su consola para mirarlo con las cejas arqueadas con incredulidad.

-Ella comenzara a ayudarnos de ahora en adelante. Se ofreció para ayudar, le interesa nuestra causa.-

-¿Qué, va a ser algo así como la asistente del jefe?- se burló Shinji.

-Asesora.- corrigió la pelinegra sin gustarle la palabra asistente.

-Cuida tus palabras, Hirako, ella está autorizada a golpearlos.- Karin sonrió ante las palabras del de ojos turquesas, alzando su puño amenazante al rubio de grandes dientes, que retrocedió un poco.

-Bueno, ya que el capitán te contó todo entonces solo queda ocuparnos de qué haremos con Ulquiorra e Inoue-sensei…- Renji se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-Da igual, encontrémosle una nueva chica.- Shinji sonrió despreocupado.

-Hombres…- Karin rodó los ojos. –Eso siempre es una pésima idea… no soy experta, pero queremos que Ulquiorra conquiste a Inoue-sensei, no que la reemplace.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Queremos quiénes?- Renji entrecerró los ojos.

-Toshiro y yo.- dijo como si nada, ignorando las miradas incrédulas de los tres subordinados y del capitán.

-¿La deja llamarlo por su nombre?...- preguntó Shinji "en voz baja" a Yukio, que se notaba perplejo pero rápidamente perdió interés y volvió a su videojuego ignorando al otro rubio.

-Kurosaki, agradecería que me llamaras por mi apellido…- murmuró el albino con mala cara pero manteniendo un tono consideradamente amable. Sin embargo, ella captó la orden indirecta.

-Pues yo agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre, si vamos a ser socios tenemos que tenernos confianza.- comentó con naturalidad mirándolo con una ceja alzada en señal de desafío. Ella lo estaba ayudando, no podía darle órdenes como a sus subordinados.

Él la miró fijamente, tratando de intimidarla, pero todo lo que consiguió fue hacer que notara lo lindos que eran sus ojos turquesas…

-Como sea…- solo dijo finalmente. -¿Qué propones para el plan de juntar a Ulquiorra y a Inoue?- cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Pues… primero habría que separarla de tu hermano, ¿no creen?- comentó Yukio en tono aburrido, como si fuera obvio.

-No creo que sea buena idea…- Karin se mordió el labio, sin terminar de creerse que estaba conspirando para terminar con la relación de Ichi-nii, más cuando desde hacía mucho Yuzu estaba desesperada porque tuviera una novia finalmente. –Primero debemos averiguar los sentimientos de mi hermano y de Inoue-sensei, ver si están muy enamorados o Ulquiorra todavía tiene oportunidad.- decidió pensando que por ahora era lo más prudente, no quería herir a Ichigo si realmente amaba a Inoue, pero por lo demás, le parecía absolutamente raro esa relación suya que salió de la nada con lo despistado y ciertamente tímido que él era con mujeres.

-Tsk, mujeres, para ustedes todo se trata sobre los sentimientos…- se quejó Shinji con tono de fastidio, ganándose una patada en el estómago de parte de la chica.

-Yo me encargare del asunto de "los sentimientos".- se asignó para sí misma aunque sabiendo que sería tedioso, pero obviamente ellos no podrían acceder a su hermano e Inoue-sensei no hablaría de este tipo de "cosas de chicas" con ellos. –Ustedes solo encárguense de Ulquiorra, que su amistad con Inoue-sensei siga en pie, no puede perder terreno.- ante sus palabras, los cuatro compartieron una mirada y luego asintieron.

Bueno… esto sería divertido…

Hablaron un poco más antes de que se decidiera a volver a su casa de una vez, Toshiro se ofreció a llevarla pero lo rechazó, prefiriendo caminar.

Cuando llegó a casa su familia ya estaba cenando, y su hermana le dedicó una mirada de disgusto, porque obviamente consideraba una grosería que se haya ido tan de repente cuando se suponía que su hermano les estaba presentando a su novia, aunque la pareja no parecía ofendida al respecto, pero en cuanto se fueran iba a obtener el regaño de su vida de parte de Yuzu.

Luego de cenar fueron a despedir a la pareja a la puerta.

-¡Vuelve a visitarnos pronto!- lloriqueó la gemela mayor soltando a su hermano después de media hora llorando en su hombro.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.- su hermano sonrió apenas y luego se volvió hacia la menor de los tres, por fin. –Me hubiera gustado tenerte más tiempo en casa hoy.- medio regaño medio bromeó.

-Sí… lo siento… Es que me entere recién hoy y… simplemente era un mal día.- sonrió tensamente.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.- extendió una mano y le acarició suavemente la cabeza. –Supongo que solo tendré que volver a visitarlos pronto.- sonrió aunque viéndose algo triste.

-Y… ¿no crees que podríamos tener un almuerzo mañana?- preguntó esperanzada. –Salgo temprano de la escuela y… me gustaría que almorzáramos, si tienes tiempo.- lo miró expectante.

Él frunció el ceño aún más que de costumbre.

-Umm…- dudó, pero luego suavizó su mirada y sonrió levemente. –Está bien, supongo que podemos almorzar, aunque yo escogeré el lugar.- volvió a acariciar su cabeza. -¿Está bien?-

-Perfecto.- sonrió más que conforme.

Al día siguiente Ulquiorra no se presentó en clase y el resto del quinteto quiso instarla a hablar con Inoue-sensei, pero no halló ocasión puesto que aparentemente ese día la mujer estaba muy ocupada y desanimada, raro para alguien burbujeante como ella.

La charla con su sensei tendría que posponerse, pero aún quedaba en pie la conversación-almuerzo con su hermano, por lo que eso apaciguó bastante a los preocupados amigos del aspirante a emo.

Al salir de la escuela fue a su casa a cambiarse y al poco tiempo Ichigo llegó en su auto para llevarla.

Se saludaron cálidamente y después emprendió marcha.

-Te advierto que no vamos a un restaurant de lujo.- murmuró divertido cuando ella preguntó por su destino.

-Sabes que si fuera así te golpearía.- rodó los ojos y ambos rieron. –Pero en serio, ¿a dónde me llevas? ¿Por qué el misterio?- alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-No te impacientes, ya lo veras.- sonrió misteriosamente.

Luego de media hora de viaje, finalmente aparcó el auto… frente a…

-¿Un hospital?- ella pestañeó, confundida. Sabía que su hermano estudiaba para ser médico, pero…

-La comida de la cafetería es estupenda.- rió mientras salían del auto y caminaban hacia las puertas.

-No lo dudo, pero no me engañas.- sonrió de lado mirándolo a sabiendas. –Dime la verdadera razón por la cual me trajiste aquí.- exigió dejando en claro que no se tragaría nada más que la verdad.

Él suspiró y luego sonrió.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien…- murmuró con ojos brillantes.

-¿Otra novia?- bromeó tratando de fastidiarlo, pero él solo rió.

-Algo por el estilo… y en realidad, son dos.- aclaró guiándola por los pasillos del hospital.

-¿Dos novias?-

-Más bien como… mis dos adoraciones.- se frotó la nuca.

Karin frunció el ceño.

-Creí que Yuzu y yo éramos tus dos adoraciones.- refunfuñó algo celosa.

Él rió, alborotándole los cabellos.

-Supongo que ahora son cuatro.- finalmente llegaron a una puerta e Ichigo la abrió y le indicó esperar un tiempo afuera.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras lo esperaba, preguntándose quiénes podrían ser las usurpadoras que le habían robado a su hermano.

Luego de unos minutos, el mayor la llamó para que entré a la habitación, por lo que de inmediato su boca cayó abierta al vislumbrar a dos adorables niñas pequeñas mirándola curiosas.

-Ichi-nii… ¿Tuviste hijas y no te molestaste en decirle a tu familia?- murmuró sorprendida notando el parecido de las chiquillas con él, ambas tenían el mismo color de ojos, una hasta tenía el pelo tan anaranjado como el suyo y la otra su ceño fruncido.

-Ya quisiera el viejo.- rió entre dientes. –Karin, ellas son Aiko.- señaló a la cabellera naranja. –Y Shizune.- señaló a la niña más pequeña, que era pelinegra. –Perdieron a sus padres hace unos meses y sufrieron varias contusiones y una conmoción cerebral. Afortunadamente, se están recuperando y les darán de alta en unas semanas.- dio la introducción.

La niña de cabello anaranjado y ojos alegres se acercó a Karin sonriendo.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Aiko!- se abrazó a su pierna. La chica Kurosaki alzó las cejas ante esta acción, pero se vio incapaz de resistirse a la ternura de la chiquilla, por lo que le palmeó la cabeza suavemente. –Es un placer.- su sonrisa era de las más grandes que nunca había visto.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Shizune.- la pelinegra más pequeñita solo hizo una reverencia y se mantuvo al margen, obvio más introvertida.

-Es un placer conocerlas a las dos.- rió y se volvió hacia su hermano. -¿Cómo las conociste?- preguntó curiosa.

Aún no era un doctor, después de todo.

-Muchas veces venimos con los profesores a observar la acción real. Nos hicieron hablar con todos los niños del hospital, y yo me enamore de estas dos manipuladoras irremediablemente.- se arrodilló a su altura y les revolvió el cabello.

-Le hicimos prometer que volvería a visitarnos cada vez que pudiera. Fue muy fácil.- presumió Aiko sin vergüenza alguna.

-Sí, sí, me tienen envuelto en la palma de su mano, dejen de presumirlo.- gruñó fastidiado Ichigo pero luego su mirada se suavizó. -¿Ya cenaron?- preguntó preocupado.

-La enfermera dijo que nos traería la cena cuando terminara de hablar con la trabajadora social.- informó Aiko sin parecer notar en lo más mínimo como el rostro del mayor palideció.

-Entiendo… Pero bueno, ayer no pude venir a verlas, así que cuéntenme qué estuvieron haciendo.- se hincó a la altura de las niñas instando a la pelinegra mayor a hacer lo mismo y así conversar los cuatro.

Fue una visita bastante interesante y adorable. Aiko era una dulzura hiperactiva con un gran sentido del humor y Shizune aunque mucho más callada de todas maneras era muy tierna, bien educada e inteligente. Y se notaba a leguas que Ichigo estaba completamente enamorado de ellas, lo cual no le era difícil de entender porque ella misma se hallaba conquistada por las pequeñas.

Cenaron junto a las niñas y luego de unas horas se marcharon no sin que antes las pequeñas los despidieran muy calurosamente haciéndoles prometer a ambos volver.

-Muy bien, Ichi-nii, ya dime lo que tramas.- dijo Karin una vez estuvieron en el auto para hacer su camino de regreso a la clínica Kurosaki. –No creas que no note lo raro que te pusiste cuando mencionaron una trabajadora social.- entrecerró los ojos.

Su hermano suspiró.

-Supuse que lo notarías…- murmuró con la vista fija en el camino. –No tiene sentido ocultarlo, te habrías dado cuenta en algún momento.- volvió a suspirar, más profundamente. –Adoró a esas niñas, Karin. Y quiero adoptarlas.-

-¡¿Adoptarlas?!- se sorprendió. No es que tuviera algo en contra de que adoptara pero… -Ichi-nii, tienes solo veinte años, eres un universitario y no estás casado así que…- se interrumpió a sí misma, notando la mirada avergonzada de Ichigo. –Ichi-nii… no me digas que planeas utilizar a Inoue-sensei solo para adoptar a las niñas…- masculló mirándolo incrédula. –Dime que no eres tan bajo…-

Él profundizó su ceño fruncido y aparcó el coche a un lado de la carretera.

-Sabes que tenemos la herencia de mamá, eso bastara como prueba financiera de que puedo mantenerlas, me graduó este año e Ishida ya me tiene un lugar en su hospital. Solo necesitó… casarme…- susurró con la nariz pegada al volante.

-Claro, y el hecho de que ella ya tenga una carrera hecha y aumente las posibilidades de que no los rechacen no influye en nada.- se cruzó de brazos. –Y de todos modos, ya es horrible que solo la quieras para hacerle de mamá a tus niñas, ella se merece a alguien que la ame, alguien…- alguien como Ulquiorra…

Se mordió el labio para no seguir despotricando como histérica y no terminar gritándole a su hermano mayor.

-Lo sé…- él apartó la mirada, al menos teniendo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado. –Pero tengo que hacer esto, Karin. Aiko y Shizune han sufrido mucho y no quiero que pasen el resto de sus vidas encerradas en un orfanato. Creo que Inoue será una gran madre para ellas, sé que las querrá.- eso ni dudarlo, su sensei era la encarnación de la lindura y el cariño. –Ella me quiere desde hace años. Y yo nunca le haría daño, daré todo de mí para hacerla feliz. Seremos felices. Una familia.- afirmó sumamente convencido.

-Oh, Ichi-nii…- suspiró. -¿Qué no lo entiendes?- él la miró sin comprender. –No está bien lo que haces. Llámalo como quieras, pero para cualquiera es obvio que estás utilizando a Inoue-sensei. Y tal vez ella sea feliz porque te ama, pero nunca estará satisfecha. Ni tú. Esta no es manera de hacer las cosas.- se mordió el labio. –Sé que no soy quién para decirte qué hacer, pero tú sabes que es lo correcto.- si quería a las niñas, bien, grandioso, pero no tenía por qué utilizar así a la pobre Orihime-chan.

Ichigo se mantuvo quieto en silencio por un momento, antes de arrancar y continuar su camino para llevarla a casa.

Estuvieron en silencio todo el camino hasta finalmente llegar.

-Karin…- dijo su hermano cuando ella comenzó a bajarse. –Voy a tener a mi familia…- la miró como disculpándose pero determinado a no retroceder.

Ella no dijo nada y entró a casa sin siquiera despedirse.

Bueno, esto aclaraba muchas cosas. Pero no dejaba de ser confuso.

 _Ichi-nii, ¿cómo puedes hacerle esto a Inoue-sensei?_

Sabía que era por una buena causa, pero aun así… simplemente no era lo correcto.

Si Orihime llegaba a enterarse de las verdaderas intenciones de Ichigo… ¿qué sería de ese pobre corazón tan bueno, dulce y gentil?

Con otro suspiro por enésima vez en el día, decidió recostarse en su cama, y pensar…

Ichigo no quería a Orihime, y Ulquiorra si la quería, pero Orihime quería a Ichigo, así que… ¿Qué había qué hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto? No podía ocurrírsele una manera de solucionar este asunto, ella no era experta en el amor aunque… Yuzu sí.

Esperó a que su hermana viniera a dormir y ahí la abordó por una solución a su problema, solo que contándolo como si fuera una serie de televisión que ella veía.

Resulta que su romántica hermana tenía muchas ideas, pero por la que más se decantaba era que el duque enamorado (o sea Ulquiorra) debía conquistar a la bondadosa princesa (su sensei) y así ella dejaría al confundido rey (Ichigo) que tendría que buscar otra manera de arreglar su plan para la adopción de las haditas (Aiko y Shizune), y así el conde y la princesa serían felices, el rey no sufriría pues no amaba a la princesa y por eso debería entenderlo, y con el tiempo todo se arreglaría y estaría bien…

Era bastante irrealista y tenía muchos hoyos, pero le parecía la manera menos dolorosa en la que podría resultar todo.

Cuando se lo comentó a Hitsugaya al día siguiente, él pareció horrorizado de tener que efectuar tal plan infantil, pero acabó cediendo al comprender que por ahora era lo mejor para Ulquiorra y su misión.

-¿Es tan bajo para ti que un hombre solo quiera a una mujer para ser la madre de sus hijas?- preguntó él con genuina curiosidad una vez acabó de contarle la situación por la cual había determinado que su hermano no merecía a Inoue-sensei.

-Por supuesto.- hubiera rodado los ojos, pero recordó que él no fue criado en su planeta y por lo tanto le costaría trabajo entender ciertos ideales que ya se tenían arraigados y se daban por sentado allí. –La está utilizando, y está mal utilizar a la gente engañándola. Si al menos le hubiera dicho de buenas a primeras el motivo por el cual estaría con ella y ella estuviera de acuerdo no tendría por qué indignarme tanto, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se aprovechó de sus sentimientos.- negó con la cabeza.

-Pero lo que está haciendo tu hermano… ¿no es similar a lo que hacemos nosotros?- la miró con una ceja en alto. –Y sin embargo a ti eso no te indigna.-

-Es diferente…- refunfuñó. –Ustedes realmente buscan enamorarse de la mujer que será la madre de sus hijos… o hijas, más bien… Mi hermano solo tomó la primera oportunidad que vio para conseguir lo que quería, que aunque no está mal, sigue siendo deshonesto… Y no hay nada peor que una persona deshonesta…- bueno, sí, pero no creerán que los violadores y asesinos eran personas honestas y genuinas, ¿o sí?

-Entiendo. ¿Por eso pediste que no te mintiera nunca, verdad?- él se notaba visiblemente orgulloso de entender lo que quería decir, como si el comportamiento humano fuera algo que debía descifrar todos los días.

-Aja.- suspiró. –De todas formas, ¿qué vas a decirle a Ulquiorra?- cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Pues la verdad, ¿o no?- Karin abrió la boca para protestar, no creyéndolo buena idea, pero recordó la conversación que acababan de tener y simplemente cedió resignada, aunque decidió advertirle que lo dijera con cuidado.

-No creo que se lo tome muy bien…- primero le quitaban a la chica y ahora resulta que la estaban utilizando, nop, no era lindo de oír.

-Tranquila. Ulquiorra sabe controlar sus emociones aún mejor que yo.- dijo palmeándole el hombro, a lo que ella se alejó extrañada.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- alzó una ceja, incómoda.

-Creí que era un gesto que hacían ustedes los humanos para confortar a alguien, ¿me salió mal?- se llevó una mano a la barbilla mirando al techo de su apartamento como tratando de recordar cómo es que se hacía.

-N-no es que lo hayas hecho mal.- cielos, era realmente frustrante tratar con este tipo. –Y si es un gesto de confort, pero solo se usa en situaciones un poco más… graves…- ¿qué rayos hacía ella explicándole a un alíen cómo palmear hombros? –Y solo cuando se tiene mucha confianza con el otro, y tú y yo aún no nos conocemos tanto…- bufó.

-Creí que tú habías sido la que dijo que sí íbamos a ser socios debíamos tenernos confianza, ¿o no, Karin?- enfatizó su nombre devolviéndole sus anteriores palabras. _Bastardo…_

Apartó la mirada, enojada con él y con su estúpido rostro que de la nada había decidido ruborizarse.

-L-lo que sea, solo no hagas eso conmigo, es raro.- masculló bruscamente.

Luego de terminar de pulir los detalles del plan entre ellos fueron a hablar con Ulquiorra y le explicaron la situación. Él no se inmutó en lo absoluto en lo que le contaban todo, aunque a Karin le pareció ver una sombra de ira en su rostro cuando explicaron las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano.

El resto del quinteto no estaba enterado del plan, solo sabían que tenían uno y que el aspirante a emo había acordado luchar por su sensei, aunque sin decir ni una palabra, el tipo solo asentía con sequedad.

Solo Orihime-chan le sacaba su lado más humanitario (¿o sería alienígena-rio?).

En la semana Ulquiorra volvió a pegarse a Inoue-sensei y ella estaba más que contenta por eso, casi ni pareciera que tenía un novio al cual supuestamente amaba.

Karin sugirió al quinteto consejos para alentar la relación y al enamorado detalles románticos que podría hacerle a la mujer que les enseñaba para mostrarle su lado más romántico y de "hombre ideal", todos complaciéndose al ver los sonrojos de su sensei mientras espiaban su interacción, aunque eso Ulquiorra no lo sabía.

Toshiro parecía complacido por sus aportes, (que en realidad salieron todos de su hermana) y empezó a compartir más cosas con ella que supuestamente solo los capitanes de misión debían saber.

-Hay otros grupos como los nuestros, bastante dispersados en este continente para no llamar la atención de alguna autoridad superior de tu mundo. Él mío es el que menos éxito ha tenido.- aquello lo admitió a regañadientes con una mueva y Karin no pudo evitar reír mientras caminaban por el parque de la fuente de camino a su apartamento, aunque tomándose su tiempo… Era como si cada vez caminaran más lento mientras que el resto del quinteto debía ir cuadras por delante o tal vez hasta incluso ya habían llegado.

-No me sorprende, ni siquiera habían aprendido lo que eran los bombones hasta que se los dije.- bromeó y le pareció verlo contener una sonrisa.

 _Casi…_ Maldijo en su interior, se había auto-impuesto el reto de hacerlo sonreír, pero aparentemente aún estaba lejos de conseguirlo. Él era demasiado serio, pero en esos últimos días casi le parecía más divertido que Renji… _Casi._

-De haber sabido antes que el secreto para enamorar mujeres era el chocolate mi especie ya se habría salvado por completo hace tiempo.- se cruzó de brazos, su tono divertido aunque la sonrisa aún no quería aparecer.

-Somos menos complicadas de lo que parecemos.- rió entre dientes. –Oye, por cierto. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Si están tratando de conquistar mujeres desde hace cinco años no creo que tengas dieciséis.- era algo que había estado preguntándose.

-Nuestras vidas son más largas, envejecemos más lento y…- pareció indeciso. –Bien, tengo treinta.- acabó confesando.

-¡¿TREINTA?!- chilló para luego taparse la boca cuando atrajo la atención de varios peatones. -¿Hablas en serio?-

-Y eso que soy el capitán más joven y el menor del grupo… salvó por Vorarlberna, a él le ganó por unos meses.- sonó orgulloso.

-Oye, no tengo problemas con que alienígenas quieran casarse con humanas, pero no deberían ser tan pedófilos para buscar a sus esposas en la preparatoria…- se quejó desconfiada.

-No somos pedófilos…- una vena se marcó en su sien. –En nuestros términos somos adolescentes, además nos vemos como de tu edad, la gente nos miraría mal si no fuéramos al instituto y ya te dije que no queremos llamar la atención.- bien, buen punto.

-¿Y por qué tu mundo no manda adultos?- inquirió curiosa. -¿Está bien para ellos dejar un puñado de adolescentes en un planeta diferente?- lo miró escéptica.

-Nos entrenan y preparan para ello.- la miró mal por dudar de su capacidad. –Además, los adultos van todos a la pelear en la guerra. Solo los niños están autorizados a ser protegidos.- eso sonaba un poco cruel… -Todos los demás que tengan la capacidad para aportar en lo que puedan deben hacerlo sin importar el riesgo, más desde que no tenemos mujeres.- pero claro, era comprensible.

-Entiendo… Lo siento.- se sintió obligada a disculparse.

-No te preocupes…- iba a palmear su hombro pero le lanzó una mala mirada y él alejó la mano de inmediato. –De cualquier modo, deberíamos darnos prisa en llegar al apartamento, los demás deben estar preguntándose por qué tardamos tanto.-

Los demás ya debían haber llegado y ellos aún no cruzaban el maldito parque.

-Podrías cargarme sobre tu espalda y llevarme por los cielos, ya sabes…- propuso con ojos brillantes emocionada porque le dijera sí, pero él solo la fulminó con la mirada.

-Olvídalo, no volveré a llevarte de esa manera. No desde la última vez…- Karin no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa al recordar cómo le había dado un puñetazo en pleno salto de un edificio a otro cuando él subió sus manos por sus muslos más de lo que debería. No se arrepentiría de haberlo golpeado de no ser porque eso casi costó que los dos se matasen.

-Ya me dijiste que lo sentías y yo te dije que lo sentía, ¿no podemos olvidarlo?- refunfuñó.

-Claro, pero aún no volveré a llevarte así…-

-¡Toshiro!- se quejó tratando de poner ojos de cachorrito, pero ese era más el fuerte de su hermana no el suyo, por lo cual obviamente no le sirvió de nada.

-Pídeselo a Abarai, seguro que él estará encantado.- a la chica le hubiera parecido una buena idea de no ser porque él lo dijo de una manera bastante… ¿mordaz?

-Lo que sea…- luego averiguaría el porqué de su tono. ¿Tal vez solo Renji era malo saltando por los cielos? –Oye, Toshiro. Si tú completas tu misión, ¿quién se quedaría con tu puesto de capitán? ¿Crees que me dejarían quedarme como capitana?- rió imaginándose a los cuatro subordinados llamándola capitana y siguiendo sus órdenes.

-Muy graciosa.- su rostro serio estaba en completo contraste a sus palabras. –Es raro que los capitanes completen la misión, tenemos poco tiempo libre a comparación de los otros y se nos… alienta, a no esforzarnos muchos por encontrar a nuestra pareja. Sin embargo en la remota y efímera posibilidad de que llegara a pasar, le enviarían al equipo un nuevo capitán desde allá.-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-El capitán es el que mantiene la comunicación entre el equipo y nuestro mundo, el puesto no lo puede tener cualquiera.- suspiró.

-Ohh, bien, que decepción. Y yo que quería encontrarte novia y así quedarme con tu puesto…- fingió una mueca de pesar.

Su boca, que ahora notaba era bastante firme y llena, casi, _casi_ se curva en una sonrisa, pero se las arregló para convertirla en una simple torcedura en lo que la miraba con sus ojos turquesas divertidos.

-Creo que ya lo estás haciendo. Solo esfuérzate un poco más y no creo que te sea tan difícil.-

-Por supuesto que no. Soy mucho mejor que tú.- tal vez ya era hora de comenzar a juntar a Shinji con Hiyori, eso sería el infierno de difícil pero mientras más pronto comenzara mejor, porque Dios sabía que la rubia pecosa tardaría años en aceptar al dientón.

Él albino frunció el ceño.

-Muy bien, se acabaron las bromas, tampoco eres tan buena, yo ya conseguí que dos de mi equipo completaran la misión, tú solo has hecho unos pocos avances…- al parecer el capitán tenía su lado competitivo.

-Pff, gran cosa, apuesto a que si yo tuviera más tiempo conseguiría que tres de ellos completaran su misión.- aseguró confiada alzando tres dedos. De nuevo estaban caminando a paso tortuga pero se encontró con que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Sí, claro…- se notaba que no le había creído en absoluto.

-¿Quieres apostar?- desafió con su temperamento en ebullición. _Bastardo arrogante…_

-¿Por qué querría eso?- no pareció interesado.

-Para demostrar quién de los dos es el mejor, por supuesto.- sonrió confiada, un plan formándose en su mente. –Si yo logro que tres de tus chicos completen la misión ganó. Si tú haces que uno de ellos lo haga antes de que yo lo consiga tú ganas. Sencillo.- bueno, esto era estúpido, estaba hablando de hacer que tres personas encuentren a su amor verdadero en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, pero el orgullo le impedía cerrar la boca.

-Bien, pero aparte de demostrar quién es el mejor, ¿qué otra cosa se gana?- él parecía más preocupado por el premio que por lo que implicaba hacer la apuesta.

-No sé… ¿lo qué sea que el otro quiera? Como mi paseo por los aires, por ejemplo…- eso se le acababa de ocurrir pero ahora le parecía una grandiosa idea. Moría porque Hitsugaya volviera a llevarla… aunque cuidando dónde ponía las manos…

-Bien, entonces estoy de acuerdo.- le tendió una mano. –Así es como los humanos sellan tratos, ¿o no?-

-Umm, sí.- estrechó su mano.

-Entonces trato.- sacudieron sus manos y Karin estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando de repente Hirako se apareció gritándoles por qué demonios se estaban tardando tanto. Y joder, recién estaban en la salida del condenado parque…

Mientras seguían a Shinji a ritmo apresurado, se mordió el labio mirando de reojo a Toshiro, preguntándose qué diablos se había metido en ella para instarla a hacer esa boba apuesta… Casi, _casi_ se arrepentía. Y solo casi porque estaba segura de que iba a ganar.

Continuara...

Holaa! :D

Tengo la impresión de que este capi no es lo suficientemente bueno para compensar la espera, así que en verdad LO SIENTO MUCHO! ToT

Tratare de que el prox cap sea mejor n.n

Quiero y a la vez no quiero apresurar las cosas para llegar a la parte que me interesa xD De todas formas haré lo que se me dé la gana, siempre lo hago :'v Soy una desconsiderada xP ._.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! c:

Los OS siguen suspendidos a menos que se me ocurra algo realmente corto :P Y ahora me pondre a escribir MR y traerselo lo antes posible owo

Bleach termina esta semana... no se sorprendan si un día de estos mi prima se aparece para anunciarles que me colgue de un poste XD okno

El final me da miedito, hay unos rumores horribles, solo ruego porque Tite no mate a más TnT Y que me muestre que fue de mi Karin-chan por supuesto, así podre retorcerlo en más fics HK OwO XP

Jeje, les debía esto y aquí tienen a las que aún les interesa, esperó no tardar mucho con el prox capi nwn

Los personajes son del futuro cadaver... quiero decir, Kubo-sensei! 0:D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Extraterrestrial.

Capítulo cinco: La chispa.

Karin suspiró pesadamente en su almohada, repasando los eventos que habían pasado el día anterior, la ridícula apuesta que había hecho con Toshiro en un momento en el que su espíritu competitivo se había apoderado de su mente con la grandiosa idea de retarlo comprometiéndose a hacer que tres de los chicos del quinteto encontraran el amor antes de que él lo hiciera. Una completa idiotez imposible, pero ya lo había apostado. Y ahora debía ganar.

Pero pensarlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Ya tenía un plan para emparejar a Ulquiorra con Inoue-sensei, por lo que aunque todavía sabía que no sería sencillo, no le significaba tanto problema. Tenía una corazonada con que podría lograr que Shinji tuviera algo con Hiyori, después de todo ella era su amiga y tenía cierta influencia sobre su agrado o desagrado hacia las personas.

Lo que la preocupaba era la tercera pareja. ¿De dónde iba a sacar una?

Renji y Yukio eran el problema, ellos no tenían una candidata factible. No había manera en el infierno de que dejaría a ese rubio acercarse a su Yuzu, y con Renji la única pretendiente que tenía era… ella misma.

Abarai no demostraba interés en otra que no fuera Karin. Así que sí, tenía un gran problema con esta apuesta. Debía tratar de encontrar otras candidatas para ser la pareja de esos dos. No se quería a ella ni a su gemela metidas en esto.

Aunque… cuando lo pensaba con mayor profundidad, realmente no le veía nada de malo a ser la novia de Renji. ¿Por qué no? Él era medianamente atractivo y se divertían mucho pasando el rato juntos, aparte de que ayudar a una raza alienígena a conservarse le parecía un motivo muy fuerte para querer involucrarse en esto.

Ella en serio quería ayudar y convertirse en pareja de alguno de ellos le parecía una manera factible de hacerlo. Solo que… ¿no se suponía que debía haber una "chispa" cuando te sentías lo suficientemente atraído por alguien como para procrear y eso?

No sentía esa chispa con Renji, eso era lo único que la detenía de intentar llevar más allá su relación con el pelirrojo, pero sí sintiera aunque sea en una pequeñísima medida esa chispa entonces no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Sacrificarse por salvar a toda una raza no le parecía en absoluto poca cosa, era algo mucho más grande que ella, y no dudaría de ayudar en la medida que pueda.

Solo necesitaba sentir la chispa, y entonces estaba dispuesta, se entregaría por la causa.

Tal vez podría tratar de forzar a la chispa a salir, meditó en su camino a la escuela, no había dejado de pensar en este asunto. Ya tenía dos parejas que armar, la de Ulquiorra y Orihime, y Shinji y Hiyori, solo faltaba Renji o Yukio, y una buena idea, no solo por la apuesta sino que para también saciar sus ganas de ayudar, sería incluirse a ella misma como candidata para Renji. Así serían tres, ganaría la apuesta y… podría ayudar a toda una especie.

¿Por qué sentía tanta responsabilidad con este asunto? No estaba muy segura, pero nunca le gusto sentirse una inútil ante las injusticias, y sí podía hacer algo aunque sea pequeño y aunque implicara sacrificarse en cierta medida, lo haría, no dudaría.

Llegó a la preparatoria y lanzó con frustración su bolso a su escritorio, dejándose caer con un resoplido sobre su asiento.

-Te ves molesta.- llegó la voz de Toshiro detrás de ella, a lo que volteó, encontrándolo mirándola con su típica indiferencia. -¿Estresada por tu futura derrota sobre la apuesta?- se cruzó de brazos ahora mirándola con superioridad, el imbécil…

-Sigue creyéndote que vas a ganar, así te dolerá peor cuando pierdas.- le sacó la lengua bastante infantilmente pero no le importaba. –Y solo… tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, eso es todo.- suspiró, dejando a su mirada perderse en la nada.

-Yo… lo siento.- él se disculpó a lo que lo miró confundida. –Debería haberme disculpado contigo antes, pero solo quiero que sepas… que realmente lamentó haberte metido en esto.- suspiró también. –Eres demasiado joven, no tendrías por qué cargar con todo esto.-

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, no, no te preocupes! ¡Estoy muy feliz de ayudarlos, en serio!- sonrió genuinamente. –Renji es mi amigo, y en estas semanas también todos ustedes me han caído genial. No tengo ningún problema, somos amigos después de todo, ¿no?- sonrió tranquilizadora.

Por alguna razón, el albino se la quedó mirando más serio de lo normal por solo un segundo, antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza, apartando la mirada.

-Sí… me alegra que seamos amigos.- murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

La Kurosaki ladeó la cabeza, confundida por su comportamiento, e iba a indagar al respecto pero en ese momento Renji llegó y se sentó a su lado de inmediato reclamando por su atención, por lo que decidió mejor dejar el asunto pendiente para después.

En el receso inventó una excusa al quinteto y fue a almorzar con su hermana y varias de sus compañeras de clase al patio bajo la sombra de un árbol, todos se extrañaron por esto, pero nadie tenía las agallas o el interés suficiente como para indagar al respecto, para su suerte, porque sus verdaderas intenciones con esto era iniciar con su plan para emparejar a Shinji y Hiyori.

-Wow, Karin-chan, ¿vas a almorzar con nosotras hoy?- preguntó sorprendida una de las amigas de Yuzu, Mashiro, según recordaba.

-Umm… sí… No tenía ganas de almorzar en la azotea hoy.- comentó distraídamente, prestándole más atención a su almuerzo que a las chicas, pensando en el modo de llevar a cabo su plan.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te peleaste con alguno de tus cinco novios?- todas rieron ante el comentario de Lisa, como si ella lo hubiera dicho con humor… o algún sentimiento para el caso, cuando en realidad había usado su mismo tono serio de siempre.

-Muy graciosa.- rodó los ojos. –No es como si me llevara bien con todos ellos. Solo me aceptaron en su exclusivo grupito porque Renji y yo somos amigos.- eso era técnicamente cierto. –No creo agradarle a los demás.- dijo solo por no querer que se malentienda su relación con los miembros del equipo, en especial no delante de Hiyori, que hasta el momento permanecía en silencio.

Iba a decir algo más pero entonces Mashiro volvió a hablar.

-¿Eh? ¿Solo con Abarai?- pestañeó confusa mientras Karin comenzaba a asentir. –Pero si últimamente se te ve más con Hitsugaya-kun que con cualquier otra persona… Pensé que él era el que te gustaba.- solo después de esa afirmación la Kurosaki morena cambió a negar frenéticamente.

-A mí no me gusta ninguno de ellos. Solo estoy con Toshiro porque… me ayuda con mis tareas…- eso era técnicamente cierto, se ofreció para ayudarla cuando se enteró de que tenía problemas con algunas materias. –Solo eso.-

-Karin-chan…- habló Yuzu mientras que casi todas ellas comenzaron a sonreír pícaramente a lo que la Kurosaki morena no entendía nada. -¿Sí sabes que acabas de llamarlo por su nombre, verdad?- lo miró con ojos brillantes y ella cayó en su error.

-Eh…- lo mejor era no admitir que eran amigos, ellas malinterpretaban la amistad como romance de telenovela. –Es la costumbre, solo lo llamó por su nombre porque le molesta mucho.- se encogió de hombros y vio sus rostros caer en la desilusión. Bien, se lo creyeron.

-Lo que digas.- su gemela hizo un adorable puchero. –Aún no pierdo la esperanza de que te consigas novio algún día.- persistió con el puño en alto.

-Hablando de noviazgos de algún día.- se acercó disimuladamente a Hiyori. –Hiyori-chan, ¿hay algo entre Shinji-san y tú?- eso de inmediato llevó la atención de todas a la rubia. Ja, lo sabía.

Sabía que la mejor manera de abordar a la más pequeña era en grupo con las chicas. Entre todas debían poder sacarle la verdad, o al menos sabía que entonces no sería la única conspirando para juntar a los rubios. Sus compañeras, igual que su hermana, eran unas románticas entrometidas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Él te dijo algo sobre Hiyori-chan?- preguntaron emocionadas todas las chicas, excepto Lisa, mientras que Hiyori solo se quedó pasmada, con un leve gesto de desagrado.

-No exactamente, pero habla mucho de ella e incluso para mí comenzó a ser sospechoso.- comentó inocentemente, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y sus consecuencias.

-¡No puede ser! ¡SON FUTUROS ESPOSOS!- un revuelo comenzó a armarse entre sus compañeras que empezaron a chillar acerca de la futura boda e hijos de que los rubios podrían tener, y Karin trató de no sonreír ante la mirada fulminante de Hiyori.

-¡Cierren la boca, peladas! ¡Yo nunca estaría con ese pelado mujeriego! ¡Primero me vuelvo monja!- pisoteó y varias se asustaron, cesando sus chillidos emocionados.

-¡Pero, Hiyori-chan! ¡Ustedes hacen tan bonita pareja!- gimoteó Midori, callando cuando la chica bajita golpeó el tronco del árbol, hasta haciéndolo temblar y tirando algunas hojas.

-¡Entre nosotros no hay más que desprecio y peleas! ¡Y no me importa que ese pelado hable de mí! ¡Soy demasiado hermosa para él!- se cruzó de brazos y alzó la cabeza con altanería, sus cejas fruncidas con irritación.

-Por favor, Hiyori, si en realidad no sintieras nada por él entonces no te la pasarías hablando de él todo el tiempo en casa.- comentó Lisa con desinterés y Mashiro rió, asintiendo de acuerdo.

-¡Yo lo que habló de él son insultos! ¡Porque es un pelado idiota!- pisoteó.

-Pero hablas de él, y por horas.- la pecosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, porque la seriedad de Lisa no dejaba lugar a dudas ni replicas. –Y nadie se cree tus excusas de porque no te gusta, igual que nadie cree que a Karin no le guste Hitsugaya.- eso deshizo la sonrisa de la morena de ojos negros.

-¡Cállate!- gritaron ambas aludidas, sumamente molestas y hasta un poco sonrojadas, o probablemente solo lo estuviera imaginando. Ni Hiyori ni ella eran de sonrojarse, si, debía ser su imaginación.

Bueno, eso no fue un completo fracaso pero pudo haber sido mucho mejor, pensó aun masajeándose las sienes de camino a casa, caminando a casa sola lidiando con sus pensamientos.

Yuzu y sus amigas habían decidido hacer una pijamada, y por más que hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para acercarse más a Hiyori, no tenía muchos ánimos de lidiar más con las chicas ahora que pensaban que había algo entre ella y Toshiro. Simplemente no le gustaba nada la idea, solo eran amigos, por todos los cielos malditos.

Además, ni siquiera habían terminado de emparejarla con el tipejo tatuado del quinteto y ahora la emparejaban con el líder, pff… ¿quién la creían? Gran parte de las chicas empezaron a querer matarla cuando empezó a juntarse más con los cinco, y las pocas que no le tenían celos buscaban cualquier excusa para emparejarla con cualquiera del quinteto.

Era algo frustrante, pero podía vivir con eso porque realmente no le importaba, ella estaba con ellos por una buena causa, y también habían empezado a caerle bien y convertirse en amigos. Aunque… admitía que si la picaba un poco de más que la emparejaran con Hitsugaya, es solo que… la idea le resultaba demasiado extraña, inconcebible, solo eran amigos, y él era demasiado raro.

No es que no fuera guapo, de hecho, el albino le parecía sumamente atractivo, y tampoco era que no le fuera agradable su personalidad, cada día le gustaba más pasar el tiempo con él, y mucho menos decía que no fuera un gran partido, era muy considerado, tal vez demasiado, y caballeroso e inteligente, las lunáticas que babeaban por él en verdad tenían sus motivos.

Reconocía eso, pero una relación entre ellos seguía pareciéndole demasiado descabellada, apenas lo conocía, apenas hablaban de nada que no fuera la misión y los otros chicos del quinteto, aparte de eso y sus ayudas con la tarea, no le interesaba mucho más respecto a Toshiro.

Suspiró, enojada consigo misma por darle tanta importancia al asunto. Ellas solo estaban bromeando, todas querían verla con Abarai, y todas querrían a Hitsugaya para sí mismas si el tipo alguna vez diera una prueba de que no es asexual.

A pocas cuadras de su casa, decidió parar en una tienda y comprarse algo, aprovechando que tenía dinero, para picar en lo que hacía sus tareas de química e historia, ya que con esas no tenía tanta dificultad como con otras y podía hacerlas sola sin la tutoría de Hitsugaya o su hermana.

Pagó por unos snacks y una bebida y abrió una bolsa de papas para comenzar a picar, cuando de repente pasó por un callejón y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, dejándola congelada frente al callejón, sin poder moverse.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror y lentamente volvió su vista hacia la izquierda, al interior del callejón, y ni siquiera fue capaz de dejar escapar el grito que tan desesperadamente quería desgarrar su camino fuera de su garganta ante la vista de dos brillantes ojos rojos.

Sus compras cayeron, rodando por el piso.

Quiso correr, pero no podía moverse, todo lo que podía hacer era temblar, temblar y mirar aquellos ojos y esa escalofriante sonrisa en la cara huesuda de lo que parecía un hombre, pero ella supo que no lo era, esa cosa no podía ser humana de ninguna manera, y solo se le podía ocurrir una palabra cuando lo veía.

Hollow.

Su temblor aumentó y quiso desesperadamente ordenarle a su cuerpo largarse de ahí, pero sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquellos rojos brillantes, y no pudo hacer nada mientras lo veía lenta y tambaleantemente acercarse a ella, su sonrisa cada vez más y más grande hasta llegar a un punto que su rostro empezó a parecer más dientes que otra cosa, dientes filosos recubiertos de baba verdosa.

Su huesuda mano se extendió hacia ella, deformándose a medida que se acercaba hasta que pareció una garra recubierta de piel. Tampoco pudo gritar cuando la tomó de la muñeca, no importa cuánto quiso, y se tuvo que dejar arrastrar por esa horrible cosa internándola más y más en el callejón.

Su boca se abrió, sus filosos dientes separándose de forma que le recordó a una piraña, y entonces lanzó un chorro de gas verdoso directo en su rostro, que se sintió como acido, y finalmente pudo gritar.

Abrió la boca y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, soltándose del agarre de esa cosa y comenzando a toser y frotar sus ojos desesperadamente, haciendo esfuerzos por respirar y quitarse la horrible sensación de ese gas.

Sintió la garra de esa cosa envolverse ahora en su tobillo y hacerla perder el equilibrio, tirándola al suelo dolorosamente, entonces se cernió sobre ella, dejándola verlo correctamente.

Ahora, esa cosa no parecía un ser humano en lo absoluto, sino que un horrible montón de huesos combinado con una especie de escarabajo gigante asqueroso, y sus pupilas rojas brillantes estaban rodeadas de un contorno de negro opaco espeluznante. Esos ojos la examinaron de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose luego en su vientre, volviéndose más brillantes. Entonces aproximó una de sus peligrosas garras por encima de su estómago, más específicamente justo debajo de su ombligo, y Karin volvió a gritar lo más fuerte que pudo.

Entonces lo vio alzar su garra, preparándose para apuñalarla, y no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar otra vez, paralizada por el miedo, cuando de repente una espada atravesó el rostro esquelético de insecto de la cosa, partiéndolo a la mitad en un estallido de sangre que salpicó toda su ropa y su rostro.

Se quedó plantada en el suelo mientras veía a Toshiro alzarse indiferente sobre las dos mitades del sin duda Hollow en lo que comenzaba a evaporarse lentamente sin dejar rastro, su espada aun en alto.

De pronto su gesto indiferente se contrajo un poco en preocupación al posar sus ojos en ella, que debería verse patética, temblando y llena de esa sangre repugnante, aunque afortunadamente había comenzado a evaporarse también, pero la sensación de ardor que le había dejado ese acido solo iba de mal en peor.

-¿Estás bien?- el albino se arrodilló a su lado y posó una mano en su mejilla, apartándola de inmediato con un siseo. –Estás ardiendo en fiebre.- frunció el ceño y luego la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos, asegurándose de que su cabeza esté bien posicionada sobre su hombro, cosa que la hacía sentirse como un bebé, pero se sentía demasiado mal como para replicarle. –Tranquila, te llevare con Hirako, él hará que te sientas mejor.- aseguró y entonces saltó del piso directo a un edificio, llevándola nuevamente por los aires, y la chica pudo regodearse un poco de otra vez ser llevada por él y la reconfortante sensación del viento contra su cara ardiente.

Pero entonces empezó a sentirse cada vez más y más mareada, y pronto no fue consciente de nada más.

Abrió los ojos lentamente ante el sonido de voces a su alrededor, sintiendo como si estuviera acostada en lo que parecía un malvavisco gigante, y se le produjo una gran sensación de Déjà vu.

Se incorporó lentamente al oír los sonidos cesar, ya sabiendo muy bien donde estaba y que era inútil tratar de hacerse la dormida para escuchar su conversación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Renji fue el primero en ponerse en su campo de visión, acercándose incómodamente demasiado a su rostro.

Lo apartó de un manotazo.

-Me duele la cabeza, ¿qué demonios acaba de pasarme?-

-Te atacó un hollow, ¿qué más?- comentó Yukio desinteresadamente, sin apartar sus ojos de la consola.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y qué rayos me hizo?- se llevó una mano a la cabeza, realmente le ardía demasiado.

-Probablemente porque creyó que eres una de nosotros.- comentó Shinji con un gesto bastante analítico para un idiota como él. –Y lo que hizo fue lanzarte la enfermedad.- Karin se estremeció.

-¿La enfermedad? ¿Te refieres a… la misma que mató a las mujeres de su especie?- se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza. Dolía, rayos.

-Exacto, debió creer que eres de las nuestras. Y te la lanzó para matarte, pero se ve que no funcionó.- el dientón se llevó una mano a la barbilla. -¿Luego estuvo a punto de apuñalarte en el vientre, cierto?- asintió en respuesta. –Como lo sospechaba… Veras, ellos tienen sensores, son prácticamente máquinas, debieron detectar que tú eres… eh, ya sabes, fértil, capaz de tener hijos y eso, así que como su objetivo principal aquí es matarnos o arruinar nuestra misión, optaron por tratar de… esterilizarte de forma bárbara.- hizo una mueca de asco puro.

-¿Esterilizarme de forma bárbara?- pestañeó, confundida.

-Arrancarte el útero, niña.- tradujo Yukio amablemente sin ni una pizca de emociones, importándole poco que todos lo fulminaran con la mirada.

Karin volvió a estremecerse y sin estar muy segura de porqué, buscó a Toshiro con la mirada, sin encontrar ningún consuelo en sus ojos ofuscados que evitaban estratégicamente cruzar miradas con ella.

Casi se sintió a punto de hiperventilar, pero la mano de Renji se posó en su hombro como señal de apoyo y la Kurosaki se obligó a sí misma a tranquilizarse.

-Sigo sin entender, ¿por qué me pasó esto? Dijeron que ellos no atacan a los humanos, ¿por qué fue tras de mí?- su respiración estaba algo acelerada por el pánico, el solo recordar la horrible forma de esa cosa la hacía querer correr a vomitar, pero hasta a sus piernas las sentía demasiado débiles.

-Es por mi culpa.- habló Toshiro finalmente, aunque seguía sin mirarla. –No debería haberte permitido estar tan pegada a nosotros. Ahora creen que eres una de los nuestros y saben que te protegemos.- dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. –Si te descuidamos lo más seguro es que vuelvan a ir tras de ti.- la morena palideció, pero entonces el apretón del pelirrojo en su hombro se afianzó.

-Descuida, no es como que fuéramos a dejar que algo te pasara.- sonrió tranquilizadoramente y ella se alivió un poco al mirar sus ojos gentiles, y asintió levemente, confiando en su amigo.

-Exacto.- masculló el de ojos turquesas, un poco de mordacidad en su tono. –Voy… vamos a protegerte, Karin.- frunció el ceño. –No podemos dejarte desprotegida de ahora en adelante. Tú ida y vuelta del colegio debe estar custodiada, y tendrás que tratar de salir de tu casa lo menos posible, sobre todo al anochecer o cerca del atardecer.- suspiró con fastidio, revolviendo su cabello.

Pesé a su horrible dolor de cabeza, Karin lo escuchó con atención y asintió a sus palabras.

-Podemos hablar de eso luego, capitán, ahora hay que velar por la salud de la chica.- Shinji puso una mano en su frente. –Necesitaremos trapos fríos en su frente, aunque no es nada muy grave, pero no la podemos dejar así, obviamente.-

-Bien, traigan trapos fríos y consíganle algo de comer, yo me quedare con ella.- mandó sentándose a su lado en la cama y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh? Pero yo podría quedarme con ella si quiere, capitán…-comenzó a decir su amigo pelirrojo, pero calló ante la mirada que su líder le dedicó.

-Ya les di sus órdenes, cállate y obedece.- casi gruñó y el tatuado asintió rápidamente y pronto todos se retiraron, dejándolos solos.

-Oye, si estás ocupado no tienes por qué quedarte a cuidar de mí.- murmuró débilmente, con una mano masajeando sus sienes.

-No tengo nada que hacer por ahora.- se cruzó de brazos y luego la miró profundamente, tanto que hasta la puso incomoda y hasta sintió su cara más caliente, aunque esperaba que fuera por la fiebre.

-¿Q-qué pasa?- tartamudeó con curiosidad, sin entender porque la miraba de ese modo tan… intrigante.

-Es impresionante…- murmuró, pero parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que para ella, aunque sin quitarle los ojos de encima. –Llegue a ver cómo te rociaba con todo ese maldito gas directo en el rostro, y sin embargo…- extendió una mano hacia ella, posando solo un dedo en su mejilla. –Aquí estás ahora, solo con una leve fiebre que pronto pasara… viva…- alejó su mano lentamente y volvió a cruzar los brazos. –Los humanos son realmente impresionantes. Mucho más fuertes de lo que creen.- la miró con un tanto de admiración brillando en sus ojos. –Tú eres impresionante.- alagó, finalmente apartando la mirada.

-Toshiro…- lo miró pasmada, sin saber que decir. -¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?- susurró perpleja.

-Yo… Lamento haber dejado que todo esto te pasara.- ahora su mirada se negaba a posarse en ella mientras cambiaba el tema. –Quería hablar contigo… estaba yendo tras de ti cuando saliste de la escuela, iba a unas pocas cuadras de distancia. Llegue a ver cómo te jalaba hacia el callejón, pero estaba muy lejos… corrí para alcanzarte, pero entonces vi cómo te rociaba con esa cosa… y… me congelé… yo… pensé que podrías morir… pensé…- bajó la mirada y abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces Hirako y Ulquiorra ingresaron a la habitación con un cuenco y unos trapos en sus manos, y Renji entró detrás con una bandeja de comida.

Rayos, ¿por qué tenían que haber regresado tan rápido? ¿Y por qué le molestaba tanto?

-Aquí tienes, Karin.- Abarai le tendió su comida. –Primero come y luego podrás descansar.-

Asintió y tomó los cubiertos, comiendo con gesto ausente mientras pensaba en su conversación con Toshiro, que ahora volvía a ignorarla el imbécil, cuando de repente una idea cruzó por su mente.

-Oigan, yo no puedo quedarme aquí, mi padre idiota se preocupara y es capaz de llamar a la policía.- y no estaba exagerando.

-Oh, cierto.- Renji se frotó la nuca como si hubiera olvidado por completo que tenía una familia.

-Solo llama a tu casa diciendo que estás con unos amigos y llegaras tarde, descansa un poco aquí y luego ve allá. No es como si tuvieras que quedarte toda la noche, la fiebre ya está bajando.- comentó Shinji con tono aburrido.

-Bien…- marcó a su casa y su padre estúpido la atendió llorando, a lo que solo le dijo su excusa bruscamente y luego colgó sin más. –Listo. Ahora ya no se preocupara, o al menos no en una medida que me interese.- se encogió de hombros volviendo a su comida.

-Eres genial, chica.- Renji se rió entre dientes y le alborotó el cabello, pero Karin no pudo hacer más que recordar lo que Hitsugaya le había dicho anteriormente: "Tú eres impresionante."

-Oh, wow, creo que necesitaras más que un pequeño descanso, la fiebre de repente empeoró de golpe.- masculló impresionado el rubio apartando la mano de su frente. –Y estás muy roja, es preocupante.-

-¡N-no, no te preocupes! ¡Estoy bien, en serio!- obligó a sus pensamientos a apartarse de Hitsugaya y volvió a comer tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y su sonrojo estúpido que salía de la nada o bien por razones estúpidas.

-Bueno, si ya estás bien entonces me parece que es un buen momento para hablar acerca de tus opciones.- Toshiro finalmente dejó de hacer como si no existiera y fijó su atención en ella.

-¿Mis opciones?- pestañeó.

-Te daré dos opciones.- suspiró. –Puedes dejar de involucrarte con nosotros, o bien, aceptar nuestros términos para tu protección.-

-No quiero dejar de ayudarlos.- decidió de inmediato. Quería ayudar, no importa qué, tenía que hacer algo por ellos, no podía dejarlos, no ahora. -¿Cuáles son tus términos?- aunque eso también le generaba desconfianza.

-No puedes estar mucho tiempo sola en la calle.- fue lo primero que dijo. –Tu ida y vuelta a la escuela debe ser acompañada de uno de nosotros. También debes evitar salir de tu casa lo más posible. Y… para evitar preguntas lo mejor es….- suspiró, viéndose como si no le gustara nada lo que estaba a punto de decir. –Lo mejor es que elijas a uno de nosotros para hacerlo pasar por tu novio y que pueda escoltarte y protegerte sin llamar demasiado la atención.- soltó de sopetón y Karin casi escupe la deliciosa comida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, de ninguna manera!- quiso levantarse pero un agudo dolor de cabeza se lo impidió y tuvo que recostarse, dejando la comida en lo que Hirako le colocaba un trapo frío en la frente para aliviarla. –Eso llamaría la atención sobre mí, tendría que lidiar con las preguntas de mi familia, y… no quiero que ninguno de ustedes pierda oportunidades de conseguirse una chica solo porque todos crean que yo lo aparte.- frunció el ceño con preocupación y notó la mirada del rubio ablandarse en lo que le revolvía el cabello.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto por nosotros, tú eres la que se metió en líos solo por ayudarnos, además, solo será por un tiempo hasta que se nos ocurra un mejor plan.- la tranquilizó de un modo bastante… paternal. Hmm, si Hiyori lograba enlazar a este tipo tendría un buen padre para sus hijos, lo cual era algo bueno para equilibrar porque dudaba que ella fuera una madre paciente.

-De acuerdo…- suspiró con pesadez. –Supongo que es lo mejor y eso.- bufó.

-Sí, bueno… ahora solo queda que elijas entre uno de nosotros para que sea tu escolta o novio falso. Él que te parezca más conveniente.- Hitsugaya se encogió de hombros como si realmente no le importara.

-Mmm… bueno, elijó a Renji.- dijo sin dudar mucho. Ulquiorra y Hirako estaban fuera de la discusión, Yukio… en realidad dudaba que él fuera un buen protector si siempre estaba con su consola. Así que todo se reducía a entre el albino y el pelirrojo. Y como sabía que Toshiro probablemente tendría mejores cosas que hacer, decidió que Renji era el candidato más indicado.

Vio una ceja del Hitsugaya temblar con irritación mientras que Abarai sonrió enormemente.

-Prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo cuidándola, capitán.- hizo una reverencia al chico más bajo.

-Sí, seguro que sí.- rodó los ojos. –Bien, entonces te confiaremos la seguridad de Karin. Más te vale no fallar, Abarai.- dio un paso más cerca del pelirrojo, que retrocedió intimidado. –Si te descuidas y dejas que algo le pase yo mismo te entregare a los hollows y dejare que devoren tu alma miserable.- la seriedad en su tono y su mirada carente de emociones aseguraba que estaba hablando completamente en serio, y hasta ella tragó saliva. –No es una misión para tomar a la ligera ni divertirse, su seguridad está en tus manos, falla, y te las cortare.- prometió y pudo notar que Renji sudaba frío.

-¡P-prometo no fallar, capitán!- volvió a inclinarse profundamente.

-Bien.- asintió. –Ya tenemos el plan. Ahora lárguense y dejen a Karin descansar.- mandó y de inmediato los tres chicos se retiraron llevándose la bandeja con la cena a medio comer.

-Toshiro…- ahora que estaban solos, realmente esperaba que pudieran terminar su anterior conversación. –Sobre lo que me estabas diciendo antes…- calló cuando sintió como la tomaba por los hombros delicadamente haciéndola que se recostara mejor en la suave cama, y se sonrojó al notar lo cerca que su rostro estaba del suyo. -¿T-Toshiro?- tartamudeó confusa, sin saber porque no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro, de sus ojos tan hermosos y enigmáticos… de sus labios… tan cerca…

Volvió a mirar a sus ojos y su corazón se disparó como loco al verlo con la mirada fija en su boca, y cuando él la miró directamente a los ojos con sus iris oscurecidos… lo sintió.

La chispa. Esa química, ese no-se-sabe-qué que tenían las parejas, ese agradable escalofrío subiendo por su espina dorsal y haciéndola experimentar sensaciones nuevas, una agradable calidez envolviéndola, un revoltijo de nervios en su estómago, y las ganas casi incontrolables de descubrir que se sentiría besar a Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Casi cedé ante el impulso de solo alzar un poco su rostro y aplastar su boca contra la suya, pero finalmente él se apartó.

-Será mejor que duermas un poco, luego podrás volver a casa.- informó y luego fue a tomar asiento al otro lado de la habitación.

Karin sintió tanto el sueño como la confusión y la decepción invadirla mientras cerraba los ojos. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido, pero ahora otra cosa la estaba molestando. ¿Qué sentía ella por Hitsugaya Toshiro?

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

He regresado! *-* Y los OS tambien regresaran! *u* Y ya no volveré a irme! *O* Esperó xD

Pero, en contraste con esas buenas noticias, les tengo una noticia MUY MALA :c No me odien xP

Extraterrestrial entra oficialmente en HIATUS.

¿Por qué? se preguntaran... Pues...

Veran, kaomy-chan no es un elfo libre :C kaomy-chan tiene dueña, su BFF la controla a su antojo :'v Y pues, ella me dijo q en vez de tratar de llevar dos Long-fics al mismo tiempo, me centre en terminar uno actualizando semanalmente y luego me concentre en terminar el otro.

Y pues, la verdad es q Mi Rey me cuesta mucho menos q Extraterrestrial, porq MR ya lo tengo todo pensado, pero de este solo tengo la idea central y un par de temas centrales, ademas, en MR solo me centró en la relacion de Toshiro y Karin, pero aquí me explayo mucho más por muchos más personajes q tengo q manejar xP

Así q, el plan es terminar rapidamente MR y luego volver y actualizar semanalmente Extraterrestrial en vez de subir un cap de los dos cada mes o cada dos meses o3o Y la verdad me siento más comoda así uwu

Esperó q no se enojen, pero este fic ahora esta en HIATUS hasta q termine Mi Rey u.u

Pero cuando vuelva prometo q será con actualizaciones constantes :)

Obviamente tenía q subir un cap nuevo para darles la noticia, nunca dejaría solo una nota como veo q hacen otros ¬_¬ Aunque lamento si las deje con ganas de más :P Ojala acabe pronto con MR n.n

Ah! Por cierto! Si quieren ir a lincharme ahora tienen un lugar donde hacerlo! xD Me cree una pagina en facebook expresamente para tener un contacto con ustedes y eso n/n Muchas veces tengo dudas de si subir OS o fics porq a mí no me gustan, q es muy seguido xP Así q es probable q ahi suba todo antes de subirlo a FanFiction, o todo lo q directamente tengo dudas de si alguna vez subir XP

La pagina se llama igual q mi Nike en FF aunque en vez de CELESTE es Celeste xP Estupido facebook no me dejo ponerlo en mayusculas 7-79 Y tiene la misma imagen q aqui, por ahora n3n

Siganme allí pliss, q la cree para estar en contacto con ustedes y eso u/u Bueno si quieren nwn

Ah, y respecto a la votación... luego lo anunciare xD Ahora la nota de autor me quedo muy larga :T

Bueno, ya dejó de joder, ahora puede q suba un OS pronto si se me ocurre algo, he visto q el fandom está medio abandonado Q_Q

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

Extraterrestrial.

Capítulo seis: Temáticas.

Apenas llegó a su casa esa noche y vio a Yuzu recién terminando de limpiar antes de irse a acostar, Karin supo que ella tendría que ser la primera en saber de su novio falso impuesto para su protección, pese a que era una mentira. Mañana Renji llegaría a recogerla para ir a la escuela y cuando no pudiera negar que eran novios su hermana se enojaría con ella si llegaba enterarse al mismo tiempo que todos los demás o cuando los rumores se esparcieran. No tenía opción, debía decirle ahora.

-¡Oh, Karin-chan! Qué bueno ver que ya llegaste, no podría haberme ido a dormir tranquila si no tenía la certeza de que llegarías a casa sana y salva.- suspiró aliviada con una sonrisa dulce. –Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas? Papá dijo que no le diste muchos detalles al respecto.- terminó de lavar los platos y se secó las manos con su delantal antes de quitárselo y colgarlo.

-Sobre eso…- se frotó la nuca nerviosamente. –Hay algo que quiero contarte.- no había opción, debía hacerlo. La vio pestañar confundida mirándola expectante y tomó una profunda respiración antes de soltar todo de golpe. –Renji y yo nos hicimos novios.- fue directo al punto.

Yuzu se congeló por completo por un minuto, luego pestañeó perpleja, y solo después tuvo la reacción que ya había estado esperando: chillar como si se hubiera ganado la lotería mientras agitaba frenéticamente los brazos.

-¡KYAA! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Finalmente llegó el día en el que te conseguiste un novio! ¡Tu primer novio, que emoción! ¡KYA!- empezó a dar brinquitos por toda la sala. -¡Cuéntame todo, cuéntame! ¿Ya se besaron?- la miró con ojos brillantes.

-No, Yuzu. No te emociones de más.- se frotó las sienes con cansancio. Le gustaría no tener que tratar con esto pero no le habían dado mucha opción. –Renji solo me preguntó si yo quería ser su novia y decidí darle una oportunidad pero vamos a ir lento, muy lento.- más bien a paso de caracol… muerto.

-Oww.- su gemela hizo un pequeño mohín, su ánimo disminuido. –Bien. Aun así estoy feliz por ti. ¡No puedo esperar para contarle a todos!- volvió a chillar aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. –Aunque… estoy un poco sorprendida, todas creíamos que el que te gustaba era Hitsugaya-kun.- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla mirando a la nada pensativa, por lo que afortunadamente no notó el estremecimiento de Karin cuando lo mencionó.

Ayer, o probablemente hace pocas horas, habría negado con ganas y argumentos muy validos el que pudiera gustarle Toshiro, pero la verdad es que desde hace solo unas horas que no estaba convencida de eso, ya no estaba convencida de nada.

No podía creerlo pero realmente por primera vez sintió "la chispa", un fuego en ella que de repente hacía parecer algo tan simple como estar junto al líder del quinteto un acto de extremo riesgo y peligro para su confundida mente y su acelerado corazón.

No quería aceptarlo. ¿Por qué justo cuando había elegido a Renji para ser su novio falso y se había planteado la idea de estar con él como algo más que amigos aparecían estúpidos sentimientos que la hacían desear haber escogido al albino? ¡Él era la peor opción de los cinco para ella!

Era un capitán, estaba muy ocupado, además le había dicho que se alentaba a los capitanes como él a no completar su misión, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué su atención se había ido a donde no debería ir?

-Como les dije, él y yo apenas y sí somos amigos.- contestó a las palabras de su hermana de la forma más tranquila que pudo aparentar. Tal vez solo estaba pensando de más, tal vez pronto se olvidara de estos sentimientos absurdos que surgieron solo por haber visto de cerca los bonitos ojos de su colega.

Solo era una simple chispa que podía apagarse, no es como si fuera amor.

Renji llegó al poco rato por ella y juntos los tres partieron luego de que su gemela lo abrazara llamándolo cuñado y toda esa mierda.

De camino a la escuela tuvo que aguantar los chillidos y preguntas incomodas de Yuzu todo el tiempo, aun así ambos tuvieron que contestarle inventando un montón de mentiras instantáneas así cuando sus otros compañeros quisieran interrogarlos y se rehusaran a decir nada irían a molestar a la Kurosaki rubia que felizmente haría el trabajo sucio de decir sus mentiras por ellos sin saberlo.

Al llegar a la escuela los tres juntos de inmediato atrajeron la atención de gran parte de la chismosa población estudiantil, e incluso algunos profesores no disimularon sus miradas curiosas. ¿Uno de los chicos del quinteto llegando separado de su líder y con dos chicas? Sip, nada que pasara todos los días.

Suspiró mentalmente compartiendo una mirada con Renji, que se notaba bastante tranquilo pero la miraba con nerviosismo, como si no supiera qué hacer con ella o qué le agradaría, y también parecía tener miedo de hacer algo que le desagradara.

-Bueno…- el pelirrojo se acercó a ella nerviosamente, con una mano en la nuca. –Supongo que nos vemos en clase, yo tengo que ir a reportarme con el capitán.- esto último lo dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Umm, de acuerdo, nos vemos.- apretó los ojos con fuerza antes de pararse sobre la punta de sus pies y darle al tatuado un rápido beso en la mejilla que en consecuencia hizo resonar por toda la entrada del instituto exclamaciones de sorpresa.

El rostro del alienígena se volvió del color de su cabello, antes de que sonriera y le diera un pequeño apretón en el hombro para después salir corriendo disparado a donde el resto del quinteto lo esperaba.

Karin se estremeció al verlos, puesto que cuando llegaron no los había notado, y se estremeció más al percibir aquellos ojos turquesas fijos en ella, mirándola atentamente. Tragó y aparto la mirada de la suya, ahora para toda la escuela ella era la novia de Abarai, y Hitsugaya solo el tipo que la ayudaba en sus tareas, no más. No más no importa lo mucho que la noche anterior haya soñado con su rostro a pocos milímetros del suyo.

Al entrar en su salón no paso mucho hasta que fuera rodeada por todas sus compañeras mientras que los chicos de la clase acorralaban a su novio falso en la puerta del aula para interrogarlo a él y a todo el quinteto. La Kurosaki pelinegra se deshizo fácilmente del tumulto que la rodeaba diciendo sencillamente que no iba a hablarles de eso y más les valía no preguntarle a su hermana, por lo que lógicamente varias chicas se escaparon al salón de la Kurosaki rubia mientras otras se sentaron murmurando algo acerca de que la buscarían en el almuerzo.

No supo que fue lo que el quinteto hizo o dijo para deshacerse de su propio tumulto de chismosos, pero pronto ellos entraron al salón y tomaron sus lugares antes de que el primer profesor entrara y regañara a todos los que no estaban en sus lugares para después empezar la clase.

Renji sentado a su lado le sonrió discretamente obvio muy consciente de que todas las miradas estaban en ellos, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por el hecho de que su mirada seguía desviándose hacia Hitsugaya, se preguntaba si alguien lo notaría y pensaría mal, creyendo que estaba siendo una novia infiel o algo peor, como que pudiera estar enamorada de Toshiro como muchas en su clase, lo cual era una soberana estupidez, ¿cierto?

Cuando llegó la hora de Inoue-sensei mucho de los alumnos se relajaron a diferencia de Karin que se tensó por completo, aún tenía que encontrar la manera de separar a su profesora de su hermano y ni siquiera había hablado con ella como tenía planeado.

-¡Hola, clase!- la mujer los saludó animadamente como siempre. –Hola, Ulquiorra-kun.- esto último lo dijo en un susurro para el aspirante a emo que se sentaba al frente a diferencia del resto del quinteto. La docente siempre le daba un saludo especial para él como si fuera un secreto que el resto de la clase no podía oír, pero vaya que si podían, ese detalle fue una de las principales cosas que ayudó a impulsar el rumor de que había algo entre profesora y alumno. -¿Cómo están todos?- sonrió radiante esta vez hablando para todos.

-¡Mejor ahora que usted está aquí, Orihime-sensei!- la voz de Hirako se elevó con entusiasmo y un poco de coquetería que le valió un golpe de Hiyori.

-Me alegro.- la dulce mujer juntó las palmas con entusiasmo. –Bueno… como todos sabrán, se aproxima la época del baile por el aniversario de la fundación de la escuela.- sonrió brillantemente mientras toda la clase, a excepción del quinteto, se tensaba, sabiendo bien lo que venía ahora. –Esta fiesta siempre es un poco antes de que los exámenes de cierre de trimestre comiencen, así todos nos esforzamos mucho en que sea un evento alegre y relajado para ustedes los alumnos. El año anterior me ofrecí de voluntaria para planear el evento junto con mi clase favorita, y este año ¡volví a ofrecerme!- chilló contenta a tiempo para no oír los gemidos de fastidio y desilusión de la mayoría de sus alumnos. –Estoy segura de que nos divertiremos mucho planeando este baile, en cada clase le dedicaremos un tiempo a la planeación y espero contar con el apoyo de todos.- siguió vociferando sus planes y expectativas.

Una ventaja de tener a Inoue Orihime como profesora podría ser que ella era muy dulce y comprensiva, pero una desventaja era que a costa de eso los otros profesores tendían a aprovecharse de su buen corazón y la ponían a hacer todas las actividades a lo que ella accedía con gusto, arrastrando a toda su clase consigo.

La mujer mayor se paseó por todas las filas entregando papelitos en blanco a todos los alumnos para que todos voten por la idea que más les guste, por desgracia para Karin que no había estado prestando atención cuando se pidieron ideas para lo que sería la temática del baile.

Bufó, sin tener idea de que poner en el papel en blanco. Se inclinó para preguntarle a Renji qué había puesto él para copiarse de eso, pero justo en ese momento sintió un pequeño golpecito en el hombro y, extrañada, inclinó la silla discretamente hacia atrás hasta que sus codos quedaron apoyados en la mesa de Hitsugaya, y ahí pudo sentirlo inclinarse hacia adelante para después tener su aliento en su oído, por lo que trató de no estremecerse de forma visible.

-Por si no estuviste prestando atención como creo…- comenzó a susurrarle con un tono que sonaba a como si estuviera rodando los ojos. –Las temáticas a elegir son: la época victoriana occidental, piratas, criaturas mitológicas y fantásticas, los colores blanco y negro, máscaras y gala, o cuentos de hadas.- wow, esos sí que eran bastantes. Se sorprendió de que los recordara todos y más aún que notara que ella no había prestado atención y que amablemente la informara al respecto. –Yo no tengo idea de lo que son la mitad de estas cosas, así que elegí la época victoriana occidental, al menos sé que en esa época habían fiestas.- murmuró pensativo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Claro, las había memorizado y se las había dicho porque quería que le explicara que eran. Al principio su ignorancia sobre las cosas humanas le había parecido una molestia, pero ahora le parecía francamente adorable… y una buena excusa para estar más tiempo junto con él.

-No te preocupes, luego te explico que son las otras temáticas.- soltó una risita y luego volvió lentamente a colocar la silla en su lugar correcto, escribiendo rápidamente en su papel "máscaras y gala" puesto que le parecía la menos vergonzosa de todas. Renji se inclinó hacia ella, viendo en su papel lo que había votado. -¿Tú qué votaste?- le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Yo vote por eso de los piratas, sonaba interesante y me gusta aquello de decorar con cosas del océano y eso.- sonrió un poco. –Fuimos a la playa con otra de las escuelas en las que estuvimos, tengo… buenos recuerdos de eso.- su mirada se volvió un poco nostálgica pero Karin no llegó a preguntar nada cuando Inoue-sensei llegó para recoger sus papeles.

-Oh, por cierto, felicidades por su noviazgo.- su profesora les guiñó un ojo y la Kurosaki se forzó a sí misma a sonreír en vez de gemir con hastío al saber que hasta los profesores ahora chismearían acerca de eso. Orihime-chan terminó de recoger los votos y anunció que por ahora seguirían con la clase y al día siguiente les daría el resultado de cuál temática había resultado ganadora.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Karin quiso ir a la azotea junto con el quinteto como acostumbraba últimamente, pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas al ser jalada por sus compañeras de clase hacia el jardín hasta acabar debajo de su árbol predilecto donde ya esperaba Yuzu hablando con otras chicas más.

La gemela más ruda no tuvo más opción que sentarse y tolerar escuchar todos los delirios que su hermana había sacado por medio de todas las mentiras que ella y su novio falso le habían dicho, teniendo que asentir y confirmar sus palabras tratando de sonar lo menos sarcástica posible cada que las chicas querían verificar la información recibida.

Comió su almuerzo con mala cara al oír parloteos de su vida privada (aunque sea falso) por todas partes, desperdiciando la mitad del almuerzo en interrogatorios a la gemela más dulce hasta que finalmente empezaron a hablar de otro tema, el baile por el aniversario de la fundación de la escuela.

-¿Su clase organizara el baile este año? ¡Oww, que suerte!- lloriqueó Yuzu con un puchero. –A mí me encantaría participar en la organización, tal vez podría hacer algunas comidas especiales dependiendo la temática.- miró al cielo nublado con ojos soñadores.

-Es probable que si puedas hacer algo, Yuzu. Deja de lloriquear.- la gemela menor rodó los ojos. –Solo tienes que decírselo a Orihime-chan y difícilmente ella se negara, es más, hasta estará encantada.- terminó de comer su almuerzo pensando una excusa para irse.

-¡Ohh, espero que tengas razón, Karin-chan!- dio brinquitos entusiasmada. –Le preguntare antes de irnos, entonces.-

-Mejor deberías esperar hasta mañana, Yuzu-chan.- intervino Mashiro dejando de atiborrarse con su almuerzo por un minuto. –Inoue-sensei dijo que sería mañana cuando anunciaría cuál de las temáticas que propusimos salió ganadora.- informó amablemente.

-¿Ohh? ¿Votaron por temáticas? Que divertido. ¿Cuáles eran las candidatas?- miró interesada a las chicas de la clase de su hermana.

-Eran muchas, no las recuerdo todas, pero yo vote por la temática de los cuentos de hadas, porque yo misma la postule.- Mashiro rió antes de volver a devorar su cena.

-¡Me encantan los cuentos de hadas!- la de ojos mieles parecía encantada.

-Hmm, pues yo vote por las criaturas mitológicas y fantásticas, sonaba menos aburrida que las otras.- acotó Hiyori rascándose la oreja perezosamente. -¿Y tú, Lisa?- volteó a su amiga de anteojos que ya había terminado su almuerzo y se encontraba leyendo algo que nadie quería imaginar qué era.

-Yo vote por la temática de blanco y negro, me interesa la idea de disfrazarme como una Maid.- dijo sin ni una pizca de emoción.

-Eran seis temáticas.- recordó Karin. –Esas tres, la temática de la época victoriana occidental, la de máscaras y gala, y la última de piratas.- maldijo internamente. Rayos, quería ir con Toshiro… para explicarle las temáticas, por supuesto.

-Ohh, me gusta mucho lo de la época victoriana.- Yuzu estaba extasiada. –Espero que esa o la de cuentos de hadas gane. Aunque si hubiera tenido que votar, votaría por la de cuento de hadas.- admitió con una risilla.

-Sí, bueno… Quedan cinco minutos de receso así que voy a ir con…- hizo una mueca. –Mi novio.-

-¡Saluda a tu novio de nuestra parte, Karin-chan!- muchas de las chicas rieron como locas, emocionadas por una nueva fuente de chismes y más aún proveniente de ella, la fiera indomable Kurosaki Karin con uno de los chicos del quinteto más popular del Instituto.

La pelinegra se apresuró en correr hacia la azotea pero justo al terminar de subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta que daba al exterior los encontró ya recogiendo sus cosas solo a cuatro de ellos.

-Hasta que llegas, Karin. Por un momento llegue a pensar que nos habías traicionado y ya no nos querías.- Hirako se llevó una mano al pecho como toda una reina del drama. –Creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros.- lloriqueó fácilmente.

-Como si alguien fuera capaz de olvidar tus feos dientes.- ese comentario le valió una risa de su novio falso, que felizmente terminó de recoger sus cosas y se acercó a ella pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, Karin. Justo estábamos hablando de sí querías ir a nuestro edificio otra vez. Ulquiorra hoy fue a almorzar con Inoue-sensei y pensamos que fue un gran avance.- acercó mucho su rostro al suyo y Karin lo apartó de un manotazo, librándose también de su abrazo en los hombros.

-Sí que fue un gran avance, pero por aquí no hay nadie así que no tienes que fingir que eres el novio perfecto, muchas gracias.- se volteó hacia Toshiro que comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin parecer siquiera mirarla. –Oye, Toshiro.- lo llamó tirando de la manga corta de su uniforme. -¿Podemos hablar ahora de camino a la clase?- lo miró con insistencia cuando quiso apartar su mirada.

-No tendría el menor sentido.- contestó indiferente. –Hablaremos cuando salgamos de clase y lleguemos al edificio.- sin más aceleró el paso alejándose de ella y apresurándose a regresar al aula de clases, dejándola frunciendo el ceño y con las ilógicas ganas de reclamar su falta de atención hacia ella. Pero no eran nada, entonces, ¿por qué?

Pasó las siguientes horas de clase un poco decaída sin tener una buena idea de porqué, recibiendo aún ocasionales preguntas sobre su relación falsa con el tatuado y teniendo que hacer lo posible para no estallar diciéndole a todos que se vayan al diablo y deshacer su fachada, una chica que acababa de empezar una feliz y normal relación ciertamente no debía parecer a punto de ocasionar funerales.

También aprovechó para anotar en una libreta todas sus mentiras (sin aclarar que eran mentiras, obvio), no vaya a ser que olvide algo sobre todo ese enredo que se inventaron.

A la salida esperó a Yuzu y allí le comunicó que iría a la casa de su nuevo novio a conocer a sus padres (obviamente inexistentes) y que llegaría tarde a casa por lo que la excusara con el viejo cuando preguntara y que llamaría sí se presentaba cualquier inconveniente.

Partió con el quinteto a su edificio odiando tener la mirada de todos los estudiantes que salían fijos en ellos, algunos murmurando entre sí y las chicas en su mayoría mirándola mal. Sintió la mano de Renji tomar la suya entrelazando sus dedos y lo miró mal sin poder evitar que un pequeño rubor se arrastrara en lo que miraba de reojo a Toshiro, que estaba al frente y ni siquiera parecía notar que estaba allí.

-Solo es para disimular.- aclaró el pelirrojo en un susurro nervioso. –Todos nos están mirando.- trató de excusarse y ella se esforzó en no rodar los ojos y no mirar hacia el líder del quinteto para ver si los estaba viendo como tan desesperada e ilógicamente quería.

-Bien, lo que sea.- contuvo su mueca de desagrado, la mano de Renji era mucho más grande que la suya y sus dedos eran gruesos y largos, sostenía su pequeña mano con delicadeza pero no le parecía que acabaran de encajar, y se encontró a sí misma mirando la mano de Toshiro, preguntándose si sería diferente con él.

-¿Karin?- volteó ante el llamado de Renji. –Te ves algo decaída, no te gusto toda la atención que recibimos hoy, ¿eh?- sonrió un poco y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, recordando porque se suponía que ellos eran tan buenos amigos en primer lugar. –Vamos, quita esa cara que no te conviene.- se burló dándole un pequeño cabezazo que la hizo soltar una risita, finalmente animándose. –Umm… ¿Qué tal si te compró un chocolate? Eso siempre te anima.- sugirió y los ojos oscuros de la chica de inmediato se iluminaron.

-¡Sí, sí, sí!- casi brincó jalando a su novio falso a una tienda cercana. A Abarai nunca le había importado gastar su dinero en estupideces en especial si eran para ella, era una de las razones por las cuales le gustaba tanto estar con él. Entraron a la tienda dejando al resto del quinteto adelantarse sin dedicarles ni una sola mirada.

Renji rió entre dientes y le dio un buen puñado de billetes instándola a comprarse lo que quisiera. Karin se abrió paso entre los puestos antes de decidirse por una simple caja de bombones. Fue a pagar por él pero justo en ese instante notó a la cajera que atendía el puesto congelada mirando a su amigo no-humano que la miraba del mismo modo, ambos mirándose horrorizados como si fueran su peor pesadilla mutua.

Se extrañó pero aun así se acercó a la cajera y colocó la caja de bombones en el mostrador, finalmente sacándola de su trance.

-Gracias por su compra, joven señorita.- murmuró en tono ausente la cajera, aun mirando de reojo con clara desconfianza al tatuado.

Renji salió de la tienda inmediatamente como si hubiera olvidado que ella estaba ahí, por lo que lo siguió con el ceño fruncido, guardándose el cambio de lo que sobre en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Sí él no iba a pedirlo ella no era tan buena persona como para dárselo voluntariamente.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué demonios fue eso, Renji?- lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Él se quedó mirando al cielo nublado de aquella tarde por un momento. –Será mejor que me lo digas o se lo contare a los otros.- amenazó y finalmente lo oyó suspirar.

-Bien, bien.- se frotó la nuca con frustración. –Te lo diré, pero ni se te ocurra mencionárselo a los otros. No quiero su maldita lastima…- eso último lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo que ella supuso que no había querido que lo escuchara. –Esa mujer que viste… había sido nuestra compañera de clase en otra escuela en otra ciudad a la que habíamos asistido hace bastante tiempo ya.- suspiró. –Te lo dije, hemos estado haciendo esto durante cinco años.- explicó ante su mirada confundida, haciéndola recordar ese detalle entonces. –Yo… había tratado de conquistar a esa compañera, me enamore de ella como un idiota.- sonrió amargamente. –Creí que ella me amaba también, pero entonces quise que ella se convirtiera en mi elegida y le conté todo sobre nosotros como te lo contamos a ti… y simple y llanamente me rechazó.- bajó la cabeza. –Nunca supe si realmente me creyó que no somos de este mundo, creo que no y solo me tachó de loco y se largó de mi vida para siempre.- alzó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. –Literalmente, primero me rechazó y luego se mudó de la ciudad donde la conocí para no tener que lidiar conmigo nunca más.- la miró tristemente. –Ella es un ejemplo de porqué elegimos con tanto cuidado a nuestras "voluntarias", como las llama el capitán. Hasta a nosotros nos pueden romper el corazón.-

-Renji…- sus palabras la conmovieron profundamente mientras comenzaba a comer uno de los bombones. –No debes dejar que un fracaso te desanime, estoy segura de que pronto encontraras a la chica correcta.- le sonrió para darle ánimos.

-Sí… eso espero.- le sonrió y luego la tomó de la muñeca para empezar a jalarla. –Como sea, démonos prisa, no quiero que el capitán se preocupe pensando que fuiste atacada por un hollow y me despelleje vivo.- rió nerviosamente aun jalándola.

Llegaron al departamento ya cuando Hirako y Ulquiorra se encontraban preparando algunos bocadillos en una mesilla.

-Hasta que llegan.- exclamó Shinji levantando la vista de las bebidas que acomodaba por un segundo. –Si tardaban un segundo más el capitán iba a matarte, Renji.- se burló del pelirrojo que contrarrestó mandándolo al diablo, por lo que afortunadamente nadie notó el rubor en el rostro de la pelinegra.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Karin continuó comiendo sus chocolates hasta que finalmente Toshiro hizo acto de presencia y también se sentó, tomando un sorbo de una bebida antes de disponerse a hablar.

-Bien, me alegra que ya estemos todos.- se frotó el cuello con cansancio. –Karin, como ya sabrás Ulquiorra ha estado haciendo avances en su relación con Inoue. No queremos que esto se estanque así que yo recomendaría que empiece a ser un poco más claro en sus intenciones, sin embargo, ¿tú qué opinas?- la miró con mucha atención y ella se obligó a concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo en vez de sus bonitos ojos turquesas.

-Umm…- sacudió la cabeza. –Creo que aún debería esperar un poco más.- la decepción del quinteto fue casi palpable después de lo dicho. –Al menos hasta que hable con Orihime-chan, denme hasta mañana y la interceptare. Primero tenemos que ver cómo se siente ella respecto a este tema. No queremos espantarla.- explicó con el ceño fruncido y a los cinco no les quedó de otra más que asentir hallando sentido en sus palabras.

-Seh, de todos modos, supongo que esto del baile será una buena oportunidad para que el resto de nosotros se consiga candidatas.- Shinji sonrió enormemente mirando con ojos soñadores y pervertidos al techo del departamento. –Sé que muchas chicas caerán a mis pies cuando me disfrace de alguna sexy y encantadora bestia mitológica o fantástica.- sonrió coquetamente presumiendo los músculos que no tenía.

-Pff, por supuesto que no.- Renji rodó los ojos. –Es obvio que la temática de piratas va a ganar.- defendió un tanto demasiado a la defensiva como si estuviera defendiendo a su madre.

-Los dos están en un error, es obvio que máscaras y gala va a ser la temática vencedora.- habló Yukio sin levantar la vista de su videojuego. Karin se sorprendió bastante de que hayan elegido lo mismo.

-Yo vote por los cuentos de hadas.-

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!- el alargado monosílabo escapó de la boca de todos los presentes a excepción de Hitsugaya y Ulquiorra porque él mismo había sido el que dijo tal… aberración en contra del orden natural de las cosas.

-¿Qué?- el aspirante a emo se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. –Esa parecía ser la temática que más emocionaba a la mujer.-

-Tú… realmente estás dominado.- Karin lo miró con una gotita bajando por su sien.

-Ya le pusieron la correa, y una ajustada.- Hirako sonrió con condescendencia.

-…No tengo idea de lo qué están hablando.- Ulquiorra pacíficamente se retiró de la sala.

La única chica en la sala rió mientras tomaba una bebida de la mesilla. El pelinegro de ojos verdes realmente estaba enamorado de su sensei. Lo sentía por su hermano y sus planes de adopción a esas dos niñas tan lindas, pero no podía dejar que rompieran el corazón de ese chico que aparte tenía una causa aún más urgente que él, y sabía que apenas tomara el valor para contarle Orihime-chan no dudaría en ayudar a la raza alienígena en peligro.

-Como sea, ya que Karin se va a quedar aquí a cenar me pondré a cocinar ahora.- Shinji tomó un par de bocadillos antes de irse en dirección a la cocina del apartamento. El tipo era el cocinero, el curandero y el más paternal del quinteto, Hiyori sí que se había sacado la lotería con él, solo le faltaba ser consciente de ello.

-¿Qué dices, Karin? ¿Te gustaría ver una película?- propuso Renji aun picando la bandeja de bocadillos. –Compre algunas de las que me habías recomendado la semana pasada.- sonaba emocionado.

Ella fijó su vista en Hitsugaya, él tenía la vista fija en su celular y tecleaba con ahínco, él no había vuelto a mirarla desde que cerraron el asunto de Ulquiorra y su sensei, y también se veía sumamente agotado por alguna razón. Y ella no sabía por qué es que siempre su mirada se mantenía gravitando hacia él como metal al imán. No se entendía a sí misma y odiaba eso.

-Ehh, claro, me gustaría ver una película.- sonrió a su amigo pelirrojo tratando de mantener sus ojos lejos del albino que la ignoraba.

Renji se puso en pie y empezó a jalonearlo para que lo ayudara a traer la televisión que tenían junto con el reproductor de DVD, aparte de que el rubio también era el único que sabía instalar esas cosas. Los dos se fueron de la sala y la dejaron sola junto con su líder que continuaba con la vista fija en su celular.

Tragó saliva y ya no trató de disimular su mirada fija en él. ¿Por qué estaba tan distante? ¿Había hecho últimamente algo que pudiera haberlo molestado? No podía ocurrírsele nada por más que lo pensara y repensara.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara, Kurosaki?- se estremeció cuando repentinamente habló. Cerró su celular y volvió sus ojos brillantes, extravagantes color turquesa pegados en ella como si pudiera leer su alma.

-N-no.- se cruzó de brazos. Vaya, cuando se trataba de avergonzarla el bastardo se conocía todas las expresiones humanas, ¿eh? –Solo… me he estado preguntando. ¿Cómo sabías lo qué era la época victoriana occidental pero no muchas de las otras cosas?- lo miró intrigada agradecida de tener una excusa para hacer conversación.

-Hubo una obra de teatro en otra de las escuelas a las que asistíamos antes de esta. A mi grupo en ese entonces de seis le tocó participar para ayudar a uno a estar cerca de su elegida. Trataba mucho sobre la época victoriana así que nos enseñaron bastante respecto al tema y además recuerdo el tipo de vestuario que tenían y que en esa obra la historia contaba al menos tres fiestas o bailes.- frunció el ceño. –No fue una experiencia muy grata pero al menos si ayudó a mi ex subordinado a completar su misión.- aclaró.

-Oh.- se llevó una mano al pecho. Desde que él la había mirado su corazón empezó a martillar en su pecho de una manera bastante molesta. –Toshiro…- ¿Por qué me haces sentir lo que siento? –Mmm… ¿Cómo va tu plan para ganar la apuesta, eh?- sonrió nerviosamente, tratando de ordenarle a su estúpido corazón que se calmara, estaba frente a un amigo, no al jodido mejor jugador de futbol en el mundo… bueno, bien que estaba frente a un alienígena y eso podía ser más impresionante, pero se suponía que ya había superado la sorpresa por esto.

-¿Apuesta?- pestañeó, su rostro mostrando perplejidad por un segundo, pero luego en su mirada se reflejó el repentino entendimiento en señal de que ya había recordado. –Ah, sí.- cerró los ojos y suspiró. –Sinceramente no he pensado mucho en eso, creo que necesitaría más tiempo para planear una estrategia y seleccionar cuidadosamente a las personas y los escenarios.- sus dedos escavaron en su mandíbula cincelada.

Karin soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo, su corazón bobeando aún más rápido en su pecho.

-Oye, primero que nada, deberías dejar de tratar de controlarlo todo.- se llevó los puños a las caderas. –Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es ayudar en una que otra cosa y darles pequeños empujones, por lo demás también hay que dejar que el destino actué. Confía en el azar.- le guiñó un ojo, estando en un extraño sentimiento de felicidad y plenitud ahora que estaba sola con él y conversando los dos, teniendo toda su atención solo para ella. Solo ellos dos juntos.

Toshiro se la quedó mirando por un momento, antes de asentir lentamente y volver a sacar su celular. La pelinegra hizo una mueca, pensando que iba a volver a ignorarla, pero entonces notó como la miraba de reojo.

-¿Podrías explicarme de qué trataban las otras temáticas? Sé lo que eran las temáticas de la época victoriana, los colores blanco y negro y las máscaras y gala, pero no entendí muy bien de qué trataban eso de piratas (aunque creo que tenían que ver con el océano), los cuentos de hadas (¿acaso planean que todos se disfracen de hadas con esas alas de insecto?) y las criaturas mitológicas y fantásticas (me suena a algo de las películas que ven Abarai, Hirako y Vorarlberna pero nunca les presté atención).- dio su perspectiva de las cosas mirándola expectante por una explicación, finalmente cerrando su celular otra vez.

Ella se sorprendió de lo feliz que la hacía contarle todo y hablar con él, de tener sus ojos fijos en ella y saber que no había nadie más en la sala, pero eso se acabó cuando Renji y Yukio llegaron con la televisión y el reproductor DVD, aunque afortunadamente llegó a acabar su explicación mientras instalaban los aparatos, aunque ya sin la sensación de tener un momento de intimidad.

Yukio puso la película y Renji prácticamente se lanzó a sentarse al lado de la pelinegra, justo del lado donde bloqueaba perfectamente su visión de su capitán de cabellos blancos. Maldijo internamente y se dejó caer semi-recostada en el sofá prestando atención a la película en vez de a la conversación que el tatuado trataba de comenzar.

El rubio de ojos verdes se sentó a su otro lado pero no parecía interesado en la película, sino que solo se puso a jugar con su consola, al menos teniendo la decencia de quitarle el sonidito molesto. Justo dos minutos después de que la película empezara Hitsugaya se levantó de su asiento y se fue sin decir ni una palabra. Ella no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que desapareció por completo de su campo de visión.

La película estaba medianamente entretenida, era algo de un pirata enmascarado con aires de grandeza y mucha elegancia pero mala suerte en el amor. Su amigo pelirrojo le explicó que él y el rubio habían discutido por mucho tiempo su película favorita para ver, pero finalmente habían elegido aquella que tenía más o menos un poco de lo que ambos querían.

Pese a que Yukio estaba con su videojuego, cada vez que la chica hacia una pregunta él la contestaba sin problema, por lo que algo de atención debía de estar prestando aunque no lo pareciera.

Karin sonrió. Los cinco chicos eran impresionantes. Pero debía admitir que era solo uno el que llenaba sus pensamientos por más que no quisiera.

La película terminó y justo a tiempo llegó el llamado de Hirako diciendo que la cena estaba lista y que lo ayudaran a llevar todo al comedor. Cuando el pelirrojo tatuado y el rubio vicioso empezaron a discutir sobre quién debería ir a ayudar al dientón, dicho dientón asomó la cabeza por la puerta y les exigió a los dos "mocosos" que lo ayudaran con la cena, entonces sonrió amablemente a la Kurosaki y le pidió ir a buscar a Ulquiorra y al capitán.

Ella no conocía el departamento tan bien, pero aun así sabía al menos donde estaban las habitaciones de los cinco, las veces que la habían traído allí desmayada siempre la dejaban en la habitación de Hitsugaya, y luego ya le enseñaron que los cuartos estaban uno al lado del otro.

La habitación del líder del quinteto era la primera, así que rápidamente llegó allí y tocó la puerta no sin un poco de nerviosismo. Ya había estado en su cuarto, aunque sin saberlo, pero ahora por alguna razón estar tan cerca de este lugar la incomodaba un poco.

La puerta de la habitación del albino se abrió sacándola de sus pensamientos y alzó la vista lista para informar que la cena estaba lista y luego ir a la habitación del alienígena pelinegro, pero entonces tomó un buen vistazo de quien le había abierto la puerta y se congeló por completo, abriendo tanto la boca que bien podría haber llegado a tocar el piso.

Quien le abrió la puerta había sido Toshiro, sí, solo Toshiro. Pero Toshiro DESCAMISADO, solo con un pantalón de jean y secándose el cabello con una toalla en señal de que acababa de salir de la ducha, bueno, eso y que aún se alcanzaban a ver algunas gotas de agua corriendo por sus pectorales y duros abdominales, unas pocas alcanzando a colarse por la cintura del pantalón que no terminaba de ajustarse del todo pese a que si apretaba lo suficientemente bien para dejarla notar lo musculosas que eran sus piernas.

Él se quitó la toalla de la cabeza colgándola sobre sus hombros y ella se obligó a sí misma a apartar la mirada de su cuerpo y fijarla en sus ojos turquesas que la miraban con curiosidad y quizá un poco de confusión.

-T-Toshiro.- lo saludó tratando inútilmente de no tartamudear. –Shi-Shinji-san me mandó a… a…- trató de recordar, ¿a qué demonios se suponía que venía? –A…- sus ojos volvieron a desviarse a su pecho y abdomen antes de volver bruscamente a su rostro al recordar. –A avisarte q-que l-l-la cena… la cena ya e-está lista.- carraspeó un poco para tratar de recuperar la compostura y empezó a retroceder torpemente queriendo alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible, pero por completa estúpida acabó tropezando con sus propios pies.

Eso no hubiera sido suficiente para tirarla al piso, ella hubiera podido volver a estabilizarse en sus pies solita, pero el chico no-humano pareció interpretarlo de otra forma y rápidamente alcanzó a tomar su muñeca y la jaló para volver a ponerla de vuelta erguida, pero como el destino la odiaba él la jaló con la suficiente fuerza no solo para evitar que siguiera cayendo, sino para lograr también que su espalda chocara contra su pecho desnudo.

Sintió su rostro tornarse escarlata y de inmediato giró para encontrarse con los ojos turquesas mirándola fijamente a solo pocos centímetros de que sus narices se tocaran y no pudo evitar enrojecer aún más. Podía sentir su torso y abdomen cincelados contra la insignificante tela de su uniforme de instituto y su aroma a menta e invierno casi la estaba mareando, el cabello blanco seguía húmedo y se le pegaba al rostro atractivo enmarcando su gesto indiferente.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a hiperventilar un poco, él soltó su agarre en su muñeca y se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, Kurosaki.- se internó más en lo profundo de su habitación dejándola parada fuera como una idiota. –Dile a Hirako que iré a cenar en unos minutos, aún tengo que vestirme.- le dio la espalda y Karin no pudo evitar que sus ojos oscuros se desviaran hacia su trasero resguardado por el jean ajustado, haciendo que sus mejillas de pronto se sintieran como un incendio forestal en lo que comprendía porqué era que el líder del quinteto tenía a tantas chicas en su instituto babeando corriendo detrás de él. ¿Cómo no había notado antes que el capitancito alienígena tenía un sexy y firme culo fantástico? Ya no podría tratar de locas a las chicas que lo perseguían acosándolo.

Probablemente podría haberse quedado babeando fuera de la puerta de su habitación, pero apenas él dio un paso más cerró la puerta prácticamente en su cara, haciéndola brincar fuera de su trance.

Apretó en un puño la tela de su camisa sobre su pecho donde podía sentir su corazón latiendo desbocado y guió su otra mano a presionar una de sus mejillas alias volcanes en erupción. Sabía que tenía que avisar a Ulquiorra sobre la cena también, pero apenas salió de su aturdimiento se dispuso a correr torpemente hacia el baño que afortunadamente también memorizó dónde estaba.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y corrió hacia el lavabo rociando agua fría en su rostro ardiente.

Cielo santo… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con ella? ¡No se reconocía a sí misma! ¿Qué clase de embrujo desalmado y cruel era este? Acaso esto era su castigo por… por… no sé, ¿romper la lámpara de la habitación de Toshiro? ¿Pisar a Renji? ¿Patear a Shinji? ¡Pero ahora estaba tratando de ayudarlos a conseguir chicas! Era injusto que esto le pasara.

Se miró al espejo no sin algo de vacilación. Aún estaba ruborizada y su pelo era un desastre. Y todavía tenía que decirle a Ulquiorra de la cena. Suspiró y se secó el rostro con una toalla antes de salir del baño que estaba al final del pasillo de las habitaciones, y casi se va de espaldas al ver salir al albino de su habitación al mismo tiempo. Él no pareció fijarse en ella y siguió su camino, ignorando por completo como se quedó comiéndoselo con los ojos hasta que dobló por el pasillo y quedó fuera de su vista.

Los colores volvieron a subírsele al rostro con fuerza que casi la mareó ante el repentino calor y sensación de asfixia, pero se esforzó por calmarse y alejar su mente de los pensamientos raros y morbosos y golpeó a la habitación del alienígena aspirante a emo, informándole con un grito que fuera a cenar antes de volver a correr al baño y echarse más agua más helada en la cara.

Cuando entró al comedor, los chicos ya habían terminado casi la mitad de su cena y la miraron interrogantes, a lo que ella solo se sentó a la mesa dando la simple excusa de "cosas de mujeres" que la libraba de tener que escuchar más preguntas que no quería de ningún modo contestar.

Trató de fingir sonrisas mientras comía y los chicos conversaban, así como trató de no mirar al verdadero objeto de su afecto que tal vez había cometido un pequeño error en no elegir como su novio falso. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para fingir ser la enamorada de Renji cuando su gusto por el capitán de la misión ya se había vuelto tan evidente que ahora ni ella podía negarlo.

Le gustaba Hitsugaya Toshiro. Estaba tan jodida.

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

Sip, así es, Extraterrestrial oficialmente sale del Hiatus como lo pidieron la mayoria! ;D

Ahora ya tengo un poco mejor planeada la trama y lo que quiero en cada capitulo, así que este fic ya no me resulto tan complicado de manejar. Les prometí que cuando volviera sería con actualizaciones constantes y voy a tratar de mantener esa promesa n_n

Finalmente en esta semana planeó ya empezar a subir la Adaptación multi-chapter a Mulan que desde hace tanto está pendiente xP Espero no decepcionar a nadie con eso, tengo algunas ideas para el fic adaptacion pero no son tantas, agradecería un par de ideas q puedan tener para inspirarme ;)

La adaptacion no tendra tantos caps, igual, yo calculo q unos cinco o seis. La idea sería primero un cap de Extraterrestrial y luego un cap de la adaptacion, creo que puedo manejar eso xD

Luego de subido el primer cap de la adaptacion a Mulan ya volvere con los OS n.n

Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente... pero su apoyo y sus comentarios siempre me animan a dar lo mejor de mí *-*9

Espero que el cap les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite :)

ENCUESTA! XD

Como vieron en el cap, tengo 6 tematicas para lo que será el baile por el aniversario del instituto. Estuve pensandolo y la verdad es que todas las tematicas me gustan y creo que podría ser un baile interesante aplicando cualquiera de ellas. Yo no podía decidirme sobre cual me gustaba más así que les dejare la decisión XP

¿Cuáles de las 6 temáticas prefieren para el baile (muy importante para la trama) que se aproxima?

¿La época victoriana occidental?

¿La de piratas?

¿Criaturas mitológicas y fantásticas?

¿Los colores blanco y negro?

¿Máscaras y gala?

¿O cuentos de hadas?

No se dejen influenciar por lo q dijeron los personajes y piensen cual podria ser más interesante, pliss nwn VOTEN! owo

Bueno, ya dejo de fastidiar, espero leerlas pronto! c:

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	7. Chapter 7

Extraterrestrial.

Capítulo siete: Pasado.

-Y la ganadora entre las seis temáticas que di a escoger el día de ayer, es…- la voz de Inoue-sensei se alzó cesando el murmullo de los alumnos interesados por saber cuál de las opciones había salido vencedora. -¡Máscaras y gala!- anunció felizmente. -Que ganó aplastantemente, por cierto...-

Muchos en la clase vitorearon, pero otros gimotearon descontentos, y pudo oír alguna que otra queja de alumnos que estaban preocupados por lo cara que sería una temática así, aparte de que el vestuario y las máscaras tampoco eran exactamente baratos.

A Karin sinceramente le daba igual, pero esa le parecía la temática menos vergonzosa, aunque una mirada de reojo para ver a Yukio le confirmó que él obviamente estaba muy complacido con el resultado. Renji parecía decepcionado y al resto no parecía importarle.

-Bueno, parece que tú ganaste.- su amigo alienígena pelirrojo se inclinó más hacia su asiento para susurrar aquello en su oído. –Aunque tal vez fue trampa de Yukio, lo veo muy capaz de cambiar sin que nadie se dé cuenta la caja donde Inoue-sensei tenía todos los votos guardados.- ella soltó una risita ante esto. –Apuesto que escondía la caja trucada debajo de su ridículo sombrero.- esto valió unas cuantas carcajadas de la Kurosaki antes de que cualquier rastro de humor se desvaneciera de su mente al escuchar los "aww" que lanzaron la mitad de las chicas del aula incluida su sensei.

Era el segundo día de esta farsa y ella ya estaba completamente harta, lamentando el haber escogido al tatuado como su guardián. Cada vez que le recordaban que se suponía que ahora tenía novio no podía evitar frustrarse enormemente pues era como si le refregaran en la cara que finalmente, por fin había encontrado un chico que en verdad le gustaba pero se dio cuenta de eso el mismo jodido día en el que presentó a toda la población estudiantil un novio falso.

Miró disimuladamente por encima de su hombro a Toshiro, que perdió el interés en la clase desde que su sensei comenzó a hablar sobre los planes para la organización del baile y ahora estaba muy entretenido escribiendo en su celular, sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie más.

Suspiró volviendo la vista al frente antes de que alguien o él mismo la descubrieran mirando al líder del quinteto, concentrándose entonces en lo que su profesora estaba parloteando con sumo entusiasmo.

-… Así que tenemos dos semanas para preparar el gimnasio adecuándolo a un verdadero salón elegante que se ajuste a la temática de máscaras y gala. La decoración debe ser elegante pero tampoco quisiera algo muy sombrío, tratemos de mantener el ambiente alegre y colorido.- pidió la docente con una sonrisa. –Bien, pues. ¿Quién tiene sugerencias?- de inmediato una chica alzó la mano. -¿Sí?-

-Había pensado que sería una buena idea conseguir candelabros colgantes. Son muy elegantes y románticos.- juntó las manos haciendo sonidos de empalagosa emoción. –Y también arreglos de flores distintas le darían más color a la ocasión.-

-¡Me gusta como piensas!- la mujer mayor obviamente estaba encantada con la idea. –Candelabros colgantes y arreglos florales, anotado.- lo escribió todo en una pequeña libreta rosa brillante. -¿Alguna idea de cómo los vamos a conseguir?- miró entre los alumnos y un chico levantó la mano.

-Mi mamá tiene una florería, y estoy seguro de que no le importaría preparar los arreglos… siempre y cuando me den algún crédito extra por eso…- lo último lo dijo en un susurro inseguro pero como dispuesto a negociar con su profesora.

-¿Eh?- Orihime parpadeó inocentemente pero luego sonrió con amabilidad sin notar en absoluto como un estudiante le había propuesto algo similar a un soborno. –Todos los estudiantes que aporten algo recibirán crédito extra en mi clase, no se preocupen.-

-Oh, entonces yo me encargó de los arreglos florales.- asintió el chico.

-Yo puedo encargarme de los candelabros.- Karin volteó sorprendidísima hacia Vorarlberna al oírlo decir aquello, al igual que el resto del quinteto y la mayoría de la clase. –Me gusta la temática, también puedo colaborar con alfombras elegantes para la decoración, no es ningún costo significativo para mí.- claro, él manejaba los fondos que el quinteto tenía, solo necesitaba la aprobación de Toshiro y podía hacer lo que quisiera, y por la manera en la que de inmediato volvió la vista a su celular sin verse en lo más mínimo preocupado la Kurosaki pelinegra supuso que realmente no le importaba y no costaría mucho trabajo convencerlo de dejar a Yukio hacer lo que quiera con el dinero como casi siempre.

-Genial, Vorarlberna-kun, lo apreciamos mucho.- su sensei definitivamente estaba en el séptimo cielo. -¿Alguna otra idea?-

-¡Podríamos pintar el gimnasio!- propuso Mashiro con mucho entusiasmo. –Necesita que lo retoquen y puede ser divertido.- dio palmadas de la emoción.

-¡Excelente idea, genial!- de inmediato lo anotó. –Así todos en la clase podrán participar, ¡entre todos pintaremos el gimnasio!- chilló lo suficientemente fuerte como para no escuchar los gemidos desganados que dieron la mitad de los alumnos. -¿Otro aporte? ¿Qué se les ocurre con la música y la comida?- Karin rápidamente levantó la mano, sorprendiendo a varios. -¿Sí, Karin-chan?-

-A mi hermana Yuzu le gustaría ayudar con la comida incluso si no gana crédito extra con eso. Solo tendrían que darle el dinero para todo y lo haría con gusto.- decidió expresar los deseos de su gemela antes de que alguien se ganara el puesto del cocinero.

-Yo puedo darle todo el dinero que necesite.- la Kurosaki frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa descarada de Yukio, ese rubio parecía estar planeando algo.

-Yo puedo ayudar a Yuzu-san a cocinar si ella lo aprecia.- propuso Shinji amablemente, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Hiyori.

-¡Nos gustaría ayudar con la música!- exclamaron un grupo de tres chicas con las que Karin no hablaba. –Tenemos unos parlantes muy lindos y podemos pedir sugerencias de canciones a los demás cursos.-

-Eso es una gran idea, no olviden mantenerme al tanto de todo.- la profesora seguía anotando en la libreta. –Karin-chan, ¿tú vas a ayudar a Yuzu-chan con las comidas o prefieres ayudar a pintar, o alguna otra cosa?- volvió su atención a ella.

-Ehh… no soy tan buena cocinando, así que creo que solo ayudare a pintar o cualquier otra cosa.- se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, bien… Abarai-kun, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres hacer o solo vas a pintar?- se dirigió al pelirrojo, que también se decantó por pintar. –Hitsugaya-kun, ¿qué harás tú?- toda la clase se volvió hacia el estudiante albino, que suspiró dejando su celular.

-Sí a usted le parece, sensei, puedo encargarme de conseguir vajilla fina, o al menos que lo parezca, para el día del baile. Tampoco me importaría ayudar en las otras decoraciones.- murmuró con gesto indiferente mientras Karin lo miraba impresionada, no pensaba que estuviera dispuesto a hacer una colaboración tan grande, o que tuviera el tiempo para participar tanto en el evento.

-Oh, eso es muy importante, Hitsugaya-kun, muchas gracias por tu colaboración.- le sonrió anotando en su libreta antes de pasar a preguntar al próximo alumno.

Karin se le quedó mirando aun cuando todos los demás apartaron la mirada, pero terminó por volver su vista al frente porque él no pareció darse cuenta de ella y solo regresó la vista a su celular.

Siguieron asignando tareas y planeando todo para el baile por un rato antes de que su sensei retomara con la clase y los temas de estudio, por lo que solo se quedó tomando apuntes hasta que finalmente dio la hora del almuerzo.

Su sensei se acercó a Ulquiorra para almorzar con él como acostumbraban, pero tal como le había indicado que hiciera el aspirante a emo tuvo que declinar la invitación argumentando tener que almorzar con su grupo, por lo que Karin aprovechó para acercarse a su decepcionada profesora tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Orihime-chan.- la llamó informalmente y ella de inmediato le sonrió. -¿Podríamos almorzar juntas?- pidió lo más tímidamente posible para no aparentar segundas intenciones.

-Oh, claro, Karin-chan, me encantaría. Jala una silla.- accedió desenvolviendo su almuerzo que parecía ser una extraña masa de vegetales con una cola de pescado rodeada de cerezas coronándolo. -¿Quieres probar un poco?- preguntó ilusionada cuando la vio mirando fijamente su comida.

-Ehh… no, gracias.- su rostro casi se puso verde pero se le pasó apenas desenvolvió la deliciosa comida de su gemela. –Así que… ¿Cómo ha ido su noviazgo con Ichi-nii?- preguntó tratando de sonar casual, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación al ver la cara de la mayor decaer con desanimo.

-Nuestro noviazgo está bien, muy bien.- sonrió un poco forzadamente. A esa mujer no le salía mentir. -¿Cómo va el tuyo?-

-Bien, aún me estoy acostumbrando a esto de tener novio pero vamos avanzando bien.- afortunadamente, ella era una muy buena mentirosa. –La notó decaída. ¿Segura que todo está bien?- sin duda ella no estaba tan feliz como decía estar.

-Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- ambas picaron sus almuerzos oyendo el leve bullicio de fuera de las ventanas como sonido de fondo.

-Sin ofender, sensei. Pero… estaba un poco sorprendida por su noviazgo con mi hermano, sabía que ustedes habían ido juntos a la preparatoria, pero según sabía él era más amigo de Tatsuki-chan y ustedes perdieron contacto por mucho tiempo.- comentó con el mayor tacto posible. –Y ahora… a ninguno lo veo muy feliz con esta relación.- suspiró temiendo haberse pasado de la raya.

-…Oh…- sus palabras obviamente pusieron triste a la dulce mujer, pero ella era demasiado buena como para ofenderse o enojarse y hablarle mal. –B-bueno, pues… es verdad que me extraño que de repente se apareciera en mi vida de nuevo y me pidiera salir, pero yo siempre estuve muy enamorada de él y por ahora creo que más que nada estamos en una faceta de conocernos y ver cómo avanza todo. Eso no es tan raro en las relaciones, Karin-chan, lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.- comió incómodamente un bocado de cereza.

-Y-yo entiendo.- tomó dos bocados de su almuerzo para juntar más valor para hablar y pensar bien las palabras por mientras. –Pero lo que trató de decir… lo que realmente me pregunto es… sí usted realmente sigue enamorada de él como cuando tenía mi edad.-

-¿Mmm?- pestañeó perpleja. –Te acabó de decir que siempre he estado enamorada de él. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- se llevó otro bocado de su comida extraña a la boca.

-Bueno, no es que yo sea de las que siempre se creen los rumores, pero en verdad pensaba que… no sé… había algo entre usted y Ulquiorra.- murmuró apenas conteniendo la risa al verla escupir lo que estaba comiendo y ponerse roja hasta las orejas.

-¿U-Ulquiorra-kun?- tartamudeó casi echando humo. –Mi-mira, K-Karin-chan, no sé por qué dices algo como eso. Ulquiorra-kun es solo mi alumno, aparte de un menor de edad, y sería ilegal y poco ético ese tipo de relación o sentimientos, y este es solo mi segundo año como profesora así que no podría arruinarlo dejándome llevar por…- de repente paró su balbuceo y ocultó el rostro entre las manos. –Por nada. Solo olvídalo, Karin-chan, no hay nada entre Ulquiorra-kun y yo.- suspiró asomando la mirada por entre sus brazos.

-Oh, de acuerdo.- bajó los ojos tratando de encubrir lo complacida que estaba con su exagera reacción. –Pero, hay algo que está mal en lo que dijo, Orihime-chan.- se contuvo de sonreír cuando la miró confundida. –Ulquiorra no es menor de edad, él ha pasado varias veces por los mismos años.- eso era técnicamente cierto, Toshiro dijo que todos menos Yukio eran mayores que él, así que debía tener más de treinta años, aparte de que se veía más como de veinte que de dieciséis.

-¿Eh?- la cara de su sensei fue todo un poema, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se salieron de sus cuencas. -¿No es menor de edad?- parecía no habérselo esperado en lo absoluto, pero no podía decir sí estaba feliz, aliviada o solo sorprendida y confundida.

-No, no lo es.- ella pareció haberse quedado muda, y Karin hubiera aprovechado para decir algo más de no ser porque en ese momento entró el profesor de ese horario y su sensei de gran delantera tuvo que juntar sus cosas y retirarse a su otro curso aún con los ojos muy abiertos.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida partió junto con Yuzu y Renji a su casa aunque solo para cambiarse y dejar sus cosas antes de ir a su hotel para conversar sobre los avances que hizo en su charla con Inoue-sensei. En el camino notó la mirada de su gemela ida y sus mejillas rojas, supuso que se trataba de algo de Jinta pero como hermana celosa que era quería asegurarse.

-¿Por qué tan feliz, eh, Yuzu?- alzó una ceja al oírla tararear.

-¡Oh, cierto, Karin-chan!- exclamó como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba ahí. –Aun no te he agradecido por convencer a tu profesora de dejarme ayudar en el baile, gracias.- le dio un pequeño abrazo en medio de sus brincos.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?- frunció el ceño. Había querido darle la noticia ella misma…

-Yukio-kun me lo dijo.- murmuró con una sonrisa estúpida. -¡Y él accedió a que lo invite a cenar mañana en casa! Para probar mi comida y decidir cuánto dinero iba a gastar, pero igual, ¡es una cita!- chilló obviamente extasiada.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- un tic invadió su ceja retorciéndola en su irritación. Yukio Vorarlberna oficialmente era hombre muerto. O bueno… extraterrestre muerto. -¿Por qué lo invitaste a la casa sin siquiera consultarme?- pisoteó indignada.

-Yo soy la que cocina y limpia siempre, es mi casa e invitare a quien yo quiera.- Karin se mordió la lengua ante ese argumento, tenía razón. –Y si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no sales con tu novio mañana? Necesitan tener más citas para avanzar su relación.-

-¡Sí, estoy de acuerdo!- Renji se metió con una sonrisa idiota, encogiéndose inmediatamente ante su mirada fulminante. –O no…-

-Hmm. ¿Sabes qué? También estoy de acuerdo.- esas palabras provocaron que ambos la miraran confundidos. –Renji y yo necesitamos pasar más tiempo juntos. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar mañana también?- sonrió "inocentemente".

-Ehh, sí, claro.- parecía confundido pero feliz.

Yuzu abrió la boca para protestar pero ella volvió a hablar.

-¡Genial! ¿Por qué no viene todo su grupo, ya que están? Así todos nosotros convivimos y nos familiarizamos como una gran familia feliz.- sonrió hablando entre dientes ignorando los mohines de su hermana por arruinar su cita con su flechazo de turno.

Llegaron a su casa y fue a cambiarse y dejar las cosas de la escuela antes de despedirse de su hermana prometiendo volver para la cena, abandonando rápidamente su casa para ahora dirigirse al departamento del Quinteto alienígena junto a su novio falso.

Cuando llegaron al departamento se sentó enfurruñada en el sofá hasta que Hirako trajo los bocadillos y Hitsugaya se sentó a su lado, relajándola un poco con su presencia aunque sea muy ligeramente hasta que el bastardo de Yukio entró a la sala y ella de inmediato lo fulminó con la mirada.

Apenas Ulquiorra se sumó a ellos ella se puso a contar cómo había resultado su conversación con su sensei. Les contó de su aparente temor a relacionarse con él por ser un menor de edad y de su creencia de que ella muy probablemente sí lo amaba y eso más ahora la relación con su hermano debían de ser el único impedimento.

-Entonces, ¿tú qué sugieres?- preguntó Toshiro expectante, a lo que suspiró.

-Creo que ya es hora de que vaya por ella directamente.- Shinji y Renji vitorearon. –Veré la forma de separarla de mi hermano, pero Ulquiorra también debe pelear de su lado, ¿oíste?- preguntó al emo, que asintió secamente con la cabeza. –Con eso creo que esto tiene altas posibilidades de no salir tan mal.-

-Eso es suficiente para nosotros. ¡Hay que celebrar!- exclamó Hirako abriendo una lata de soda y rociando la espuma sobre Renji y Yukio que lo miraron como mirarían a un hollow que estaban a punto de asesinar sangrientamente.

-Nada de celebraciones.- Hitsugaya cortó al dientón de su alegría y a los rociados de sus intenciones asesinas. –Ulquiorra debe planear lo que va a hacer, y quiero que ustedes se concentren en sus propias misiones, ayuden en ese baile escolar y traten de socializar, en especial tú, Vorarlberna, deja un poco ese videojuego.- señaló al rubio, que hizo una mueca. –Y tú Hirako, trata de decidirte por una sola mujer y no todas.- el rubio mujeriego lloriqueó.

-Oigan, una pregunta... Sé qué edad tiene Toshiro, pero los demás… ¿Cuántos años tienen?- inquirió curiosa.

-Yo tengo cincuenta y cuatro, soy el mayor aquí.- Shinji sonrió dejándola boquiabierta. –Renji me sigue, él tiene cuarenta y seis, según recuerdo.- la chica miró a su amigo pelirrojo, que le sonrió tímidamente frotándose la nuca. –Ulquiorra tiene cuarenta y uno. Y Yukio y el capitán tienen treinta.- pero Toshiro era unos meses mayor, según le había dicho. –Pero por si quieres saber, yo sería el equivalente humano a veinticinco, Renji a veintitrés, Ulquiorra a veintidós, y Yukio y el capitán a dieciocho, más o menos.- guiñó un ojo.

-Ah, ya veo.- sonrió incómodamente. Ellos realmente eran mucho mayores que ella, pero su mentalidad era como de adolescentes o adultos jóvenes cualquiera, al menos en la mayoría de ellos. -¿Y cuánto viven los de su especie?-

-Unos doscientos años humanos.- Hirako se encogió de hombros.

-¿O sea que si se casan con una humana moriría mucho antes que ustedes?- pestañeó. Eso era un poco triste… y no pudo evitar mirar preocupada el rostro inexpresivo del capitán albino.

-Bueno…- Renji se frotó la nuca viéndose bastante tenso. –Eso es muy complicado, pero supongo que sí, o depende mucho, en realidad.- contestó aunque no se veía muy seguro, pero ninguno de los otros parecía dispuesto a hablar.

Con esa nueva pieza de información y después de haber comido unos bocadillos, Karin los invitó a los cinco a cenar en su casa mañana sonriendo con superioridad a la mueca inconforme del rubio más joven, planeando luego marcharse con su novio falso, pero Hitsugaya los frenó.

-Ya es bastante tarde, la llevare yo en el auto para que sea más rápido y sin riesgo.- decidió y ella se sonrojó ante la idea de estar sola con él en el auto, ignorando la mirada intensa que Renji estaba intercalando entre los dos con ojos entrecerrados.

Salió del departamento junto al chico que secretamente le gustaba y entraron al ascensor para bajar hasta el estacionamiento. El silencio le era muy incómodo pero él parecía imperturbablemente tranquilo, ajeno a como se retorcía las manos y se sonrojaba como toda una estúpida colegiala enamorada.

Subieron al auto y emprendieron el camino aun en silencio. Trataba de pensar cosas en las que decir para romper el hielo, pero entonces su celular sonó y al abrirlo leyó en él un mensaje de su hermana. " _Karin-chan, papá y yo vamos al departamento de Onii-chan para cenar con él. Lamento avisarte tarde pero acaba de venir con su auto así que nos llevara ahora. No hice la cena así que ¿puedes comer en la casa de tu novio?_ " Alzó una ceja extrañada por el repentino acto de su hermano, pero suspiró y miró al capitán alienígena.

-Toshiro, ¿crees que podamos volver al departamento para que pueda cenar con ustedes? Mi hermana se fue a cenar con mi hermano y no tengo nada para cenar en casa.- bufó esperando que no quisiera entrar en detalles del raro comportamiento de su hermana al no dejarle comida y el de su hermano al invitarlos a cenar sin aviso previo, ni ella lo entendía.

-Ya veo.- solo dijo el albino, afortunadamente. –Sin embargo, Hirako seguramente ya empezó a hacer la cena, y yo le pedí que no hiciera para mí porque no planeaba comer hoy, así que no creo que baste para ti.- ella hizo una mueca, mientras mentalmente se resignaba a quedarse con hambre hoy, pero entonces él giró en una curva inesperada. –Vamos a un restaurante, traigo dinero conmigo.- murmuró indiferente.

Ella sintió su rostro arder a temperaturas insospechadas, y de inmediato apartó el rostro lo más lejos posible de su rango de visión esperando que no lo haya notado.

-D-de acuerdo, no voy a rechazar una comida gratis.- trató de bromear riendo tensamente.

Permaneció con el rostro ocultó tratando de bajar su profundo rubor hasta que finalmente aparcaron en una calle concurrida y él se bajó apresurándose a abrir la puerta del auto para ella, indicándole luego que lo siguiera hasta una cuadra con varios restaurantes.

-Elige. ¿A cuál quieres ir?- le preguntó y ella habría insistido en que eligiera él ya que iba a ser el que pague, pero pudo ver en su mirada que realmente no le interesaba, así que suspiró y trató de elegir el que se veía más barato para que no gastara tanto en ella.

Entraron y de inmediato fueron recibidos por un joven y apuesto recepcionista.

-Buenas noches, dama y caballero.- se inclinó cortésmente, sus bonitos ojos castaños fijándose en los de ella. -¿Mesa para dos?- le tendió una mano dispuesto a guiarla cuando asintió, a lo que la tomó con un pequeño sonrojo. –Espero disfrutes de tu estadía aquí.- habló solo para ella inclinándose demasiado cerca de su rostro. –Mi nombre es Isao Yoshio, seré su camarero esta noche.- sacó una silla para que se sentara en un gesto caballeroso.

-Ehh, yo…- empezó a tartamudear tan sonrojada como incomoda cuando de nuevo acercó su rostro demasiado al suyo, pero entonces Toshiro lo jaló del cuello de la camiseta de su uniforme y lo alejó un par de pasos de la mesa a la que los había conducido.

La Kurosaki observó curiosa como los dos hombres se pusieron a hablar, y a pesar de que Yoshio era mucho más alto que Toshiro él parecía francamente… intimidado. Hitsugaya se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño ante el camarero, que tembló de los pies a la cabeza y asintió frenéticamente antes de retirarse apresurado en lo que su compañero volvía a sentarse frente a ella.

-Lamento eso. ¿Qué vas a ordenar?- tomó el menú como si nada ojeando a través de las páginas. –Planeó pedir alguna pasta para mí. ¿Qué bebida quisieras?- indagó amable y educado como de costumbre, su actitud normal obligándola a encogerse de hombros y hacer como si no hubiera intimidado a alguien dos minutos atrás.

-Ehh… creo que solo comeré algo de Ramen, y cualquier zumo está bien.- se encogió de hombros por enésima vez.

Juntó los dedos esperando que el camarero terminara de hacerse pipi en los pantalones y viniera a tomar sus órdenes, sorprendiéndose en cambio al ver una figura femenina caminar hacia ellos. ¿El cobarde les había mandado otra persona? Wow.

Volteó hacia la camarera para pedir sus órdenes, solo para fruncir el ceño al notarla levemente familiar, y fruncir el ceño aún más cuando la vio mirando congelada a Toshiro. ¡Sí, sí, el tipo era increíblemente hermoso! Pero no tenía por qué ser tan obvia y mirarlo tan descaradamente, sobre todo cuando ella estaba ahí. Aunque no era su novia ni nada, pero… ¡pero aun así!

Su ceño se profundizó mientras preparaba mentalmente un comentario acido para sacar de su trance a la camarera, preguntándose por qué demonios el albino no lo había hecho aún. Lo miró para cerciorarse de sí estaba ignorando a la mujer, encontrándose solo con el decepcionante espectáculo de que él la estaba mirando con la misma intensidad.

Su corazón ardió en celos ante el hecho de que evidentemente esos dos se conocían, lo que Renji le había contado sobre su amor del pasado pasando por su cabeza. ¿Acaso Toshiro también había tenido una historia así con…?...

¡Esperen!, gritó su mente frenando todo su proceso de fabricación de una fantasía del chico que le gustaba en otra escuela abrazando a esa mujer. ¡Renji!, insistió su mente antes de que siguiera pensando en más estupideces. ¡De ahí es de dónde se le hacía familiar la mujer! ¡Era la misma que los atendió en la tienda! ¡La cajera que había sido su amor del pasado!

Su corazón se calmó un poco ante el recuerdo. Toshiro y esa mujer se conocían porque habían sido compañeros, y él la estaba mirando como enfadado, tal vez por haberle rotó el corazón a uno de sus subordinados, mientras que la mujer lo miraba horrorizada, para nada la mirada que le había dedicado al tatuado cuando se reencontraron, allí parecía sorprendida y casi hasta ¿asustada y triste?

Decidió carraspear para sacar a los dos de su batalla de miradas, todavía sintiendo un pellizquito de celos más que nada irracionales.

-B-buenas noches.- tartamudeó la mujer, que podía estar segura de que era la misma que había visto con su amigo pelirrojo en la tienda por su altura superior a la de la mayoría de las mujeres (y Toshiro), ojos verdes y brillante cabello rubio. –Soy Mijow Shiky, seré su camarera esta noche.- hizo una pequeña reverencia. -¿Qué desean ordenar?-

Pidieron su comida y rápidamente la camarera casi huyó de ellos a la cocina.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué fue eso?- se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. Él torció la boca, pareciendo indispuesto a hablar. –Ni siquiera trates de pretender que no la conoces y mucho menos quieras ignorarme. Sé que esa chica rechazó a Renji en el pasado.- él la miró con sus ojos turquesas sorprendidos. –Nos la encontramos en una tienda. Ahora, ¿quieres explicarme?-

-Conocimos a Mijow en la ciudad de Osaka, ella era muy agradable y parecía estar realmente enamorada de Abarai. Yo… alenté a Abarai a confesarle sus sentimientos, luego lo alenté a confesarle todo y que la tratara de convencer de ser su elegida para la misión, pero él solo regresó con el corazón roto.- suspiró. –Eso me desalentó mucho como capitán por bastante tiempo, pero con el tiempo Abarai pareció poco a poco superar su amor no correspondido. Y últimamente yo… estaba muy feliz porque él finalmente parecía estarla superando. Había renunciado a intentarlo cuando ella lo destrozó, pero se estaba recuperando y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. ¿Sabes por qué?- la miró de brazos cruzados y ella negó, sin tener idea de qué estaba hablando. –Por ti.-

-¿Eh?-murmuró al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un plato caer.

Todos voltearon hacia Mijow Shiky, cuyas manos temblaban mientras miraba el desastre que había hecho al tirar el plato a pocas mesas de distancia de ellos, era obvio que los había escuchado. Frunció el ceño hacia ella antes de volver la mirada al líder del quinteto alienígena.

-Abarai no había vuelto a tener interés en la misión después de Mijow, hasta que tú llegaste.- suspiró y estiró la mano para tomar delicadamente la suya. –Odio a Mijow Shiky por haber rotó el corazón de Abarai, siento que le falle como capitán al no darme cuenta de que ella no lo merecía, no tenía las agallas para creerle, no era como eres tú. Tú estabas dispuesta a ayudarnos aun sin estar unida por un lazo sentimental a ninguno de nosotros, por eso te admiró tanto y por eso sé que Abarai está enamorado de ti, así que… disculpa si sueno egoísta por decir esto, pero… por favor, por favor, Karin… no rompas su corazón.- suplicó apretando su mano.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Por qué le decía esto? Sintió algo en su interior comenzar a resquebrajarse.

-¿Cómo…?...- ¿Cómo esperas que no rompa su corazón si acabas de romper el mío? -¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? Quiero ayudar.- aseguró.

-Lo sé.- frotó su pulgar cariñosamente en el dorso de su mano. –Y yo no quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras, así que piénsalo bien, sea lo que sea que decidas lo respetare. Ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, créeme.- la tranquilizó, pero sus intenciones eran claras.

Él quería que ella estuviera con Renji. Él no correspondía sus recién descubiertos sentimientos.

Se separó de él bajando la cabeza miserablemente, preguntándose por qué diablos sentía sus ojos arder.

Mijow Shiky trajo sus comidas no con una mejor cara que ella y luego se retiró deseándoles buen provecho con frialdad. Comieron en silencio, él tecleando en su celular de vez en cuando y ella lidiando con sus pensamientos hechos un lío y el dolor arraigado en lo profundo de su ser.

Toshiro le gustaba, eso era innegable en este punto. Y está bien que era la primera vez que sentía esto por un chico, pero aun así… ¿por qué dolía tanto el no sentirse correspondida? ¿Era normal ese nivel de dolor para un simple flechazo que ya sabía imposible? No creía ser tan estúpida pero aparentemente sí lo era, o no… no lo sabía, no sabía nada del amor o las relaciones. Solo ayudaba al quinteto con los consejos que provenían de Yuzu, era una completa inexperta ingenua en este tema.

Terminaron de comer, él pagó a la camarera rubia y la condujo de vuelta al auto ya dispuesto a llevarla a su casa. Ella se sentó a su lado en el asiento del pasajero y apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana, esperando a que arrancara y mirándolo confundida cuando solo se quedaron ahí quietos en el vehículo frente al restaurante.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada de que no arrancara y se quedaran allí.

-Lo lamento.- se disculpó de repente. –Vi la cara que pusiste cuando te pedí que no rompieras el corazón de Abarai. Tú no lo quieres de ese modo, ¿verdad?- suspiró derrotista y ella se mordió el labio. –Lamento haberte presionado de ese modo, en verdad no quisiera que hagas nada que no quieras.- la miró con sinceridad brillando en sus extravagantes ojos hermosos.

-Bueno… la verdad es que prefiero hacer algo que no quiero hacer antes que lo que realmente quiero hacer.- dijo sin pensar.

-¿A qué se supone que te refieres con eso?- la miró perplejo y ella se cacheteó mentalmente.

-Yo…- soltó un gran suspiro. Debería dejar de ser tan cobarde. Ella era Kurosaki Karin, no una temerosa colegiala enamorada. –Yo prefiero hacer algo que no quiero para ayudarlos a ustedes, en vez de hacer algo que sí quiero y arruinarlo todo.- admitió con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- sacudió levemente la cabeza viéndose bastante perdido a lo que quería decir. –Y ya te dije que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Sí quieres hacer algo, solo hazlo. Sí no quieres entonces no lo hagas.- murmuró como si fuera lo obvio, sin notar lo mucho que sus palabras la habían afectado.

Si ella quería hacer algo… ¿solo debía hacerlo?

-Toshiro…- posó una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?- parecía sinceramente preocupado.

-Toshiro…- ella sintió la temperatura aumentar en todo su cuerpo, más que nada en sus mejillas, casi comenzando a marearla mientras lentamente se inclinaba hacia él, tan cerca… tan cerca como nunca antes, pudiendo apreciar cada pequeño detalle de su rostro. Él definitivamente no era humano, era demasiado hermoso para este mundo, evidentemente alguien como él solo podía ser de otro planeta, pero egoístamente solo lo quería para sí misma.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir su nariz rozando contra la suya, él se había inclinado para besarla también… entonces… ¿acaso sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él y…?...

-No.- antes de que sus labios pudieran juntarse, un dedo se interpuso en su camino, impidiendo el contacto y apartándola gentilmente. Abrió los ojos de golpe, shockeada. Él la miraba ceñudo. -¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó con frialdad.

-Yo…- sus ojos se ampliaron, horrorizados. Sintió su corazón terminar de partirse y hacerse añicos como bono extra. –L-lo s-s-siento…- tartamudeó con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. -¡Lo siento mucho!- no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo del auto.

-¡Karin, espera!- lo oyó gritar pero no pensaba parar, y en cambio volvió a entrar al restaurante en el que habían cenado y se metió al baño de mujeres.

No era estúpida, en este momento no quería verlo y si corría por la calle la alcanzaría en un parpadeo. Lo más sensato era meterse en un sitio donde había gente para que no pudiera usar sus habilidades extraterrestres. Tampoco era buena idea perderlo sí estaba en la calle, de cualquier modo, no quería volver a arriesgarse a ser atrapada por un hollow nunca jamás en su vida.

Había algunas mujeres en el baño, pero las ignoró y de inmediato se derrumbó en una esquina tratando de contener las lágrimas que desesperadamente querían escapar de sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en lo que trataba de contener los sollozos también.

¡Maldita sea, lo había arruinado! ¡Lo había arruinado todo!

Enterró las uñas en su cuero cabelludo hundiendo el rostro lo más que podía en sus rodillas, casi como si quisiera desaparecer, y tal vez sí lo quería. ¡¿Qué diablos había hecho?! Sintió unas gotitas de sangre filtrarse por las heridas que se estaba proporcionando a sí misma con las uñas en la cabeza, pero no le importó, le dio la bienvenida al dolor como si fuera una maravillosa distracción de los pensamientos que torturaban su mente.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y casi saltó ante el inesperado contacto, frotándose los ojos rápidamente antes de alzar la cabeza para encontrarse con unos maternales ojos verdes. La camarera Mijow Shiky estaba inclinada hacia ella con una mirada preocupada.

-¿Estás bien, querida?- preguntó con una voz dulce, casi chillona pero agradable. Ella solo asintió frotándose más los ojos. -¿Cuántos años tienes, linda?-

-D-dieciséis.- tartamudeó sonrojada de lo patética que debía verse para que hasta esta desconocida se preocupara por ella.

-Cielo santo, eres una niña.- exclamó negando con la cabeza. -¿Qué te hizo Hitsugaya-san? ¿Te asustó de alguna forma?- frunció el ceño peligrosamente.

-N-no… más bien creo que yo lo asuste a él.- o espantar era la palabra correcta, o más bien arruinar todo entre ellos. –Toshiro es un buen chico, pero… ahora mismo no quiero verlo.- las lágrimas de nueva cuenta volvieron a asomarse. –S-solo quiero… pudrirme aquí un rato y luego saldré. No te preocupes.- suspiró temblorosamente.

-Olvídalo. Él está montando guardia fuera de la puerta, cuando salgas tendrás que enfrentarlo.- la advirtió.

-No importa. Supuse que ahí estaría… de todos modos tiene que llevarme a casa así que por más que no quiero debo salir a encararlo.- volvió a frotarse los ojos. –Gracias por preocuparte, Shiky-san, pero supongo que debo lavarme la cara y dejar de postergar el momento.- se levantó y se acercó a un lavabo comenzando a frotarse furiosamente el rostro.

-Sí quieres yo podría llevarte a casa, si en verdad no quieres hablar con Hitsugaya-san.- ofreció y ella se congeló, por un momento se sintió esperanzada de poder tener al menos hasta mañana antes de enfrentarse de nuevo al albino, pero entonces pensó que realmente no debería irse con cualquier extraña.

-Ehh, sin ofender, pero realmente no te conozco, y…- alzó las manos nerviosamente después de secarse el rostro.

-Oh, vamos, no creo verme tan peligrosa.- rió un poco. –Además, conoces mi nombre, sí quieres puedes llamar a tus padres y decirles que vas conmigo, también tenemos como conocidos a Renji y Hitsugaya-san, y seguro también al resto de su grupito.- rodó los ojos con un poco de nostalgia brillando en su mirada. –Tengo un auto y podemos salir por la puerta trasera así no tendrás que ver a Hitsugaya-san, solo tendrías que soportar viajar junto con mi hijita.- enredó un dedo en su ondulado flequillo abierto con nerviosismo.

¿Hijita?

Un raro presentimiento junto con una gran curiosidad la impulsaron a asentir con la cabeza.

-E-está bien, agradecería que me llevaras.- accedió a su oferta, haciendo sonreír a la mujer mayor. -¿Cuántos años tienes, por cierto?-

-¿Yo? Veintidós, ya estoy vieja.- rió entre dientes. –Ven, sígueme por aquí.- la guió hacia una puerta que decía "Solo personal". –Por aquí entramos a limpiar nosotros los empleados, aparte tenemos otros baños en la cocina.- explicó guiándola hacia dicha cocina.

-¡Mamá!- de inmediato apenas cerraron la puerta que daba al baño, una pequeña niña se lanzó a abrazar las piernas de la rubia. -¡Ya quiero irme a casa! ¡Y quiero un helado!- exigió caprichosamente la pequeña de unos tres o dos añitos.

-Olvídalo, un helado a esta hora te dará pesadillas.- negó rotundamente la mujer. –Y compórtate, Kimi. Una invitada viajara con nosotras por un rato.- le explicó señalando con la mano a Karin, que apenas la escuchó por estar más interesada en un pequeño detalle que notó apenas vio a la niña, Kimi.

Esa pequeña tenía una brillante cabellera pelirroja.

-¡Hola invitada!- la saludó abrazándose a sus piernas como si la conociera de toda la vida. -¡Soy Mijow Kimi!- inclinó un poco la cabeza antes de sonreírle lindamente.

-Soy Kurosaki Karin, es un placer.- sonrió tensa. Nunca había sido gran aficionada a los niños pequeños. -¿Cuántos años tienes, Kimi-chan?- preguntó tratando inútilmente de desengancharla de sus piernas.

-Cinco.- sonrió mientras su madre sofocaba una exclamación y Karin entrecerraba los ojos.

-¡Kimi! ¡No seas mentirosa!- la regañó mientras se colgaba una mochila al hombro. –Ella tiene tres, no sé por qué dice esas tonterías.- rió demasiado fuerte y forzadamente. –En fin, Karin-chan, vamos, vamos. Voy a llevarte antes de que se haga más tarde.- le hizo señas para que la siguiera saliendo por una puerta trasera del restaurante que debía dar afuera sin mirar atrás.

La Kurosaki hizo una mueca mirando a la pequeña pelirroja aún enganchada a su pierna indispuesta a soltarse. Gimió internamente y empezó a caminar arrastrando a la niña chillando de alegría con ella siguiendo a la rubia fuera.

El auto de Mijow Shiky no era nada como el del Quinteto. Era pequeño y estaba oxidado, abollado y no era exactamente el más grande que había visto, pero era bastante práctico y tenía todo lo que necesitaba para funcionar correctamente.

La pequeña Kimi solo soltó su pierna para correr al asiento del pasajero junto a su madre, permitiéndole por fin ser libre y subirse al auto. El interior era cálido y tenía un agradable aroma a manzana.

Le indicó a Shiky cuál era su dirección y ella de inmediato emprendió el viaje en silencio, muy a diferencia de su adorable hija que se la pasó parloteando acerca de lo superior que era a todos los niños de su guardería y las cosas que quería y como sus maestras eran unas tontas por ponerles caritas tristes en sus tareas.

Kimi sin duda era una niña malcriada y caprichosa, pero aun así muy adorable y ciertamente tenía un vocabulario muy amplio para ser solo una niña de tres, incluso una de cinco si lo que sospechaba era cierto, y de cualquier forma no se pasaba de maleducada, solo decía alguna que otra insolencia probablemente para hacerse la graciosa.

El camino a su casa no tardó tanto como creyó, y pronto se encontró saliendo del auto despidiéndose de madre e hija. A punto estaba de entrar a su casa cuando el llamado de la mujer la frenó en su lugar.

-¿Pasa algo, Shiky-san?- alzó una ceja al verla salir del auto y acercarse a ella para, sorpresivamente, darle un pequeño abrazo.

-Sé que probablemente ya sabes quiénes son realmente Renji, Hitsugaya-san y su grupito.- suspiró con la mirada baja. –Y yo sé… sé que ellos no son malos chicos, pero…- frunció el ceño. –Ten cuidado con ellos. Antes que todo ellos siempre pondrán primero a su misión, antes que a ti, antes que a sus sentimientos y antes que a tus sentimientos.- apretó los ojos dolorosamente. –No son malos chicos, no lo son, pero no les des tu entera confianza. O puedes acabar mal.- aun con la leve luz de la luna, pudo notar las lágrimas cristalizar sus ojos verdes. –Suerte, Karin-chan.- le dio otro pequeño abrazo antes de volver al auto con su hija.

Karin se encaminó pensativa al interior de su casa, encontrándola vacía y oscura en señal de que su padre y hermana no habían regresado todavía.

Suspiró sacando su teléfono y encendiéndolo, rodando los ojos cuando las llamadas y mensajes comenzaron a llegar de a montones, todas del quinteto y algunas más recientes de su familia. Esos imbéciles ya habían hecho un escándalo.

Chasqueó la lengua marcando el número de Renji, que atendió al primer timbre.

-¡KARIN!- gritó casi dejándola sorda. -¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! El capitán casi tira el restaurante ese abajo y todos aquí estamos temiendo por nuestra… quiero decir, tu vida.-

-Estoy en mi casa, Renji.- se frotó las sienes con cansancio. –Dile a los demás que no se preocupen. Soy una niña grande, sé cuidarme sin que respiren en mi nuca.-

-Dile eso al capitán… Pero bueno, nos alegra que estés bien a salvo en tu casa, habíamos pensado que tal vez un hollow volvió a atacarte o algo así.- masculló preocupado. –Ehh… perdona, pero estábamos tan preocupados que le avisamos a tu familia que desapareciste y ellos se pusieron casi tan histéricos como el capitán, casi… Pero Yukio ya le está avisando a tu hermana que estás bien y en tu casa.-

-Dile a ese rubio idiota que se aleje de mi hermana.- gruñó. –Pero como sea, Renji… mañana hay algo muy importante que quiero hablar contigo.- frunció el ceño. –No se preocupen, tome un taxi, como les dije, sé cuidarme. Adiós.- sin esperar más contestación, cerró el celular dando fin a la llamada.

-¡Pero, Karin…!...- fue lo último que escuchó del pelirrojo antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y suspiró profundamente pasándose una mano por el rostro. ¿Cómo vería a Toshiro a la cara mañana?

Escuchó golpes en la puerta y volvió a suspirar, debía ser su familia… Yuzu sin duda iba a matarla.

Rogando a los cielos que sus ojos ya no se vieran rojos por casi llorar patéticamente, fue a abrir la puerta preparando un discurso mental para su hermana y una patada especial para su lloroso padre, pero a penas ver quién estaba del otro lado de la puerta se congeló por completo, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Toshiro estaba parado en el umbral de su puerta respirando agitadamente, con su pelo más despeinado de lo usual y su ropa levemente desacomodada, todo esto en una clara señal de que había llegado a toda velocidad saltando por los aires.

-Toshiro…- se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de la última vez que se habían visto, pero casi de inmediato su sonrojo pasó a ser de rabia. ¿Qué hacía ese bastardo aquí después de todo lo que había hecho para evitar verlo? -¿Qué demonios…?...-

Calló cuando repentinamente la jaló de la muñeca y la pegó a su cuerpo, tomando luego delicadamente los lados de su rostro, uniendo sus frentes y mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Se sonrojó rojo cereza ante su mirada tan profunda, pero posó sus manos en sus hombros dispuesta a alejarlo.

Sin embargo ni siquiera tuvo fuerza para hacer un pequeño empuje antes de perderse en sus ojos y sentir su respiración mezclarse con la suya, sus narices se rozaron… y ella hizo a un lado su rostro, dejando que su beso cayera en su mejilla ardiente.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, con demasiada vergüenza y furia como para siquiera mirarlo, entonces lo oyó soltar un pequeño suspiró antes de sentirlo alejarse de su mejilla.

Por un momento sintió tanto alivio como decepción, pero lo siguiente que sintió la hizo abrir los ojos como platos, porque antes de que siquiera acabara de procesarlo ya tenía sus labios sobre los suyos. Y antes de que siquiera acabara de procesarlo él se alejó de su boca solo para rodearla con sus brazos y enterrar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Perdóname si te lastime.- murmuró con voz ahogada. –Perdóname sí te hice llorar… Perdóname por siempre entrometerme en tu vida y cambiarla. Pero… por favor, nunca vuelvas a asustarme así.- presionó un suave beso en su clavícula. –Por favor.- rogó.

Ella se quedó de piedra en el exterior, mientras que por dentro solo podía sentir su corazón derretirse por completo y sus esperanzas elevarse.

Él la besó… él la estaba abrazando y estaba preocupado por ella. Eso quería decir que le correspondía, ¿verdad? Pero… la voz de Shiky resonó en el fondo de su mente, ¿qué pasaba si no era así? ¿Qué pasaba sí solo lo hizo por culpa y ella como tonta le creía?

No… no podía arriesgarse a que volviera a lastimarla. No quería. Así que lo apartó de un empujón y fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Esto de estar enamorada, más si era de un alienígena, realmente apestaba.

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Lamento el retraso, elegí un mal momento para sacar esto del Hiatus xD Sorry, pero ahora el proximo capitulo si q sera en una semana nwnU

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, es el más largo de todo el fic hasta ahora owo

Gracias a las que votaron, el baile de Máscaras y Gala será el proximo capitulo ;D

Ahora en un par de días actualizo Honor al Amor, tenganme paciencia con ese fic porque a pesar de q tendra unos pocos capitulos, estos van a ser muy largos xP

Ojala les guste como va avanzando el fic, por favor diganme q opinan, y solo para q lo sepan, adoro cuando me dejan testamentos en los reviews, no sé porque algunas lectoras piensan q eso molesta XD Amo los reviews largos! *-*

Y bueno...

¡BESO! Ya hubo beso! *3* Y fue solo un pico nada descrito que duro medio segundo... Me aman, lo sé(? uwu

Jeje, los personajes de Tite Kubo.

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	8. Chapter 8

Extraterrestrial.

Capítulo ocho: Propuesta.

Esa mañana Renji y Yukio llegaron para acompañarlas a ella y Yuzu a la escuela. Normalmente este hecho le molestaría puesto que definitivamente no quería a ese rubio cerca de su dulce hermana, pero ese día había amanecido casi en piloto automático y no tenía ganas de pelearse con nadie.

Mantuvo la cabeza baja todo el camino, hundida en sus pensamientos. No dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con Toshiro y aparte en su encuentro con Mijow Shiky y su hija Kimi. Aún tenía que hablar con Renji y tal vez ese hubiera sido un momento adecuado, pero no quería que Yukio o Yuzu escucharan nada así que solo le pidió si no podían almorzar solos ese día y él estuvo encantado con la idea.

Al llegar a la escuela y su salón, mantuvo su mirada intencionalmente lejos de Hitsugaya todo el tiempo, mirando a cualquier lugar que no fuera el susodicho. Pudo sentir su mirada penetrante en su nuca toda la clase, pero afortunadamente no hizo intento de hablar con ella.

A la hora del almuerzo fue junto con su novio falso detrás del edificio de la escuela debido a que nadie más iba allí, el quinteto usaba la azotea y nadie se atrevía a perturbar a los chicos "cool", los jardines estaban atestados de grupitos de chicas y el comedor era el más utilizado por la mayoría de la población estudiantil y también varios profesores.

Desenvolvieron sus almuerzos y apoyaron la espalda contra la pared, y ella se llenó la boca de toda la comida posible antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, simplemente para tener tiempo de obligar a sus pensamientos a alejarse de Toshiro y concentrarse en la cuestión de Mijow Shiky.

-Entonces, Karin…- habló él cuando finalmente la vio tragar toda su comida. -¿De qué querías que hablásemos?- se llevó un bocado de su almuerzo a la boca mirándola con una de sus extrañas cejas en alto. -¿Tienes más de tus preguntas?- inquirió.

-Sí, de hecho.- suspiró. –Pero tal vez te parezcan un poco… personales…- advirtió.

-No te preocupes, pregunta.- se encogió de hombros sin verse realmente preocupado, bebiendo un trago de su zumo.

-Quiero saber acerca de Mijow Shiky.- Renji de inmediato escupió todo el contenido de su boca, llenando el césped seco delante de ellos con refresco sabor manzana. –Es la cajera del otro día, la que fue tu amor.- él se frotó la nuca, obviamente súper incómodo. –La vi ayer de casualidad en ese restaurante al que fui con Toshiro, ella es camarera allí.- explicó.

-¿Qué?- pestañeó perplejo. –El capitán no me dijo nada de eso…- susurró casi dolido. –Tsk, Shiky…- de repente sus ojos adquirieron un tinte melancólico. –Siempre teniendo tantos trabajos. Sigue siendo una aficionada al dinero y matarse trabajando.- sonrió levemente.

Sí, bueno, probablemente tuviera tantos trabajos ahora porque tenía una hija que mantener.

-Suena a que la conoces bien.- lo miró interesada.

-La conocía bien. O eso creía.- corrigió seriamente. –Los humanos viven mucho más rápido que nosotros, ellos están constantemente cambiando aunque no se den cuenta, creo que es una cuestión de edad o madurez, como le llaman. En especial las mujeres.- frunció el ceño. –Incluso parece que cambian con cuestiones tan simples como qué día es o el clima.- rodó los ojos. –En cambio Shiky… ella parecía cambiar cada hora, realmente nunca la entendí. Ni siquiera sé por qué pensé que la amaba.- sonrió amargamente.

Karin entrecerró los ojos. Sí Renji estaba tratando de ocultar el hecho de que seguía sintiendo algo por Shiky, fallaba miserablemente.

-Toshiro me dijo que pasaste mucho tiempo sin olvidarla.- señaló con cautela.

-No sé qué tanto te dice el capitán, pero Shiky es parte del pasado, solo un trago amargo de experiencia.- torció la boca.

-Pero ustedes tuvieron algo muy especial juntos, ¿verdad?- como una hija, por ejemplo…

-¿Tú lo que quieres es que te cuente nuestra historia, verdad?- la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Sip.- admitió casi tímidamente, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro.

-Bien, bien. Tienes suerte de ser mi novia.- le guiñó un ojo mientras revolvía su cabello. –Conocí a Shiky en nuestro primer año en este planeta. Éramos muy ingenuos sobre sus costumbres en ese entonces, pasamos por varios aprietos pero varias chicas parecieron encontrar eso… adorable.- hizo una mueca, nada contento con la palabra utilizada. –Tal vez por eso uno de nosotros se enamoró y encontró a su elegida más rápido de lo que pensamos. Antes de irse a nuestro planeta para ayudar a la causa, la primera elegida de nuestro ex compañero instruyó bastante al equipo de muchas costumbres humanas, pero yo… tuve otra forma de aprender.- sonrió lleno de melancolía. –Mijow Shiky era de tercer año y yo de primero, solo nos veíamos en los recesos y en las competencias entre cursos. Ella no era muy inteligente, ni muy bonita, pero tenía fama de…- se sonrojó un poco. –Umm… ¿mujer con muchos novios?-

-¿Quieres decir zorra?- lo miró divertida.

-Sí… eso.- tosió incómodo. –En realidad ella… bebía, aunque no tenía edad para hacerlo según sus leyes. Y dejaba que los hombres le dieran dinero a cambio de… ya sabes.- ella lo miró muy sorprendida. La maternal Mijow Shiky no le había parecido para nada alguien que pudiera prostituirse o algo así. –Ella se acercó a mí porque… bueno, quería acostarse conmigo.- se encogió de hombros tratando de disimular su rostro rojo. –Yo la rechace porque no la amaba, por supuesto.- hmm, desearía que los terrícolas hicieran eso también. –Aun así ella seguía insistiendo y acercándose a mí insinuándose. Hasta que un día realmente estuve a punto de ceder porque… bueno, ella me había empezado a gustar.- se frotó la nuca, su rostro como tomate. –Pero entonces quiso cobrarme por eso y yo me ofendí. Le arroje todo el dinero que traía conmigo y me largue diciéndole que no volviera a acercarse a mí sin tocarle un solo cabello.- volvió a un semblante serio. –Eso hizo que ella se interesara más en mí e insistiera peor en acercarse, solo que esta vez de forma diferente. Empezó a acercarse a mí como una amiga, me pidió perdón y me compensó por sus errores. Empezamos a salir como amigos y yo me enamoré de ella… y me enteré del motivo por el cual había estado tan desesperada por conseguir dinero siempre…-

-¿Cuál motivo?- ¿no podía tener otro hijo o hija, verdad?

-Ella tenía un hermano mayor, Mijow Yok, un hombre muy enfermizo que vivía recostado tomando pastillas y recibiendo inyecciones.- ok… no había esperado eso. –Shiky tenía que cuidarse a sí misma y a su hermano, tenía dos trabajos y no le importaba hacer lo que sea por dinero.- suspiró. –Yo hablé con el capitán y le informe sobre mi amor por Shiky y mi preocupación con la vida que llevaba. Y logramos conseguirle un trabajo con una generosa paga en el hotel donde nos quedábamos en ese entonces. Así Shiky dejó de deprimirse y de hacer cualquier tontería por dinero, ella estaba feliz solo conmigo…- se hundió un poco contra la pared. –O eso creí… Estuvimos un tiempo juntos y yo pensé que todo era perfecto, pero en cuanto estuve convencido de que me amaba, de que me entendería y apoyaría… cuando le conté todo lo que soy… y todo lo que la necesitaba para ya no estar solo… me rechazó… me dijo que ya no me amaba, que no me creía… dijo…- apartó su mirada lejos de ella. –Dijo cosas que me lastimaron mucho.- suspiró temblorosamente. –Pero ya la superé.- se incorporó de golpe, dándole la espalda. –Disculpa, Karin, pero creo… que necesitó estar un momento a solas. Dile al capitán que volveré a casa.- sin más dio un enorme saltó saliendo de los recintos de la escuela hasta aterrizar en un edificio cercano.

Karin maldijo ante la idea de tener que dejar de evitar a Hitsugaya, pero ella hizo a Renji ponerse sensible sacando el tema así que le debía eso al menos. Aunque ahora debería concentrarse más en el asunto de Mijow Shiky… definitivamente tenía que ver a esa mujer de nuevo.

Temblando interiormente y tratando de regular los latidos desbocados de su corazón, subió las escaleras hacia la azotea esperando ver al resto del quinteto almorzando solo para abrir los ojos como platos y maldecir a su suerte cuando notó que Toshiro era el único que estaba allí.

-Kurosaki…- dijo él con mucha cautela y poca sorpresa. ¿Kurosaki? -¿Dónde está Abarai?-

-Él tuvo un… problema, y decidió volver a casa temprano.- explicó tratando de ser lo más breve posible, pero al final la curiosidad le ganó. -¿Dónde están todos?- miró en todas direcciones en busca de aunque sea uno más allí.

-Ulquiorra está almorzando con Inoue. Hirako y Vorarlberna fueron arrastrados por un grupo de chicas, incluida tu hermana, hacia los jardines, y según dices tú Abarai está en el hotel.- se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. -¿Solo viniste aquí a esto?-

-Sí, de hecho.- frunció el ceño. –El receso ya termina, volveré a clase.- se dio la vuelta rápidamente apresurándose a salir de allí antes de que dijeran algo para lastimarse peor, pero se frenó antes de salir del todo. –Una cosa más… cuando gane la apuesta… lo que querré es que se vayan de esta ciudad, y no vuelvan jamás.- susurró lo suficientemente alto para que oyera antes de seguir su camino.

Por supuesto, lo sintió jalarla de la muñeca deteniéndola a mitad de las escaleras, para sorpresivamente aprisionarla entre la pared y su cuerpo fuerte.

-¿Quieres lastimarme?- tomó ambas de sus muñecas y manipuló sus manos para que le dieran débiles bofetadas. –Sí lo quieres hazlo, vamos, golpéame.- la miró con ojos feroces. –O patéame. ¡O mátame sí eso te hace sentir mejor!- se alejó bruscamente de ella, que lo miraba en silenciosa confusión. –Nunca quise lastimarte. Odio verte sufrir y más sí es por mi culpa.- arrugó el gesto. -¿Sabes qué? Apenas termine este trimestre, sí Ulquiorra logra su objetivo y ningún otro de mis subordinados se enamora de otra mujer, pediré la reubicación, y me largare de tu vida.- ella se congeló. El trimestre terminaba en tres semanas. –Así los hollows ya no te molestaran más, y yo dejaré de interferir en tu vida. No volveremos a vernos.- la miró fríamente. –Al demonio con la apuesta.- sin más se retiró a velocidades sobrehumanas fuera de su vista.

Ella se llevó las manos al pecho, tratando de calmar su corazón dolorido y retener las lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos. Él tenía razón… ella había querido lastimarlo, realmente no podía quejarse por terminar en este estado ahora.

Sonrió con amargura y se obligó a calmarse, debía ir a clase puesto que ahora tocaba el turno de Inoue-sensei y probablemente empezarían a planear todo más cuidadosamente y ya empezarían algunas cosas.

Tal como sospechó, Inoue informó que el fin de semana pintarían el gimnasio, y que necesitaban tener todo listo dos días antes de la fecha del baile. También decidieron de qué colores pintarían y cómo iban a pagar todo (ya que Yukio no estaba dispuesto a invertir tanto en la fiesta), por lo que encargaron a unos grupos de chicos a recaudar dinero entre todos los estudiantes de todas las clases.

A la salida casi le da un infarto al ver a todo el quinteto acompañarlas a ella y Yuzu a casa, pero luego recordó que se suponía que los había invitado a cenar, llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente.

-Ehhh… Karin-chan, ¿dónde está tu novio?- preguntó confusa su gemela.

-Ohh, sí.- rió tensamente, sacando su celular y enviándole un mensaje de texto a Renji preguntándole sí es que iba a venir a cenar o qué rayos. Él contestó que iría en un rato. –Llegará más tarde, tenía algo que hacer.- contestó para satisfacer las dudas de la rubia.

-Ya veo.- sonrió lindamente antes de enfrascarse en una conversación con Vorarlberna acerca de lo que cocinaría ella y lo que gastaría él, aparentemente.

Llegaron a la casa y su boca casi cae al suelo al ver a su hermano junto a su sensei sentados ya en la mesa mirándolos igual de sorprendidos, o en el caso de Ichigo, furioso más que nada.

-¡Karin!- exclamó él entre dientes. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novio?- se cruzó de brazos mirando amenazantemente a todos y cada uno de los hombres presentes. -¡Eres demasiado joven para eso!-

-Cállate, Ichi-nii.- rodó los ojos. –Soy lo suficiente mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones.- se cruzó de brazos. –Yuzu y yo vamos a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos, compórtate.- ordenó antes de jalar de la muñeca a su hermana escaleras arriba.

-¡¿Qué es eso de "compórtate"?! ¡No soy un maldito perro!- su voz las siguió todo el camino hasta el segundo piso, pero ella solo rodó los ojos ignorando los gestos preocupados de la dulce rubia de ojos color miel.

-No sabía que Onii-chan vendría… ¿Tal vez esto es una mala idea?- se preguntó a sí misma preocupada.

-Oh, por supuesto que es una mala idea.- la pelinegra se encogió de hombros. –Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Al menos papá no está para hacer sus payasadas.- gracias al cielo había ido a ayudar a un hospital grande al otro lado de la ciudad, menos vergüenza.

-Karin-chan, eso es cruel.- reclamó berrinchuda.

Se tomó su tiempo en buscar ropa adecuada y cambiarse cuando normalmente lo hacía en dos patadas, pero esta vez no tenía muchas ganas de salir de su cuarto y enfrentar al quinteto, menos a su líder. Bajó junto con su hermana calzada con botas militares, vestida con una falda azul con un short debajo y una blusa blanca con una chaqueta negra encima, su cabello negro largo atado en su coleta de siempre. Yuzu estaba vestida como una princesa igual que siempre, con un bonito vestido rosa claro con un moño fucsia atado a la cintura, zapatitos de tacón blanco y su cabello brillante suelto y bien peinado.

Para el momento en que entraron a la sala de estar, notaron que Renji ya estaba ahí siendo intimidado por su exagerado hermano mayor. Al notarlas obviamente todos los ojos se fijaron en ella solo por un segundo antes de pegarse en Yuzu, que se veía hermosa y radiante. Bueno… todos excepto Toshiro, él solo la miró a ella antes de bajar la vista a su celular.

Se sonrojó, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja antes de ir a separar a su novio falso de Ichigo y sentarse en medio de ellos. Yuzu se puso un delantal y habló algo sobre empezar a cocinar, a lo que de inmediato Hirako e Inoue se levantaron a ayudarla, aunque su sensei volvió a los cinco minutos con cara de que la habían echado no muy amablemente. Yuzu podía ser un ángel, pero no dejaba que nadie que no fuera Karin pusiera en peligro su preciada cocina.

Se quedaron en un tenso silencio. Renji estaba de mal humor y el hecho de que el Kurosaki de cabellos anaranjados quisiera saltarle a la yugular no lo ayudaba en nada. Vorarlberna estaba con su videojuego, Hitsugaya estaba con su celular (esos dos no eran tan diferentes, después de todo). Karin estaba en obstinado silencio tratando de no ver al albino, y su sensei parecía ajena a todo cantando una alegra melodía. Y ni se diga de Ulquiorra.

Finalmente, la pelinegra se cansó de tanto silencio incómodo y empezó a hacerle conversación a su profesora, que le siguió la corriente con toda la emoción del mundo. Hablaron sobre la próxima fiesta, tema no muy interesante para la menor en la casa pero al menos llenaba el ambiente de alegre sonido.

Los hombres permanecieron en silencio, a excepción de algún comentario que lograron sacarle a Yukio e Ichigo, pero por lo demás la conversación venía más que nada de ellas, o más bien solo de la mujer de gran delantera.

Las tensiones y el silencio incómodo solo cesaron cuando Yuzu y Shinji llamaron a todos a la mesa a cenar. La buena comida más la dulzura de la rubia y el buen humor del dientón sumados a la actitud azucarada de Orihime-chan aliviaron la tensión y pronto su hermano hizo un mayor esfuerzo por ser más civil con el quinteto.

Ulquiorra extrañamente charlaba a susurros con su profesora, Shinji e Ichigo se llevaron bien por alguna razón, Yuzu obligó a Yukio a no jugar en la mesa así que los dos se pusieron a conversar sobre la fiesta venidera. Renji dejó su mal semblante al cabo de un rato y empezó a hablar con Karin acerca de deporte. Hitsugaya fue el único que permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo.

La cena no fue un completo desastre, contra todo pronóstico. Y hasta le resulto productiva, fue interesante el ver a Ulquiorra y Orihime coquetear obviamente y frente a su hermano mientras a este parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, el descarado. Lo sentía por él pero el aspirante a emo la merecía y necesitaba mucho más.

-Entonces, Ichi-nii, Orihime-chan, ¿cómo han estado las niñas, eh?- preguntó, sonriendo satisfecha al oír a Ichigo escupir el jugo que había estado bebiendo y a su sensei junto con todos los demás viéndose confundidos. –No puede ser… Ichi-nii, ¡no me digas que no se lo has contado!- se llevó una mano al pecho con dramatismo. -¿No le has presentado a Aiko-chan y Shizune-chan tu novia aún?- fingió mirarlo desaprobatoriamente mientras él se frotaba la nuca nervioso ante la mirada insistente de todos, principalmente de su hermana de carácter dulce y su novia.

-¿De qué niñas habla, Onii-chan?- preguntó la rubia de ojos mieles sumamente perdida.

-Nada Yuzu.- gruñó Ichigo entre dientes, mirando mal a la pelinegra. –Yo conocí a unas niñas en uno de los hospitales que visite en la universidad.- empezó a aclarar resignado e incómodo. –Me encariñe con ellas y se las presente a Karin, eso es todo.- aseguró nervioso.

-¿Seguro?- insistió con una mirada de advertencia.

-Sí, Karin.- masculló entre dientes. –Hablaremos sobre eso después.- eso último lo susurró, pero obviamente casi todos lo escucharon.

-¿Pero por qué?- fingió sonreír inocentemente. -¿Por qué no hablamos de ellas sí las amas tanto?- pestañeó.

-Ichigo-kun, ¿qué…?...-

-¡Oigan! ¡Yuzu me prometió que tendríamos helado de postre!- exclamó de pronto el universitario con voz demasiado fuerte para interrumpir la pregunta de su novia. -¡¿No deberíamos sacarlo del refrigerador para que se descongele un poco?! ¡Me encanta el helado semi-derretido! ¡Alguien debería ir a sacarlo! ¡JAJAJA!- rió fuerte y exageradamente. -¡Oh, Karin! ¡Tú ya terminaste tu cena! ¿Por qué no vas por el helado?- sonrió demasiado dulce y espeluznantemente.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño, obviamente no la iba a dejar decir nada más respecto a su asunto con las niñas.

-Bien.- bufó levantándose para salir del comedor en camino a la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y buscó el helado de chocolate con fresa, favorito de sus hermanos, sacándolo reposar en un estante para que se enfriara un poco antes de llevarlo al comedor, aparte de que también quería un momento a solas para pensar.

Maldita sea… no se le ocurría ninguna forma de separar a su hermano de su sensei sin ser demasiado obvia. Bien que según el líder del quinteto la apuesta ya no existía, pero aun así quería ayudar a Ulquiorra, él y su profesora realmente se querían y se merecían, lo sabía, tal vez por alguna clase de intuición femenina o una mierda de esas.

Cruzó los brazos mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro. Toshiro… ¿acaso hablaba en serio cuando dijo que apenas Ulquiorra y Orihime se juntaran se irían al terminar el trimestre? Ella no quería eso, ellos eran sus amigos pese a los problemas sentimentales que tenía con su capitán.

Ulquiorra le agradaba porque a pesar de ser inexpresivo y espeluznante amaba a Inoue y podía ser capaz de mostrar un lado amable y hasta dulce sin miedo a lo que piensen los demás, tal vez porque él no entendía de prejuicio o vergüenza en lo absoluto.

Yukio le agradaba pese a su pequeña rivalidad, eran similares en muchas cosas aunque era demasiado engreído y altanero para su gusto, y lo quería a tres galaxias de distancia lejos de su hermana gemela, pero por lo demás él podía ser comprensivo con los otros cuando quería.

Shinji le agradaba porque en cierto modo era como una clase de segundo padre. Tenía sus momentos de ser pervertido y estúpido, pero bueno, eso no estaba muy lejos a cómo era realmente su padre de verdad, sin embargo él era más inteligente y astuto de lo que dejaba ver en primer lugar.

Renji le agradaba porque le recordaba mucho a Ichigo en muchas cosas, era como un segundo hermano mayor, aunque la incomodaba con sus obvias intenciones románticas, pero por lo demás en verdad se divertía pasando tiempo con él y siempre tenían de qué hablar, sabía que podría contar con él así como él con ella.

Toshiro… le gustaba, era el primer chico que realmente, en serio le gustaba, y tal vez no sea solo un flechazo pasajero como había pensado en primer lugar. Lo apreciaba, lo quería, le importaba demasiado. Al conocerlo él casi le dejó un trauma permanente, luego al conocerlo más no le cayó del todo bien y lo consideraba un tipo amable y genial, pero aburrido y muy frío. Sin embargo… él confió en ella para ayudar a su equipo, él se preocupaba por ella, y a medida que cooperaban juntos algo comenzó a crecer en su interior, y sin saber por qué el hacerlo sonreír se convirtió en su meta personal, por alguna razón deseaba más que nada el ver una sonrisa en su rostro, verlo relajado y feliz, lograr ella hacerlo feliz. Ahora estaba confundida más que nada respecto a lo que sentía por él, solo sabía que tenía miedo de perderlo pero aún más miedo de acercarse demasiado.

Al principio el Quinteto para ella fue solo una banda de chicos cool que hacían más interesantes las cosas en clase. Luego un grupo de alienígenas misteriosos cuyos secretos quería desentrañar. Después los nobles luchadores que se sacrificaban y hacían todo lo posible por ayudar a su planeta y su gente. Pero ahora para ella eran sus amigos, Renji su mejor amigo y casi hermano, y Hitsugaya Toshiro el chico que le gustaba y… tal vez más que gustar.

Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza dejar de tratar de ayudar a Ulquiorra y Orihime a estar juntos solo para postergar más el momento de tener que verlos marcharse, pero de inmediato desechó la idea. Nunca haría eso, apreciaba al aspirante emo y jamás pondría sus caprichos por encima del bien de toda una especie.

Sabía que había algo entre Shinji y Hiyori, pero con ninguno de los dos dispuestos a admitirlo no alcanzaba para ser una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para que se quedaran aquí. Tal vez Shiky y su hija pudieran serlo, pero apenas Renji descubriera toda la verdad probablemente se las llevaría inmediatamente a su mundo, o quién sabe… no podía predecir lo que pasaría si se diera esa situación, razón principal por la cual aún no había informado a Abarai sobre su descubrimiento.

-¡Karin! ¡¿Qué pasa con ese helado?!- oyó el grito de su hermano desde la cocina sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Un minuto! ¡Aún se está descongelando!- se excusó con otro grito sin moverse de su lugar. Aun no tenía ganas de volver allí.

Oyó pasos acercarse y chasqueó la lengua, su hermano era un completo impaciente.

-Kurosaki.- casi saltó en su lugar al reconocer a Toshiro entrar sorpresivamente. –Yo ya había terminado mi cena incluso antes que tú, así que insistieron en que viniera a ver por qué te tardas tanto.- explicó fríamente.

Ella permaneció en silencio por un segundo. ¿De nuevo con el Kurosaki?

-Puedes volver y decirles que voy en un minuto.- fue todo lo que pudo responder.

-Sí es mi presencia la que te molesta en el comedor, puedo quedarme aquí hasta que los otros quieran irse.- murmuró dejándose caer para apoyar su espalda contra la pared. La pelinegra se mordió el labio, tal vez debería dejar de huir como cobarde y solo enfrentarlo.

-Toshiro… ¿Por qué me rechazaste y luego me besaste?- preguntó de golpe, sonrojándose de inmediato al darse cuenta de que realmente lo había dicho, y en voz alta. –Uhh… ehh… olvídalo.- tomó el helado y quiso irse de la cocina, pero la tomó de la muñeca.

-¿Por qué quisiste besarme y luego me rechazaste?- respondió con otra pregunta, frunciendo el ceño más profundamente de lo normal. –Realmente no entiendo a los seres humanos. ¿Qué necesidad tienen de mantener en secreto cosas tan irrelevantes?- preguntó a nadie en particular.

-¡¿Irrelevante?!- la indignación la lleno. -¡¿Dices que mis sentimientos son irrelevantes?!- devolvió el pote de helado al estante, con fuerza. -¡¿Quieres saber por qué los humanos mantenemos en secreto pequeñas cosas tan insignificante como nuestros sentimientos?! ¡Pues déjame responderte!- casi gritó entre dientes. –Es porque no confiamos en los demás.- se contestó a sí misma con firmeza, su mandíbula tensa.

-¿No confías en mí?- ahora él se veía indignado, indignado y sorprendido, tal vez hasta… ¿dolido?

-Por supuesto que no confió en ti.- rodó los ojos aunque su corazón le gritaba un claro y fuerte "¡mentirosa!" –Apenas te conozco, nunca hemos hablado de nada más que no sea la misión. Eso es todo lo que realmente hay entre nosotros.- apretó los ojos dolorosamente. –No voy a mentirte… me gustas…- admitió en un pequeño susurro. –Pero eso no significa que quiera o necesite estar contigo. Interesarme en ti de esa manera fue un error. Eres un capitán y no puedes…-

-Karin.- la frenó sorpresivamente. –Yo nunca dije que los capitanes tengamos prohibido completar nuestra misión, yo dije que se nos "alienta" a no hacerlo tan rápido, no que no pudiéramos hacerlo.- corrigió fríamente. –También me gustas, Karin.- ella sintió su corazón acelerarse ante esas palabras. –Rechace tu beso en un primer lugar porque tenía la esperanza de que tú ayudaras a Abarai a olvidarse de Mijow Shiky, pero luego recapacite sobre una de las cosas que me dijiste, que debería dejar de tratar de controlarlo todo y dejar que el destino actué, si tú y yo nos gustamos no puedo forzarte a que estés con Abarai. Por eso me arrepentí.- explicó con un suspiro, su tono no menos gélido que antes.

-Entonces…- pestañeó, no sabiendo si estaba furiosa o confundida. -¿Tú me rechazaste por… por Renji?- entrecerró los ojos. –Y luego me besaste por… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se te dio la gana?- se llevó los puños a las caderas.

-Exacto.- lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos de la sorpresa de que lo admitiera tan abiertamente. –Te besé porque quise.- dio un paso más cerca de ella. -¿No es esa la razón por la cual se besa la gente? Porque quiere.- ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró al instante, sin poder contradecirlo. –Te lo dije, Karin. Me gustas, te gustó, nos gustamos. Me arrepentí de rechazar tu beso, quise besarte cuando lo hice y quiero hacerlo ahora.- la Kurosaki se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo su rostro tornarse escarlata. –Entonces dime… ¿Por qué me rechazas?- sacudió la cabeza, perplejo. -¿Estabas molesta porque te rechazara anteriormente?- añadió la pregunta como si acabara de ocurrírsele.

-Yo…- tartamudeó, demasiado abrumada e insegura respecto a lo que acababa de pasar. No quería contarle acerca del sentimiento de desconfianza que Mijow Shiky había inculcado en su ser. –Sí… estaba molesta.- bueno, eso no era una mentira.

-¿Entonces… ya no?- indagó inseguro. Ella solo se encogió de hombros, la verdad no sabía sí seguía molesta, en realidad tenía más miedo de perderlo que otra cosa. –Karin… quiero que seas mi elegida.- soltó de pronto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- casi se va de espaldas con la repentina, inesperada y totalmente fuera de contexto proposición descabellada. Tomó un momento para su cerebro procesar toda la magnitud de lo que acababa de decir. -¿Qué?- repitió aun aturdida, su rostro escarlata.

-¿Por qué no?- se encogió de hombros. –Me gustas, te gusto, y dijiste que querías ayudar…-

-¡Pero no nos amamos!- lo cortó ella de inmediato, una mirada desesperada en su rostro porque estaba demasiado confundida y él no hacía más que llenarla de incógnitas y pensamientos raros que odiaba tener, sobre todo el pensamiento de sí lo que acababa de decir era una mentira o no… -Nosotros… no nos amamos.- era demasiado pronto para hablar de amor aunque le gustara, ¿cierto? –Se supone que ustedes no están aquí solo por su misión, sino también para tener la oportunidad de enamorarse.- eso le había dicho, pero Shiky dijo otra cosa muy diferente.

Él bajó la cabeza con un suspiro, sus ojos cerrados como si meditara algo.

-¿Y qué si no nos amamos? Tú quieres ayudar, y yo quiero contribuir a mi mundo. Hay una evidente atracción física entre nosotros, entonces, ¿por qué no?- dijo en un tono más frío de lo usual. –Tendrías que venir a mi mundo en caso de aceptar, claro… pero ni siquiera tienes porque quedarte allí, sí no quieres.- evitó mirarla a los ojos. –Podemos negociarlo a nuestra conveniencia. Nunca permitiría que ninguno de mis subordinados cumpliera su misión de esta manera, pero estoy harto de la vida y las emociones humanas.- miró con desagrado sus manos apretadas en puños por alguna razón. –Puedo explicártelo mejor, si quieres, nosotros…-

-¡No!- lo calló de golpe, sin saber si soportaría que dijera otra de esas cosas. Sus ojos comenzaban a picar. Ella quería ayudarlos de verdad, pero no de la manera que él estaba insinuando. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir cosas como esas? ¿Qué derecho creía que tenía para decirlo con tanto descaro? ¿Quién se creía que era? –No quiero escuchar nada de esto.- arrugó el gesto llevándose las manos a los lados de su confundida cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó pestañeando tranquilamente.

Ella abrió la boca para gritarle las mil y un razones por las cuales lo que decía era sumamente indignante, pero la cerró de golpe cuando de repente un pensamiento la golpeó como una bofetada. ¿Por qué no? Pues… en realidad no lo sabía, no del todo. Lo que proponía la indignaba, pero… ¿por qué?

Bueno, básicamente le estaba proponiendo acostarse y tener preferiblemente una hija pero sin comprometerse en lo absoluto, ir a un planeta extraño para ella a acostarse y tener a la preferiblemente niña allí, pero luego volver como si nada a su mundo. Y le estaba proponiendo eso recalcándole que no la amaba.

Viéndolo de ese modo… sí, era bastante indignante, pero por otro lado… ¿realmente podía juzgarlo?

Él seguramente no quisiera abandonar a sus subordinados y que tengan un nuevo capitán como le había contado que pasaría en caso de él terminar su misión primero, pero más que nada quería ayudar a su tierra y volver a ella. ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar por lo que estaba pasando? Tenía a su planeta agonizando en medio de una guerra mientras tenía que lidiar con todo el drama de la vida adolescente, y aun así él anteponía la felicidad de su equipo dejándolos enamorarse y encontrar a la chica correcta.

Sin embargo ahora la había encontrado a ella, y era innegable que existía una mutua atracción física entre ellos. Obviamente no había tenido presente la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien para sí mismo, pero ahora que la había encontrado y ambos se gustaban, seguramente no quería perder tiempo en más dramas adolescentes y priorizaba el bien de toda su especie a pesar de que no la amaba como se suponía.

¿Qué derecho tenía ella a juzgarlo?

No le estaba pidiendo algo indignante, sabía que ella quería ayudarlos. Lo que le pedía era que se sacrificaran juntos por el bien de toda una raza. Esa propuesta implicaba que él perdería a su equipo y debería dejarlo en las manos de otros, y ella podría perder un año de su vida, sin mencionar el sacrificio enorme que sería entregar a su primer hijo, pero estábamos hablando de la salvación de un mundo aquí. Y los sacrificios eran necesarios.

Entonces, ¿qué la seguía deteniendo de aceptar lo que le proponía?

No estaba dispuesta a admitirlo, le aterraba admitirlo, pero probablemente de su parte había mucho más que simplemente atracción física, y le dolía que no la amara… dolería aceptar este trato sabiendo que solo iba a tenerlo para perderlo después.

Y no se sentía lista para ser madre, ni mucho menos ser madre solo para entregar la vida que naciera de ella.

Pero de nuevo… era la salvación de toda una especie la que dependía de su decisión, su sacrificio.

-Yo…- se abrazó a sí misma, de repente sintiéndose muy fría. –D-déjame pensarlo.- finalmente susurró con voz apenas audible.

Hitsugaya la miró muy sorprendido, antes de relajar sus facciones.

-…Gracias.- se acercó a ella y rozó su nariz con la suya. –No tienes idea de lo afortunado que me siento por haberte conocido.- ella le sonrió suavemente y cerró los ojos, aspirando un dulce aroma a menta e invierno cuando se acercó aún más.

Sus labios se rozaron, sintió que rodeaba su cintura con las manos y no pudo evitar rodear su cuello con los brazos, correspondiendo el beso esta vez.

Esto se sentía más como un primer beso que su real primer beso, el otro fue demasiado corto y casi no había sentido nada más que confusión, pero este era torpe y experimental, lento, raro, nada como las escasas veces en el que lo había imaginado. Al menos era más largo y agradable que el otro, la verdad, le estaba gustando.

-¡KARIN! ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo Toshiro y tú?!- ambos se separaron de golpe, mirando horrorizados la entrada a la cocina.

Por fortuna, Ichigo había gritado eso por impaciencia mientras se acercaba a la cocina. Vieron su sombra y escucharon sus fuertes pisotones antes de que realmente entrara al lugar, con un Renji muy sospechoso detrás de él.

-I-Ichi-nii…- tartamudeó sabiendo que tenía el rostro como un tomate bañado en sangre. –P-perdón, nos distrajimos hablando, aquí está tu helado.- rápidamente tomó el recipiente y lo empujó hacia su rostro.

-Tsk. ¡Sí fuera por ustedes seguro me lo traían hecho agua! Dije que me gustaba el helado semi-derretido, ¡no líquido!- se quejó llevándose el helado y un par de cucharas volviendo al comedor.

Abarai no se movió del lugar, cruzado de brazos, mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados.

-Y… ¿de qué hablaban que les tomó tanto tiempo?- alzó una ceja con escepticismo, y la pelinegra no dudaba que había tomado nota de sus respiraciones agitadas y sus rostros enrojecidos. Tal vez era un poquito más inteligente que su hermano despistado. -¿Algo de la misión?- insistió cuando ninguno dijo nada.

-No es asunto tuyo, Abarai.- el albino por fin se recompuso lo suficiente para hablar con su frialdad característica. –Vuelve a comer ese helado, apenas lo terminen volveremos al hotel.- ordenó.

El pelirrojo arrugó el gesto, obviamente inconforme, pero no podía discutir con su capitán así que solo tuvo que tragarse su curiosidad y salir de la cocina no sin una última mirada a ella que le prometió que haría preguntas después, esté dispuesta a responderlas o no.

Karin dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo. No es como si le debiera a Renji ninguna explicación puesto que no eran novios de verdad, pero sabía que algo le gustaba y no quería herir sus sentimientos de ninguna manera. Él era su amigo, y ya estaba pensando en formas de demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba su amistad y que en verdad le deseaba la mayor de las felicidades.

Volviendo a estar solos, la Kurosaki volvió a sentir la tensión creciendo entre ellos, y la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa… sobre todo cuando él comenzó a acercarse a ella de nueva cuenta.

Los colores volvieron a subírsele al rostro y sin saber por qué sintió la repentina necesidad de escapar de él, y eso hizo.

-Lo siento, ya tengo mucho sueño así que iré a mi habitación a dormir. ¡Buenas noches!- chilló patéticamente pasando por su lado hasta salir de la cocina y llegar al comedor despidiéndose de todos solo con otro buenas noches, corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y encerrarse lanzándose a su cama para hundir la cabeza en la almohada.

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasarle este día?

Casi no durmió esa noche, lidiando con sus pensamientos hechos un lío errático y confuso, y al despertar al día siguiente no amaneció mejor, sinceramente.

Ella… ¿la elegida de Toshiro, el capitán, el gran líder del famoso quinteto?

Aún más importante… ella, Kurosaki Karin, ¿viajar a otro mundo, tener un bebé mitad alienígena… abandonar a su familia?...

Era una completa cosa de locos, pero ahora toda su vida parecía una constante locura y confusión que antes nunca hubiera imaginado, todo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, y ahora tenía la opción de decidir algo que cambiaría todo aún más, de manera radical, cambiaría su vida, su forma de ver las cosas, su mente, su corazón, todo lo cambiaría.

Se mordió el labio en clase de matemáticas mientras seguía evitando la mirada de Hitsugaya pese a sentirla todo el tiempo taladrando su nuca. Él trató de hablarle en varias ocasiones pero siempre o escapaba o encontraba alguna excusa para evitarlo.

Almorzó con las chicas para evitar ser invitada a la azotea y al salir de la escuela para volver a su casa pidió que Yukio las acompañara en lugar de Renji. Su plan era que el adicto a los videojuegos estuviera demasiado concentrado en su consola… o en su hermana, así ella podría argumentar querer comprar algo en la tienda donde trabajaba Mijow Shiky, y funcionó más que bien.

-¿Karin-chan?- la mujer pestañeó confusa al verla en su lugar de trabajo.

-Hola, no tengo mucho tiempo así que solo dame una barra de chocolate… y tu número de teléfono.- pidió dejándole una generosa paga para solo un simple chocolate. –Quisiera hablar más y en privado sobre el asunto que me estabas contando el otro día.- susurró disimuladamente de modo que solo ella entienda.

-Bien…- suspiró como resignada y rápidamente garabateó su número de celular en un billete de cambio. –Puedes llamarme apenas llegues a tu casa, mi turno casi termina.- informó con un guiño.

Karin asintió agradecida y rápidamente salió, encontrando al rubio aun enfrascado en su videojuego mientras Yuzu inútilmente trataba de sacarle conversación.

Llegaron a su casa y de inmediato se despidió de Yukio y corrió a su habitación, sacando su celular y el billete que le había dado Mijow Shiky para llamarla de una vez. La mujer le contestó y sin rodeos la citó en el parque de la estatua en la fuente.

Se cambió el uniforme escolar a unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta demasiado grande de modo que una manga insistía en resbalarse por su hombro dejando a la vista la tira de su sujetador negro. Se puso unos tenis y se ató una chaqueta roja a la cintura, antes de acercarse a la ventana y subirse al marco solo para deslizarse por el pequeño balcón hasta alcanzar las ramas del árbol de los vecinos y treparse hasta llegar a la rama más baja y de ahí saltar al suelo.

¿Por qué tanto dramatismo? Pues porque no estaba segura si Toshiro había enviado a alguien a vigilarla aun cuando ya estaba supuestamente segura en su casa, y realmente no quería que ninguno del quinteto la viera tan amiga de Mijow Shiky, así que optó por escabullirse, solo por las dudas.

Se fue en dirección al parque de la estatua casi escondiéndose en las sombras, llegando hasta la fuente para ver rápidamente a la mujer rubia sentada allí, por lo que se acercó siempre mirando alrededor con temor a que alguno de los chicos la descubriera.

-Shiky-san.- la saludó sentándose a su lado. –Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí, seguro tienes que cuidar de tu hija, pero realmente necesitaba hablarte.- suspiró aun chequeando los alrededores de reojo.

-No te preocupes, Kimi se queda con una maestra de su jardín que es amiga mía hasta que la vaya a buscar y le dije que me retrasaría un poco.- se encogió de hombros, sacando su celular por un momento para ver algo guardándolo otra vez luego. –Espero que tu asunto pendiente conmigo no sea tan largo, probablemente solo tengamos media hora antes de que mi amiga me llame.-

-Entiendo, creo que con eso me conformó.- miró una última vez por las calles y los techos antes de centrar su mirada en la mujer rubia. –Kimi-chan es hija de Renji, no intentes negarlo, es bastante obvio.- aseguró con seriedad.

-Sí, supongo que negarlo no tiene sentido.- asintió, pero entonces la miró con ojos entrecerrados. -¿No le dijiste que tengo a su hija, o sí?- su tono adquirió un tinte maternalmente protector.

-No, descuida.- rodó los ojos. –Pero a cambio de no decirle, quiero que me digas tu versión de su historia, porque él ya me dijo la suya.- comentó y la rubia de inmediato frunció el ceño. –La verdad es que por lo que me contó y la forma en la que lo viste ese día en la tienda, yo no creo que tú hayas dejado de amarlo.- ante esto la miró sorprendida.

-Eres inteligente, puedo notar.- se cruzó de brazos como abrazándose a sí misma. –Mi hermano, Mijow Yok, estaba muy enfermo y no podía trabajar para mantenernos. Yo era joven, estúpida, y una chica bonita así que decidí que usaría eso a mi favor, buscaba a chicos adinerados en la escuela y les sacaba dinero de una forma u otra, realmente no me importaba lo que dijeran de mí sí lograba conseguir lo que quería. Abarai Renji era un chico de primer año que se la pasaba derrochando su dinero en estupideces.- bueno, eso era algo que seguía haciendo, de hecho… -Yo lo vi como un blanco fácil, pero resultó no ser así, termine enamorándome de él.- sonrió con amargura. –Él me sacó de esa vida, me ayudó en todo lo que pudo, ayudó a mi hermano también, yo estaba convencida de que era el hombre de mi vida.- ambas estaban sentadas una junto a la otra de frente, sin verse a la cara, pero no era difícil darse cuenta que la mayor estaba al borde de las lágrimas. –Pero entonces…-

-¿Te dijo la verdad sobre su origen y lo rechazaste como cobarde?- inquirió con sarcasmo goteando de su tono.

-Entonces descubrí que estaba embarazada.- siguió como si no hubiera hablado y la menor ensanchó los ojos. –No estaba segura de cómo decírselo, temía arruinar su vida de "adolescente de dieciséis años", así que callé por un tiempo. Entonces él me habló de su origen.- la miró de reojo. –Al principio no le creí, pero luego me di cuenta de que eso hacía que muchas cosas que antes no entendí tuvieran sentido. Pero después él empezó a hablar sobre la crisis de su planeta, y su misión.- Karin la notó apretar los puños. –Entonces yo entendí que en cuanto se enterara de que estaba embarazada querría llevarme con él, y, Karin-chan, querida… yo no podía dejar a mi hermano.- volteó a verla con una sonrisa llorosa. –Y sabía que sí se enteraba de mi embarazo y yo no me quería ir con él, entonces se iba a llevar a mi bebé y él se iba a ir también.- tomó una profunda respiración, frotándose los ojos. –Sé que fui egoísta, pero estaba asustada y no quería que me separara de mi bebé ni de mi hermano, así que tome la opción que me permitía seguir con ambos.- varias lágrimas se le escaparon.

-Tú le rompiste el corazón.- hizo una mueca. Después de conocer los motivos de la mujer realmente la entendía, pero lo que hizo fue muy egoísta… aunque ella no se sentía en posición de juzgarla.

-Rompí todo entre nosotros.- se secó las lágrimas. –Mi hermano se puso peor así que tuve que trasladarlo a un hospital de Tokio y de pasó me mude.- se encogió de hombros. –Trabajaba catorce horas al día aun embarazada para mantenerme a mí, al bebé y a mi hermano enfermo.- la Kurosaki se encogió interiormente, sintiendo un poco de respeto crecer hacia la mujer. –Hacía lo que tenía que hacer, y no me arrepentí para nada mientras estaba con mi hija en brazos y mi hermano a mi lado.- alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

-Tu hermano… ¿ya mejoró? ¿Por qué estás en Karakura si antes estuvieron en Tokio?- preguntó con voz suave.

-Mi hermano murió.- Karin se quedó sin aliento. –Estoy aquí porque en Tokio la gente empezó a sospechar por el hecho de que Kimi no crece a la misma velocidad que los otros niños, me asuste así que decidí cambiar de ciudad, y probablemente así tengamos que vivir mi pequeña y yo por mucho tiempo.- enterró el rostro entre sus manos. –Mi vida es un completo desastre, siempre lo ha sido.-

La pelinegra la observó en silencio, sin saber qué decir para confortarla. Esta mujer estaba peor de lo que había sospechado. Repasó todo lo que le había dicho en su mente y de inmediato empezó a maquinar planes para mejorar la situación a favor tanto de esta chica como de toda una raza alienígena. En verdad sentía mucha responsabilidad con ayudar al quinteto y su causa, tanto que sin darse cuenta pensar en su bienestar y ayudarles se había vuelto prioridad para sus pensamientos.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu hermano.- fue lo primero que salió de su boca. –Pero, Shiky-san, con todo respeto, ¿realmente crees que es buena idea vivir del modo en el que vives con tu hija? ¿Ir de ciudad en ciudad sin hacer ningún amigo, ninguna conexión emocional? No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente para una niña pequeña.- opinó humildemente.

-Lo sé.- lloriqueó pesadamente. –No sé qué voy a hacer con nuestras vidas.- se pasó las manos por el rostro. –Soy una catástrofe.-

-¿Y no has considerado… no sé… decirle la verdad a Renji y darle a Kimi-chan la posibilidad de pasar su vida sin esconderse?- murmuró tratando de que su tono no fuera tan sarcástico como usualmente lo era.

-Renji me odia.- volvió a frotarse los ojos. –Claro que lo he pensado, ahora que mi hermano ya no está, realmente no hay nada que me ate.- hizo una mueca. –Y por lo que me contó nuestra hija sería prácticamente adorada en su mundo, más por ser una niña. Y yo…- se sonrojó levemente. –La verdad es que yo aún lo amo… ¡Pero lo lastime demasiado y tú lo sabes! Y si se entera que le oculte que ya cumplió su preciosa misión seguro me odiara más.- volvió a hundirse en su miseria. –Soy una tragedia.-

-Tranquila, ya.- rió entre dientes. –Créeme que si se entera de que ya cumplió la misión lo último que haría sería odiarte.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- alzó la cabeza mirándola con las cejas arqueadas.

-Sí le explicas tus motivos y le dices que aún lo amas estoy segura de que podrá perdonarte.- sonrió tranquilizadoramente. –Y sí no lo hace, yo pateare su trasero para que entre en razón esa piña que tiene por cabeza.- murmuró amenazadora.

La mujer rubia soltó una risita y se limpió los rastros de lágrimas del rostro.

-Veo que lo aprecias mucho, eres una buena chica Karin-chan… No estoy del todo segura de sí quiero dejar la vida como la conozco.- suspiró mirando al cielo que ya comenzaba a mostrar los colores del ocaso. –Déjame pensar esto un poco más y pronto te llamaré con una respuesta.- prometió y la pelinegra fácilmente estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo con comprensión. –Ahora… había algo que yo quería preguntarte.- ante esto la de ojos oscuros la miró curiosa. -¿Estás enamorada de Hitsugaya-san?- de inmediato Karin se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-A-algo así…- admitió a regañadientes. –Él me gusta y me propuso…- calló, sin estar del todo segura de sí debería contarle eso, pero no le desagradaba del todo la idea de tener otra mujer con la que hablar de este tema. –Me propuso ser su elegida aunque no me ama, simplemente porque hay "atracción física" entre nosotros.- se cruzó de brazos algo enfurruñada.

-Eso suena a algo que él diría.- Mijow rió entre dientes. –Él nunca pareció muy interesado en los humanos, siempre decía que todos somos unos inmaduros que no tienen idea que van a una inminente dolorosa auto-destrucción.- frunció los labios y ella palideció.

-Él nunca dijo algo tan… crudo, frente a mí.- al menos no que recordara.

-Todo lo que siempre le importó fue su misión, sus reportes.- recordó con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Siempre está con su celular, verdad? Eso que hace con él es constantemente mandar mensajes a su base en su planeta con información sobre los humanos, sobre nosotras las mujeres, creo.-

-¿Eh?- ¿era eso lo que siempre estaba haciendo con su celular? -¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Una vez me asomé a ver lo que escribía, en esa época no sabía lo que significaba realmente, pero ahora que lo recuerdo… la forma en la que hablaba de nosotros los seres humanos era un poco… fría, cruel y espeluznante.- se abrazó a sí misma. –Él hablaba de las personas como si fueran números en un examen de química.- se estremeció.

-Toshiro no es así.- defendió de inmediato y casi inconscientemente. –Tú no acabaste de conocerlo, por eso dices tonterías como esas.- frunció el ceño sin saber por qué estaba tan a la defensiva.

-No creo que nadie lo conozca realmente.- Karin se quedó callada ante eso. Era cierto, ella no lo conocía, él nunca le hablaba sobre su pasado o sus sentimientos. –No creo que él sea malo, siempre se preocupa mucho por sus chicos y es amable, pero yo no confiaría en él, es… demasiado frío.- suspiró cuando de repente su celular sonó. –Lo siento, ya debó volver por mi hija.- posó su mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó cariñosamente. –Suerte, linda. Pronto te llamare.- colgó su bolso sobre su hombro y se retiró sin más.

La Kurosaki permaneció sentada en la fuente por mucho tiempo más, viendo la puesta de sol, antes de dejar escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y ponerse en pie para regresar a casa, saliendo del parque solo para congelarse al percibir algo que le heló los huesos.

Dos ojos rojos brillando en la profundidad de un callejón al otro lado de la carretera, una sonrisa de filosos dientes blancos ampliándose a cada segundo que pasaba.

Quiso gritar y golpearse por ser tan estúpida y evitar al quinteto. ¡Si te ponen jodidos guardias es por una puta razón, CHICA IDIOTA!, se regañó mentalmente a la par que daba la vuelta para correr en dirección contraria a ese monstruo, pero no sin antes notar como se trepaba al techo de un edificio corriendo a velocidades vertiginosas hacia ella.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta ya lo tuvo corriendo prácticamente a su lado solo que por los techos mientras que ella tenía que esforzarse esquivando a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino. Podría intentar escabullirse entre ellos, puesto que los hollows parecían preferir evitar exponerse, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que se lastimara a inocentes por su culpa de ningún modo.

Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, guió a la criatura a calles desiertas. Sí la iba a matar, nadie tenía por qué verlo y traumarse.

De repente, el monstruo saltó hasta colocarse delante de ella y entonces su brazo estalló en un torrente de sangre, revelando algo peor que las garras que la aterraron tanto, un grueso tentáculo color negro que de inmediato ondeó como un látigo un segundo antes de enredarlo en su tobillo y hacerla caer al suelo sin remedio.

Gritó ante el doloroso golpe, pero entonces su otro brazo estalló y el segundo tentáculo de inmediato se lanzó a perforarle el hombro, arrancándole un grito que le desgarró la garganta.

Ambos tentáculos se alzaron y se unieron formando una lanza enrevesada apuntando directo a su vientre, listos para "arrancarle el útero" como Yukio había dicho, pero el golpe sería tan brutal para su cuerpo pequeño que seguro la conduciría a una dolorosa muerte.

Los tentáculos se lanzaron directo a acabar con su vida, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, un brazo rodeó su cintura y en un parpadeo se halló en el techo de un edificio, enfrentándose directamente con los preocupados ojos verdes del rubio en el que había pensado solo momentos atrás.

-Maldita sea.- él chasqueó la lengua, examinando la herida en su hombro. –El capitán no estará feliz con esto, estoy tan muerto.- suspiró con fastidio. –Maldito hollow, ahora por tu culpa cortaran mi cabeza, así que debo vengarme.- sonrió casi desquiciadamente mientras una serie de cuchillas surgían de debajo de sus mangas, cuchillas que lanzó directo a la cabeza del hollow con un elegante movimiento, aunque desgraciadamente este se cubrió con sus tentáculos. -¡Vas a pagar!- gritó con rencor saltando del techo probablemente para enfrascarse en una feroz batalla, pero Karin recostó su cabeza en el techo del edificio, viendo al cielo mientras sujetaba la herida de su hombro.

Demonios, dolía.

Escuchó sonidos de metales chocar y gritos inhumanos por un tiempo, pero rápidamente los sonidos cesaron y Vorarlberna volvió al techo y se la cargó al hombro sin ningún tipo de consideración por su herida.

-¿Quieres tener más cuidado, idiota?- gruñó furiosa.

-Cállate, aún puedo dejarte caer.- devolvió él mientras brincaba por los aires. –No, en realidad no puedo. Sí el capitán ya va a matarme por el rasguño que te hicieron si te pasa algo más me mantendrá vivo torturándome y destruyendo todas mis consolas frente a mis ojos botón a botón.- se estremeció.

-¿Estoy sangrando aquí y tú te preocupas por tus videojuegos? ¿Qué hacías por aquí, por cierto?- se le ocurrió preguntar con sospecha. -¿Estabas siguiéndome?-

-Sí.- admitió sin pena mientras llegaban a la azotea de su edificio, pero él siguió cargándola mientras bajaba por las escaleras. –El capitán te tiene con vigilancia todo el día, excepto a la hora de dormir, creo… Tengo la ligera sospecha de que cuando nosotros nos dormimos él te va a vigilar, eso explicaría sus ojeras y sus comportamientos zombis.- comentó casualmente, como si ella no estuviera pasando por un sufrimiento horrible.

Apenas llegaron con los demás, Hirako la tomó en brazos y arrancó la manga de su camiseta para empezar a examinar su herida, para luego tomar unos ungüentos y comenzar a tratarla. Toshiro de inmediato abordó a Yukio y comenzó a hacerle las mil y un preguntas.

Una vez estuvo bien y vendada, ya sin sentir tanto dolor, escuchó claramente los regaños del capitán a su subordinado. Él le estaba dando una conferencia sobre responsabilidades y el cómo había sido tan estúpido de distraerse de vigilarla solo por su videojuego (¡¿en serio solo por jugar con su consola no la salvó?!) y que desde ahora en adelante no llevaría más videojuegos a las misiones, también le quitó su consola favorita y la aplastó en su puño delante de sus ojos.

Probablemente a Karin no le habría parecido castigo suficiente de no ser por el modo en el que el rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo lamentándose desconsoladamente tratando de unir las piezas destrozadas, entonces casi le pareció demasiado cruel…

-¿Estás bien?- una vez terminó de regañar al alienígena menor, Hitsugaya centró su atención en ella.

-S-sí. No sé qué cosa hizo Shinji-san pero ya me siento mucho mejor.- se sonrojó al mirarlo, aun recordando su beso y su propuesta.

-Me alegro. Ahora ven conmigo, por favor.- dijo sin verse en lo absoluto alegre dándose la vuelta y retirándose de la sala.

Se levantó y lo siguió un poco nerviosa, poniéndose aún más nerviosa cuando notó que la estaba dirigiendo hacia su habitación, ¡su habitación! ¿No planeaba intentar besarla o algo más en el estado en el que se encontraba, verdad? Y, ¿por qué no le desagradaba en lo absoluto la idea?

-¿Q-qué quieres?- preguntó vacilante, sintiendo su rostro rojo por las cosas nada inocentes que se le pasaban por la cabeza al estar ellos dos solos en su habitación.

-No puedes volver a tu casa con la camiseta desgarrada y llena de sangre.- simplemente dijo él rebuscando entre su armario.

-…Oh.- así que solo era eso. No debería haberse sentido tan decepcionada como se sintió.

-Ten. Te quedara un poco grande pero tú sueles usar cosas así por lo que nadie debería levantar sospechas.- le tendió una de sus camisetas, totalmente blanca sin ninguna inscripción.

-De acuerdo.- afortunadamente tenía una camiseta así solo que no tan grande, esperaba que Yuzu no sospechara nada raro. Tomó la camiseta y él se dio la vuelta. ¿Esperaba que se cambiara con él en la habitación? –T-Toshiro…- lo llamó pensando en la forma que le diría de que se retirase.

-¿Sí?- inquirió sin voltear.

-Eh…- tal vez no debería tenerle tanta desconfianza, él no era un pervertido que trataría de espiarla. –N-nada, olvídalo.- restó importancia rápidamente sacándose la camiseta que tenía puesta con cuidado de no lastimarse peor el hombro y se puso la que él le había dado. –Ya puedes voltear.- dijo despreocupadamente chequeando su hombro lastimado. Él volteó, pero entonces abrió mucho los ojos y su rostro se volvió escarlata antes de rápidamente volver a apartar su vista lejos de ella. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada.

-T-t-tú…- se estremeció, casi parecía estar temblando. –La… la c-camiseta te queda… demasiado grande… demasiado…- tartamudeó.

Ella alzó las cejas con confusión, antes de bajar la mirada y sonrojarse rojo cereza al darse cuenta de lo que lo había puesto así de nervioso. El cuello de la camiseta era demasiado ancho y se había bajado hasta dejar a la vista gran parte de sus pechos y el comienzo de su sujetador blanco.

Se contuvo de chillar por la pura mortificación y de inmediato subió la camiseta, dejando que una manga caiga por su hombro prefiriendo que se vea eso antes que lo otro, ya luego haría más nudos para que no le quedara tan grande y tan reveladora.

-Lamento eso.- se disculpó sintiendo sus mejillas cada vez más calientes. –B-bueno… gracias por todo. Quiero ir a casa ahora.- trató de marcharse pero él la tomó de la muñeca justo antes de que alcanzara a tomar la perilla de la puerta.

-Espera.- dijo al frenarla. -¿Has pensado en mi propuesta? ¿Ya tienes una respuesta para mí?- la miró con su típica seriedad, aunque parecía un poco más frío de lo normal. Ella solo pudo negar, pensando más en salir de allí que en lo que él decía. -¿Y cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar?- preguntó después de suspirar.

-Yo… eh…- había estado pensando demasiado en eso, sin embargo también debería concentrarse en Ulquiorra y Renji, tenía un plan para ellos pero no podía permitirse tomar la proposición de Toshiro a la ligera. –Dame más tiempo.- primero debería intentar ayudar a los otros dos, luego se concentraría en el capitán. –Dame hasta después del baile.- mañana debían ir a pintar el gimnasio y en un par de días el baile finalmente se realizaría, entonces ella ya debería de tener todo listo y todo decidido.

-De acuerdo.- tomó su barbilla y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, que no correspondió pero tampoco se vio capaz de rechazar. –Esperare hasta entonces.- sin más la soltó y ella se retiró de su habitación bastante aturdida dirigiéndose con Renji para que la acompañara a su casa.

En este momento su cabeza estaba hecha un lío con planes, sospechas y muchas preguntas. ¿Qué eran esos reportes que Toshiro hacía de los que le habló Mijow Shiky? ¿Por qué por más que tratara nunca podía hacerlo sonreír? Y sobre todo… ¿sería capaz ella de aceptar su propuesta, dejar todo lo que conocía e irse con él a un mundo desconocido para tener un bebé al cual luego abandonar? ¿Sería capaz?

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

HE REGRESADO! *-*

Bueno, para las que no lo sepan, porque no siguen mi pagina de facebook o bien no se pasan por ahí, he estado sin internet por... no sé... tres semanas, más o menos xD Un día simplemente desperte y no habia internet ni telefono TnT Y teniamos q esperar pacientemente a q viniera el tecnico incomunicados o3o

El tecnico vino recién hoy y arreglo todo, o eso pense porq al rato la computadora se me tildo ¬¬ La reinicie, pero cuando se volvio a prender estaba todo azul :T Se la tuve q dar a mi primo para q vea q cuerno hicieron y recien me la devolvió XP Aparentemente todo volvio a la normalidad por ahora x)

Así que... aquí el cap nwn

Más de 10.000 palabras, espero q compense la ausencia xP Ya tengo listo el cap de Honor al Amor asi q si todo sigue bien en la compu lo subire mañana n_n

Ahora sí, espero q el destino me deje actualizar este fic la proxima semana :v Estaba sin nada q hacer asi q adelante un poquito del cap 9 n3n

Lamento q en este cap tampoco haya pasado el baile de mascaras XD Sera en el proximo cap, confirmadisimo :P Es q en ese baile pasan algunas cosas importantes y necesitaba más desarrollo y preparar el terreno para esas cosas importantes nwnU

Toshiro le propuso a Karin ser su elegida! Karin está dudando de él o.o Renji ya cumplió su misión y no lo sabe xP Ichigo sigue con Orihime pero ella parece más proxima a Ulquiorra... Y Karin tiene un plan para ellos... Que pasara~ que pasara~ owo?

Espero q el cap les haya gustado, los personajes son de Tite. De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los ame con todo mi kokoro, me encanto q me hayan dejado reviews largos *.*

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	9. Chapter 9

Extraterrestrial.

Capítulo nueve: Baile de máscaras y gala.

Era sábado por la tarde y muchos de los estudiantes de la clase de Inoue-sensei se encontraban reunidos en el gimnasio, de pie o en escaleras frente a las paredes pintándola de un elegante tono color azul grisáceo. Otros estaban llevando a cabo la cuidadosa tarea de colgar un candelabro. Y otros acomodaban las alfombras.

Karin se encontraba entre los que pintaban las paredes, con Renji a su lado. Toshiro también estaba allí hoy, pero él ayudaba a colgar el candelabro. Ulquiorra se la pasaba pegado a su sensei, como siempre, y el resto de los cinco no tenían por qué venir puesto que ayudarían a Yuzu con la cocina luego.

La herida en su hombro seguía escociéndole levemente, así que se estaba esforzando por tomar las cosas con calma. Aun recordaba el grito de horror que soltó su hermana cuando llegó a la casa con Renji y la excusa de que estando distraída una barra de metal en una construcción le hizo esa herida horrible en el hombro pero que el supuesto padre doctor de Renji ya se había ocupado de ella. Su padre también había revisado la herida por las dudas, encontrando que efectivamente ya estaba en recuperación.

En lo posible trataba de concentrarse solo en subir y bajar la brocha con cuidado, manteniendo su vista fervientemente pegada en la pared haciendo esfuerzos por no desviarse hacia Toshiro a pocos metros lejos de ella.

Suspiró al escuchar una conversación de chicas junto a ella hablando sobre qué iban a llevar al baile. Normalmente Yuzu se encargaba de conseguirle su vestuario, pero ahora sentía la extraña necesidad de… ponerse algo que pudiera ser del agrado de Hitsugaya.

Pff… era un poco ridículo. Estaba considerando la posibilidad de darle un hijo al tipo pero sin embargo pensaba en impresionarlo como si no supiera que se gustaban, como si pudiera confesarse y tener citas como personas normales. Pero no eran personas normales, ¡él ni siquiera era humano! Era un alienígena que buscaba salvar a su especie, y ella quería ayudarlo.

Pero no estaba segura de sí sería capaz de en serio dar tanto por una causa que ni siquiera la afectaba directamente. Entregarles un hijo… podría quedarse en el planeta y criarlo, pero eso significaría abandonar a su familia para siempre, sin embargo… era de la extinción de toda una raza de la que estaba hablando. Ella les había prometido ayudarlos, y realmente se preocupaba por ellos y los apreciaba. En serio, en verdad quería ayudarlos… pero no sabía qué era lo correcto que hacer en esta situación.

Las opciones eran abandonar un hijo o abandonar a su familia, pero también decepcionar al quinteto y dejar a su suerte a toda una raza que necesitaba su ayuda sabiendo que podría haber hecho algo… o entregar toda su vida, sus sueños y lo que conocía por esta noble pero costosa causa.

¿Qué hacer con un dilema así?

No se sentía capaz de abandonar a su hijo, sinceramente, aunque sabía que sería tratado como un tesoro en aquel planeta, pero tampoco podía hacerse a la idea de dejar para siempre a su familia. Y además, ni siquiera estaba enamorada de Toshiro… ¿cierto? Aún no lo conocía del todo, es más, llevaban muy poco conociéndose, menos de dos meses, pero había una innegable atracción entre ellos suficiente para que pudiera considerar la idea de tener a su hijo por una causa tan grande, pero…

Pero, pero, pero. Habían muchos peros, tantos peros para una cosa y la otra, su cabeza se estaba sobrecargando con tantos líos.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto, sin embargo… ¿quién? Nadie más sabía que eran alienígenas y obviamente no podía hablar con alguno del quinteto, ni siquiera tenía ganas de doblar la historia para contársela a Yuzu, estaba harta de mentirle, por lo que no tenía a nadie que…

Esperen. ¡Shiky!

La mujer también tenía que tomar una decisión, y todavía no le había dado noticias nuevas. Dudaba que la rechazara sí fuera a pedirle consejo por estos temas, así que lo intentaría hoy en cuanto terminaran de pintar el gimnasio. Era mejor que nada.

Renji, pintando a su lado, se notaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin hacer ningún comentario. A pesar de que parecía no estar enojado con ella por su interrogatorio, se notaba mucho más distante y pensativo desde entonces.

Las horas que tenían permitidas para trabajar allí se agotaron, pero afortunadamente habían hecho bastante y estaban seguros de que mañana podrían terminar con todo el trabajo de pintura y varias otras cosas.

Renji y Toshiro la acompañaron a su casa en un tenso silencio. Había hablado con ellos hace poco, exigiéndole al albino que quería saber cuándo ponía a alguien a vigilarla, aunque estaba bien con que la vigilaran a lo lejos, pero quería saber quién y en qué momento. Creía a Hirako perfectamente capaz de tratar de espiarla cambiándose sí algún día olvidaba cerrar sus cortinas.

Hitsugaya le había comunicado que ahora Yukio estaría vigilándola, solo que esta vez sin videojuegos con él. Esto era un alivio para ella, puesto que el rubio parecía no recordar quién era Mijow Shiky… o bien, simplemente no le importaba en lo absoluto que se estuviera reuniendo con ella.

Apenas la dejaron en su casa. Mandó un mensaje a la mujer pidiendo reunirse para hablar en privado por temas que no tenían que ver con la decisión que le había pedido tomar. Ella estuvo fácilmente de acuerdo, pero le advirtió que tendría que soportar la compañía de su adorable pero excéntrica hija.

El clima estaba un tanto sombrío, augurando una pesada lluvia tal vez en la noche, así que llevó su abrigo y su paraguas por las dudas, encaminándose al parque de la estatua para reunirse con madre e hija en la fuente.

Sabía que Yukio debía estarla observando a la distancia, pero por más que miraba entre los edificios no podía verlo por ninguna parte, así que supuso que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar o tener ni una idea pequeña de lo que iba a hablar con Shiky.

Llegó a la fuente del parque y de inmediato detectó a Shiky bajando de su auto con su hija a lo lejos, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ellas.

-¡Oh, Karin-chan, hola!- la rubia de ojos verdes alzó un brazo amistosamente al verla.

-¡Karin-chan, HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- su pequeña hija pelirroja de ojos verdes de inmediato corrió a engancharse a su pierna, dificultándole el terminar de acercarse a su madre. -¡Te extrañe!- dijo con ojos llorosos como sí esta no fuera tan solo su segunda reunión.

-Ehh…- una gotita resbaló por su sien. Esta niña era muy rara. –Yo también.- le palmeó la cabeza incómodamente.

Rayos, sí que era mala con los niños, no tendría idea de qué hacer sí al final accedía a tener al hijo del líder del quinteto.

-Karin-chan, ¿puedo preguntar para qué exactamente querías que nos reuniéramos aquí?- habló la mujer apoyando una mano en la puerta de su auto.

La pelinegra miró hacia abajo el rostro sonriendo maliciosamente de la pequeña hija diabólica… eh… adorable, de su amigo pelirrojo aun enganchada a su pierna, y luego hacia los edificios donde el rubio adicto a los videojuegos debía estarse vigilándola aburriéndose a la distancia.

-Pensándolo bien, ¿te molestaría hablar en un lugar más privado? ¿Tu casa queda muy lejos?- preguntó decidiéndose a que no quería arriesgarse a levantar sospechas en su vigilante.

-Ehh… supongo que está bien. Mi casa no queda muy lejos. Sube.- Kimi se desenganchó de su pierna para quedarse con el asiento delantero antes de que siquiera pensara en osar quitárselo, y finalmente pudo ser libre y abordar el vehículo.

Condujeron a través de las calles de Karakura por diez minutos antes de llegar a una pequeña casita pintoresca en medio de dos edificios viejos y con pinta de que iban a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Al entrar a la casita con Kimi de nuevo enganchada a su pierna, Karin no pudo evitar notar que tenían muy pocos muebles, ninguna clase de decoración que no fueran juguetes regados por el suelo y una que otra fotografía de un tipo castaño con ojos verdes que asumía era el hermano mayor de la rubia.

-¿Te gusta nuestra casa, Karin-nee-chan?- preguntó Kimi con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-Claro, es preciosa.- a pesar de tener pocos muebles, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, con un agradable aroma a manzanilla.

-Toma asiento, por favor.- Shiky le señaló una de las cuatro sillas alrededor de una pequeña mesa. –Kimi, cielo, ¿por qué no vas a ordenar tus juguetes?- la cara de la pequeña pelirroja cayó de inmediato. –Le prometiste a mamá que la ayudarías con la limpieza.- recordó con un dedo en alto, a lo que la chiquita suspiró profundamente.

-¡Bien! ¡Pero solo porque te quiero mucho!- corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de correr hacia donde estaban todos sus juguetes desparramados por el suelo.

-Entonces…- Shiky la miró expectante. –Dime lo que tengas que decir.-

-Bueno, pues…- abrió la boca para hablar y, una vez abierta, ya no pudo callarse nada.

Le contó todo. Todo acerca de cómo conoció al quinteto, como se enteró de la verdad sobre ellos, como terminó colaborando con ellos, su pacto con Hitsugaya, su apuesta, su propuesta y la difícil decisión que tenía que enfrentar ahora mismo… y también lo sola que se sentía al tener que ocultarle tantas cosas a su familia.

Shiky se mantuvo en silencio. Ellas no eran amigas, apenas eran poco más que desconocidas, y la mujer no podría hacer nada para consolarla aun si realmente lo quisiera, así que solo la escuchó, dejó que desahogara sus penas con ella. Kimi en vez de guardar sus juguetes se había puesto a jugar con ellos, por lo que eso la mantenía en silencio y entretenida mientras conversaban. Al finalizar su historia, los ojos verdes de la rubia se encontraban mirándola entrecerrados, llenos de demasiada sabiduría para alguien que no debía pasar de los veinticinco años.

-Ya veo…- murmuró comprensivamente. –Eres muy noble al involucrarte tanto con una causa que no es tuya. Y veo que te has metido en un verdadero predicamento. Sin duda tu situación es muy difícil… lo único que puedo asegurarte es que una vez que te conviertas en madre, te será muy difícil el siquiera considerar separarte de tu hijo.- miró cariñosamente a su hijita jugando a pocos metros. –Pero eres tan joven… tienes apenas dieciséis años, y no tienes tanto de conocer a los chicos, mucho menos estás obligada. Sin embargo es cierto que la causa que ellos tienen es muy grande, demasiado.- se llevó la mano a la barbilla. –La decisión depende solo de ti.-

-Lo sé.- suspiró. –Pero no sé qué decidir, ni siquiera sé qué pensar.- se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Te entiendo, yo estoy pasando por algo similar ahora mismo.- rió entre dientes. –Solo que tú fuiste la que me dio las opciones.- Karin rió quedamente, un poco feliz de finalmente tener a alguien que la comprenda, alguien con quien no era necesario adornar la historia.

-Sí, lo siento… realmente lamento sí sientes que te estoy acorralando, pero en verdad me siento responsable por estos chicos.- suspiró. –Es extraño, solía pensar que sí pudiera sentir una "chispa" con alguno de ellos no dudaría en sacrificarme un poco para ayudar a su causa, pero ahora que realmente tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo con Toshiro… no me termina de convencer.-

-Hmm…- Shiky la miró con una pequeña sonrisa. –Quieres más.-

-¿Qué?- sus palabras la tomaron desprevenida.

-Quieres más.- repitió. –Quieres más que solo "ayudar a su raza completando su misión", quieres que te amé, quieres formar una familia por amor, quieres estar convencida de que lo amas.- señaló. –Esto te importa más de lo que crees, pero a la vez sabes que puedes perder más de lo que soportarías… Por eso estás tan confundida… y tan asustada.- de nuevo la miró llena de comprensión. –Sé lo que es enamorarte tan joven y plantearte la idea de ser madre tan joven, aunque en tu caso… tú todavía puedes retroceder.-

-N-no… no es eso… no es lo que piensas en absoluto.- ¿o sí lo era?, se preguntó sonrojándose. Y sí lo que sentía no era confusión… ¿sino puro miedo? ¿Y sí estaba aterrorizada de salir lastimada… o tal vez de… entregar su vida y no recibir lo mismo a cambio? Tal vez no le importaría tanto sí fuera con otro de los chicos, pero con Toshiro… ¿por qué sentía que lo quería todo con él? –O bueno… no sé… ¿Estoy… enamorada?- preguntó con miedo a la mujer mayor, esperando que pudiera compartir un poco de su experiencia.

-No lo sé.- por desgracia, Shiky parecía no tener todas las respuestas. –Conociendo a Hitsugaya-san, yo diría que no creo que una chica como tú pudiera enamorarse de alguien como él, pero la verdad es que no lo conozco.- se encogió de hombros. –Solo tú puedes responderte a una pregunta así.-

-¡¿Pero cómo?!- estrujó su cabello con frustración. -¿Cómo sé sí estoy enamorada? ¿Cómo lo supiste tú? ¿Qué puedo hacer para tener la certeza?-

-Bueno, eso es realmente muy complicado, querida…- se llevó una mano a la barbilla. –Yo solo supe que estaba enamorada de Renji cuando me di cuenta de él estaba ahí para mí cuando yo lo necesitaba… y que no quería que nadie más lo estuviera.- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa amarga. –Pero perdí eso… y ahora no estoy tan segura de poder recuperarlo.- suspiró mirando a la distancia. –Sí realmente quieres mi consejo… Yo te recomendaría que no vayas a menos que te sientas en verdad enamorada de Hitsugaya-san. Cuando estés en su planeta… puede pasar cualquier cosa. Y yo que tú no iría sin tener la certeza de que fue por un acto de amor en vez de nobleza o empatía por su raza.- recomendó con seriedad. –Pero como ya te dije, la decisión es solo tuya.-

"La decisión es solo tuya", esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Karin todo el camino mientras la llevaba de vuelta a su casa. También le había contado de los hollows acechándola y la rubia insistió en no dejarla exponerse caminando por las calles, aunque tuvieron que llevar a su hija con ellas y no ayudaba a que tuviera paz para lidiar con sus pensamientos, ciertamente.

Se despidió de ambas y cruzó la cerca para entrar a su casa, pero entonces oyó un ruido sordo tras ella y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Yukio saltando de un árbol cercano al suelo. Suspiró y volvió sobre sus pasos para acercarse a él.

-¿Qué quieres, Yukio?- le frunció el ceño para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Esa mujer es Mijow Shiky, ¿o no?- la miró con ojos entrecerrados y ella por un momento se quedó de piedra, antes de apuntar directo a la nariz del rubio.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirle esto a ninguno de los otros!- exclamó con fiereza. –No estoy planeando nada raro, esto es por su bien, te lo aseguró.- advirtió con un puño apretado, temiendo que arruinara sus planes tan cuidadosamente planeados.

-Tranquila, no soy ningún chismoso.- apartó su mano con hastío. –Solo quiero saber tus intenciones. Esa chica nos trató de locos, ¿no te estará llenando la cabeza de ideas raras, verdad?- preguntó sospechoso aunque sin verse preocupado en lo absoluto.

-No, todo lo contrario.- bueno, sí le estaba dando algunas ideas raras sobre Toshiro, pero por lo demás era ella la que trataba de convencerla de volver con Renji. –Mira, es una historia larga, tienes que confiar en mí. Pero sí realmente quieres saber todos los detalles entonces hablaremos en la escuela mañana, ¿trato?- lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

Yukio se llevó una mano enguantada a la barbilla, pareciendo meditarlo por unos segundos, antes de finalmente darse la vuelta y alejarse hasta al árbol por el que había bajado para enfrentarse a ella.

-Ñeh, olvídalo. Confiare en ti.- sin más se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca y una gotita resbalando por su nuca.

Al día siguiente volvió a ir a ayudar para terminar con los detalles en el gimnasio, aun con las palabras de Shiky rondando en su mente mientras veía a Toshiro ayudar a colocar las alfombras y decoraciones elegantes.

¿Realmente descubrir sí en serio estaba enamorada de Hitsugaya la ayudaría a tomar su decisión? Bueno, era muy probable que sí, pero dejaba de lado otras cuestiones como su familia y lo que él podría sentir por ella.

Se mantuvo pensando en eso toda la tarde hasta que las horas acabaron, entonces volvió a su casa acompañada por Renji, solo para de inmediato ser arrastrada por Yuzu a las tiendas puesto que debían comprar todo lo necesario para el baile escolar que sería el próximo sábado.

Su padre le había dado su propia tarjeta de crédito y Yuzu no tendría consideración alguna con su dinero. Fueron a todo tipo de tiendas caras en busca de vestidos de gala. Se probaron quinientos en cada tienda y aun así ninguno parecía ser suficiente para la gemela mayor.

Finalmente Yuzu encontró uno rosa pastel sin tiras con escote en forma de corazón y un gran listón plateado atado alrededor de la cintura con la falda fluyendo suelta hacia el suelo, tela suave y una abertura pequeña en la pierna derecha. Se lo probó y de inmediato la pelinegra aseguró que el vestido estaba totalmente hecho para ella.

Después de otras diez tiendas más, finalmente encontraron un vestido para la pelinegra que terminó de convencer a la de ojos mieles. Por más que hubiera querido un vestido lo más sencillo posible, Yuzu nunca la dejaría aparecerse en la fiesta con algo así, por supuesto que no, ella no aceptó menos que un flamante vestido rojo con escote recto sin mangas, solo con un conjunto de rosas de tela escalando por su hombro derecho hasta su espalda y falda ancha con volados adornada con otra rosa en su cintura.

Una vez ambas con sus vestidos, su tormento continuó esta vez para conseguir los zapatos adecuados. Yuzu consiguió unos rosados con cinco centímetros de tacón con un moño en el talón, y para Karin consiguió, después de mucho insistir, unos sin tacones pero tan rojos como su vestido y con un adorno de rosa coronando el escote.

Luego de los vestidos y encontrar unos zapatos que combinaran según la rubia, llegó el momento de elegir sus máscaras para el evento. La mayor se consiguió una máscara rosa y plateada con grabados y brillos del mismo color y una pequeña mariposa rosada sobre el orificio del ojo derecho y para la menor consiguió una máscara color negro con grabados color rojo y tres rosas rojas de tela en el extremo izquierdo de la máscara.

Yuzu quiso seguir comprando bolsos, joyería y accesorios, pero Karin finalmente se hartó y la arrastró de vuelta a su casa puesto que ya era de noche y no quería arriesgarse a ser ambas comida para hollows.

Afortunadamente quedaron satisfechas por sus compras, la rubia por haber conseguido comprar bellos y sobresalientes atuendos y la pelinegra por conseguir algo que _tal vez_ pudiera ser del agrado del chico que le gustaba.

Al día siguiente empezó el caos en la escuela… o más bien, empezaron las invitaciones para el baile. Los chicos tenían que invitar a las chicas aunque no fuera obligatorio llevar pareja, pero era como una obligación moral, más para las personas que acostumbraban a tener muchas citas.

Karin por un momento se preguntó si podría ir con Toshiro… solo para luego recordar que se suponía que Renji era su novio. Maldita sea… realmente lamentaba haber elegido tan mal el día que le dieron la opción.

En el lado de las buenas noticias, al menos ya tenía un plan para ayudar a Ulquiorra y Orihime a estar juntos. Tal vez su hermano se enfadaría mucho con ella después de esto… pero era por una buena causa.

-¿Qué quieres que yo haga qué?- preguntó Ulquiorra con su tono tan carente de emociones como siempre.

-Quiero que invites a Inoue-sensei al baile.- sonrió sentada en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo con el quinteto a solo dos días del evento por el aniversario de la escuela. –Los profesores también deben ir vestidos de gala, y dudo que les prohibieran bailar, también pueden llevar a sus parejas…- recordó de lo que había espiado ayer en la reunión de profesores. –Pero mi hermano no ira, así que quiero que invites a Inoue-sensei. Y en el baile, debes decirle lo que sientes.- sonrió y Hirako y Renji comenzaron a palmear la espalda del pelinegro en felicitación por estar tan cerca de ser "el tercero" en cumplir su misión.

-¿Segura qué ya es tiempo?- parecía estar inseguro, aunque por su mirada de completa indiferencia, realmente no estaba muy segura.

-Totalmente segura, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este baile.- se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa confiada. Ellos ni siquiera se imaginaban las sorpresas que tenía reservadas para ese evento. –Por cierto, Shinji-san…- lo miró con una sonrisa malvada y él de inmediato comenzó a sudar frío. –Quiero que mañana invites a Hiyori-chan al baile frente a todas las chicas.-

-¡Estás loca sí crees que lo haré! ¡No quiero morir tan joven!-

-Tienes cincuenta años.- lo miró mal. –Y no tienes otra opción.- cuando el dientón siguió tratando de negarse, Karin se volteó hacia el líder del quinteto. –Toshiro.- solo tuvo que decir y él de inmediato apartó la mirada de su celular y le dedicó la más helada de sus miradas al mayor del grupo.

-Obedece, Hirako.- dijo destilando frialdad antes de volver a lo suyo.

Los hombros del mayor se hundieron a la par que hacía muecas de perrito regañado, antes de finalmente suspirar.

-Bien, invitare a Hiyori. Pero quiero que mi funeral sea en el centro de la ciudad, y con muchas chicas lindas.- lloriqueó dramáticamente. –Díganle a Urahara que siempre lo he odiado.- se llevó una mano a la frente como toda una reina del drama.

-¿Quién demonios es Urahara?- empezó a preguntar, pero en ese momento la campana que indicaba el fin del receso sonó.

Los chicos de inmediato se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a retirarse, ella suspiró siguiéndolos.

A la hora de la salida, en vez de esperar a Yuzu con Renji, se acercó a dónde ella charlaba con sus amigas.

-Hola, Karin-chan.- la saludaron con entusiasmo ellas al notarla.

-Hola.- sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Iras al baile con tu novio, verdad, Karin-chan?- preguntó una chica demasiado entrometida.

-Así es.- su sonrisa se ensanchó solo un poco. –Hablando del baile… A qué no adivinan lo que me dijeron los chicos en la azotea.- se hizo la misteriosa, de inmediato ganando toda la atención de las chicas, que la rodearon como si vestido en oferta fuera. –Escuche que Shinji-san planea invitar a Hiyori-chan al baile.- soltó de una.

-¿Qué?- la pequeña rubia de inmediato hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡No!- exclamaron las demás chicas, excepto Lisa.

-Sí.- sonrió diabólicamente. –Escuche que Shinji-san está muy emocionado por ir al baile con Hiyori-chan, pero tiene demasiado miedo de que ella lo rechace.- se llevó las manos al pecho fingiendo compasión por la situación del mujeriego.

-¡No lo rechazara!- de inmediato todas las chicas, incluida Yuzu y Lisa, tomaron a Hiyori de los brazos y las piernas y la llevaron a rastras fuera de la escuela hacia el parque cercano.

Karin rió malvadamente por lo bajo. Las chicas harían el trabajo sucio por ella en este caso. Viendo a cierta cabeza pelirroja familiar cerca de ella y cierta cabellera rubia a lo lejos, se acercó a la persona de cabellos rojos.

-¡Oye, Jinta!- se acercó al fornido y alto jugador de beisbol.

-Karin.- él hizo una mueca al verla. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Vienes a burlarte porque mi equipo favorito perdió contra el tuyo otra vez? Porque sí es por eso….-

-Espera, ¿volvieron a perder? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- lo señaló burlonamente mientras se carcajeaba con burlona maldad. –Cielo santo, eres tan patético.- negó con la cabeza. –Pero al menos eres humano…- esto último lo susurró por lo bajo. –Escucha perdedor, Yuzu quiere que la invites al baile, así que más vale que te apresures en eso o Yukio terminara por quitártela.- miró de reojo al vicioso perdidamente sumergido en su videojuego. –O tal vez no…-

-Pues no me importa.- se cruzó de brazos con una mueca de rabia e impotencia. –Tú misma lo dijiste, soy solo un perdedor… ¿cómo quieres que compita con los chicos cool? Sí ella quiere estar con alguno de esos niños bonitos deberías dejarla.- suspiró comenzando a retirarse cabizbajo, pero Karin lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta de su uniforme, tirando su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

-Escucha, tú, pequeña escoria…- entrecerró los ojos al verlo sudar frío. –Nadie merece a mi hermana, ella es demasiado buena para este mundo, pero quiero que se quede en este mundo, de todas formas, y por alguna razón ella te quiere desde los once años, así que iras allá, dejaras de ser un maldito bastardo orgulloso, y la invitaras al baile.- pateó su trasero en dirección a su hermana. –Hmm, rayos, sería más fácil sí pudiera hacer eso con el resto de los chicos…- rió un poco al imaginarse pateando el trasero de Ulquiorra para mandarlo a besar Inoue-sensei de una buena vez.

-¿Quién era ese?- casi chilla al escuchar de repente la voz de Hitsugaya detrás de sí.

-¡Ah, Toshiro!- volteó para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, llevándose una mano al pecho, preguntándose si su repentino latido desenfrenado era por el susto o por algo más. –E-ese era Hanakari Jinta, lo conozco desde primaria, es un imbécil que no tienes las pelotas suficientes para pedirle a mi hermana ser su novia.- bufó.

-¿Pelotas de futbol?- él parpadeó sus ojos turquesas con confusión.

Karin se le quedó mirando en silencio por un momento, entonces…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- sus carcajadas resonaron por todo el pasillo de salida, atrayendo la atención de varios estudiantes, pero estaba tan ocupada llorando de la risa que ni siquiera le importo. –Cielos, Toshiro…- soltó una última risita. –A veces olvido que no eres de este mundo y aun no entiendes muchas de nuestras expresiones.- enterró una mano en su suave cabello blanco revolviéndolo cariñosamente.

Él frunció el ceño y tomó su muñeca apartándola de su cabeza, pero luego pasó algo que por un momento creyó que nunca pasaría, que por un momento pensó que jamás tendría el honor de ver, menos de provocar.

Toshiro sonrió. Fue solo una pequeña contracción de la comisura izquierda de su boca que duró apenas una pequeña fracción de segundo, pero ella lo vio, ella vio sus hermosos ojos brillar, su rostro iluminarse, su gesto suavizarse, todo mientras la miraba.

-Me alegró ser capaz de hacerte reír más que otros chicos.- empezó a soltar su muñeca con más lentitud de la necesaria. –Te veo mañana.- sin más se retiró hacia su grupito y de inmediato mandó a Renji para que la acompañara a casa.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó su amigo tatuado.

Karin tardó un momento en contestarle. Sus piernas no se sentían tan fuertes como estaba acostumbrada a sentirlas, su rostro se sentía más caliente de lo que pensó que podría sentirse, casi pensaría que tiene fiebre, pero su corazón retumbando en sus oídos con furia caprichosa le estaba diciendo a gritos la verdad.

Así que… ¿esto era el amor?

-Vamos.- se forzó a sí misma a recuperarse de su momento de debilidad.

Era consciente de que todo el mundo la estaba mirando con ojos críticos. Todo el mundo había presenciado eso. Todo el mundo había visto como se sonrojaba como colegiala con Toshiro con su supuesto novio a solo unos metros. Aunque esperaba que nadie más hubiera visto la breve sonrisa que le regaló.

Volvió a su casa aun con el rostro rojo, pero tuvo que mojarse el rostro con agua fría, tomar una profunda respiración y volver al trabajo. El baile estaba cerca y tenía mucho que hacer.

Yuzu volvió a casa saltando felizmente, y de inmediato le dio un enorme abrazo y se fue canturreando hacia su habitación algo sobre cómo Jinta la había invitado al baile y que aparte habían convencido a Hiyori de aceptar a Hirako y recibir un cambio de imagen.

Karin suspiró aliviada. Unos problemas menos, Yuzu lejos de Yukio y Hiyori un paso más cerca de Hirako. Ahora su problema más grande era su hermano.

Como aún no era tan tarde lo llamó y pidió verlo. Él se mostró un poco reticente, pero finalmente le dijo que estaba en el hospital con sus niñas y que podía ir sí quería. Perfecto. Tomó un taxi y fue allí. Según Renji le dijo, Hirako debía ser el que la vigilaba en caso de hollows en este horario.

-Karin, hola.- su hermano la saludó tensamente en cuanto entró en la habitación, las dos niñas pequeñas dormidas en su regazo. –Supongo que no viniste a tener una agradable charla entre hermanos.- murmuró sarcástico.

-Lo siento, Ichi-nii.- suspiró. –Te entiendo, de verdad que lo hago, pero…- miró a las niñitas. –No siento que esto sea lo correcto, y sé que tú tampoco.-

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Karin?- la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Va a haber un baile escolar este sábado.- comenzó a decir con cautela. –Orihime-chan probablemente te pida que la acompañes. No lo hagas.- pidió con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos mostrando confianza que realmente no sentía.

-¿O qué? ¿Me estás amenazando?- hizo una mueca descontenta. -¿Tengo que recordarte que soy tu hermano mayor, jovencita?-

-Créeme que no.- rodó los ojos. –Solo te estoy pidiendo un favor como tu hermanita.- trató de pestañear inocentemente, pero ese era más el fuerte de Yuzu que el suyo, así que no le funcionó muy bien que digamos. –Vamos, Ichi-nii, nunca te gustaron las fiestas en primer lugar.- se cruzó de brazos un poco infantilmente.

Él se la quedó mirando con desconfiados ojos mieles, hasta finalmente suspirar con pesadez.

-Bien, lo pensaré.- le sonrió quedamente.

-Gracias, Ichi-nii.- se acercó a él para besar su mejilla y acariciar suavemente las cabecitas de las niñas. –Te veré luego, entonces.-

-Adiós, Karin.- la despidió.

Empezó a volver a casa a pie un poco agotada. Había olvidado pedirle dinero a su hermano para volver en taxi y no quiso volver a molestarlo cuando ya le había pedido demasiado, por lo que solo decidió caminar.

Su teléfono sonó a medio camino. Se sorprendió al ver que era un mensaje de Shiky y de inmediato sonrió al ver lo que había escrito, de inmediato tecleando para una rápida respuesta. Todo parecía estar saliendo según el plan.

Llegó a su casa con ánimos renovados, aunque de inmediato se le esfumaron al pensar en que todavía tenía que pensar en una respuesta para Toshiro en el baile.

De acuerdo, ya sabía que lo amaba. Solo por una pequeña sonrisita casi termina a sus pies, estaba patética y totalmente enamorada de un chico que conocía hace solo dos meses. Sí su yo del pasado la viera ahora la abofetearía… pero también la odiaría sí no ayudaba a estos chicos aun sabiendo que pudo haber hecho algo.

Casi no durmió en la noche, pensando y repensando. Pero finalmente un poco de paz llegó a su corazón al recordar su sonrisa, paz que la meció hasta permitirle caer en un profundo sueño.

Él le había sonreído… él tenía sentimientos… podía amarla… podría amarla algún día.

Al día siguiente, al llegar la hora de Inoue-sensei, de inmediato notó que había algo raro. Ella no estaba tan emocionada como debería haberlo estado teniendo en cuenta que el baile era mañana. Apenas parecía tener fuerza para sonreír un poco, y Karin no pudo evitar preguntarse sí era porque su hermano le hizo caso y no accedió a ir al baile con ella, pero de ser así entonces sí que se lo tomó peor de lo que pensó que se lo tomaría.

Al llegar la hora del receso para el almuerzo, Ulquiorra se acercó a su sensei mientras todos empezaban a retirarse del salón, pero antes de que los del quinteto se fueran por completo ella jaló de la muñeca al líder y le hizo señas a los demás para que se fueran sin ellos, por lo que se encogieron de hombros y siguieron su camino.

Sin decir ni una palabra, pegó su oreja a la puerta y le indicó hacer lo mismo. Entonces escucharon.

-…Lo siento, pero le prometí a mi novio que mañana iría con él al hospital. Debemos hablar con la trabajadora social… tenemos planes muy importantes.- la oyó suspirar y de inmediato sus ojos oscuros intercambiaron una mirada con los turquesas.

¿Le dijo al maldito de su hermano que no fuera al baile con ella y en cambio finalmente decide enredar a su profesora en una familia cuando no la amaba? Ese bastardo aprovechado…

-Ya veo.- el aspirante a emo soltó un breve suspiro. –En ese caso, discúlpame por haberte quitado el tiempo.-

-¡Oh, no, no! Para nada.- exclamó exaltada ella. -¿N-no estás molesto, verdad?- preguntó temerosa.

-En absoluto. Estoy preocupado por ti.- admitió sorpresivamente.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?-

-…No creo que Kurosaki Ichigo sea alguien que te merezca…- abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso Ulquiorra había decidido declararse en este preciso momento? –Siento que das mucho para hacerlo feliz… pero no puedo decir que él dé mucho por ti.- observó lógicamente. –Y no logró comprender por qué.-

-¿No logras comprender por qué, qué?- la voz de la mujer era muy baja y cautelosa.

-No comprendo porqué él no se da cuenta de lo afortunado que es de tenerte a su lado… y tampoco comprendo por qué me molesta tanto. Creí que estaría feliz por ti, pero no quiero que estés con él.-

-¿Qué?...- su sensei sin duda debía estar sin palabras.

-Sé algo que debería de haberte dicho desde hace mucho tiempo… Kurosaki Ichigo solo está contigo para adoptar a aquellas jovencitas. Él te está utilizando… pero no es mejor que yo. Yo te he estado mintiendo.- confesó sin ningún tipo de tacto.

-Yo… ya sabía que Ichigo-kun solo estaba conmigo para adoptar a las niñas.- confesó sorprendiendo mucho a Karin. Ella era mucho más inteligente de lo que le había dado el crédito. –Pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo… No importa que yo ya no lo ame.- ¿Qué? –Ulquiorra-kun… ¿en qué me has estado mintiendo? Sí es por lo de que eres mayor de dieciocho años, eso ya lo sé.-

-No es eso.- el pelinegro volvió a suspirar. –Yo tengo mucho más que dieciocho años… pero eso no es lo peor.- oh, cielos… ¿iba a contarle en serio?

-¿Y qué es lo peor?- ¿de verdad iba a decirlo?

-No soy humano.- y… lo dijo.

Compartió una mirada incrédula con su compañero espía en los próximos cinco minutos mientras el miembro más inexpresivo del quinteto seguía contándole todo sobre su origen, su guerra, su especie alienígena y su misión sin ningún tipo de tapujo.

-Entonces eres… ¿un alienígena?- su sensei debía estar sumamente abrumada. -¡Eso es genial!- o no. Casi se van de espaldas ante la rápida aceptación de la mujer. -¡Pero que terrible lo de tu especie! Sí necesitan mi ayuda ayudare en todo lo que me pidan.- esta vez sí se fueron de espalda a su aún más rápida aceptación a ser su elegida.

-Sí quieres ayudarme en serio, tendrías que estar enamorada de mí.-

-Eso es fácil, lo estoy.- confesó como si nada.

-Tendrías que dejar a tu novio, tu trabajo, tu hogar, tu vida en este planeta y venir conmigo a uno nuevo, con una nueva casa, en medio de una guerra inter-planetaria, ser mi esposa y convertirte en madre.- Karin se espantó un poco ante el peso de todo lo que dijo, agregándolo a las cosas que tenía que considerar para tomar su decisión.

-Ohh…- su sensei sonó mucho menos alegre. –Bueno… será una lástima dejar a Ichigo-kun, supongo que tendrá que encontrar otra chica para ser la mamá de sus niñas.- una gota bajo por las sienes de ambos espías ante el retorno de su anterior alegría y como tan fácilmente desechó a su hermano. ¿Tantos planes que hicieron y al final solo bastaba con decirle la verdad y hablarle sobre su misión para que lo aceptara? Maldita sea que le hubiera gustado saberlo antes. –Y tendré que despedirme de muchas personas, y encontrar un reemplazo para mis alumnos… Pero estoy enamorada de Ulquiorra-kun y quiero ayudar.- dijo como hablándose a sí misma. –Tome mi decisión, quiero ir contigo a dónde vayas.-

Karin se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar la determinación de su profesora. Orihime-chan era muy inteligente y noble, y mucho más valiente que ella por de tan buenas a primera aceptar el amor y la solidaridad por encima de las otras cosas. Y aquí estaba ella, llena de dudas y ahogada en miedo.

No oyeron más el sonido de voces en la habitación, algún tipo de ruidos sordos, pero ellos parecían haber terminado hablar.

-Es mejor que les demos privacidad.- susurró a Toshiro, que asintió y así ambos se retiraron caminando hasta la escalera que daba a la azotea, pero sin subir. No debía quedar mucho tiempo para comer sus almuerzos de todas formas. –Así que… Ulquiorra completó su misión, ¿eh?- susurró casi sin poder creerlo.

-Eso parece… y te lo debo a ti.- la miró agradecido. –Sé que ya has hecho bastante por nosotros, pero espero tu respuesta mañana. Sí es un no sabré comprenderlo. No te sientas presionada, por favor.- su gesto volvió a ser serio.

-Descuida, descuida, lo sé.- rodó los ojos. –Siempre eres tan atento conmigo.- suspiró. –Aún lo estoy pensando, puedes dejar de tratar de impresionarme.- lo miró burlonamente.

-Nunca lo he intentado.- cruzó los dos pasos que los separaban y tomó su barbilla. –Estoy seguro de que nunca podría impresionarte más de lo que tú me impresionas.- dijo para luego unir sus labios en un pequeño beso que no pudo prolongarse demasiado debido a que en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el fin del receso.

Ambos suspiraron con frustración mientras se separaban, y en ese momento los tres chicos del quinteto que habían estado en la azotea bajaron y los miraron con extrañeza, pero la chica se apresuró en acercarse al rubio de dientes grandes y preguntarle por su plan de invitar a Hiyori al baile.

-Ella aceptó.- informó con tono de que realmente no creía lo que decía. –Aunque creo que fue porque las otras chicas la estaban apuntando con tijeras desde atrás, pero aceptó.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Feliz?-

-Mucho.- sonrió. –Como sea, ¿tú me acompañaras a casa hoy, verdad? Tienes que ayudar a Yuzu a terminar de cocinar para mañana.-

-Es cierto, sí.- asintió mientras volvían a su salón. –Empezamos a tener todo listo desde ayer, deberíamos estar bien con el tiempo.-

Al llegar al salón, Ulquiorra y Orihime habían desaparecido, y una profesora les informó que tenían la hora libre hasta que llegara el próximo profesor.

Las horas pasaron rápido hasta que llegó el momento de irse a casa acompañada de su gemela y Shinji.

Apenas llegaron a casa ellos se pusieron manos a la obra y la mandaron a su habitación para que no estorbara. Su padre también estaba relegado a la clínica y en la noche comerían pizza invitada por el mayor para no malgastar tiempo. Tenían mucho que hacer.

Ella, por otro lado, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Estuvo mandándose algunos mensajes de texto con Mijow Shiky para pulir detalles de lo que habían decidido hacer. Luego trató de hacer tarea para la próxima semana, pero su mente volvía una y otra vez al recuerdo de Toshiro y sus besos.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sonó su celular. Era su hermano.

-¿Sí, Ichi-nii?- contestó tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

-Inoue me dejó.- wow, ¿en serio lo hizo tan rápido? –Karin… esto no es tu culpa, ¿verdad? Porque acabas de quitarme a mis niñas, acabas de quitarles a ellas el tener un padre y una madre.- empezó a reclamar.

-¡Tú ibas a quitarle la vida!- refutó. –Y fue su propia decisión, yo no tuve nada que ver. Tú sabes que lo que querías hacer con ella estaba mal. Deja de desquitarte conmigo.- le frunció el ceño al celular como si él pudiera verla. –Lo lamento por ti y esas niñas, Ichi-nii, pero créelo o no, también tengo mis motivos.- sin más le cortó.

Se echó sobre su cama gimiendo pesadamente. Demonios, no quería pelear con su hermano, pero no podía explicarle los motivos de por qué hacía lo que hacía.

Esa noche de nuevo no pudo dormir tan bien como se debería. Mañana tendría que tomar su decisión… mañana podía ser el fin o el principio de toda esta loca aventura y montañas rusas emocionales en la que se había convertido su vida, podía empeorar y mejorar, pero no sabía que prefería.

Lo que sentía por Toshiro era amor, eso ya era innegable. Lo conocía hace dos meses, era su amiga hace menos que eso, y probablemente lo amaba desde hace solo unos cuantos días, pero lo amaba. Sin embargo… ¿dejar a su familia, su mundo y su vida por él? Por él y por la causa.

Estaba la opción de solo quedarse allí por un año o hasta que naciera el bebé, pero tendría que dejar a su hijo, y eso era demasiado horrible de pensar. Era verdad que solo tenía dieciséis y solo quería ayudar a la causa, sin embargo igual dudaba poder dejar a su propio bebé.

Así que las opciones entonces se reducían en… quedarse en la tierra y dejar que los reubiquen para así Toshiro pueda conocer a otras mujeres… o irse con él a su planeta, vivir su vida allí y nunca volver a ver a su familia. Era mucho pedir, incluso sí lo amaba mucho, pero tampoco quería no ayudarlos.

Hmm, su vida era un completo desastre. .

El día del baile comenzó para ella como un montón de deliciosos aromas a comida exquisita viniendo desde abajo junto con mucho escándalo. Los chicos del quinteto habían venido a ayudar a Shinji y Yuzu a llevar las cosas al gimnasio en su auto, aunque también vino su hermano mayor y Jinta, y aparentemente habían peleas entre el de cabellos anaranjados con los dos pelirrojos y del pelirrojo menor contra el rubio de ojos verdes por coquetear con su cita para el baile. Karin tuvo que salir de la cama, alistarse y bajar para golpear unas cuantas mandíbulas y así callar el gran alboroto.

El baile empezaba a las seis de la tarde y muchos tenían que ir al gimnasio para tenerlo listo, entre esos muchos su hermana y el quinteto. Afortunadamente la Kurosaki menor tenía unas buenas cuantas horas para relajarse antes de que la mayor volviera a empezar su tortura… ehh… su preparación para el baile.

Aprovechó las horas para terminar de pulir ciertos detalles, pero por desgracia su hermana tuvo que volver y tirarla a su habitación para torturarla arrancando-peinando su cabello hasta dejarlo en un doloroso pero "bonito" bollo con los dos mechones cortos sueltos habituales pero agregando otros dos más sueltos solo que más largos y ondulados. Después de esa tortura vino su tradicional juego de "corre que te pinto", que consistía en básicamente la pelinegra huyendo de la rubia y sus intentos por maquillarla hasta que finalmente se rindió. Luego se vistió y calzó mientras veía a su hermana prepararse a sí misma tarareando alegremente.

Llegó la hora y Jinta y Renji vinieron por ellas en una limusina que probablemente el primero rentó y el segundo pagó.

El pelirrojo menor se desvivió en halagos para una muy ruborizada rubia, mientras que el mayor solo le dedicó un "te ves bien" junto con una palmadita en la espalda y ni una sola segunda mirada.

Ambos estaban vestidos con traje y corbata, Jinta azul y Renji marrón, traían en sus manos el primero una máscara de cara completa que parecía de demonio y el segundo solo una especie de anteojos de sol muy grandes.

Cuando entraron al gimnasio, la fiesta ya estaba en su pleno apogeo, con la gente gritando y bailando al ritmo de la música rápida y moderna. Iban a empezar a animar las cosas con la música más animada antes de empezar a tocar piezas de vals más en la noche.

Se pusieron las máscaras y todo el mundo se detuvo un segundo en su lugar al ver a las dos parejas ingresar. No debía ser muy difícil adivinar quienes eran, todos sabían que las gemelas Kurosaki siempre estaban juntas. Aunque… sí aceptaba la propuesta de Toshiro hoy eso podría cambiar.

La morena y su novio falso fueron a sentarse a las mesas mientras que la otra pareja iba de lleno a la pista a bailar. Había bastante gente, así que se preguntó distraídamente sí los otros chicos del quinteto ya habrían llegado.

Siguió buscando por el lugar hasta que finalmente vio a Yukio jugando videojuegos a la distancia, una máscara muy similar al fantasma de la opera cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. Hirako debía venir con Hiyori, así que… ¿dónde podría estar Toshiro?

La música sonaba fuerte en sus oídos, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y las luces en el gimnasio eran tenues producidas por los candelabros que a su vez dejaban algunos reflejos bellos danzando en las paredes con sus diferentes fuentes de luminosidad.

Renji estaba balbuceando algo a lo que no prestaba atención a su lado, y ella estuvo a punto de preguntarle sí había visto a su capitán, pero entonces las puertas del lugar se abrieron y Shinji y Hiyori hicieron acto de presencia.

Todo el mundo se congeló por completo al ver a la pareja improbable sujeta del brazo en la puerta con rostro de que odiaban cada segundo de eso pero sin embargo con los brazos unidos. Pero lo más impresionante es que Shinji realmente había peinado su cabello hacia atrás dándole un aire más sofisticado, y vestía un traje negro con delgadas rayas blancas a juego con su corbata, su máscara estaba a un lado de su cabeza, era blanca y parecía ser una especie de cráneo huesudo con dientes filosos.

Pero Hiyori era lo más impresionante, sin duda. Estaba vestida con un lindo vestido azul cielo corto hasta las rodillas, su cabello estaba suelto y alisado llegándole hasta por debajo de los hombros, tenía unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido con un pequeño tacón y medias negras altas hasta pasar el borde del vestido. Incluso a lo lejos pudo notar que estaba levemente maquillada. Lo único que delataba que fuera Hiyori era su elección de máscara, una especie de cráneo de unicornio con grandes dientes filosos.

Karin sonrió con suficiencia al verlos dirigirse a la mesa de bebida y tomar un par de vasos, sentándose juntos en absoluto silencio, pero juntos. Eso tal vez podría funcionar, pese a la poca fe que la misma pareja le ponía a su relación.

-¿Quieres bailar?- la pregunta de Renji la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Umm…- miró por la pequeña ventana del gimnasio. Ya había anochecido, su plan estaba listo para entrar en acción. –De acuerdo.- accedió por el bien de su plan.

Llegaron a la pista con otras parejas justo en el momento en que decidieron poner una canción romántica a sonar.

Gimió con fastidió y rodó los ojos, pero tomó los hombros de Renji y dejó que la condujera suavemente por la pista en una danza tranquila pero francamente aburrida.

Sus ojos por detrás de la máscara examinaron el lugar. ¿Dónde podría estar Toshiro?

Luego de un minuto o dos de aburrida danza, sus ojos finalmente captaron un mechón de cabello blanco y su corazón se disparó en su pecho, de repente sintiendo una gran necesidad de soltar a Renji y correr con él.

Toshiro estaba en la pista de baile, con un traje negro y una corbata azul, una máscara azul y negra que le recordaba demasiado a un dragón cubriendo gran parte de su rostro. Estaba bailando con una mujer de vestido verde largo y liso abrazado a su figura delgada y una elegante trenza adornando su hombro, una máscara que daba un aire de hojas de árboles tapando su rostro. Karin probablemente habría ardido en celos de no reconocerla inmediatamente como Mijow Shiky al ver que con sus tacones puestos le sacaba media cabeza al albino.

Ella estaba aquí, ahora el plan debía comenzar.

Otra canción lenta comenzó y Renji quiso retirarse, pero Karin le insistió bailar otra pieza, arrastrándolo discretamente a donde los otros dos bailaban a la par que sostenían lo que parecía ser una tensa conversación. Giró a su alrededor consiguiendo llamar su atención y entonces antes de siquiera pensarlo dos veces se metió en medio de ellos, intercambiando chico con Shiky antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta qué estaba pasando.

Ignoró el aturdimiento de Toshiro mientras veía satisfecha a la parejita congelada en los brazos del otro, pero no alejándose. Una vez empezaron a bailar vacilantes, solo entonces volvió su atención a su propia pareja de baile.

-Eso fue bastante impresionante.- felicitó él apenas sus ojos se encontraron. –Mijow me contó sobre su hija… Abarai ya completó parte de su misión al tenerla, y ahora gracias a ti puede terminarla por completo sí es que se arregla con ella y la llevan a nuestro planeta.- rodeó su cintura con un brazo y tomó su mano en la suya, empezando a moverse con lentitud casi exagerada por la pista. –Eres tan maravillosa.-

-Me alegra que lo admitas.- rió entre dientes en un esfuerzo de que no notara sus mejillas rojas. –De todos modos… quería volver a poner en pie la apuesta.- pestañeó inocentemente.

-Oh.- él podría haber parpadeado, pero por la expresión ceñuda de su máscara no estaba muy segura. -¿Y eso por qué?-

-Porque ya la gane.- sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Oh, vamos. Sabes que sí Ulquiorra está con Orihime-chan es por mí, y es obvio que Renji y Shiky-san van a volver. Yo ganó.-

-Todo eso es cierto, es verdad.- él asintió dándole la razón. –Pero el trato era por tres parejas, no dos.-

-Ya tengo la tercera.- aspiró profundamente. Ya tomó su decisión, desde ahora, nada sería igual. –Tú y yo.- él dejó de moverse, ambos dejaron de bailar. –Aceptó ser tu elegida.- listo… ya estaba hecho.

No sabía qué pasaría en el futuro… pero ahora tenía demasiado miedo de perderlo como para decirle que no a su oferta.

Él se congeló por completo, con la boca casi imperceptiblemente abierta y los hombros tensos, pero entonces la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla discretamente lejos de la pista y de la gente hasta una puerta que daba al pasillo donde estaban los casilleros y baños de chicas y chicos.

Karin abrió la boca para preguntar qué rayos estaba haciendo, pero entonces él la empujó contra una pared entre los casilleros y una columna y aplastó su boca contra la suya con fiereza, haciéndola gemir de la pura sorpresa.

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad ante la manera en la que la estaba besando. No era nada como antes, suave y tímido, era anhelante, demandante, apasionado, y sus manos recorrían su cintura con descaro. Sus dientes atraparon su labio inferior y su lengua lo acarició, a lo que de inmediato los ojos oscuros se cerraron y las pequeñas manos volaron al cabello blanco revolviéndolo.

Sus lenguas se estrellaron entre ellas y sus máscaras se desacomodaron por completo, raspando sus narices hasta que en un movimiento de él ambas terminaron en el suelo.

Una mano grande subió por su brazo hasta su hombro desnudo, llegando a su espalda y serpenteando por su columna hasta posar su mano traviesa directo en su glúteo izquierdo. Sus lenguas se volvieron más agresivas contra la otra y ella gimió llevando a su pierna derecha a engancharse en su cintura, siendo de inmediato capturada por su mano libre que se coló por debajo del vestido hasta llegar a su muslo y rodearlo firmemente pegando sus caderas.

Ambos jadearon separándose solo apenas, entonces él le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de bajar por su barbilla y seguir besando la piel expuesta de su hombro, mordiendo su clavícula y lamiendo y chupando devotamente.

Gimió e inconscientemente meneó sus caderas contra las suyas, arrancándole un gruñido antes de que volviera a atacar su boca.

Sus manos desanudaron su corbata y desabrocharon unos cuantos botones de su camisa, colando las manos por debajo para sentir sus firmes músculos bajo los dedos.

Sus caderas mantuvieron un movimiento lento pero constante mientras sus manos exploraban y moldeaban lugares antes inimaginables, sus bocas conectadas solo apartándose por breves instantes que se aprovechaban para degustar la piel del otro.

La mano de Toshiro que no estaba en su muslo subió tocándola por todas partes por encima del vestido antes de terminar en su pecho izquierdo. Apretó suavemente.

Karin se tensó mordiéndose el labio para no gemir en voz demasiado alta mientras sus manos estaban en tales lugares atrevidos y su boca ocupada en su hombro desnudo.

De pronto, él se alejó, y ambos se quedaron mirando con sus respiraciones totalmente fuera de control.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó él entre jadeos. –No sé qué me pasó, solo que me hiciste muy feliz al aceptarme.- llevó una mano a acariciar con ternura su mejilla ardiente. –Gracias.- agradeció mirándola de una manera que no supo descifrar.

-Bueno…- apartó su mirada lejos de la suya, un poco intimidada por tanta intensidad. –Hay mucha _atracción física_ entre nosotros.- sonrió con picardía. –Seguramente lo haremos funcionar.-

-Eso esperó.- él se hincó para tomar sus máscaras olvidadas en el suelo. –Pero por ahora… veamos cómo le fue a Abarai.- ambos se acomodaron la ropa y peinaron sus cabellos con los dedos para verse lo más decentes posible, entonces él tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, volviendo así al gimnasio.

Ya no importaba que la gente los viera juntos, ahora ella se iba a ir con él. Era su elegida.

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

Capítulo dedicado a mi hermosa Rany-chan *w*

Hubiera subido esto antes pero tuve algunos contratiempos :T Sorry n.n

Mañana tengo que empezar una tarea super importante así que no esperen noticias de mí en al menos un par de días :'v

Gracias por todo su apoyo :')

Los personajes de Tite o3o

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	10. Chapter 10

Extraterrestrial.

Capítulo diez: La pregunta, la respuesta.

Cuando Toshiro y Karin volvieron al salón tomados de las manos, la gente no disimuló al mirarlos con las mandíbulas desencajadas. Pese a las máscaras era obvio que todo el mundo iba a reconocerlos, reconocer que la chica que había dicho salir con el pelirrojo del quinteto estaba tomada de la mano de su líder.

Le gustaba la sensación de su mano en la suya. Su mano era mucho más grande, pero sus dedos eran finos y se entrelazaban a los suyos con firmeza acunando su palma y sosteniéndola de modo que casi la hacía preguntarse si es que sus manos fueron hechas para encajar entre sí.

Inoue-sensei se acercó radiante a ellos vestida con un bello vestido gris brillante y una máscara a juego con su cabello rizado y recogido en un bollo, Ulquiorra estaba a su lado vestido de negro y verde sujetando posesivamente su cintura.

-¡Karin-chan, Hitsugaya-kun!- la profesora les dio un corto pero asfixiante abrazo. -¡Qué bueno verlos a los dos juntos! Abarai-kun acaba de besar a una rubia en medio de la pista y se fueron juntos. Todo el mundo empezó a decir "pobre Karin-chan", ¡pero entonces entraron juntos y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta!- soltó una pequeña risita. –Este fue un gran baile.- sonrió orgullosa.

-¿Con que Renji besó a una rubia y se fueron juntos, eh…?- compartió una mirada cómplice con Toshiro, ambos felices de que las cosas entre los padres de Kimi parecieran estar saliendo bien. –Gracias por la información, sensei.- hizo una reverencia sonriendo cálidamente. -¿Cómo están las cosas entre ustedes?- miró entre ella y el aspirante a emo.

-Fantásticas.- sonrió con las mejillas rosadas, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su chico. –Quiero disfrutar un poco más de la fiesta y luego me llevara a casa, aún tengo que felicitar a los chicos por tanto trabajo duro.- dio palmaditas dirigiéndose al lugar donde se habían juntado varios de sus compañeros organizadores del baile con Ulquiorra siguiéndola como fiel cachorrito enamorado.

Salieron del gimnasio alejándose de la música a todo volumen y los cuerpos bailando hacia las calles en la oscuridad de la noche, aun con sus manos firmemente enlazadas. Ella sonreía suavemente, únicamente disfrutando de su compañía y deseando que se pudieran quedar así para siempre. Pero la vida tenía que seguir y el destino tenía que avanzar.

-Así que… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- preguntó temerosa mientras caminaban a su típico paso tortuga postergando el momento de su separación antes de que tuviera que dejarla en su casa. -¿Vamos a ir a tu mundo… ehh… cómo se llamaba?- se rascó la mejilla.

-Seireitei.- le recordó. –Aun no estoy seguro de qué va a pasar, yo soy el líder y no sé qué órdenes nuevas llegaran cuando envíe mi reporte acerca de esto… También, aún debemos hablar con Abarai sobre qué pasara con Mijow y su hija.- aclaró.

-Ohh, bien.- asintió. –Por cierto… ¿qué es eso de los reportes? ¿Es lo que siempre haces con tu celular?- lo miró curiosa.

-Los reportes son resúmenes de los avances de nuestra misión y nuestros conocimientos sobre la cultura humana.- explicó sacando su celular. –Lo que yo hago en este dispositivo móvil es recopilar datos y empezar a redactar los informes, pero los reportes los hago directamente en mi habitación en una computadora para enviarlos directo a Seireitei. Tengo que hacer mínimo uno por día. Cuando aparece un hollow mínimo debo hacer tres.- bufó. –Es seguro que antes de que yo vuelva para allá tenga que quedarme un tiempo extra para instruir al nuevo capitán.- tecleó algunas cosas en su celular y volvió a guardarlo.

-¿Y cómo es un reporte? ¿Podrías mostrármelo?- él pareció dudar. –Shiky-san dijo que te vio escribir uno.- entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo que ella vio fue como empezaba a redactar un informe para el reporte en el celular. Los reportes ya terminados están solo en mi habitación se supone que son secretos, ni siquiera puedo mostrárselos a mis subordinados.- aclaró con el ceño fruncido.

-Oww. Está bien.- suspiró. Aún le daba curiosidad pero bueno.

Lo oyó suspirar pesadamente.

-Agh, qué demonios.- de repente la tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial y sin molestarse en mirar sí había alguien cerca salto al techo de un edificio y luego a otro, llevándola por los aires hasta que llegaron a su edificio y bajaron hasta su departamento. Solo cuando estuvieron frente a su habitación la bajó y abrió su puerta para ella. –Te mostrare mis reportes, realmente no le veo sentido a mantenerlos en secreto.- se encogió de hombros acercándose a un escritorio en un rincón de la habitación, sacando una pequeña computadora portátil y colocándola sobre el escritorio. Karin sonrió un poco perpleja por la rapidez con la que había tomado la decisión, pero solo se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él. –Jala una silla y ponte cómoda. Esto será un poco largo.-

-Mmm… nah.- rió dejándose caer de sopetón sobre su regazo, riendo más cuando él casi se cae de la pura impresión. –Así estoy más cómoda.- se acurrucó en su pecho, casi sintiéndose como si pudiera ronronear cuando empezó a acariciar su cabello tiernamente.

Fijó su vista en la computadora luego de ambos arrojar sus máscaras lejos, viéndolo teclear por distintos programas antes de que aterrizara en uno que parecía ser un documento muy extenso y ella asumió que debían ser los dichosos reportes.

-Estos son algunos de los reportes más recientes que he escrito.- señaló a la pantalla luego de bajar por largo rato. –Puedes echar un vistazo o leerlos completos si quieres.- se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

Karin despegó a regañadientes su cara de su pecho firme y se acomodó para sentarse mejor y leer atentamente los reportes.

 **Fecha: Tres de Abril según el calendario humano.**

 **Hora: Veinte con veintidós minutos.**

 **Suministros: Alimentos. Bebidas. Servicio a la habitación. Renta. Seguro del vehículo móvil. Red internet.**

 **Gastos: Tres mil ochocientos treinta y dos yenes.**

 **Interacción humana: Profesores de la institución a cargo de la educación de los ciudadanos en formación de la ciudad de Karakura. Estudiantes compañeros de clase. Valet del hotel. Encargado del hotel.**

 **Avances:**

 **Vorarlberna= Escasos. No ha registrado avances con el supuesto objeto de su interés.**

 **Abarai= Dudosos. Parece indeciso en empezar algo más que una mistad con el supuesto objeto de su interés.**

 **Ulquiorra= Retrogradas. Ha tomado distancia con el objeto de su interés. Se está reevaluando la compatibilidad o probabilidades de éxito. Él no es muy positivo pero la fuente de información afirma que la situación aún es sustentable.**

 **Hirako= Escasos. Insisto en no contar sus coqueteos con chicas al azar como avances.**

 **Hitsugaya= Nulos.**

 **Fuente de información: Ha aportado datos que tienen que ver con las películas románticas y su efecto emocional en las hembras humanas. He redactado un informe más detallado en un documento aparte.**

 **Actividad Arrancar: Coordenadas 33-11-98 señalan posible vigilancia hollow hacia nuestro personal. Hemos tomado medidas de monitoreo y rastreo de los alrededores y cercanías a las coordenadas 33-11-98.**

Un poco de interés se deslizó fuera de la chica Kurosaki al finalmente estar leyendo el aburrido reporte que no entendía muy bien.

-Oye, ¿ustedes se refieren a las coordenadas de modo distinto al nuestro, no?- preguntó solo para estar segura.

-Sí, tomamos otros puntos de referencia a la latitud y longitud.- pudo sentir como se encogía de hombros detrás de ella.

Con ese dato claro, bajo en el programa para ver qué más decía, fijándose un poco más exclusivamente en los avances.

 **Vorarlberna= Escasos. Necesita instruirse más en habilidades de socialización.**

 **Abarai= Progresivos. Parece acercarse más al objeto de su afecto.**

 **Ulquiorra= Progresivos. Ha recuperado terreno y sigue progresando con avances importantes.**

 **Hirako= Escasos. Al menos parece comenzar a interesarse más en una chica en específico.**

 **Hitsugaya= Nulos.**

-En esa época tú creías que yo iba a estar con Renji, ¿verdad?- lo miró divertida.

-Yo no podía saber que él ya tenía una hija con una ex que aún amaba, así como tampoco podía saber que tú estabas cayendo ante mis encantos.- Karin se quedó sin aliento, casi no creyendo que acababa de hacer una broma, pero pronto lo golpeó en el hombro.

-Arrogante.- riñó riendo entre dientes antes de volver su vista a la pantalla. Decidió bajar un poco más para no estar tanto tiempo leyendo día por día de todas las semanas los lentos sucesos que ya conocía. Hasta que se topó con un informe de avances que llamó su atención.

 **Vorarlberna= Dudosos. Al menos está intentando tener algún tipo de acercamiento con un posible objeto de su afecto.**

 **Abarai= Retrogradas. Ha perdido considerable interés en su supuesto objeto de afecto y viceversa.**

 **Ulquiorra= Importantes. Aumentan las posibilidades de que pronto complete la misión.**

 **Hirako= Escasos. Sigue sin dar claras señales de centrar un objetivo.**

 **Hitsugaya= Dudosos. He estado ganando cierto interés en la fuente de información.**

Karin hubiera sonreído al finalmente encontrar un cambio en el estado de los avances de Toshiro provocados por ella de no ser por algo que la hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Fuente de información? ¿Acababa de referirse a ella como la fuente de información?

Con una mueca, volvió arriba y examinó más detalladamente los informes que daba sobre la "fuente de información", encontrando efectivamente que cada uno de esos informes narraba cosas que le había dicho al líder del quinteto. Desde consejos hasta pequeñas cosas que no había mencionado con intención de nada.

 **Fuente de información: La fuente recomienda no interferir tanto en las misiones de los subordinados. Simplemente dar leves empujones y confiar en el azar, dejar que el destino actué. Esto claro es opcional y no siempre es la mejor idea, pero es algo que consideró debería tomarse en cuenta.**

Su boca cayó abierta al reconocer el consejo que le había dado hace un par de semanas atrás. El verlo escrito en aquella documentación que sabía mandaba para que todos sus superiores y otros capitanes la vean la hacía sentir un poco… traicionada.

Aquellas palabras habían sido solo para él, había considerado todas sus conversaciones intimas entre ellos dos, cosas que compartían juntos, que los había ayudado a conocerse y la hicieron enamorarse… Y ahora se enteraba que el tipo había hecho reportes al respecto como sí no significaran nada más que… palabras vacías, conversaciones que no le importaban, nada privado de ellos, nada que apreciara realmente, no como ella lo apreció.

Siguió bajando por el documento, leyendo todo lo que había escrito de ella llamándola "fuente de información", no había omitido absolutamente nada, ningún detalle de todo lo que habían conversado, incluso dio detalles de todo lo que le contó y cuánto ella sabía.

 **Fuente de información: Ha empezado a demostrar un interés particular en mí. No sé cómo responder a sus demostraciones de afecto, pero efectivamente parece buscar algo más que una amistad o darme asistencia en cuestiones románticas.**

Oh, ¿así que había estado dándole asistencia en cuestiones románticas, eh? ¡¿Así que había empezado a demostrar un interés particular en él, eh?! Y aún era la "fuente de información" que buscaba algo más que una amistad, ¿con que sí?

 **Avances:**

 **Vorarlberna= Escasos. Ha estado planeando estrategias para conquistar al objeto de su afecto, pero se han visto infructuosas por iniciativa de la fuente de información.**

 **Abarai= Dudosos. Se ha distanciado de su objetivo reciente para parecer volver a interesarse en un viejo objetivo, puede ser que haya vuelto a verla pero no me ha reportado nada al respecto.**

 **Ulquiorra= Optima. Planea hacer un movimiento directo para la conquista del objetivo en un futuro cercano.**

 **Hirako= Escasos. La fuente de información ha estado interfiriendo para mejorar su situación, pero sus avances emocionales no han sido los mejores ni más notorios.**

 **Hitsugaya= Progresivos. La fuente de información ha demostrado abiertamente estar interesada en mí. Sigo dudando sí corresponder a su avance. Esperó órdenes del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, Área de Restauración, División Tierra.**

Karin se levantó de golpe del regazo de Hitsugaya, cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo su mirada fija en la pared tratando de contener su temperamento de estallar en forma de gritos y reclamos.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó inocentemente, ajeno a como estaba ardiendo en furia por dentro.

-Tú…- entrecerró los ojos, contando mentalmente hasta diez. -¿Estuviste reportando todo lo que te dije?- preguntó lo más calmadamente posible. -¿Compartiste todas nuestras conversaciones con tus superiores y otros capitanes? Y… ¡¿desde hace cuánto sabes que me gustas?!- pisoteó con las mejillas rojas, tanto por furia como vergüenza.

-Lo he sabido por un tiempo desde antes que intentaras besarme por primera vez.- admitió desvergonzadamente. –Y sí, he compartido la información que me has dado. Me fue de mucha ayuda y creí que podría ser de ayuda a otros capitanes y a mi planeta. ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?- la miró interrogante, absolutamente inconsciente de su completa indignación.

Abrió la boca para gritarle que POR SUPUESTO que tenía algo de malo, muchas cosas malas, pero de inmediato la cerró, replanteándose la pregunta. ¿Tenía eso algo de malo? Bueno, sí fuera otro chico ya lo habría abofeteado y se habría largado a su casa mandándolo a la mierda, pero no era otro chico, era un maldito alienígena, uno que intentaba salvar a toda su raza de la extinción.

¿Quién era ella para juzgarlo?

¡Pues era su mujer!, reclamó una voz molesta en su mente, pero otra la obligó a calmar sus ánimos. Ella era solo una adolescente que no tenía ni idea por lo que él estaba pasando, solo una chica humana estudiante de segundo de preparatoria. ¿Quién era en comparación al gran capitán Hitsugaya?

Bien, él podía reportar, contar o hacer lo que se le viniera en gana porque tenía una jodida especie por salvar, pero aun así le molestaba, porque sí antes dudaba que la amara como ella lo amaba… ahora estaba segura de que no correspondía sus sentimientos en la misma medida.

Podría preguntarle, pero tenía demasiado miedo de oír la respuesta.

-No…- eso era lo que más temía escuchar, un no, la confirmación de que él no la amaba. –No tiene nada de malo.- sonrió amargamente. –Pero podrías habérmelo dicho antes.- se cruzó de brazos con un suspiro.

-Lo siento.- se encogió de hombros, sin notar sus hombros tensos. –En fin, ya debería llevarte a casa, no quiero que tu familia se preocupe.- tomó su máscara y se la tendió. –Te ves hermosa, por cierto.- agregó.

Ella se sonrojó, pero aún estaba demasiado molesta como para sonreír.

-Gracias… Sí, es mejor que me lleves. Yuzu ya debe estar en camino y va a querer explicaciones.- suspiró. –Mañana vendré a ver cómo les fue a Renji y Shiky.- o tal vez solo podría llamar a la rubia, todavía tenía su número, después de todo.

-Bien, sube.- se hincó para que se subiera a su espalda mientras abría una ventana.

Ella no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco. Hace tiempo que no la llevaba por los aires, y cuando la trajo al estilo nupcial no había sido la misma sensación porque estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo sus pectorales como para concentrarse en otra cosa.

Arremangó un poco el vestido y se abrazó a su cuello rodeándolo con las piernas, sonriendo como loca cuando empezó a saltar dejándola sentir nuevamente esa sensación de adrenalina tan adictiva, aunque no tanto como besarlo.

Al llegar a su casa bajó de su espalda y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Bueno… umm…- frunció los labios, insegura de si debía besarlo o no puesto que seguía enfadada con él, y que él no supiera lo enfadada que estaba la hacía enfadarse aún más pero tampoco quería que supiera que estaba enfadada. Ugh, genial, ahora ni siquiera se entendía a sí misma. –Te veo mañana.- se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, decidiendo que eso era aceptable.

-Buenas noches.- rodeó su cintura y se inclinó, haciéndola cerrar los ojos al creer que iba a besarla, pero solo deposito un dulce beso en su frente. –Vendré por ti mañana.- prometió antes de brincar a un árbol y desaparecer en la noche.

Karin suspiró añorante por su amado, para luego fruncir el ceño y bufar poco femeninamente debido a que la escena que acababa de vivir parecía como de cursi y ñoña película romántica barata, incluso estaban vestidos de gala y todo, y él sin duda parecía un actor de Hollywood, aunque ella con su cabello hecho un completo desastre no podía decir que estuviera a la altura.

Entró a su casa arrastrando los pies y arrojó la máscara por ahí, sacándose los zapatos y corriendo hasta su habitación tratando de dormirse antes de que su hermana llegara así no tener que soportar su interrogatorio hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando despertó se encontró directamente con la sonrisa espeluznantemente enorme de su "dulce" gemela, que le causó escalofríos y la repentina necesidad de esconder la cara en la almohada y no salir de ahí en un buen par de días.

-¡Sabía que ÉL te gustaba!- de pronto chilló Yuzu, atrapándola en un asfixiante abrazo entusiasta. -¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¡Me asusté mucho cuando vi que Renji-kun estaba con esa mujer rubia, pensé que te rompería el corazón! Pero ahora veo que estás con el chico correcto, ¡y estoy tan feliz por ti!- la zamarreó de un lado a otro mientras gritaba sus delirios extasiados. –Bien. ¡Ahora quiero que me cuentes TODO!- finalmente la soltó para mirarla con una enorme sonrisa.

-… ¿Puedo ducharme y vestirme primero?...- se frotó los ojos.

-¡Oh, sí, claro!- sacó la lengua infantilmente. –Has lo que tengas que hacer, te esperare abajo con el desayuno.- se fue brincando.

Una vez despabilada y lista para el día bajó al comedor donde su hermana la esperaba afortunadamente sin su padre loco con un delicioso desayuno servido. Se sentó y empezó a comer tratando de ignorar las sonrisitas pícaras y como no dejaba de revolverse con expectación, hasta que finalmente tuvo que ceder.

-Bien, Yuzu, pregunta lo que quieras.- rodó los ojos y ella de inmediato chilló complacida.

-¿Te gusta Hitsugaya-kun?- juntó las palmas mirándola ilusionada.

-No, Yuzu.- decidió que sería sincera con su hermana en este ámbito, siempre odio mentirle. –Yo… lo amo.- admitió suavemente.

La boca de la rubia cayó abierta a la par que sus ojos se ampliaban, entonces comenzó a chillar como sí no hubiera un mañana, arrastrándose por la mesa para jalarla en un enorme abrazo apretado mientras chillaba más al punto que temía quedar sorda.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es fantástico!- volvió a zamarrearla. -¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Aun cuando estabas con Renji-kun?- volvió a su asiento mirándola curiosa. -¿Por qué estabas con él, en primer lugar?- frunció el ceño.

-Esa es otra cosa que quería decirte.- rió nerviosamente. –En realidad, nosotros… Solo salíamos porque… un tipo raro quiso atacarme en un callejón una vez.- Yuzu se quedó sin aliento. –Toshiro me salvó y luego le pidió a Renji que me cuidara, y como yo no quería contarte lo del intento de ataque para no preocuparte, decidimos inventar eso del novio falso.- se frotó el brazo nerviosamente, esperando el regaño que no tardaría en llegar.

-¡KARIN-CHAN!- su gritó reprobador de nueva cuenta casi la deja sorda. -¡¿Cómo pudiste mentirme y ocultarme información?! ¡Eso no está bien!- empezó a lloriquear.

-Ya, ya, Yuzu. Solo no quería preocuparte.- una gota resbaló por su sien. –Lo siento.- se disculpó con su mejor tono de disculpa.

-Hmm…- refunfuñó un poco, pero luego suspiró. –Está bien… ¡Ahora cuéntame cómo te enamoraste de Hitsugaya-kun!- volvió a poner sus ojos ilusionados. –Quiero saberlo todo, ¿qué se siente? ¿Ya son novios oficialmente? ¡¿Se besaron?!- brincó en su lugar.

-B-bueno… Me enamore de él a medida que nos conocíamos y nos ayudábamos mutuamente, creo…- no estaba del todo segura cómo pasó, solo pasó. –Umm… supongo que sí somos novios y…- se sonrojó. –Sí, nos besamos.- admitió.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- otro grito que casi la deja sorda. -¡No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo!- agitó los brazos frenéticamente. -¡Tu primer beso! ¡¿Cómo fue, cómo fue?!- juntó las manos con corazones prácticamente de los ojos.

-En realidad…- su sonrojo aumento. –Mi primer beso fue hace como una semana.- reconoció. –Y fue corto, pero… dulce.- sonrió, decidiendo omitir la parte en la que había huido de él después de eso. –Y ayer lo que decidimos es empezar una relación pública.- explicó tratando de mentir lo menos posible.

-¡¿Ya se habían besado antes?! ¡Oh, cielo santo! ¡Karin-chan ya se ha convertido en toda una adulta!- lloró limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras seguía chillando.

Karin rió con una gota resbalando por su sien.

Siguieron conversando, o más bien siguió siendo interrogada por la de ojos mieles mientras comían su desayuno hasta que finalmente le llegó un mensaje de Toshiro diciéndole que se dirigía a su casa para recogerla en su auto, por lo que aprovechó la excusa para ir por su chaqueta y a arreglar un poco su cabello, librándose de Yuzu y saliendo para esperar al albino fuera.

Él llegó en poco tiempo y ambos partieron a su departamento en silencio, solo compartiendo algunas miradas ocasionales.

Ella no lo estaba demostrando, pero seguía muy molesta por lo que había descubierto ayer y probablemente esa sería una preocupación que le carcomería la mente por días mientras no aclarara la duda que quería aclarar.

¿Toshiro sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él? ¿Podría amarla como lo amaba? No tenía el valor para preguntarlo.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, estacionaron el auto y entraron al ascensor para encaminarse al departamento. No había nadie más acompañándolos, por lo que se removió incomoda, su mente trayéndole imágenes de algunas películas y libros que había visto con escenas en ascensores no muy inocentes. Maldijo por lo bajo con sus mejillas empezando a enrojecer. ¿Por qué su piso tenía que ser el último del jodido edificio?

Él la miró y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse, por lo que alzó una ceja, antes de tomar su cintura bruscamente pegándola a él y estrellar sus labios juntos, aplastando su espalda contra la pared y forzando su boca a abrirse para recibir a su lengua que empezó a recorrer con desenfrenada pasión su cavidad mientras sus manos se paseaban por su cintura de forma no muy suave que digamos.

Jadeó contra sus labios, sorprendida por la repentina brusquedad, pero en absoluto disgustada. Se abrazó a sus hombros correspondiendo a su beso tratando de corresponder con la misma pasión al tiempo que intentaba resistir el repentino impulso de menear sus caderas contra las suyas.

Tan repentino como comenzó el beso, este terminó con el sonar de la campana que les indicaba haber llegado a su destino. Sofocó una exclamación, recordando donde estaba, y se apartó de él para tratar de acomodar sus ropas y peinar su cabello lo más posible para no delatar el hecho de que bien podrían haberse "apareado" en ese mismo ascensor.

Maldita sea, este hombre/alienígena la volvía completamente loca, casi no se reconocía a ella misma.

Siguió tratando de cambiar su aspecto a uno más decente mientras se tambaleaba torpemente por el pasillo siguiendo a Toshiro hacia la sala de estar donde se reunió el quinteto, solo que esta vez con la adición de Orihime, Shiky y Kimi. Y ella misma, claro. Se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a Toshiro, casi encima de él pero sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, se sentía muy natural y más cuando él rodeó su cintura con un brazo.

Orihime estaba felizmente abrazada a un brazo de Ulquiorra, Renji estaba sentado abrazando a Kimi como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras Shiky los observaba tensa a su lado. Y Shinji y Yukio estaban refunfuñando en otro sillón con caras amargas.

-Genial, ahora resulta que Renji fue el primero en completar su misión.- Hirako chasqueó la lengua. -¿Por qué nadie nos dice nada y tenemos que enterarnos cuando el tipo se apareció aquí con una mujer y una hija?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Y ahora resulta que la "asistencia" que Karin estaba brindando al capitán no era meramente profesional.- Yukio entrecerró los ojos. -¿Desde hace cuánto están juntos, ustedes dos? ¿Y cuándo tenían planeado decírnoslo?- refunfuñó con mala cara. -¿O acaso este es solo otro favor que Karin hace a la causa?- su tono acido le valió un golpe en la nuca de parte del rubio dientón.

-Gracias, Shinji-san.- Karin rodó los ojos. –Y Yukio, deja de insinuar tonterías. Yo voy a ayudar a Toshiro a completar su misión, lo demás no es asunto tuyo.- apretó los puños tratando de controlar su temperamento. Lo peor era que no sabía qué contestar a sus preguntas. ¿Estaban realmente juntos? ¿O él solo lo veía como un favor?

-Muy bien.- Hitsugaya carraspeó. –Inoue Orihime, ¿has aceptado los términos que conlleva el haber accedido a ser la elegida de Ulquiorra?- entró en su modo capitán profesional.

-Por supuesto, aunque…- se llevó una mano a la barbilla con una mueca de preocupación. –Necesitaría un tiempo para arreglar todo y organizar los preparativos para mudarme de planeta.- rió como si el tema no fuera de mayor importancia. –Tengo que despedirme de Tatsuki-chan y todos mis amigos, y aun no sé qué excusa puedo inventar. No me gusta mentir.- hizo un mohín.

-Por la excusa no te preocupes, ya he pensado en eso.- el líder suspiró. –Mañana mismo llegara un anuncio al director de la preparatoria que una de sus profesoras y varios alumnos fueron seleccionados para un instituto especializado en ciencias y deportes en el extranjero. Las notas de Karin y Abarai en deportes son excepcionalmente buenas, y Ulquiorra y yo tenemos notas altas en general, Inoue-sensei siempre se anota a todo. Es una excusa factible y nos cubre a la mayoría. En cuanto a ti, Mijow, imaginó que podrás encontrar formas de librarte de tus ataduras por tu propia cuenta.- la mujer rubia asintió.

-No es la primera vez que tengo que desaparecer de una ciudad.- sonrió acariciando el cabello de su hijita. Claro, ella debía ocultar el hecho de que su hija envejeciera más lento que los niños normales, y le había dicho que se mudó varias veces.

-Aun así.- su sensei retomó la palabra alzando una mano. –Necesitó encontrar un sustituto para mis clases, y me va a tomar al menos una semana despedirme de todos mis amigos.- suspiró abrazándose más a Ulquiorra, que tuvo el sorprendente gesto de acariciar tiernamente su cabello aunque aún con su rostro inexpresivo.

-Yo solo tengo que renunciar a mis trabajos y sacar a Kimi del jardín para niños, no es nada nuevo para mí. ¿Tú estás bien con eso, mi amor?- preguntó a la pequeñita.

-¡Sí, odio la escuela!- la niña no cabía en sí de alegría. -¡Y además, quiero estar con papá!- se abrazó al cuello de Renji, que parecía a punto de llorar en cualquier momento y casi desmayarse cuando ella lo llamó papá.

-Ya he informado a Seireitei sobre la situación. Un nuevo capitán llegara mañana y tengo que estar al menos una semana aquí para instruirlo y asegurarme de que todo esté en orden. Así que calculó que en una semana todos estaremos listos, ¿les parece bien?- preguntó y ellos asintieron, aunque Karin estaba llena de temor y aun no sabía cómo iba explicarle esto a su familia.

Estaba en el proceso de hundirse en sus pesimistas pensamientos cuando la voz de Yukio la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Así que… ¿eso es todo? ¿Solo quedaremos nosotros dos?- por primera vez, lo vio guardar su videojuego voluntariamente. -¿Nosotros y ese nuevo capitán? ¿Solo vamos a ser tres?- la realización golpeó a la Kurosaki como bofetada en la cara.

¡Es verdad! ¡Yukio y Shinji se quedaban! El quinteto se separaba. La idea la ponía más triste de lo que creyó posible. Yukio era insufrible y Shinji un pervertido, pero eran sus amigos, y sabía que aunque no lo admitieran los cinco estaban muy apegados entre sí.

-No lo sé, es probable.- Toshiro se encogió de hombros, su tono visiblemente desanimado incluso aunque se notaba que seguía tratando de actuar como si no le importara. –Que yo sepa, soy el primer capitán en completar su misión. No sé cómo procederán en esta situación, lo único confirmado es que el nuevo capitán llegara aquí mañana.-

-¿Y cómo vienen aquí?- Shiky se cruzó de brazos. -¿Con alguna especie de nave espacial o platillo volador?-

-¡¿Platillo volador?! ¡Eso sería genial!- Kimi brincó en brazos de su padre. -¡Mamá! ¡Debiste decirme antes que soy mitad alienígena! ¡Esto es ASOMBROSO!- saltó de un sillón a otro pasando por encima de las cabezas de todos.

-Ya, tú, pequeña diablilla.- Karin la tomó en brazos cuando estuvo a punto de caerse de cara al suelo luego de saltar su cabeza. –Vuelve con tu madre y compórtate que estamos tratando de tener una conversación aquí.- se paró aun llevándola en brazos y se la entregó a Renji y Shiky, el primero la felicitó por sus saltos y la segunda los regañó a los dos.

-¡KYA! ¡Karin-chan, serás una muy buena madre!- felicitó Orihime-chan aplaudiendo efusivamente con estrellas en los ojos.

La adolescente se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras, sentándose un poco más apartada de Toshiro cuando volvió a su lugar.

Continuaron hablando y puliendo detalles por lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que recibió el mensaje de Yuzu preguntándole sí iba a cenar allá a lo que le contestó que sí solo para salir de ese ambiente que llenaba su cabeza de preocupaciones.

-Bueno, ya tengo que volver a mi casa. Le prometí a mi hermana que iba a cenar con ellos y no quiero que mi padre armé un escándalo.- informó al grupo poniéndose en pie y ajustando su chaqueta.

-Oh, es verdad que tú eres una menor de edad, Karin-chan.- Shiky la miró con el ceño fruncido. -¿Seguros que su padre aceptara que vaya al extranjero?- miró a los chicos, que se encogieron de hombros. –Yo no dejaría que mi hija se vaya lejos de mi lado ni con dieciséis años.-

-Lo convenceré, él no es una persona difícil.- aseguró. –Y pronto cumpliré diecisiete, así que… Oh, maldita sea.- de repente recordó. –Mi cumpleaños es en una semana y media. ¡Voy a destrozar a Yuzu sí me voy antes de eso!- se dejó caer en su asiento hundiendo el rostro en las palmas de sus manos.

Ya era bastante malo separarse de ella para irse a otro planeta, pero nunca habían pasado un cumpleaños separadas y sabía lo sentimental que era su hermana respecto a esos temas, y ella misma tampoco quisiera perderse ningún cumpleaños juntas.

-Tranquila, Karin.- de pronto sintió la mano de Toshiro en su hombro. –Puedo postergar el viaje hasta tu cumpleaños, solo diré que necesito más tiempo para entrenar al nuevo capitán y asunto resuelto.- la tranquilizó.

-Hmm… ¿Pero a nadie le molesta, verdad?- miró preocupada entre los que tenían que viajar.

-Nah, no te preocupes, linda.- Shiky le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

-En realidad…- Orihime silenció la contestación de Ulquiorra cubriendo su boca con su mano y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡Nop, no nos molesta para nada!- contestó por los dos.

Karin sonrió, entonces Toshiro tomó su mano y volvió a ponerla en pie.

-En ese caso, será mejor que ya te lleve a tu casa. Pasa todo el tiempo que puedas con tu familia.- salieron de la sala dando un último adiós hacia atrás pero no fueron al estacionamiento, sino que la llevó a la azotea. –Sube.- se hincó para que pudiera subirse a su espalda, a lo que ella no dudo en saltar sobre él.

Llegaron en un parpadeo, bajando discretamente del árbol frente a su casa puesto que era mediodía y las calles estaban bastante transitadas, pero afortunadamente nadie los llegó a ver excepto un niño de tres años que no les dio mayor importancia.

-¿A qué hora llegara el nuevo capitán mañana?- preguntó curiosa mientras caminaban hacia su casa.

-De madrugada. Vendré a buscarte antes de la escuela para que lo conozcas si te da curiosidad.- propuso.

-Hecho.- sonrió de acuerdo. –Entonces… nos vemos mañana.- se paró en las puntas de sus pies para besar su mejilla y al apartarse pudo ver en sus ojos el deseo de besar su boca, por lo que sonrió diabólicamente, escapando saltando la cerca para correr hacia su casa y dejarlo con las ganas, riendo cuando al mirarlo de reojo a lo lejos vio su rostro lleno de frustración.

Comió con su familia en un buen ambiente, charlando alegremente con Yuzu y no pateando tan fuerte a su padre. No podía creer que en poco tiempo ya no los vería más, pero ya había aceptado la propuesta de Toshiro y lo pensó cuidadosamente hasta decidir que esto era lo que realmente quería. Además, aunque no podría estar más con ellos, le habían asegurado que aún podría hablarles.

Habló por mensajes de texto con Shiky para tener más detalles sobre qué había pasado entre ella y Renji, a lo que la mujer le dio una versión resumida de los eventos que habían tenido lugar la noche anterior y esa mañana antes de la reunión.

Resulta que en el baile ellos pelearon por un momento, hasta que Shiky finalmente acabó confesando que había estado encontrándose con Karin y que ella sabía de la hija que tenían en común. Renji se sorprendió mucho y se puso muy feliz, pero también le reclamó el haberle ocultado a su hija y mantenerlos separados tanto tiempo.

Luego de soportar varios reclamos, ella acabó confesándole sus verdaderos motivos para haberle roto el corazón, y también el hecho de que aún lo amaba. Fue ahí que Renji la besó, y luego exigió conocer a su hija por lo que ambos abandonaron la fiesta.

Kimi se tomó muy bien conocer a su padre, ambos se entendieron rápidamente y accedieron a ir su planeta y abandonar sus vidas humanas para estar con él. Durmieron en su casa esa noche y esa mañana la llevaron a conocer al resto del quinteto alienígena.

En la noche trató de comunicarse con su hermano, pero desde que Inoue-sensei terminó con él no contestaba sus llamadas. Debía seguir muy molesto, y ella no quería irse sin antes arreglar las cosas con su querido hermano.

Se durmió temprano esa noche, emocionada por ver lo que depararía el día siguiente, aunque también estaba algo asustada pues mañana también sería el día en que debía anunciar a su familia que se marchaba y no sabía cómo se lo tomarían.

Despertó con el tono de llamada de su celular indicándole un mensaje. Era de Toshiro indicándole que pronto pasaría por ella y que debía estar lista. Gimió al ver que eran las seis de la jodida mañana, pero se levantó despertando a Yuzu en el proceso.

Se duchó y cambió al uniforme escolar apenas teniendo tiempo de comer una de las tostadas de su hermana antes de que su chico extraterrestre llamara a la puerta. Le abrió y de inmediato fue saludada con un posesivo brazo serpenteando por su cintura a la par que sus labios se apoderaban de los suyos en un corto pero apasionado beso.

Enrojeció como tomate al escuchar las risitas de Yuzu quien sin duda los había visto, golpeando en el hombro al de ojos extravagantes antes de jalarlo fuera y cerrar de un portazo.

Abrió la boca dispuesta a darle una buena tanda de gritos, pero de nueva cuenta fue silenciada con más besos que la dejaron sin aliento hasta que finalmente perdió las ganas de regañarlo, solo cediendo y subiéndose a su espalda con la cabeza baja en la derrota pero dispuesta a disfrutar de su viaje por los aires.

Llegaron a la azotea de su edificio y bajaron hasta el departamento donde se oía ya el leve murmullo de varias voces.

-¡Ahí estás, capitán!- exclamó Hirako al verlos llegar. -¿Dónde está el nuevo capitán?- preguntó visiblemente impaciente.

-Esperen aquí.- solo dijo, dejando a Karin allí y volviéndose a retirar.

La Kurosaki se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse junto a Orihime y Shiky quien sostenía a su soñolienta hijita.

Cuando el aún capitán volvió, sostuvo la puerta abierta dejando entrar a…

La boca de absolutamente todos cayó al ver a una pequeña mujer de ojos violetas y cabello corto hasta la barbilla entrando con paso grácil, seguida de cuatro muchachos que casi le doblaban el tamaño tras de sí.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- a Yukio no le molestó expresar en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Mucho gusto.- la pequeña mujer se cruzó de brazos con autoridad. –Soy Kuchiki Rukia, seré su nueva capitana.- hizo una pequeña reverencia. –Pero por ahora, llámenme teniente Kuchiki, al menos hasta que el capitán Hitsugaya parta de nuevo a Seireitei.-

-¡Rukia!- Renji se levantó de golpe de su asiento. –H-hola… cuánto tiempo.- frunció el ceño. Esos dos obviamente se conocían.

-Renji.- ella sonrió apenas. –Ha pasado tiempo. Me entere de que ya eres padre. Felicidades.- asintió en señal de reconocimiento.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- Shiky de inmediato intervino en la conversación, parándose entre medio de los dos conocidos con su pequeña hija en brazos. Karin podía sentir el toque de cautela en su voz, y, ya habiendo experimentado la sensación de celos, podía adivinar que algo parecido estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Solíamos estar comprometidos de niños.- admitió la mujercita. –Pero eso fue antes de la guerra, todos solían tener prometidos, pero las leyes cambiaron a raíz de la enfermedad.- se encogió de hombros.

¿Todos solían tener prometidos?

-¿Tú eres una de esas mujeres estériles que sobrevivieron a la enfermedad, Kuchiki-san?- preguntó inocentemente su sensei.

-Así es, aunque la enfermedad me tuvo en coma por varios años.- suspiró decaída, antes de volver a su gesto profesional. –En fin, he venido para sustituir al capitán Hitsugaya y hacerme cargo de los operativos Hirako y Vorarlberna, sumando a estos cuatro chicos que vienen conmigo. Sentaro.- señaló a un tipo fornido de piel tostada. –Hanataro.- señaló a un chico de apariencia frágil que Karin sentía la extraña necesidad de golpear. –Ikkaku y Yumichika.- señaló a un calvo y un afeminado. –Como el equipo empezó con siete integrantes originalmente, pensaron que era bueno volver a la cifra original y me creyeron capaz de manejarlo.- explicó a Toshiro.

-Entiendo.- él asintió comprensivamente. –Sin embargo, he de admitir que me da curiosidad… Creí que todas las mujeres estaban dentro del programa de protección de Yonbantai. ¿Cómo conseguiste el puesto?- se llevó los dedos a la barbilla.

-En vista de sus reportes y la ayuda que le proporciono la fuente de información femenina.- Karin hizo una mueca al reconocer el nombre que le había puesto para que todo su planeta lo vea. –El Área de Restauración creyó mejor que sean mujeres las que comanden estas misiones, después de todo, entre nosotras nos entendemos o algo así.- se encogió de hombros. –Por accidente acabe peleando contra un Arrancar nivel Vasto Lord, lo derrote e inicie un entrenamiento para ser la primera mujer en pelear en la guerra desde que la enfermedad atacó, pero en lugar de mandarme a la guerra, con ayuda de sus reportes y las conclusiones a las que llegó el Área de Restauración, decidieron nombrarme la capitana de esta misión.- sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

-Ya veo, mis felicitaciones.- le ofreció una pequeña reverencia. –Es bastante impresionante que hayas sido capaz de enfrentarte a un Vasto Lord aun sin el entrenamiento adecuado, incluso yo tendría problemas para lidiar con uno de esos… Así que, supongo que sabrás enfrentarte a los hollows.-

-Por supuesto, señor. Incluso traje mi espada.- sacó una hermosa katana blanca con un lazo. –No creo que me causen mayores dificultades.- le restó importancia al asunto volviendo a guardar su espada. -¿Cuál será mi fachada para la misión? Dijeron que usted nos asignaría puestos.-

-Nos ocuparemos de eso luego, por ahora… Veo que se han vestido bien para la moda local.- señaló sus ropas que parecían perfectamente humanas, aunque tal vez eran un poco demasiado formales. –Sin embargo los muchachos deberían… vestirse menos formalmente, si van a fingir ser chicos humanos comunes. En fin, también podemos discutir eso luego.- suspiró, luego se acercó a Karin y la tomó de la mano, jalándola para acercarse a la pequeña mujer. –Ella es Kurosaki Karin, mi elegida.- la presentó.

-Tienes buen gusto.- el calvo llamado Ikkaku sonrió perversamente a la adolescente, antes de encogerse cuando absolutamente todo el mundo lo fulminó con la mirada. –Lo siento.- se disculpó nerviosamente.

-Es un placer conocerte, Karin-chan.- Rukia le ofreció una sonrisa amable. –Muchas gracias por todas las aportaciones que has hecho.-

-Sí, me alegra saber que todo el mundo aquí sabe sobre eso.- trató de que su tono no sonora tan sarcástico pero apostaba que más de uno se había dado cuenta de su tono acido. –También es un placer conocerte.- hizo una reverencia a la mujer.

-En fin, yo hoy no iré a la escuela.- Toshiro tomó su cintura una vez se enderezó. –Me quedare para instruir a Kuchiki y los cuatro recién llegados para que así no cometan los mismos primeros errores que nosotros cometimos. No podemos permitir ningún tipo de desliz en esto, ¿entendido?- miró a los cinco nuevos, que asintieron con toda seriedad. –El director hoy te convocara a ti, Abarai y Ulquiorra para darles la noticia de que serán transferidos. Finge sorpresa y excúsame diciendo que estoy enfermo y que tú me darás la noticia. ¿Está bien?- ella solo pudo asentir, aún estaba molesta.

-Bien, pues ya se hace tarde.- Orihime se levantó también. –Yo debó llegar antes que los estudiantes, ya saben.- hizo pucheros.

-Ya, solo vayamos todos en el auto.- Yukio rodó los ojos. –No nos haría mal llegar temprano por una vez.-

-No creo que entremos todos.- refutó Shinji. –Me ofrezco a llevar a las chicas lindas en mi regazo.- sonrió como todo un depravado.

-Puedo llevar a los que falten en mi auto.- propuso Shiky. –No es muy lujoso pero sirve.-

-Bien, entonces deberíamos ir a cambiarnos.- todos los del quinteto menos su líder fueron a sus habitaciones a ponerse los uniformes escolares, seguramente.

-Voy a ir a enseñarles el apartamento.- Toshiro la informó susurrando en su oído. –Quédate aquí a esperar a los otros y vayan a la escuela. Te veré mañana, ¿está bien?- besó suavemente su mejilla antes de caminar hacia los nuevos. –Síganme.- les indicó.

La pelinegra humana fue a sentarse en medio de las otras mujeres humanas ignorando los suspiros enamoradizos de su sensei y los sonidos que buscaban inducir el vómito que hacía la pequeña pelirroja. Shiky, por otro lado, parecía muy sorprendida.

-Wow, esto es raro para mí.- admitió ante su mirada interrogante. –Nunca pensé que vería a Hitsugaya-san actuando como un adolescente enamorado.- rió como si no creyera lo que acababa de decir. –No sé qué embrujo lanzaste sobre él, Karin-chan, pero lo tienes totalmente en la bolsa.- Karin sonrió tensamente.

Sí, claro, sí lo tuviera en la bolsa el tipo no andaría por ahí reportando sus conversaciones como si fueran el clima. O bueno… lo había hecho por el bien de su planeta, ¿no es cierto? Pero aun así estaba molesta, y aun así no tenía el valor para hacer la pregunta. Una simple pregunta.

 _"Toshiro… ¿me amas?"_

Cuando fueron a la escuela, no pasó mucho tiempo de empezar su primera clase del día cuando fueron llamados por el director.

Tal como el albino les había dicho, el director les informó que habían sido seleccionados por sus notas destacadas en ciertas áreas para un programa de intercambio con un instituto extranjero, y que partirían allí el siete del mes de mayo. A Inoue-sensei le comunicarían luego que ella fue aceptada para enseñar en ese supuesto instituto, de seguro, y a ellos les habían pedido comunicarle la noticia a Hitsugaya.

El resto del día escolar se la pasó teniendo que soportar chismes e interrogatorios. Afortunadamente Yuzu hizo gran parte del trabajo sucio contando su historia por ellos a gran parte de la población estudiantil. Todos chismeaban al respecto y muchos los miraban mal, pero tenía preocupaciones más grandes que lo que pensara gente con la que nunca iba a hablar en su puta vida y no conocía ni probablemente volvería a ver.

Iba a ir a otro jodido planeta. ¡Hace dos meses no creía en los extraterrestres y en la última semana estuvo toqueteándose y metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta con uno en varias ocasiones! Y ahora iba a… se sonrojó, iba a _intimar_ con ese extraterrestre, iba a entregar su virginidad y estaba dispuesta a embarazarse de él, ¡iba a tener un bebé mitad alienígena!

Sip, definitivamente tenía muchas cosas en las cuales preocuparse.

Pero… lo amaba. Realmente, en serio lo amaba, pero no estaba muy segura de sí lo conocía bien. Aún le quedaba muchas cosas que saber de él y lo malo no era que él no le contara, ¡sino que ella no preguntaba porque tenía miedo de las respuestas!

Este lado cobarde que había descubierto de sí misma la frustraba. Ella no era así ¡joder! Esto iba a terminar por producirle jaquecas.

Cuando llegó la hora de Inoue-sensei, ella le informó a la clase, llorando, que iba a irse a enseñar a otra escuela y tendría que dejarlos. Muchos lloraron con ella, los pervertidos porque la profesora más sexy se iba, los idiotas porque ahora no tendrían a quién tenga piedad de ellos en los exámenes, y los buenos estudiantes que realmente la apreciaban.

Al llegar a casa, Karin dejó que su padre la abrazara, extrañándolo tanto a él como a Yuzu.

Se mantuvo cabizbaja, sin hablar por un momento a pesar de sus interrogatorios. No sabía cómo decirlo.

-Yo… fui seleccionada por mis notas altas en deportes para… un programa de intercambio. Tendré que mudarme al extranjero.- soltó en un pequeño susurro. –Y puedo quedarme allí por un año… o más.- por ahora decidió decir solo eso, luego vería qué hacer.

La actitud alegre de sus familiares murió en el acto.

-¿Qué?- susurraron ambos.

-Es una beca muy especial. Podré tener la mejor educación y cumplir mi sueño de dedicarme al futbol. Sé qué hace mucho que no lo juego, pero era por falta de oportunidades, y ahora finalmente me las están dando y yo…- un nudo se formó en su garganta. –Realmente quiero ir.- bajó la cabeza, la culpa pesando sobre sus hombros al tener que mentirle a su familia de este modo. –Lo siento.- sintió la necesidad de disculparse.

Su padre y hermana permanecieron en silencio un momento, antes de acercarse a ella y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

-Está bien, hija.- su padre sonaba triste, pero orgulloso. –Tienes que vivir tu vida. Sí no quieres desperdiciar tu oportunidad, entonces te apoyare.- apoyó su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza. –No estés triste, vendrás a visitarnos, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que sí.- sonrió correspondiendo a su abrazo. –Claro.-

-Siempre vamos a estar juntas, Karin-chan.- Yuzu sollozó. -¿Solo será un año, verdad? E incluso sí fuera más tiempo, podremos llamarnos, y siempre, siempre vamos a estar conectadas.- rodeó su cintura pegando su mejilla a la suya. –Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Karin-chan.- estalló en tristes sollozos.

Karin no pudo evitar derramar una sola lágrima, sintiéndose horrible por mentir. Pero el que estaba protegiendo no era su secreto como para decidir qué hacer con él.

-Siempre vamos a estar juntas.- apretó su abrazo alrededor de ellos. –Los tres, e Ichi-nii… y mamá. Siempre vamos a estar juntos.- sonrió con ojos aguados.

Estuvieron así, abrazados, un buen tiempo antes de que su padre chillara la primera estupidez sobre cómo su bebita había crecido y ella tuviera que patearlo, entonces la chica mayor de repente dijo que su beca era un asunto para celebrar y corrió a la cocina para preparar sus platillos favoritos, gritándole que también podía invitar a su novio si quería.

A penas su padre escuchó la palabra novio, de inmediato le exigió invitarlo y empezó a chillar cosas sobre boda y nietos, a lo que ella volvió patearlo con la cara roja como tomate, sobre todo porque su padre había acertado en que su nieto no tardaría en llegar.

Suspirando, decidió que no sería mala idea invitar a Toshiro, realmente le gustaría que su padre lo conociera antes de marcharse… aunque no estaba segura de por qué, tal vez el romanticismo de su hermana ya había afectado su cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo, Karin?- fue lo primero que dijo apenas contestó su llamada.

-Ehh… No, no realmente, solo… Mi hermana va a hacer una cena especial para mí, y mi padre se enteró de que estamos… ya sabes, juntos. Ellos quieren que te invite a cenar. ¿Puedes venir?- preguntó un poco tímidamente.

-No.- su respuesta fría carente de emociones la tomó desprevenida. –Sabes que estoy ocupado, Karin. Tengo mucho que hacer, no puedo hablar ahora. Te veo mañana.- sin más le cortó.

Karin se quedó mirando el celular.

-Bastardo hijo de puta.- gruñó molesta. –Ya verá, cuando quiera besarme lo haré besar el suelo.- pisoteó molesta hacia la cocina, acercándose a su gemela. –Yuzu, dame tu celular. Quiero llamar a Ichi-nii y a mí no me atiende.-

-¿Hmm?- se extrañó, pero aun así le tendió su celular. –Claro, ten.-

Marcó el número de su hermano y él de inmediato contesto.

-Hola, Yuzu. ¿Cómo estás?- contestó amablemente.

-Ichi-nii, soy yo, no cuelgues por favor.- pidió usando su tono más dulce.

-… Lo siento, Karin, pero sigo enojado contigo y no quiero gritarte.- sin más colgó.

Ella rugió molesta y devolvió el celular, pisoteando hasta su habitación maldiciendo a los dos hombres de cabello peculiar que más quería pero la frustraban como nadie más. Idiotas, idiotas, idiotas. ¡¿Quién los necesitaba, de todos modos?! ¡Ella era más que feliz solo con Yuzu! Y el viejo, por qué no…

Cuando la llamaron a cenar, de inmediato el delicioso aroma de la comida de su hermana esfumó su mal humor y cenaron en un buen ambiente, conversando alegremente sobre su futura última gran fiesta de cumpleaños y el escándalo que armaría la rubia para despedirla ya que se iba al día siguiente.

En medio de la cena recibió la llamada del de ojos turquesas, y le cortó con toda la intención, apagando luego el celular para que recibiera el mensaje de que estaba enojada como el infierno y no quería hablar con él.

Luego de la cena fue a acostarse con un mejor humor del que había ido a cenar, pero seguía enojada con su hermano terco y el bastardo que amaba. Aun así, trató de no pensar en eso y tener una buena noche de sueño.

Al día siguiente, como su celular estaba apagado, su gemela tuvo que ir a despertarla y para no llegar tarde se duchó, vistió y bañó a toda velocidad desayunando lo más deprisa posible antes de prácticamente correr a la escuela dejando atrás a su hermana pues se suponía que debía reunirse con el director para firmar algunos papeles antes de que comenzara su primera clase.

Afortunadamente, llegó con solo pocos segundos de retraso, y al ingresar a la oficina se aseguró de sentarse en el lugar más alejado de cierto bastardo de cabellos blancos con el que no quería lidiar aun ignorando su intento de saludarla.

Firmaron los papeles necesarios y luego cuando les tocó volver a clase se adelantó al grupo solo para no soportar las preguntas del porqué de su malhumor. Incluso en la clase no se molestó en voltear hacia atrás por más que lo sintió llamar a su hombro varias veces.

En la hora de Inoue-sensei, esta anunció que ya les había conseguido una profesora sustituta, y que mañana la presentaría a ellos, así que ese era su último día juntos con ella enseñando para ellos. El ambiente fue triste por un momento, pero su alegre profesora no tardó en levantarles el ánimo con un agradable juego en vez del examen que debería haberles tomado por estar en fines de trimestre.

Los rumores sobre su traslado empezaron a extenderse. Yuzu estuvo bastante feliz de enterarse de que su novio iba con ella al igual que sus amigos, decía que le alegraba que no estuviera sola allá. El resto eran chismes maliciosos o de gente envidiosa, así que no le dio mayor importancia. También, Yuzu invitó a absolutamente todos sus amigos o cualquier persona con la que se llevaran bien a su fiesta de cumpleaños, sí que iba a hacer todo un escándalo.

Afortunadamente, pudo ignorar a Hitsugaya todo el día escolar, y al llegar el momento de volver a casa llamó a Shiky para que la llevara con la excusa de que le gustaría que Yuzu y Kimi se conocieran, puesto que tenía el acertado presentimiento de que se llevarían muy bien. Su gemela era excelente con todo tipo de niños.

Siguió ignorando las llamadas del albino hasta que finalmente se rindió de su insistencia de llamarla cada veinte malditos minutos. Pero entonces empezó a mandarle mensajes, que decidió ignorar olímpicamente.

Primero, el bastardo la trataba como revista de cultura humana que podía compartir con todo el que se le diera la gana sin siquiera decirle, después la ignora tratándola como si fuera una molestia y ¿ahora quiere que actué como si nada? Nop, no se la iba a poner tan fácil.

Al día siguiente fue a la escuela preguntándose quién podría ser el reemplazo de Inoue-sensei. Cuando llegó al salón no vio a ningún profesor, y la primera hora se suponía que la tenía Orihime-chan, así qué se preguntó el porqué del retraso del nuevo profesor.

Cuando llegó a su asiento, decidió dedicarle una pequeña mirada a Toshiro, descubriendo que él la miraba ceñudo de una forma que de alguna manera le produjo escalofríos, por lo que rápidamente volvió su vista al frente.

Luego de un par de minutos, sorprendentemente fue Orihime-chan la que ingresó al salón.

-¡Atención clase!- llamó la atención de todos. –Yo, en este mismo momento, ya no soy su profesora.- suspiró tristemente. –Así que, permítanme presentarles a su nueva profesora.- volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta. -¡Entra, querida!-

Lo primero que vieron entrar por la puerta fue una bota rosa brillante con lentejuelas y un tacón de cinco centímetros que dio paso a una mujer con una falda rosa llena de moñitos y más lentejuelas y una blusa manga larga color negro pero que tenía mangas abullonadas como esas de princesas. La mujer tenía los ojos y el cabello color fucsia atado en dos coletas súper infantiles con un aún más infantil sombrero con orejas de conejo.

Era guapa, pero su gusto era todo lo que Karin consideraba impío y el horror más grande de esta tierra.

-Soy Dokugamine Riruka.- se presentó ella. –Seré su nueva profesora. Esta es mi primera clase, así que esperó que nos llevemos bien.- sonrió llevándose las manos con uñas pintadas de rosa a las caderas.

-Riruka-chan es una buena amiga mía.- Orihime aplaudió con emoción ante la presentación de su sustituta. –Tiene un carácter… peculiar, pero confió en que sabrán entenderse. Cuida mucho a mis niños, Riruka-chan.- abrazó a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, sobrevivirán.- le palmeó la espalda incómodamente.

Su antigua sensei se paseó por todas las mesas para dar abrazos o besos a los estudiantes de su clase favorita, antes de irse prácticamente dejando un charco con sus lágrimas.

-¡Nunca los olvidaré!- gritó dramáticamente agitando un pañuelo mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

-Bien, eso fue muy conmovedor y todo…- habló la nueva profesora. –Pero ahora el director me dijo que están atrasados en esta materia, así que guarden todo y saquen una hoja y un bolígrafo. Tienen examen sorpresa.- sacó una tiza y empezó a escribir en la pizarra ignorando las mil y un quejas que se alzaron de parte de todos los descontentos estudiantes.

La boca de Karin cayó y de inmediato pudo decir que la profesora ya no le agradaba y cuánto extrañaba a Inoue-sensei, pero tuvo que comerse sus quejas y sacar una hoja para hacer ese examen aun maldiciendo a Dokugamine-sensei en el interior.

Poco a poco, al ver que esta sensei no era alguien que pudieran aplacar ni que tuviera ningún tipo de piedad, las quejas fueron cesando y todos se concentraron en cambio en ver la forma de pasar este examen sorpresa, dejando en silencio a todo el salón excepto por… el ruidito molesto del videojuego de Yukio.

La tiza de su profesora se rompió en sus dedos cuando el sonidito del videojuego fue lo único que persistió una vez todos los otros cesaron, y, lentamente, fue volteando hacia la fuente de dicho ruido, hallando al rubio muy concentrado en su juego.

Entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y caminó hasta el vicioso de ojos verdes, cruzándose de brazos y carraspeando.

Yukio la ignoró por un momento, antes de que ella volviera a carraspear más fuerte, haciéndolo suspirar mientras el sonidito que indicaba la pausa resonaba.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, Dokugamine-sensei?- puso su sonrisa más encantadora.

-Dame ese videojuego, jovencito.- le enseñó la palma de su mano con la clara intención de que en serio estaba esperando que Yukio le entregara la mitad de su alma. –Esta es la hora del examen, no del receso. Te lo regresaré cuando mi hora termine.-

Las cejas rubias se fruncieron con irritación, pero su sonrisa solo se agrandó mientras tomaba la mano de su sensei con la suya enguantada y la volteaba para depositar un breve beso en el dorso de su mano.

-No nos habíamos presentado adecuadamente, Riruka-sensei, pero no hubiera sido nada menos que una gran ofensa de mi parte el no presentarme adecuadamente a tal bella y joven profesora.- miró directo a los ojos de la mujer excesivamente femenina. –Soy Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, un placer.-

Karin rodó los ojos al reconocer lo que el rubio estaba haciendo. Siempre hacía lo mismo con todas las profesoras, las halagaba y engatusaba para que se encantaran con él, y en caso de que eso no funcionaba, ahí recurría al truco del soborno, todo para conservar su hermoso videojuego.

-¿Pero qué demonios contigo?- su sensei, utilizando un lenguaje no muy propio de una profesora, miró al rubio como si fuera una especie de bicho raro. –Solo dame el videojuego, mocoso, no tengo todo el día.- apartó su mano y se cruzó de brazos.

Yukio hizo una mueca al reconocer que la mujer no iba a caer en sus encantos, entonces sacó su billetera, enseñando una cantidad de billetes que hizo a todos los otros profesores que había sobornado antes dejar caer su boca abierta.

-Oh, vamos, Riruka-sensei.- su tono encantador seguía ahí, pero estaba recubierto de irritación que difícilmente ocultaba. –Ese videojuego vale mucho… Solo diga su precio y tal vez… lleguemos a un acuerdo.- propuso con una sonrisa aún más dulcificada.

La Kurosaki volvió a rodar los ojos cuando vio que esta sensei también se quedó con la boca abierta, pero de inmediato notó que parecía más… indignada que asombrada.

-¿Y qué demonios hace un chiquillo rico como tú en una escuela pública?- negó con la cabeza. –Cada vez entiendo menos el mundo… En fin niño, déjate de juegos y dame ese videojuego, y por tratar de sobornarme se quedará conmigo hasta mañana.- sin esperar que diga nada más, se lo arrancó de las manos y antes de que Yukio pudiera hacer nada lo guardó en su escote.

Los hombros del rubio vicioso al igual que su boca cayeron abiertos mientras sus ojos se ampliaban tanto como el del resto de los estudiantes, sin poder creer que una profesora realmente se había resistido a sus adinerados encantos.

Karin no pudo evitar reprimir una risa, pese a que esa profesora no era de su agrado, debía admitir que le causó mucha gracia que le haya ganado la discusión al rubio insufrible, a ver si así se le bajaba un poco su desmesurado ego.

El examen no fue tan difícil, realmente. Como creyó que habría prueba ayer estudió un poco de sus apuntes y no tuvo muchos problemas en recordarlos. De todos modos no importaba si aprobaba o no, en poco tiempo se mudaba de planeta. Con un bastardo…

Al salir de clase se dispuso a caminar a casa con su hermana para evitar al albino de nueva cuenta, pero solo estaba a media calle de distancia de la escuela cuando sorpresivamente sintió dos manos tomarla por la cintura y de pronto se halló colgada sobre el hombro de Toshiro como si fuera costal de papas.

-¡TOSHIRO!- chilló indignada. -¡¿Pero qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo?! ¡Bájame en este mismo instante!- exigió pataleando, pero él la ignoró por completo, empezando a caminar hacia un callejón. -¡AGH! ¡Yuzu, ayúdame! ¡Has algo!- suplicó a su hermana, pero la muy maldita solo se dedicó a soltar picaras risitas.

-¡Suerte, tortolitos!- les deseó mientras seguía su camino a casa sin dejar de reír.

Apenas quedaron fuera de la vista de las demás personas él saltó al techo de un edificio, llevándola por los aires hasta su edificio, aun en esa incómoda posición por lo que Karin realmente agradecía que estuvieran contraviento o sino muy probablemente su brillante ropa interior roja le daría un espectáculo a quién pudiera estarlos viendo (según los chicos no era imposible que alguien los viera cuando viajaban así, pero no había peligro en eso porque pasaban demasiado rápido como para que lo atribuyeran a algo más que su imaginación), aun así no quisiera que nadie viera su ropa interior ni por medio segundo, muchas gracias.

En cuanto la bajara lo mataría, eso asegurado.

Sorpresivamente, no fueron a la azotea como siempre, sino que saltaron directo a una ventana del edificio, entrando en lo que reconoció como su habitación. ¿Pero qué rayos quería este bastardo arrogante ahora?

Gruñó cuando la arrojó descuidadamente en su cama, y por un momento se sonrojó al pensar en las cosas que podrían hacer en esa cama, pero él solo se sentó en el costado de la cama y la jaló para sentarse a su lado.

-Muy bien. Ahora quiero que me digas qué rayos está pasando contigo.- la miró ceñudo.

-No sé de qué hablas.- se cruzó de brazos. –Y yo quiero que me digas por qué rayos me trajiste así aquí.- gruñó molesta.

-Me estabas ignorando, ¿qué más querías que hiciera?- se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada.

-Tsk, bastardo arrogante.- se llevó las manos a las mejillas y los codos a las rodillas. –Sí tienes algo que decir dilo ahora.- sabía de lo que estaba hablando, obviamente, pero no iba a reconocerlo.

-Estás distante, pareces molesta y me ignoras. ¿Hice algo que pudo haberte molestado?- bueno, ¿por dónde empezar? ¡Tal vez por el hecho de que le había ocultado lo que estaba haciendo con todas sus conversaciones cuando lo primero que le prometió fue no volver a ocultarle nada a cambio de su ayuda!

-No, olvídalo. Son tonterías mías.- por supuesto, ¿qué derecho tenía ella de quejarse del hombre que intentaba salvar a su planeta?

-Sí estás enojada debes decírmelo. Tiene que haber comunicación entre las parejas.- frunció el ceño. _"Oh, ¿al igual que tú me comunicaste que escribías todo lo que te decía para que tu mundo lo vea?"_ –Debe haber confianza entre nosotros.- _"¿siquiera somos una pareja? ¿O tú crees que solo te estoy haciendo el favor?"_ –Sí estás molesta, dímelo.-

Ella tomó una larga y profunda respiración. Sí, sí estaba molesta. Pero no quería decírselo, porque podría llevar a que le hiciera preguntas más indagadoras, preguntas que podrían llevar a la verdadera raíz de su enojo.

Estaba enojada consigo misma, enojada porque era demasiado cobarde para ella hacer la pregunta de la que tan desesperadamente quería saber la respuesta.

¡Pero es que ella no era así! ¡No era una cobarde! Solo él podía causar este efecto en ella, hacerla sentir tan… vulnerable, indefensa.

-No estoy molesta.- mintió. –Solo… solo hay algo que quiero saber.- tragó saliva. El momento llegó, ya no podía seguir postergándolo. –Toshiro…- los nervios comenzaron a invadirla, casi haciéndola retroceder por un momento, pero se ordenó a sí misma juntar todo su valor. -¿Tú me amas?-

Listo, lo soltó. Estaba hecho.

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha en espera de una respuesta, animándose a dirigir su mirada hacia el chico cuando esta se demoró demasiado en llegar, tanto que el miedo ahora había aumentado al punto de casi parecer querer tragársela viva.

Hitsugaya la miraba intensamente, casi como si estuviera tratando de adivinar sus intenciones tras esa pregunta, pero luego su mirada cambió a una más reflexiva, dando a entender que estaba pensando cuidadosamente en qué responder. Sea cual fuera su respuesta, sería pura sinceridad.

-Karin, yo te apreció.- finalmente contestó con la más seria de sus miradas.

Karin sintió su corazón resquebrajarse y caer en el más oscuros de los pozos de la decepción.

¿Aprecio? ¿Eso era todo lo que sentía por ella aparte de _atracción física_? ¡Era menos que un te quiero y apenas poco más que un me gustas! Y se sentía mil veces más doloroso. Pero de alguna forma, sabía que debía haberlo estado esperando. ¿Por qué creyó que él la amaría como ella lo amaba? Tal vez su amor se lo había llevado alguna prometida fallecida allá en su planeta.

-Oh.- solo pudo decir, tratando de que no fuera tan evidente el hecho de que sus ojos estuvieran ardiendo en lágrimas no derramadas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tú que sientes por mí?- su tono estaba recubierto de cautela.

¿Qué debía responder a eso luego de lo que dijo? ¿Qué lo amaba con todo su ingenuo y molido corazón? No, no iba a decírselo. Él NUNCA podría saberlo. Se lo ocultaría toda la vida de ser necesario. No podía saberlo.

-Me gustas.- se encogió de hombros con frialdad, lanzando sus aplastados sentimientos en una caja y pateándola al fondo de su mente encerrada en muros de roca volcánica fundida para que nadie nunca más pudiera llegar a ellos.

Él no podía saberlo.

-Oh.- por un momento creyó que fue decepción lo que percibió en su tono, pero ya no se iba a engañar más. Ya no iba a ilusionarse.

Lo suyo era _atracción física_ , pues bien. No se necesitaba amor de por medio para procrear a un bebé, eso lo sabían de sobra muchos padres adolescentes en la actualidad. Él no la amaba, pues bien, ella ya no sufriría por eso, el plan seguiría como se planeó.

Karin nunca iba a decírselo. Toshiro nunca lo sabría.

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Wuuu! Que capitulo! xD Este es el más largo del fic hasta ahora, con muchas emociones, nuevos personajes y nuevos misterios y bla, bla, bla :v

Y eso q a este fic le falta poco para volverse a ir al Hiatus :P Recuerden q cuando termine Honor al Amor Extraterrestrial entra en Hiatus solo un rato para que pueda recuperar algo de tiempo con mis OS

En verdad espero q este cap les haya gustado :)

A este fic aun le queda bastante! Pronto cambiaremos de escenario al planeta del quinteto! Adios Tierra! :'v Y, el quinteto se separa! QnQ Eso me va a doler x'D Pero bueno, no es q van a estar completamente incomunicados xP

MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews! En verdad los amo! TwT

Supongo q ahora debería escribir HaA... o algun otro de los q tengo, quién sabe owo De todos modos actualizare primero el q más se me dé la gana XD

Los personajes de Tite Kubo! Y no olviden unirse al grupo de facebook Universo HitsuKarin o estaran muertos para mí o.ó OknoxD Pero en serio, unanse! No se arrepentiran ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	11. Chapter 11

Extraterrestrial.

Capítulo once: Cumpleaños.

En la clase del día siguiente, pese a estar hundida en sus pesimistas pensamientos, Karin se esforzó por centrar su atención en la nueva profesora que acababa de regresar y ya estaba dictando los nuevos temas del trimestre. En medio de su charlatanería, los chicos del quinteto ingresaron al aula tarde como era lo típico.

La profesora Riruka los miró con molestia, y tal vez los hubiera regañado de no ser porque Toshiro se acercó a ella y se inclinó profesando sus más sinceras disculpas, a lo que la de cabello y ojos fucsias lo dejó pasar, lo mismo con Ulquiorra y Renji cuando imitaron al albino, a Shinji le valió un regaño querer pasarse de coqueto, y Yukio tenía otra cosa en mente.

-Riruka-sensei.- dijo con su tono más endulzado, sus manos misteriosamente tras su espalda. –Me he enterado que usted disfruta de ciertos… gustos, y no pude evitar la osadía de conseguirle un obsequio.- finalmente apartó las manos de su espalda, revelando dos asquerosamente adorables osos de peluche color rosa. –Y por supuesto sería muy amable y acorde a una dama de tal belleza el devolverme mi videojuego.- lo último lo dijo con los dientes apretados, dejando denotar su obvia desesperación.

-Hmm…- su sensei miró a los peluches con ojos brillantes, extendiendo las dos manos para tomarlos, pero retrayéndolas al instante. –N-no debería…- miró a un costado, luego prácticamente saltó a abrazar a los peluches arrebatándoselos al rubio triunfante. -¡Aww, son tan lindos!- restregó la cabeza de los peluches en sus mejillas, luego miró al vicioso arrogante de reojo. –Bien, iba a devolvértelo hoy de todos modos.- dejó los peluches en su escritorio y sacó la consola de un bolsillo, pero…

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi videojuego?!- prácticamente chilló el rubio cuando la mujer sacó del cajón la misma consola que le había quitado ayer con la diferencia de que esta estaba pintada de rosa chillón y tenía varias lentejuelas decorándola.

-El diseño anterior era espantoso y la pintura estaba desgastada, deberías agradecerme el favor.- le ofreció una sonrisa descarada antes de volver frente a la pizarra y retomar las clases donde las dejó, sin importarle que Yukio pareciera estar teniendo un paro cardiaco en ese momento.

Karin de nuevo luchó por retener la risa al ver al teñido arrastrarse patéticamente a su asiento aun intentando inútilmente quitar las horribles lentejuelas color fucsia. Bien, de acuerdo, tal vez Riruka-sensei no fuera tan mala después de todo.

Escuchó un bufido muy familiar detrás de ella y de inmediato su ánimo decayó al recordar los sucesos del día anterior.

" _Te apreció._ "

Bueno… al menos ya había confirmado que él no la amaba y lo suyo solo era una alianza para salvar a una especie de la extinción. Era bueno saberlo, aunque eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Sin embargo, sabía que sí no lo amara no podría hacer lo que iba a hacer, así que simplemente debía resignarse porque esto era por un motivo más grande que sus sentimientos.

Ayer, después de su incómoda conversación, él la llevó a casa en silencio y en la entrada de su casa se despidieron con un corto beso que le supo a decepción. Hoy en la mañana la acompañó a la escuela sin mediar palabra y ahora no sabía qué esperar de él en el receso o el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Pasó el resto de la clase sin muchas ganas hasta que el receso llegó y como de costumbre fue con el quinteto a la azotea.

-Cielos, no puedo creer que me abandonaran aquí con ese.- Hirako lloriqueó señalando despectivamente a Yukio, que ni siquiera lo miró, seguía demasiado ocupado tratando de arrancar las lentejuelas de su preciosa consola. –Y nuestra nueva capitana es una chica, ya no me dejaran divertirme.- se llevó una mano a la frente dramáticamente. –Pff, esto sí que apesta. No creí que tantos se fueran de una sola vez, esta escuela debe tener una especie de magia romántica o algo así.- sus hombros cayeron con desgano.

-Lo dices como si el capitán Hitsugaya te dejara divertirte.- Renji rió burlonamente. –Y ya deja de quejarte. Si no hubieras perdido tanto tiempo coqueteando con todas las chicas lindas y te hubieras concentrado en una podrías haber venido con nosotros, esto no es más que tu culpa.- se encogió de hombros de forma insensible.

-Oye, no es mi culpa amar a todas las chicas, tengo un corazón muy grande.- sonrió descaradamente, a lo que la mayoría rodó los ojos.

-Y tal vez a mí no me faltaría mucho para ir si alguien no hubiera frustrado mis planes.- Yukio remarcó el alguien deteniéndose un momento de llorar sobre su videojuego para fulminar con la mirada a la humana antes de volver a lo suyo.

-Oh, cállate, de todos modos no tenías oportunidad.- rodó los ojos, recordando como Yuzu no había parado de parlotear acerca de Jinta desde que fueron juntos al baile, ni tampoco habían dejado de chatear y portarse asquerosamente empalagosos cada vez que se veían. Ugh.

-De todos modos, ¿qué van a ser Rukia y los otros chicos? Quiero decir, ¿van a pretender ser estudiantes de preparatoria como nosotros o qué?- preguntó curioso Renji en medio de comer su almuerzo hablando con la boca llena sin reparos.

-Los cuatro que vinieron con ella sí serán integrados en esta preparatoria como estudiantes, pero tengo otros planes para Kuchiki.- murmuró Hitsugaya tranquilamente. –Una de nuestras profesoras entrará en licencia por su embarazo, ¿recuerdan?- oh, sí, la profesora de literatura. –Cuando eso pasé, Kuchiki será la sustituta que la reemplace.- informó.

-Oh, bien. Suena a algo que le queda, ella es muy madura para ser estudiante a estas alturas.- el pelirrojo del grupo se encogió de hombros, y de repente Karin recordó algo.

-Pareces conocer bien a Rukia-chan.- observó. –Y ella dijo algo sobre que antes de la enfermedad todos solían tener prometidos, ¿de qué hablaba? ¿Ustedes estaban comprometidos?- alzó una ceja, sin poder evitar notar como Toshiro a su lado se tensó.

-Bueno pues… sí. Ella y yo solíamos estar comprometidos, aunque no oficialmente porque de ser oficial tendríamos que haberlo registrado en la Gran Biblioteca, pero jamás lo hicimos.- hizo una mueca. –Solía ser la tradición, de todos modos.-

-Ah, la tradición.- Hirako sonrió nostálgico. –Yo solía odiarla, pero ahora casi la extrañó, era mucho menos complicada que esto.-

-La tradición dictaba que todos debían conseguir a alguien con quien casarse en tus primeros quince años de vida, ni siquiera era decisión de tus padres, tú solo debías encontrar a alguien aun siendo un niño y llegar al acuerdo de que cuando tengan la edad necesaria se casarían.- finalmente le explicó Renji.

–Estaba muy mal visto no tener prometidos ya para los doce años, los demás niños se burlaban de ti, así que la mayoría simplemente tomaba la primera oferta que le hacían.- acotó Yukio. –Yo acepte la propuesta de una niña que ni conocía a los once solo para no quedar mal.- se encogió de hombros. –La mayoría de las niñas estaban más desesperadas por conseguir prometido que los niños, así que solo necesitabas ser lindo en sus estándares y te llovían las ofertas.-

-Yo nunca acepte ninguna oferta.- masculló Ulquiorra fríamente.

-La mayoría simplemente se lo preguntaba a la amiga con la que mayor afinidad tuviera, yo tuve problemas para decidirme entre cinco, pero finalmente una me lo ofreció.- Hirako sonrió levemente. –Lástima que murió, era linda.- suspiró tristemente, luego miró a Toshiro. -¿Por qué tan callado, capitán? ¿No le hablaras a tu elegida sobre tu prometida Megumi?- alzó una ceja.

Hitsugaya de inmediato se puso en pie, casi bruscamente.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. El receso ya debe estar por terminar, debemos volver a clases.- sin más dio media vuelta y se marchó de la azotea sin siquiera esperarla.

Yukio fulminó a Shinji con la mirada y lo golpeó en el brazo.

-¡Imbécil! ¿No sabes cuándo cerrar la boca, verdad?- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. –Sabes que Megumi-san es un tema delicado para él. Aun no supera lo que pasó…- eso último lo dijo en un susurro muy bajo probablemente para que ella no escuche, por lo que fingió no hacerlo. –Así que cierra la boca.-

-Ya, ya, defensor de los sentimientos del capitán.- el dientón rodó los ojos. –Solo que sí ahora va a estar con Karin-chan debería hablarle de esas cosas.- se encogió de hombros. –Digo, sí lo que sienten es lo suficientemente fuerte…- ella decidió que no quería seguir escuchando esto y se levantó para marcharse también, no sin antes escuchar a Yukio golpear a Shinji una vez más.

-Idiota.- volvió a decirle el menor del quinteto al mayor.

Volvió a su salón de clases casi pisoteando, maldiciendo el hecho de que cada día parecía descubrir otra cosa que ella no sabía acerca de Toshiro. Cada día se llenaba de más preguntas y de más frustraciones cuando realmente no debería, él no la amaba así que no estaba obligado a contarle nada, ella solo era la chica que lo ayudaba a salvar su especie de la extinción.

Al llegar la hora de la salida, Toshiro insistió en acompañarla a casa, por lo que el quinteto se fue por un camino separado al de su líder. Él la tomó de la mano mientras caminaban un poco por detrás de Yuzu acompañada de Jinta, ellos también tomados de la mano.

-Karin.- el albino repentinamente la llamó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró inquisitiva. –He logrado obtener un poco de tiempo libre hoy así que me preguntaba sí… umm… ¿estaría bien que me quedé a cenar en tu casa?- de inmediato soltó su mano, mirándolo con sus ojos oscuros muy amplios.

Le frunció el ceño, preguntándose si esto tendría algo que ver con que el otro día había mandado al diablo su invitación. Abrió la boca para responderle que podía irse al infierno, pero en ese momento Yuzu (que obviamente había estado espiando su conversación) se volteó a ellos prácticamente saltando a tomar las manos de Hitsugaya y brincando en su lugar.

-¡Por supuesto, por supuesto, Hitsugaya-kun! ¡Será un honor tenerte en casa para la cena!- entonces lo soltó y corrió hacia Jinta. –Jinta-kun, ¿quisieras quedarte a cenar también?- lo miró con ojos brillantes y el idiota pelirroja por supuesto que no se pudo resistir. -¡Perfecto! ¡Y como invite a Onii-chan esta noche entonces toda nuestra familia estará completa!- volvió a tomar la mano de su atónito novio y lo arrastró el resto del camino que quedaba hacia la clínica Kurosaki.

-¿Ichi-nii estará aquí?- se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente. –Maldita sea, Yuzu, ¡esto no es buena idea en lo absoluto!- pisoteó yendo tras su gemela ignorando el intento de su novio alienígena de volver a tomarla de la mano, esto era su culpa.

Llegó a su casa echando humos casi cerrando la puerta en la nariz del de ojos extravagantes, hasta que llegó a la cocina justo a tiempo para ver a su hermana convencer al pelirrojo idiota de ponerse un delantal rosa con fresitas para ayudarla a cocinar y la vista la hizo contener una risa, pero al rato de sentir al albino detrás de sí su malhumor regresó. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de la pareja asquerosamente empalagosa.

-¡Oh, Karin-chan!- Yuzu le sonrió angelicalmente. –Onii-chan llegara en unas horas, ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación con tu novio a pasar el tiempo mientras esperan? A menos que quieran ayudarnos a cocinar.- ofreció, a lo que Karin ni lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar la muñeca del extraterrestre y arrastrarlo hasta su habitación. No tenía pensado soportar ver a su hermana y su novio estúpido coquetear dando vueltas alrededor de la cocina, muchas gracias.

Prácticamente empujó al albino en su cuarto y cerró la puerta de una patada colocando el seguro después, entonces se volteó hacia él cruzándose de brazos con una mirada reprobatoria. Él la observó con la más inocente de las miradas.

-Muy bien, ¿por qué demonios estás haciendo esto?- se dejó caer sentada en la cama junto a él. –Porque no me gusta nada.- declaró.

-La otra vez me invitaste pero no pude asistir, como no volviste a invitarme decidí tomar la iniciativa.- se encogió de hombros.

-Pff… Sí, claro… ¿Quién te dijo que eso iba a enfadarme?- lo miró sospechosa, sin creerle en lo absoluto. Él suspiró.

-Kuchiki.- admitió en un susurro. –Mira, lamento eso.- se irguió en su lugar revolviendo su cabello con frustración. –Realmente, a veces no tengo idea de cómo debo tratarte o qué debo decir cuando estoy contigo, no sé nada de la etiqueta adecuada para una relación formal como pareja romántica y no sé si debería preguntarte lo que me intriga porque tampoco quiero quedar como un completo ignorante frente a ti.- se pasó una mano por el rostro. –Aun soy ignorante de muchas costumbres humanas, pero aparentemente conocer a la familia de tu pareja es un paso muy importante tanto en tu cultura como la mía, por eso Kuchiki me regañó.- bufó y ella tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa muy a su pesar. –Yo… ehh, me sentiría honrado de conocer a tu padre, sí tú quieres, claro.- juntó las manos mirándola casi tímidamente.

Ella soltó un largo suspiró, seguía molesta porque la haya rechazado en primera instancia, pero… ¿a quién quería engañar? Realmente no podía enojarse con él y estaba muy feliz de presentarlo a su padre antes de marcharse. El viejo podía ser un idiota pero aun así merecía saber quién sería el padre de su futuro nieto.

-Bien, te perdonó.- le sonrió, pero colocó un dedo en su boca antes de que pudiera acercarse a besarla. –Pero te advierto que ahora tendrás que lidiar con mi hermano que puedo apostar que no estará muy contento con que tú seas mi verdadero novio y que vayamos a mudarnos "al extranjero" juntos donde él no pueda verificar que no seas un idiota que va a romper mi pobre y virginal corazón.- sonrió con una mezcla de burla y descaro.

De repente él se sonrojó.

-Ehh… eso es algo que había querido preguntarte, ¿tú nunca…?- se atragantó a media pregunta, pero lo dicho fue suficiente para que ella entendiera a qué se refería. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco también.

-Tú fuiste mi primer beso, sí es lo que quieres saber.- le sonrió algo incómoda. –Y no, nunca me he "apareado con nadie".- sus mejillas se calentaron más ante lo ridículo de sus palabras y lo incómodo de la conversación en sí. -¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó casi con miedo pero bastante segura de su respuesta.

-Yo tampoco he tenido contacto físico más íntimo del que he tenido contigo con nadie.- soltó de sopetón. –Era muy joven cuando pasó lo de la enfermedad y aquí, como ya te he dicho, nunca tuve tiempo para nada más que ocuparme de la misión de mis subordinados.- se revolvió un poco. –Tampoco ninguna chica había llamado mi atención hasta que te conocí.- ella se sonrojó y sintió una cálida sensación de felicidad extenderse por su pecho, pero fue opacada por una gran incógnita que de repente nubló toda su alegría.

-¿Ni siquiera Megumi-san?- preguntó cautelosa recordando lo que Shinji y Yukio habían dicho. La cara de Hitsugaya cambió totalmente.

-Lo que sea que esos idiotas te hayan dicho sobre Megumi, no los escuches.- frunció el ceño. –Ellos no saben nada acerca de ella.- frunció el ceño dolorosamente. –Y no quiero hablar al respecto.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Tú… ella…?- apretó los labios firmemente, sin saber si era buena idea hacer la pregunta. -¿Tú… la amabas?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- la miró con el ceño fruncido, casi indignado. –Por supuesto que la amaba.- respondió rodando los ojos como si hubiera sido lo obvio, como sí no acabara de partirle el corazón en piezas aún más pequeñas que antes.

-Oh.- así que era eso. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Él no podría amarla nunca porque ya tenía a alguien en su corazón, alguien que le fue cruelmente arrancada. Alguien a quien ella jamás podría reemplazar. -¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ella?- preguntó tratando de sonar casual, tratando de sonar como si no hubieran lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos en ese mismo momento.

-No era relevante para ti saberlo.- suspiró. –Realmente no me gusta hablar al respecto, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?- gruñó claramente molesto. –Por cierto, aun no te lo había dicho, pero cuando vayamos a Seireitei vamos a casarnos.- ese fue su intento para cambiar de tema, y vaya que funcionó.

-¡Espera, ¿QUÉ?!- su boca cayó abierta.

-No en los estándares humanos, por supuesto.- alzó una mano para apaciguar su posible ataque de pánico. –Aquí sigues siendo una menor de edad, por lo que no puedes acceder al matrimonio a menos que tengas la autorización de tu padre, por lo que aquí permanecerás como soltera. Pero allá es dictado por la tradición el casarnos antes de intentar procrear.- ella no pudo evitar seguir sonrojándose ante su elección de palabras. –De todos modos, no te preocupes, nuestras bodas no son nada como las bodas de aquí.-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me duele el cerebro.- se frotó las sienes con fastidio. –Luego seguimos hablando de esto, quiero relajarme un poco.- suspiró dejándose caer en su cama. –Esto fue demasiado intenso y cuando vayamos a cenar con mi hermano y mi padre este día se pondrá aún más intenso.- bufó. –En serio te odio.- él se atragantó y ella rodó los ojos. –Es una manera de decir que estoy enojada contigo por meternos en este lío, no te odio, estúpido.- rodó los ojos.

-Oh.- murmuró tontamente, antes de dejarse caer junto a ella, ambos recostados en la cama. -¿Estás lo suficientemente enojada conmigo… como para no permitirme besarte?- preguntó tímidamente, haciéndola bufar.

En realidad, después de descubrir que él nunca la amaría estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para echarlo de su casa y gritarle que no quería volver a verlo sabiendo que solo bastaba eso para que él desapareciera de su vida, pero estaba cansada y, maldita sea, ella quería su maldito beso. Tal vez eso la haría olvidar que realmente él nunca sería suyo.

-Solo bésame.- cerró los ojos, justo un segundo antes de sentir sus labios apresar los suyos.

Suspiró ante la cálida sensación, deslizando sus dedos por los hombros de Toshiro, subiendo por su cuello, acariciando tiernamente sus mejillas antes de enredarse en sus blancos cabellos.

No pasó mucho antes de que empezara a percibir el aumento de temperatura en su pequeña habitación, nada como la habitación que él tenía en su lujoso apartamento, pero en momentos como este estaba segura de que incluso su cama matrimonial de tamaño triple que su cama individual se hubiera sentido como insuficiente para sus cuerpos inquietos frotándose y enredándose desesperadamente.

Gimió al sentir su mano en su pierna, colándose rápidamente por debajo de su falda para acariciar la piel tersa de sus muslos. Se estremeció al sentirlo rozar la tela de sus bragas con los dedos y le mordió el labio en señal de advertencia de que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello. ¡Por todos los cielos, su familia estaba en el piso de abajo! Y este idiota ahora había empezado a masajear uno de sus glúteos. Lo mataría, apenas se le quitara de encima lo mataría sin dudas.

Siguió mordiendo sus labios, pero por sus gruñidos complacidos podía apostar que en vez de estarle sirviendo como señal de su disgusto el muy imbécil se estaba excitando. Su lengua invadió su boca luego de un mordisco especialmente fuerte, impidiéndole continuar con aquella estrategia, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que entregarse a sus caricias aunque con el rostro rojo cereza pensando que en cualquier momento alguno de sus familiares entraría por la puerta y la vería con la lengua de su novio escarbando en su garganta mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de sus ropas.

Suspiró rendida cuando la mano que había estado paseándose por la piel de sus caderas ahora subía por su espalda, trazando la línea de su espalda arqueada. El calor en su cuerpo aumentó en medidas casi insoportables cuando su lengua se volvió más demandante dentro de su boca, obligándola a seguirle el paso con la misma ferocidad, tornando su beso descuidado y salvaje.

Jadeó cuando cambiaron ligeramente de posición de modo que él pudiera posicionarse más cómodamente sobre ella entre sus piernas abiertas, dejándola sentir la dureza de su miembro directo en su intimidad, y como sí eso no fuera suficiente para hacerla morderse el labio para evitar gritar, el chico dirigió sus manos directo a sus pechos grandes, apretándolos levemente antes de comenzar a masajearlos, dejando su boca para comenzar a repartir besos en su cuello, lamiendo y succionando suavemente de vez en cuando. Ella solo pudo llevar una mano a cubrir su boca para evitar gemir, mientras que su otra mano voló directo a su cadera, tratando de detener el lento vaivén que había iniciado; no es que le disgustara, pero sí seguía así la humedad entre sus piernas aumentaría tanto que tendría que tomar una ducha helada.

Pese a sus mejores esfuerzos, no logró detenerlo de seguir dominándola hasta el punto que el calor por un momento nubló su mente y la hizo plantearse seriamente la idea de mandar todo a la mierda y obligarlo a llevarla a su departamento para que empezaran a practicar para engendrar a su hijo, pero entonces oyó pasos acercándose por el pasillo.

Abrió sus ojos con horror y tomó los hombros de Toshiro para intentar quitárselo de encima, pero él seguía demasiado absorto en su tarea de chupar su cuello y apretar sus pechos mientras ahora prácticamente se la cogía por encima de la ropa, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a medidas más drásticas.

Retirando la mano que había estado cubriendo su boca, tomó impulso y de un brusco movimiento apretó sus dientes fuertemente en la mejilla, mordiéndolo despiadadamente hasta que por fin sintió sus movimientos parar y su cuerpo alejarse del suyo.

-¡AUCH! ¡Maldita sea, Karin!- se quejó y entonces los pasos se apresuraron a llegar hasta su habitación, pero afortunadamente el seguro impidió que los cacharan en su estado actual, con sus cabellos revueltos, las ropas desacomodadas, la respiración totalmente fuera de control y la evidente erección del albino casi haciendo estallar su bragueta.

-¡Karin-chan! ¡¿Todo está bien allí dentro?!- llegó la preocupada voz de su gemela desde el otro lado.

-¡Sí, sí, Yuzu, todo está bien!- chilló mientras se acomodaba la ropa y trataba de peinar lo más posible su desastroso cabello. Toshiro hizo lo mismo, para luego sentarse y tapar sutilmente con su chaqueta el bulto en su pantalón. -¿Qué pasa?- una vez se convenció de que tenía un aspecto más decente (aunque tal vez el rojo de sus mejillas no desaparecería en horas), abrió la puerta, recibiendo de inmediato el abrazo de su hermana. –No era nada, Yuzu, en serio.- rodó los ojos frotándole la espalda cariñosamente.

-L-lo siento.- se secó las lágrimas no derramadas. –Yo solo… Uhh… ¿Toshiro-nii-chan? ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?- señaló al chico.

-¿Toshiro-nii-chan?- la morena arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

-Karin me mordió.- el de ojos extravagantes respondió sinceramente sin tapujos.

-¡Karin-chan!- Yuzu se volteó a ella con las manos en las caderas y las mejillas infladas. -¡Ya no eres una niña para andar mordiendo a la gente!- la regañó. –Recuerdo que solías morder a Onii-chan y a tus amigos en los brazos, ¡pero este es tu novio y esa es su cara! No seas tan infantil.- la señaló con severidad.

-Ya, ya, lo siento.- rodó los ojos. –Toshiro me perdona, ¿verdad?- se acercó a él y justo cuando estaba por decir algo que se veía como una negativa, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla afectada, por lo que su rostro cambió a uno más compasivo. -¿Ves? Me perdona.- sonrió a su hermana, arrepintiéndose de haberle dado esa demostración de afecto al segundo de verla mirándolos como si fueran la cosa más tierna del universo mientras contenía sus chillidos.

-Bien, me alegró que no se peleen.- finalmente logró hablar luego de chillar. –De todos modos, vine a avisarle a Toshiro-nii-chan que su prima vino a verlo. Está esperando abajo y supongo que ya nos estamos tardando.- ¿prima? ¿Qué prima? Miró interrogante a Toshiro, pero él también se veía algo confundido.

-Ya veo, gracias por el aviso.- aparentemente ese fue el tiempo suficiente para bajar su excitación, porque apenas acabó de hablar se levantó como si nada y pasó a Yuzu para llegar rápidamente al recibidor. Ellas lo siguieron curiosas.

Cuando llegaron al recibidor, todas las dudas en la mente de la de ojos oscuros murieron al vislumbrar a Kuchiki Rukia en la entrada de su casa, mirando curiosa todo a su alrededor. Era la teniente que se volvería capitana en cuanto Toshiro se fuera, pero ¿qué hacía aquí ahora?

-Hitsugaya-san, lamentó haber llegado de sorpresa.- se inclinó formalmente ante él. –Pero me pidió que le informara inmediatamente de los cambios que pudiera tener en la tarea que me asignó así que cuando sus amigos me dijeron que estaría aquí tuve que venir. Lo siento sí lo estoy molestando.- se disculpó profundamente.

-Descuida, Kuchiki.- se encogió de hombros, pero podía notar por la pequeña contracción de su ceja que estaba bastante molesto de que ella hubiera sido la razón de que hayan tenido que separarse en mitad de su "practica para tener bebés". -¿Dónde están los demás?- inquirió.

-¿Por qué son tan formales el uno con el otro?- le preguntó la rubia susurrando en su oído. -¿Y de qué hablan?-

-Así es la gente de donde ellos vienen, Yuzu. Y no seas tan chismosa.- le respondió a cambio.

-Están en el apartamento como usted lo solicitó. Sin embargo, volviendo a mi reporte… temó que no tengo buenas noticias acerca de la tarea que me encomendó.- juntó las manos, visiblemente avergonzada. –Disculpe, pero… no he podido encontrar una vivienda donde quedarme. ¡Lamento haberle fallado!- se inclinó profundamente.

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Buscaba vivienda? ¿Qué no se iba a quedar en el hotel con los demás chicos?

El alboroto que la chica estaba haciendo con sus disculpas atrajo la atención de Jinta, que asomó la cabeza desde la cocina, y su padre, que pareció ya haber terminado su turno en la clínica y se encontraba entrando a la casa con una mirada curiosa. Ugh, rayos, seguro pronto habría algún alboroto.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó su padre con un tono extrañamente "normal", luego, notó a Toshiro y su boca cayó. -¡Karin-chan! ¡¿Este es el novio que tanto querías presentarme?!- de inmediato brincó hacia el albino y lo tomó de la barbilla, acercando su rostro demasiado al asqueado del alienígena. –Hmm… es apuesto, no tiene acné y seguro me dará nietos pronto.- se alejó solo para levantar su dedo pulgar hacia él. -¡Lo apruebo! ¡Ya tienes permiso para desflorar a mi hija!- sonrió estúpidamente, recibiendo de inmediato un puñetazo en medio de su cara estúpida que lo derribó al suelo.

-¡Cierra la boca, viejo pervertido!- le gruñó ella tratando de disimular el rojo ardiente de sus mejillas.

-Oigan, a mí no me recibió con tanto aprecio, y eso que me conoce desde que soy un niño.- murmuró receloso Jinta, cruzado de brazos observando el espectáculo desde la puerta. –Creo que Yuzu ni siquiera le ha dicho que salimos aun.- entrecerró los ojos hacia la rubia.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Más presentaciones de novios!- su padre de inmediato se levantó como si nada y le saltó encima a Jinta. -¡Ya tengo a mi tercer y segundo hijo! ¡Oh, Masaki, nuestra familia está casi completa!- corrió al poster de su madre a llorar. –Solo falta…- de repente sus ojos se desviaron a la incómoda invitada enclavada frente a la puerta cerrada de su casa. -¿Oh? ¿Quién es esta linda jovencita?- se acercó a Kuchiki Rukia con los ojos amplios y brillantes.

-Es la prima de Toshiro-nii-chan que no tiene un lugar dónde vivir.- Yuzu amablemente metió sus narices en el asunto como siempre.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con los padres de mi tercer hijo, entonces?- miró a la pequeña mujer sospechosamente, haciéndola sudar frío. -¿Qué clase de tíos no dejarían a su sobrina vivir con ellos?- Toshiro también empezó a sudar frío ante las muchas preguntas de su padre, y casi podía sentirlo enviándole señales telepáticas a su reemplazo como capitán a través de la mirada ordenándole que pensara en algunas mentiras para callarlo y de prisa.

-Ehh… vera…- la mujercita sonrió nerviosamente.

-Yo no tengo padres, Kurosaki-san.- el albino decidió intervenir ante la vacilación de la de ojos violetas.

-¿Qué?- Yuzu lo miró con ojos amplios, y Karin pudo jurar que en menos de diez segundos solo con esas cinco palabras la hizo estar al borde de estallar en llanto. -¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste antes?- se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Es una larga historia, yo…- se trabó. –Kuchiki, explícales.- se lavó las manos dejándole el trabajo sucio a la mujer, que se estremeció pero obvio no pudo decir nada ante las órdenes de su superior, por lo que solo suspiró.

-Verán…- la pelinegra de menor estatura tomó una profunda respiración. –Cuando Hitsugaya-san era apenas un niño pequeño…- y entonces se lanzó a una desgarradora historia sobre tragedia, injusticia y sufrimiento que dejó a Karin con la boca abierta, a Hitsugaya con una ceja en alto, a Jinta fingiendo que se le metió algo en el ojo, y a su padre y su hermana, por supuesto, llorando a moco tendido. –…Cuando me enteré que Hitsugaya-san se iría al extranjero con su hermosa novia, cambie totalmente mi vida para venir a cuidar de la casa que dejaron mis amados tíos.- sacó un pañuelo para enjuagar las lágrimas falsas. –Nunca podría haber adivinado que esa casa se quemó junto con todos los recuerdos de ellos, y ahora que él se va dejando su hotel estoy completamente desamparada en esta gran ciudad, sin poder volver atrás.- bueno, nadie podía negar que esta vez Seireitei sí que envió toda una actriz.

Karin salió de sus pensamientos al oír los sollozos ahogados de su gemela, solo para voltear y encontrarse con el penoso espectáculo de los dos crédulos abrazándose sollozando con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras miraban a Rukia como si fuera el ángel más inocente e indefenso que pudo haber pisado la tierra.

-¡Por favor, papá!- la rubia se abrazó al cuello de su padre barbudo. -¡Deja que se quedé en nuestra casa! ¡Yo me encargaré de que nunca más vuelva a sufrir hambre como en su niñez cuando sus padres vivían lejos por ser domadores de fieras!- ¿pero qué mierda?

-¡Sí, por favor, Rukia-chan, quédate!- su padre se despegó de su hija mayor solo para prácticamente arrodillarse frente a la alienígena. -¡Ahora que mi hermosa Karin me abandona para estar con mi tercer hijo, necesito una hija que llene ese profundo vacío!- se abrazó a las piernas de la triunfante actriz extraterrestre.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Estás diciendo que me quieres reemplazar con una extraña?!- la de ojos oscuros no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendida.

-¡No es una extraña, Karin-chan! ¡Es la prima de Toshiro-nii-chan!- la defendió Yuzu como si ya fueran mejores amigas.

-¡Es la prima de mi tercer hijo, por lo tanto ella será mi hermosa tercera hija!- su padre brincó al cartel de su madre. -¡Oh, Masaki! ¡Ahora sí que nuestra familia está completa!- lloriqueó de felicidad. –No importa que mi estúpido hijo no esté aquí.-

-¿A quién le dices estúpido, viejo loco?- la puerta se abrió de un portazo, revelando una brillante cabellera anaranjada.

-¡ICHIGO!- su padre se preparó para saltarle encima a su hijo mayor, pero se detuvo al ver que este venía con dos pequeñas niñas, una de cabellera anaranjada con un mechón en medio de su frente y otra más pequeña de cabello negro con su pequeño ceño fruncido. -¡Ichigo!- la boca de su padre cayó abierta. -¡Ya me hiciste abuelo y no tuviste la decencia de decírmelo hasta ahora!- estalló en llanto corriendo hacia el poster de Masaki y empezando a sollozar allí.

-¡Ellas no son mis hijas, idiota!- el hermano mayor gruñó con los dientes apretados. –Son mis invitadas, vienen a cenar.-

-¿Ehh?- la pequeña que Karin recordaba se llamaba Aiko, la de cabello naranja, miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. -¡Pero dijiste que podíamos llamarte papá, papi!- pisoteó dirigiéndose hacia él como su padre sin ningún problema.

-O-onii-chan…- Yuzu se quedó con la boca abierta. -¿Quiénes son estas niñas realmente?- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. –Porque dudo que sea coincidencia que una tenga el pelo naranja y las dos tengan tu mismo color de ojos.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues resulta, Yuzu, que sí es coincidencia.- Ichigo se inclinó a la altura de las niñas y les revolvió el cabello. –Sufrieron un accidente y están asiladas en el hospital público hasta que entren a un orfanato por el fallecimiento de sus padres en dicho accidente puesto que no tienen más familiares.- explicó con el ceño fruncido a la rubia, que se revolvió avergonzada.

-Oh. Lo siento mucho.- sonrió tiernamente a las niñas. -¿Cómo se llaman, pequeñas? ¿Cuántos años tienen?- preguntó dulcemente.

-Soy Aiko, tengo siete.- la pequeña de cabello anaranjado sonrió a Yuzu enseñando su dentadura a la que le faltaba un diente mientras jugueteaba con el grueso mechón en medio de su frente. -¿Tú eres mi tía Yuzu-chan?- la miró con ojos brillantes. Obviamente la idea de que Ichigo sería su padre ya completamente instalada en ella.

-Ehh… Ah, sí, sí, claro. Es un placer.- asintió a la pequeña de siete años luego de que Karin la codeara. -¿Qué hay de ti?- miró a la pequeña de cabello negro y ceño fruncido.

-Soy Shizune, tengo cinco.- fue todo lo que dijo la más chiquita en la casa, su tono demasiado apagado para una niña tan pequeña.

-Shizune pronto cumple seis, y le gusta el pastel de chocolate.- informó Aiko abrazando a su hermanita menor mucho más bajita que ella, aunque las dos parecían pequeñas para su edad. –A mí me faltan algunos meses para cumplir ocho, sin embargo.- hizo un mohín, luego sus ojos color mieles se dirigieron a Kuchiki Rukia aun incómodamente enclavada frente a la puerta de entrada. -¿Quién eres?- su mirada se iluminó mientras se acercaba a la alienígena de ojos violetas jalando a Shizune.

-¿Eh?- Ichigo solo entonces pareció notar a la pequeña mujer a pocos pasos delante de él. -¿Y esta quién demonios es?- alzó una ceja.

-¡Más respeto hacia mi tercera hija, hijo estúpido!- su padre pateó directo en la barbilla a su primogénito, enviándolo al suelo. -¡Ella ha venido a alegrar nuestras vidas con la inminente partida de mi hermosa Karin-chan que me abandona por su novio!- lloriqueó.

El de cabellos anaranjados estaba a punto de estrellar su puño directo en la dentadura de su progenitor, pero se detuvo ante sus palabras, congelándose completamente. De pronto, sus hombros se desplomaron mientras dirigía su mirada a Karin.

-Es cierto… Yuzu me dijo que te irías.- susurró en voz baja. –Por eso vine, necesitó hablar contigo en privado, Karin.- se cruzó de brazos. –Y… ¿no qué tu novio era el de cabello rojo? ¿Por qué ahora traes al de cabello blanco?- señaló incrédulo al albino. –Bueno, no importa de todos modos… Este se ve menos pervertido que el otro.- oh, sí tan solo él supiera lo que habían estado haciendo en su habitación solo minutos antes… Ella tuvo que esforzarse por no sonrojarse tan notoriamente. –Aun así, tienes muchas explicaciones que darme, jovencita.- la señaló acusadoramente.

-Papi.- todos miraron con la boca abierta a la niña Aiko que seguía refiriéndose al universitario como su padre. –Aun no me dicen quién es ella.- señaló a Rukia sin ninguna vergüenza importándole poco que la chica pareciera querer meter su cara en un hoyo.

-Es Kuchiki Rukia-chan, mi tercera hija, va a vivir en esta casa con nosotros desde ahora.- declaró Isshin solemnemente.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?!- Ichigo miró a su padre con la boca abierta. -¡¿Cómo eres capaz de meter a una desconocida en tu casa?! ¡Tienes dos hijas adolescentes! ¿Acaso no tienes ni una pizca de sentido común?- se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente.

-Una de mis hijas me abandona por su novio, mi tercer hijo.- el barbudo limpió sus lágrimas con el mismo pañuelo que había usado la pelinegra mayor antes. –Necesito una tercera hija, y sí la espero viniendo de ti tendría que esperar sentado, así que la conseguí por mi propia cuenta.- llevó una mano a su pecho con orgullo. –Además, es la prima de mi tercer hijo y no tiene a dónde más ir.-

-Es verdad, es la prima de Toshiro-nii-chan.- asintió Yuzu.

-¿Toshiro-nii-chan?- Ichigo arrugó el gesto. –Agh, lo que sea, todos en esta casa están locos, no sé ni porqué las traje.- miró a las niñas.

-Me agradan, siempre quise un abuelo loco.- Aiko parecía estar en una dulcería, porque niña ya era.

-¡ABUELO!- Isshin recién pareció prestar verdadera atención a las dos niñitas. -¡Oh, finalmente me has conseguido unas nietas!- corrió hacia ellas y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada las tomó a las dos en brazos. -¡Y yo me conseguí una tercera hija! ¡Nuestra familia está completa por fin!- lloriqueó abrazado a las niñitas. Aiko rió contenta, pero Shizune estaba tensa y visiblemente disgustada.

-¡Ya basta, viejo loco! ¡Las asustas!- Ichigo pateó en el estómago al pelinegro, tomando a las niñas en brazos y alejándolas de su padre como si fuera una enfermedad infecciosa.

-Ehh…- la voz de Jinta hizo a todos voltearse hacia él (habían olvidado por completo que seguía aquí). –Yuzu, no me dijiste cuánto tiempo debía dejar en el fuego las ollas.- murmuró tímidamente, y solo entonces todos parecieron notar el leve olor a quemado.

-¡Mi cena!- de inmediato la rubia corrió hacia la cocina, desapareciendo de la escena junto a su novio pelirrojo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que su padre sonrió como un idiota y volteó a ver a Kuchiki Rukia.

-¿Y bien, Rukia-chan? ¿Aceptaras quedarte aquí? No te cobrare renta.- rió infantilmente. La mujercita vaciló. –Oh, vamos, soy sincero. Eres la prima de Toshiro, mi tercer hijo, y él estará a cargo de cuidar de mi Karin desde ahora en adelante ya que se irán a esa escuela en el extranjero.- miró con severidad al albino, que se puso rígido y asintió solemnemente, por lo que Karin supo que se estaba tomando muy en serio lo dicho por su padre. –Sí no tienes dónde quedarte me sentiré honrado de ofrecerte un techo.- sonrió sincero.

-Umm…- los ojos violáceos se dirigieron a los turquesas, obviamente indecisa de qué decir si no era por orden de su superior. Hitsugaya se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos por un momento, antes de suspirar y asentir casi imperceptiblemente. –Me sentiré honrada de aceptar su oferta, Kurosaki-san.- se inclinó ante el clínico, que por supuesto lo siguiente que hizo fue chillar y tratar de saltarle encima a la chica, pero fue frenado por una patada de su hermano mayor.

-¡No le andes brincando a la gente!- gritó el de cabellos anaranjados dejando a las niñas en el suelo. –Y de todas maneras, ¡no deberías invitar a extraños a quedarse en tu casa! ¡No importa que sea prima del novio de Karin! ¡A él tampoco lo conocías en primer lugar! ¡¿Y por qué dejas que tu hija menor se vaya a estudiar al extranjero con su novio al cual apenas conoces?! ¡¿Qué tal si vuelve embarazada o faltándole un riñón?!- Karin se atragantó ante lo anteúltimo, enrojeciendo completamente y preguntándose sí es que su hermano mayor era adivino o qué rayos.

-Por favor, Ichigo, esto está organizado por la escuela y ya averigüé al respecto.- más bien ya fue engañado por el elaborado plan de un alienígena. –Y confió plenamente en mi tercer hijo. Solo míralo, lo conozco desde hace diez minutos y ya ha sido mucho mejor hijo de lo que tú nunca podrías.- dijo con indiferencia, haciendo que una gota resbalara por la nuca de sus dos hijos presentes.

-Bueno, pues el sujeto de la tienda de la esquina ha sido mejor padre para mí que tú en estos veinte años.- murmuró cruel e indiferente a su vez el chico humano. -¡Y lo que trató de decir es que no apruebo que mi hermanita vaya a ese programa de intercambio y menos con un novio!- miró fulminante a Hitsugaya. –Nada personal, pero sí lastimas a mi hermana tendré que matarte.- se encogió de hombros como si dijera algo obvio que "lamentablemente" tenía que pasar.

-Lo veo muy comprensible.- Hitsugaya asintió de acuerdo con el loco hermano sobreprotector. La Kurosaki menor se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente.

-Y no tienes derecho a opinar sobre a quién dejó o no quedarse en esta casa, Ichigo.- su padre continuó con el otro tema. –Tú me abandonaste también y no te decidías por darme una verdadera tercera hija, así que tuve que conseguirte una.- tomó a Rukia de la muñeca y prácticamente la empujó para enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo (puesto que hasta ahí llegaba su altura). –Ahora lo menos que puedes hacer es callar tus protestas y salir con Rukia-chan.- declaró el viejo loco.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!- ambos se separaron como sí el otro estuviera ardiendo en llamas.

-¡He aceptado quedarme en su casa, pero no tengo ningún interés en salir con su hijo!- chilló Rukia viéndose horrorizada.

-¡No quiero tener que volver a pasar por tus intentos de emparejarme con cada chica que conozcas! ¡Ya no soy un adolescente!- él no estaba menos horrorizado. -¡Tú eres el padre más loco que existe, y ella es una extraña!- volvió a patear a su progenitor en el rostro.

-¡Tú eres un hijo malagradecido!- su padre en cambio lo golpeó en la mejilla. -¡Yo me esfuerzo por encontrarte una hermosa futura esposa y mamá para las nietas que quieres darme y tú solo tienes reclamos y más reclamos!- los dos empezaron a golpearse en el piso.

Karin permaneció con la palma de su mano pegada en su frente, preguntándose cómo es que pudo crecer en esta familia de locos. Los dos alienígenas presentes en la casa miraban a padre e hijo con curiosidad en vez de espanto, seguramente preguntándose sí es que todos los humanos son así de salvajes y estúpidos.

-Voy a ir a hablar con Kuchiki respecto a este nuevo giro en los acontecimientos.- murmuró su novio en su oído. –Avísame cuando esté la cena.- besó su mejilla antes de hacerle una seña a la teniente y salir ambos fuera de la casa cuidando no pisar a los dos idiotas golpeándose en el suelo.

La pelinegra suspiró al verlos retirarse, y entonces dirigió su mirada a los dos idiotas con los que compartía sangre.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos!- dio una certera patada logrando golpear ambas de sus cabezas en un solo movimiento. -¡Dejen de ser tan infantiles, hay dos niñas viéndolos!- señaló a las pequeñas que los observaban atentas. Aiko sonreía como si estuviera viendo una película, Shizune parecía estar cuestionando la cordura de todos en esa casa incluida su propia hermana mayor.

-Ehh… Lo siento.- Ichigo se paró y caminó hacia las niñas que tanto amaba. -¿Qué les parece sí les pongo una película? Tengo algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar con su tía Karin.- les ofreció sonriendo dulcemente. Aiko de inmediato chilló que sí y Shizune pareció un poco emocionada al respecto.

El viejo se marchó cabizbajo gateando por el piso murmurando algo acerca de ir a delatar a su hijo malagradecido con su hermosa Masaki (o más bien el poster) y la menor de los hermanos Kurosaki solo pudo esperar enclavada en el recibidor hasta que su hermano mayor volvió con una mirada seria y le pidió ir a conversar en la sala.

Se sentaron en el sofá y él la miró severamente, a lo que ella le devolvió la mirada con una desafiante. No se arrepentía de provocar el rompimiento de su relación, ahora Orihime era verdaderamente feliz y él tendría que buscar métodos más honorables para la adopción de esas pequeñas niñas adorables.

-¿Hablaras de una vez, Ichi-nii?- finalmente se impacientó, haciéndolo suspirar.

-Karin, ¿por qué no me consultaste respecto a tu viaje? ¡No puedes esperar que acepte que te vayas así como así!- la miró frustrado.

-No es tu decisión, hablé con papá y él me lo permitió. Y no soy estúpida, sé cuidarme.- torció los labios. –Además, quise contártelo el mismo día que se lo conté a papá, pero no quisiste escuchar y me cortaste.- lo miró rencorosa, regocijándose por su mirada culpable.

-De acuerdo, lo siento por eso. Estaba molesto, aún lo estoy.- se frotó la nuca. –Pero, Karin… Eres muy joven para alejarte tanto de casa por tanto tiempo.- de repente su expresión cambió a una que dejaba notar su absoluta preocupación. –Y Yuzu me dijo que ni siquiera serás capaz de llamar todos los días. ¿Cómo esperas que esté bien con eso?- refunfuñó bufando.

-Ichi-nii, yo…- debo hacer esto, quiero ayudar a la causa de una especie extraterrestre, me voy a otro mundo y amo a un alíen. –Yo siento que esta es una gran oportunidad para mí. Sé que ayudara a mi futuro y cambiara mi vida para bien. Es algo que yo decidí luego de mucho pensarlo y no voy a cambiar de opinión.- susurró tratando de mentirle lo menos posible. –Y yo… no quiero irme estando peleada contigo.- sus ojos empezaron a escocer levemente. –Eres mi hermano y te echaré de menos, así que no hagas esto más difícil.- las lágrimas asomaron en la comisura de sus ojos. –Cuando me vaya, quiero que estés ahí y quiero darte un abrazo.- trató de sonreírle sin que le temblaran los labios.

Su hermano la miró con los ojos amplios por un momento, antes de sonreírle suavemente y atraerla en un abrazo incómodo.

-Ya… está bien, nunca podría enojarme contigo realmente.- le palmeó la cabeza. –Eres mi hermanita, toleraré lo que tenga que tolerar y te perdonaré siempre que me perdones a mí.- se alejaron solo para sonreírse. –Ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos dejamos de este aburrido drama y vamos a ver la película con las niñas?- propuso con un mejor estado de ánimo.

-¡Sí!- ella sonrió enormemente, antes de recordar que se suponía que estaba aquí con su novio. –Uhh… Adelántate, yo iré a buscar a Toshiro y su ten… su prima.- sonrió nerviosamente. Su hermano asintió, antes de dirigirle una mirada cautelosa.

-Claro, ve, pero… ¿Esa chica realmente se quedará a vivir aquí? Quiero decir, esto probablemente sería lo más loco que el viejo ha hecho desde que nos prohibieron la entrada al museo porque él quería jugar a derribar sarcófagos usando cabezas de dinosaurios como bolas de boliche.- ambos se llevaron la palma de la mano a la frente con solo recordar ese traumante y vergonzoso día.

-No lo sé… creo que sí, no me parece mala idea.- se encogió de hombros. –Es la prima de Toshiro y necesita un lugar donde quedarse, no tiene cara de psicópata así que no veo porque negarle un techo teniendo espacio de sobra aquí desde que yo no estaré.- aunque aún no sabía por qué no podía quedarse con los demás, pero como sea.

-Sí, bueno… Sí tú confías en ellos supongo que solo tendré que confiar en ti.- sin más le revolvió el cabello desacomodando su coleta antes de marcharse a la sala donde estaban sus futuras hijas.

Ella suspiró, volteándose a la puerta para ir a buscar a su novio y su supuesta prima, encontrándolos conversando seriamente mientras él no dejaba de teclear en su celular, tal vez otro de sus frívolos reportes a su amado Seireitei. Ambos voltearon a verla cuando la escucharon acercarse.

-Karin, ¿pasa algo? ¿Acaso la cena está lista ya?- el albino envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura casualmente, y ella tal vez se hubiera derretido ante el gesto de no ser porque a los pocos segundos volvió a teclear en su celular.

-No, no sé, no creo.- se encogió de hombros. –Vine a indagar por el asunto de Rukia-chan. ¿Por qué es que no puede quedarse con los otros en el departamento? ¿Y por qué la dejaste aceptar la estúpida oferta de mi estúpido padre?- alzó una ceja.

-Es por una cuestión de precaución. Cuando ella sea profesora en la escuela, puede ser perjudicial para su tapadera el que la vean entrando al mismo lugar con sus estudiantes. De nosotros se puede entender porque podemos pasar por un grupo de amigos, pero preferimos ahorrarnos futuros problemas sencillamente encontrándole otro lugar donde quedarse.- explicó el de ojos extravagantes.

-Oh…- de acuerdo, eso tenía más sentido. –Muy bien, eso lo entiendo, pero… ¿Mi casa? ¿En serio? No quiero que mi hermana tenga que convivir con más extraterrestres. Sin ofender.- miró a la pelinegra más baja, que le sonrió comprensivamente.

-Me parece ventajoso, planeaba que se quedara en un hotel pero esto es una opción mucho más sencilla. Nos ahorramos el papelerío que conllevan los hoteles y ella podrá mantener a tu familia protegida en caso de que hollows aparezcan alrededor buscándote en cuanto te hayas ido.- …ok, ese sí que era un muy buen motivo suficiente para convencerla.

-De acuerdo…- suspiró. –Bueno… ¿Qué tal si entramos a ver una película? Ichi-nii puso una para sus niñas.- sin esperar respuesta comenzó a arrastrar a Toshiro dentro, dejando atrás a una confundida Kuchiki Rukia.

-¿Qué es una película?- la alienígena pestañeó.

-¿Qué no leíste los informes, Kuchiki?- el albino la miró por encima del hombro con desaprobación. –Y no andes preguntando eso tan abiertamente en voz alta, podrías levantar sospechas.- la regañó.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, aún me quedan muchos informes por leer.- luego de su apresurada disculpa Karin decidió explicarle brevemente el concepto de película antes de que los tres volvieran a ingresar a la casa para ver la televisión con su hermano y las niñas que planeaba adoptar.

Aiko parecía extramente muy, muy, muy interesada en Rukia. La niña de cabellos anaranjados se sentó muy cercana a la pequeña mujer de ojos violetas y dejó de prestar atención al filme para entablar una conversación con la mujer extraterrestre que contestaba nerviosa a todas sus preguntas lo mejor y más "humanamente" posible. Ambas rápidamente entraron en confianza, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la pequeña Shizune y el desconfiado Ichigo.

Finalmente, Yuzu los llamó a cenar.

La cena fue… interesante, por decir lo menos.

Toshiro se presentó formalmente (y anticuadamente, a pesar de ser un alienígena se portaba como todo un tradicionalista) a su padre y a sus hermanos como su novio y expresó su compromiso a cuidar de ella durante su viaje al extranjero. Su padre ya lo tenía fijado como su tercer hijo y no dejaba de pedirle nietos, para bochorno de Karin e ira de Ichigo. Yuzu ya había adoptado completamente el término de Onii-chan para referirse al albino, Jinta solo parecía celoso de que Isshin prefiriera al chico que había conocido desde hace solo unas horas en vez de a él que conocía desde niño como su hijo en ley favorito. Rukia estaba demasiado ocupada hablando con Aiko como para prestarles atención y Shizune estaba en silencio, solo hablando ocasionalmente cuando el Kurosaki de cabellos anaranjados o su hermana mayor le hablaban.

En algún momento de la cena, sintió la mano de Hitsugaya apoyarse en su muslo y requirió de todo su autocontrol no estremecerse visiblemente y hacer algo poco propio como chillar mientras maldecía internamente haberse puesto una falda por insistencia de Yuzu cuando se cambió el uniforme del instituto. Lo miró fulminante, pero él no la estaba mirando en absoluto, sino que su mirada estaba fija en su plato, casi podría pasar por totalmente indiferente a ella de no ser porque podía sentir su mano palpar su muslo suavemente, dibujando círculos invisibles con el pulgar con lentitud.

Karin empezó a sudar frío, mirando frenéticamente a los rostros de todos los demás presentes en la mesa, pero ninguno parecía prestarles ni la más mínima atención. Su padre estaba hablando con Jinta y Yuzu, mientras que su hermano estaba observando con rostro sorprendido como la Kuchiki ahora conversaba con la tímida Shizune, incluso logrando arrancarle algunas sonrisitas adorables tan raras de su parte, Aiko, por otro lado, estaba concentrada en devorarse todas las sobras que habían quedado de la cena.

Una vez segura de que nadie les estaba prestando atención, le envió otra mirada de muerte a su novio antes de bajar una mano para disimuladamente tratar de apartarlo de su pierna, pero él no cedió ni un poco, todo lo contrario; su mano subió y subió audazmente hasta colarse apenas unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de su falda, y solo eso basto para que su rostro estuviera ya visiblemente rojo como un tomate.

Volvió a fijar su vista en los de su alrededor, asegurándose de poner una cara lo más normal posible o beber un sorbo de jugo cada que alguno siquiera pasaba la vista por su dirección, tratando de aparentar normalidad mientras sentía la mano masculina subir y bajar deslizándose con burla desde el borde de debajo de la falda hasta su rodilla.

Iba a matarlo, oficialmente era alienígena muerto. Pero… de todas formas se sentía muy bien, pero se sentiría mucho mejor si toda su familia y dos niñitas no estuvieran aquí, sobre todo porque el maldito estaba subiendo su mano por debajo de su falda cada vez más. No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando comenzó a acercarse demasiado peligrosamente al borde de sus bragas, y de inmediato sintió los ojos de Yuzu en ella.

-V-vaya… como que de repente me dio un poco de frío.- se frotó los brazos para aparentar.

-Oh.- su dulce hermana de inmediato se tomó la molestia de levantarse y cerrar todas las ventanas abiertas, haciéndola sentir culpable y fulminar con la mirada una vez más a su novio alíen pervertido, cuya mano se mantenía firmemente presionada en su muslo oculta por la falda. -¿Mejor, Karin-chan?- le preguntó preocupada.

-Umm… s-sí… totalmente. G-gracias.- sonrió nerviosa al sentir su dedo pulgar nuevamente acariciar su piel. Iba a matarlo.

La gemela mayor sirvió el postre y Karin apenas pudo fingir comerlo y disfrutarlo mientras la mano de Hitsugaya se deslizaba por el borde de las bragas, acercándose cada vez más peligrosamente al punto de unión entre sus piernas. Oh. Cielos. Santos. ¿Qué planeaba hacer con ella este pervertido?

Uno de sus dedos se deslizo por debajo de la delgada tela… ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Aquí y ahora, frente a todos?! Su rostro rojo debía estarlos delatando completamente. ¿Tal vez todos se daban cuenta y no decían nada por lo vergonzoso que era la situación? Desde mañana no podría mirar a ninguno a los ojos. ¡Todos creerían que era una pervertida!

Su respiración se salió de control al sentir sus dedos rozar el inicio de su intimidad. Cielos… realmente… realmente iba a…

-¡MUY BIEN, HIJOS MÍOS!- de pronto su padre brincó de su asiento llevándose con él el mantel y volcando todos los platos, cubiertos y demás objetos en la mesa, pero aparte dejando al descubierto lo que pasaba debajo. Casi se infarta del puro bochorno, pero el de ojos extravagantes alcanzó a retirar su mano mientras todos fijaban su vista en el Kurosaki mayor. -¡Ya es hora de que demuestren lo que valen como yernos! ¡Y Rukia-chan!- señaló a la pobre alienígena. -¡Sé que serás una buena nuera, así que te tengo fe en esto!- junto sus manos con una mirada ilusionada. -¡El reto consiste en que cada pareja vaya a una habitación, y la que duré más horas haciendo crujir la cama será coronada la…!...- el indecente escándalo que estaba armando el barbudo se vio interrumpido por tres patadas: una en la barbilla, de parte de Ichigo; otra en el estómago, de parte de Jinta; y otra en su entrepierna de parte de Karin.

-¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO!- gritaron los tres con los rostros encendidos en llamas. Los otros tres no estaban menos sonrojados, y las niñas no parecían entender nada en lo absoluto, por fortuna.

-No sean así...- lloriqueó su padre una vez se desclavó de la pared. –Solo quiero más nietos, esas dos son adorables.- señaló a las niñas.

-¡No estés alentando a esos pervertidos a toquetear a mis hermanitas!- el de cabellos anaranjados le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo. -¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?!- pisoteó su rostro con excesiva fuerza. -¡Y por última vez, deja de tratar de emparejarme con esa extraña que metiste a la casa!-

Karin suspiró, en parte molesta y en parte aliviada de que su padre hubiera interrumpido las pervertidas intenciones de Toshiro, aunque haya sido con intenciones aún peores. Su novio, en cambio, estaba cruzado de brazos aun en su asiento con rostro frustrado. Lo fulminó con la mirada, luego tendría que hablar seriamente con él y sus hormonas alborotadas.

La noche terminó con las dos niñas dándoles un beso rápido a todos excepto a Rukia, a la cual aparte de besar también abrazaron y la hicieron prometer ir a visitarlas al hospital donde estaban y conseguirse un celular pronto para que pudieran chatear online (qué niñas, ¿eh?) y a Ichigo lo hicieron prometer que pronto las traería de nuevo para que pudieran volver a verlos a todos, pero más a la mujercita de ojos violetas. Realmente habían congeniado.

En cuanto el hermano mayor se llevó a las niñas, Jinta también tuvo que despedirse. Lucho media hora para zafarse del abrazo de Isshin antes de jalar a Yuzu afuera e ir a despedirse en un ambiente más privado entre ellos, ignorando completamente a Hitsugaya y apenas agitando su mano hacia la Kurosaki pelinegra.

Cuando la gemela mayor volvió sola con las mejillas enrojecidas y una sonrisa boba, Karin supo que ya era tiempo de que su novio se fuera también, y la idea la desalentó más de lo que podría haber creído. De cierta forma, le gustaba tenerlo allí con su familia, la hacía sentir… completa.

Suspiró observándolo despedirse de la rubia de ojos mieles y de su reemplazo como capitán y esquivar hábilmente el abrazo de su padre idiota. Entonces, él se volteó hacia ella y la tomó de la muñeca jalándola por la puerta hacia afuera, encontrándose con el aire fresco de la noche. Cerró la puerta, pero Karin podría apostar su camiseta autografiada a que su padre y su hermana debían estarlos espiando, por lo que fue su turno de jalar a su novio hasta el final del camino justo frente a la puerta de la cerca que bordeaba su casa, estando así fuera de los límites auditivos de su familia chismosa.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que alejarnos de la puerta, esos dos son unos chismosos.- dijo ella una vez soltó su brazo. -¡Pero tú!- clavó un dedo directo en la punta de su nariz. -¡¿Qué d-demonios fue e-e-eso que pasó en la cena?! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan pervertido! ¡Controla tus hormonas de extraterrestre!- despotricó con el rostro en llamas.

-Para mí no parecías exactamente disgustada.- comentó audazmente con una sonrisa pequeña pero descarada.

Ella se apartó casi temblando y aún más roja. ¿Este era el mismo Toshiro que la besó tan suave y brevemente la primera vez y tan torpe y lentamente la segunda? Vaya que había hecho un gran progreso en muy poco tiempo, ya estaba totalmente preparado y dispuesto a impregnarla.

-Cielos… he creado un monstruo pervertido.- suspiró con resignación. –Como sea… ¡S-solo no vuelvas a hacer algo así cuando estamos en público!- le chilló molesta.

-¿Entonces puedo hacerlo cuando estemos solos?- preguntó completamente en serio.

-P-pervertido.- se acercó a susurrar en su oído. –Sin embargo…- sonrió al sentirlo estremecerse con su aliento cálido. –Cuando estemos solos… podremos hacer mucho más que eso.- no tenían por qué malinterpretar su indignación con disgusto, ella estaba más que dispuesta a arrancarle la ropa en la primera oportunidad que se presente.

-T-tú…- se apartó sonriendo victoriosa al ver que ahora él era el sonrojado. –Realmente me haces sentir muy afortunado.- sonrió suavemente tomando su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él para darle un beso que la dejó sin aliento.

" _¿Te hago sentir afortunado… pero aun así no lo suficiente como para que me ames?_ "

Agitó la mano a modo de despedida mientras lo veía marcharse y regresó a su casa cabizbaja. Esa noche lo había tenido todo, a su padre y sus hermanos, al idiota pero dedicado de Jinta, a la agradable Rukia-chan y a Aiko y Shizune quienes pronto serían sus sobrinas, y a Toshiro… y aunque faltaba su madre y siempre faltaría, por un segundo se sintió completa. Olvidó toda su preocupación.

Todo en el mundo había estado bien para ella hace tan solo un momento. Entonces todos sus problemas volvieron en avalancha.

Pateó a su padre, abrazó a Yuzu y le sonrió incómodamente a Rukia (que momentáneamente dormiría con Yuzu) antes de correr a su habitación y arrojarse de cara directo a su almohada sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de cambiarse a su ropa de dormir. Su mente estaba revoloteando de pensamientos no muy agradables para su confundido y abrumado corazón.

En tan solo pocos días su vida cambiaría totalmente, pero no solo su vida. La vida en su casa acababa de cambiar con la repentina y sorpresiva llegada de la teniente alienígena Kuchiki y pronto cambiaria aún más cuando ella se marchara a otro planeta abandonándolos para cumplir la misión que ella sentía era su responsabilidad y así ayudar al hombre/extraterrestre que amaba. Su padre se quedaría sin quien lo controle, su hermana sin su otra mitad, su hermano sin quien le diga cuando está siendo un idiota e incluso extrañaría a Shinji y Yukio, quienes ya no tendrían a quien los forzara para que salieran (o no salieran) con chicas. Rukia estaría para suplantarla en su hogar y como mujer en el equipo que ya no era más un quinteto, pero sabía que la echarían de menos tanto como ella a este montón de idiotas que amaba.

Iría a otro mundo para estar con el dueño de su corazón, pero este estaría frágil y debilitado por la pérdida de contacto con sus familiares y amigos que tanto amaba, y sí Toshiro nunca acababa de corresponder a sus sentimientos… ¿qué sería de ella y su corazón? ¿Qué sería de ella y ese bebé que pronto llegaría?

Hundida en pensamientos pesimistas, se durmió en un sueño inquieto.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, aprovechó al máximo sus momentos con Yuzu, e incluso no golpeó tan duro a su padre. Rukia estaba allí tal como su progenitor había arreglado, y ella felicitó a la gemela rubia por sus exquisitas habilidades culinarias. Era una mujer tranquila y agradable, se llevaba bien con su padre y conversaba con su hermana… Tal vez ellos no la extrañaran tanto con esta alienígena bien educada aquí presente para rellenar aunque sea un poco el vacío, esperaba poder confiar en ella.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a la escuela, Toshiro y Jinta vinieron a recogerlas. Por desgracia para sus novios, tuvieron que quedarse pasando tiempo de caridad juntos porque las gemelas no se despegaron ni un solo segundo hasta que llegó el momento de ir a sus salones separados.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu charla con Jinta?- le preguntó burlonamente mientras caminaban a su aula.

-Hanakari es… sorprendentemente no tan irritante. Creo que me tiene miedo.- ella se rió entre dientes.

-¿Quién no le tendría miedo al imponente capitán?- se enganchó a su brazo. –Al principio hasta yo creía que eras espeluznante. Esperó que nuestro hijo no saque tu mirada de malas pulgas.- picoteó con un dedo el espacio entre sus cejas fruncidas.

Él la miró con ojos brillantes y ella tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que acababa de hablar como si ya fueran una pareja casada buscando tener un hijo. Y es que… vaya. ¿Realmente ya tenía tan instalada la idea de ser madre? Por supuesto que todavía se sentía aterrada pero… ya no se sentía como un futuro tan lejano, casi podía imaginárselo nítidamente. ¿La idea ya la había ilusionado acaso?

Llegaron a su aula ignorando las miradas indiscretas y se sentaron en sus lugares. Ella saludó a Renji a su lado, suspirando al escuchar el montón de susurros y cotilleo que se levantó en el lugar con esa simple acción. ¿Primero "novia" de uno del quinteto y luego novia del líder? Los chismosos tenían sus temas de conversaciones a reventar, más con el hecho de que pronto los "transferirían".

Pasaron rápido la primera hora y luego llegó la hora de Inoue-sensei… o más bien de Dokugamine-sensei. Cielos, extrañaba a Orihime-chan siendo su profesora, más que nada porque Riruka llegó apurada pateando la puerta y de inmediato comenzó a exigir la tarea (que Karin olvidó hacer por distraída). Empezó a sudar frío pensando en el castigo que tendría que soportar, pero entonces sintió un golpecito en su hombro proveniente del asiento de atrás.

-Ten.- su novio le tendió un par de hojas. –Sé que no hiciste la tarea, entrégale esto a Dokugamine-sensei y no tendrás problemas.- ella ojeó las hojas, dejando caer su boca abierta al ver que eran todas las soluciones a las consignas, ¡el tipo incluso imitó su letra y todo! –Por supuesto que mi tarea es diferente a la tuya, así no sospechara.- ella volteó a verlo justo a tiempo para obtener un pequeño guiño.

Con el rostro escarlata, entregó las hojas a su sensei justo a tiempo, preguntándose por qué Toshiro no pudo aparecer en su vida antes. Enamorarse de un extraterrestre genio increíblemente guapo era un combo que sin duda se debía valorar. Sí que lo amaba… Estaba tan pérdida en su mundo de suspiros y nubes en forma de corazones que casi se pierde la divertida discusión entre Riruka y Yukio por el rubio nuevamente queriendo jugar en clase, que él acabó por perder otra vez, por supuesto.

A la hora del receso, decidió que el almuerzo podía esperar y jaló a su chico hasta el salón de música que sabía ahora estaba desocupado, besándolo ferozmente apenas la puerta se cerró, dispuesta a darle un agradecimiento adecuado por su consideración.

El albino gimió sorprendido en medio del beso por su repentino entusiasmo, pero obvio rápidamente aprovechó la situación y tomó las riendas, empujándola contra una de las paredes y llevando sus manos casi automáticamente a colarse bajo su falda.

Gimió al sentirlo tantear sus nalgas mientras su lengua se colaba en su cavidad y de inmediato enredó una pierna a su alrededor, pegándose más a su cuerpo y frotándose el uno contra el otro con desesperación. Tenían poco tiempo y querían disfrutarlo al máximo.

Una de sus manos salió de debajo de su falda para deslizarse por su cuerpo, delineando la curva de su cintura y acariciando su espalda antes de terminar en uno de sus pechos y apretarlo con extraña delicadeza, arrancándole un tenue jadeo, entonces se desvió de su boca para concentrarse en morder y chupar el lóbulo de su oreja.

Desabrochó un par de botones del comienzo de su camisa y palpó su pecho por encima del sujetador. Ella suspiró entrecortadamente, sintiendo su respiración acelerar cada vez más y más. Pero, ante su evidente situación de desventaja, decidió tomar un poco de iniciativa y tirar de su rostro para atacar sus labios, mordiendo suavemente el superior antes de lamer el inferior, dirigiendo sus manos a meterse por debajo de la camisa de su uniforme escolar para arañar intencionalmente su piel, sabiendo que eso lo volvía loco.

Sus suposiciones no fueron erróneas, porque solo bastó con unos pequeños rasguños de sus uñas en sus pectorales para tenerlo correspondiendo a su beso con ferocidad mientras sus intimidades se frotaban con mayor ahínco aún por encima de la ropa y sus manos jugueteaban uno apretando a veces suave y a veces fuertemente uno de sus pechos y una de sus nalgas.

Ellos respiraban agitadamente en medio de su beso, con las mejillas rojas y las ropas cada vez más flojas. De pronto, él comenzó a mover más la mano debajo de su falda, rozando la tela de sus bragas, trazándola con parsimonia que amenazaba con enloquecerla. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos, el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso sonó y tuvieron que separarse muy a regañadientes, acomodando sus ropas a toda prisa.

Ella se peinó el cabello con las manos para luego tratar de desarrugar lo más posible su camisa ya abotonada otra vez. Fijó su vista en él, viéndolo tratar de alizar su camisa y peinar su cabello en un apuro también. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se sonrieron, aunque claramente la frustración no los dejaría concentrarse por el resto del día escolar.

Oh, bueno… continuarían con esto en algún momento.

Después de clases, los chicos del aún no disuelto quinteto organizaron una salida para pasar algún tiempo de calidad juntos en el parque, por lo que ella decidió ir con ellos y al poco tiempo Shiky y su hija se sumaron.

-Cielos, no puedo creer que un idiota como Renji realmente haya podido tener una hija tan adorable.- Hirako se rascó la cabeza confundido mientras veía al pelirrojo y a la rubia ayudar a Kimi a columpiarse más alto y más alto mientras ella chillaba de alegría.

-No puedo creer que haya sido el primero en completar la misión.- Yukio hizo una mueca de desagrado. –Aunque solo un idiota como él podría haber completado su misión en el primer año y ni siquiera saberlo.- rodó los ojos antes de volver a su videojuego.

-No lo sé, yo podría tener un par de hijos por ahí, también.- Shinji sonrió engreídamente, solo para que Karin le dé una palmada en la cabeza. -¡Auch, oye! ¡Solo bromeaba!- se frotó la zona afectada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Par de estúpidos, no puedo creer que voy a extrañarlos.- miró mal a los dos rubios. –Traten de conseguirse novia rápido, me aburriré sola con esos tres idiotas allá.- rió cuando su novio y el pelinegro la miraron mal por rebajarlos al nivel del cabeza hueca de Renji.

-Te aburrirías en cualquier sitio sin mí, Karin.- Yukio le guiñó un ojo, riendo malvadamente cuando Toshiro lo fulminó con la mirada. –De todas formas, creo que nuestro planeta te agradará, una vez te acostumbres a la diferencia de gravedad, al menos.-

-¿Diferencia de gravedad? Ah, sí… esa es la razón por la cual aquí pueden moverse tan rápido.- lo había olvidado, pero se lo dijeron en su primera o segunda conversación y luego lo mencionaron varias veces aquí y allá. -¿Hay algo más por lo que deba preocuparme?- alzó una ceja.

-Bueno, la comida es un poco diferente.- Hirako sonrió nostálgico. –No tienen los mismos vegetales ni frutas, tampoco comen carne.-

-¿No comen carne?- arrugó la nariz. -¿Me obligaran a ser vegetariana? Quiero decir, Yuzu tiene sus benditos lunes sin carne, pero no sé sí me guste del todo la idea.- cruzó sus brazos por debajo del pecho.

-Bueno, se solía comer pez. Pero en épocas de guerra todo el material pesquero va a ser fuente de alimento de los soldados, eso incluye las plantas marinas. Lástima, porque son deliciosas.- el dientón lloriqueó. –Cielos, extrañó a Unohana cocinando todas esas basuras para nosotros, pero ella tuvo que irse con los batallones y yo vine aquí.- hizo un mohín.

-No veo porque te quejas, tú eres el que dice que nadie hace comidas más deliciosas que en este mundo.- Yukio bufó con irritación.

-Y es cierto, pero aun así puedo sentir un poco de nostalgia.- se encogió de hombros. –De todos modos, no te preocupes Karin-chan, estoy seguro de que te acostumbraras a nuestra comida bastante rápido, tienen muchos más nutrientes que estas cosas repletas de químicos que venden en sus tiendas.-

-A mí me gusta la comida de la mujer.- de repente comentó Ulquiorra, mientras los demás lo miraban con rostros verdes solo de recordar el horrible gusto culinario de Orihime. –Seguro encontrara ingredientes interesantes para seguir cocinando allá.- se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Bueno, tal vez yo pueda aprender a cocinar platillos de su planeta.- la pelinegra se rascó la nuca. –Nunca me fue muy bien con la cocina aquí.- una gotita resbaló por su sien. Entonces, de repente se le ocurrió algo. -¡Ah, Toshiro!- volteó hacia su novio. -¿Cuál es tu comida favorita de aquí?- lo miró expectante.

Él dejó su celular por un minuto, meditando su pregunta antes de responder al principio con vacilación y luego con más seguridad.

-La verdad prefiero las comidas de Seireitei a las de aquí, pero no puedo negar que me he encariñado demasiado con una de sus frutas llamada sandía y las jabas confitadas también me agradan bastante.- comentó lanzando un suspiró. –Creo que las extrañaré.-

-Claro, el capitán extrañara los bocadillos y no a sus propios subordinados.- Yukio fingió una mirada herida.

-Ser derrotado por un gran montón de carbohidratos.- Hirako se llevó una mano al pecho dramáticamente.

-Ustedes son patéticos.- comentó Ulquiorra fríamente.

-Oye, ten un poco de piedad.- Shinji hizo una mueca, de repente más serio pero sin haber dejado de bromear del todo. –Llevábamos dos años siendo solo nosotros cinco, y ahora volveremos a ser siete como cuando recién comenzábamos y liderados por una chica. Ustedes vivirán felices allá con sus mujeres y quién sabe si siquiera se acordaran de los dos rubios solterones.- se abrazó a los hombros de Yukio, que aunque pareció disgustado no hizo intento alguno de apartarlo.

-Oh, por favor, Shinji.- todos voltearon al escuchar a Renji acercarse solo, mientras que Shiky y Kimi se quedaron en los columpios. –No seas tan dramático. Todos ustedes malditos idiotas son como unos hermanos para mí.- se sentó entre los rubios separándolos de golpe y palmeó sus espaldas. –Con todo respeto, capitán.- miró nerviosamente al albino, que le restó importancia al asunto. –Como sea… sé que siempre tuvimos nuestras diferencias y esos dos me siguen dando miedo.- señaló a los más fríos e inexpresivos con el pulgar. –Pero ya me acostumbre demasiado a sus horrendas caras, así que por más que pasen los años no se libraran de mí. Eso lo prometo.- sonrió con camaradería.

-Ja… como sí realmente los dejará huir, montón de cachorritos enamorados.- la sonrisa de Shinji regresó. –Ya lo verán, ¡me conseguiré una chica muy pronto y me iré a fastidiar sus felices matrimonios!- rió malvadamente, pero luego su gesto se suavizó. –Tampoco se libraran de mí, lo prometo.- sonrió.

-Bueno, yo definitivamente los odio. En especial a ti, capitán. Nunca te perdonare por destrozar mi videojuego.- Vorarlberna fulminó con la mirada a Hitsugaya, que solo rodó los ojos. –Pero… a diferencia de ustedes, que siempre estuvieron rodeado de familias o amigos y recuerdan con nostalgia su pasado, yo detestó el mío. Nunca tuve amigos antes de ustedes y…- apartó la mirada, sus mejillas un poco rosadas. –Nunca sentí lo que era tener una verdadera familia, hasta que me quedé atascado en esta roca azul con el grupo de personas más inestables, arrogantes y molestas que he conocido nunca, pero supongo que así son las familias, ¿no?- sonrió ladinamente. –Nunca me olvidaré de ustedes, lo prometo. Y más les vale no olvidarse de mí.- susurró, antes de repentinamente enterrar el rostro en su consola rosa brillante marca Riruka y fingir como que no acababa de decir ese discurso emotivo.

La Kurosaki sonrió al escuchar a Renji y Shinji reír, pero se removió incómoda en su lugar en la banca del parque junto a su novio, sintiéndose como que no debería estar ahí y ese era un momento intimo entre los cinco, pero ahora que estaba aquí creía que podría romper la magia del momento levantándose para darles más privacidad.

-Yo…- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Ulquiorra hablar, pero parecía que él tenía algo que decir también, por una vez. –Siempre viví una vida solitaria y vacía. Me crié en los regimientos, mi mente, mi cuerpo y todo lo que soy, fue formado pensando en lo que se requería para formar un soldado ideal. Llegué a ser el cuarto mejor entre mi grupo de diez unidades, pero entonces a todos los mataron en la guerra y yo quedé malherido, así que me rebajaron a civil especializado y como aún era tan joven decidieron meterme en este grupo. Debo admitir que al principio no le vi el menor sentido a esta misión, y ninguno de ustedes me agradaba.- gotitas resbalaron por la nuca de los otros cuatro al escucharlo. –De hecho, nunca nadie me había agradado, ni siquiera el grupo de diez unidades donde me crie, ninguno de mis compañeros llegó a importarme realmente… bueno, hubo uno con el que tenía una especie de rivalidad y me disgustó que muriera sin antes haberle dado una revancha, pero ese no es el punto. El primero al que llegué a admirar fue al capitán Hitsugaya.- Toshiro miró con atención, expectante por sus siguientes palabras. –A pesar de su juventud, tomó las riendas de este equipo con total eficiencia y dedicación. Se involucró personalmente con nuestras misiones y se preocupó sinceramente por nuestro bienestar, hay muchas cosas que no habría logrado sin su ayuda.- los ojos turquesas se ampliaron sorprendidos, pero luego apartó la mirada y era bastante obvio que contenía una sonrisa. –Hirako me sorprendió. Nunca creí que un idiota pervertido como él pudiera ser de hecho el más sabio y experimentado de nosotros.- Shinji al principio hizo mala cara, pero luego comenzó a sonreír. –En esta rara familia, consideró que él tomó el rol de padre. Nos cocinó y atendió medicamente, y siempre fue capaz de tener seriedad cuando la situación lo ameritaba.- la sonrisa de Shinji tembló un poco y a Karin le dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de llorar. –Renji siempre me pareció un idiota, y aun ahora todavía pienso lo mismo.-

-¡OYE!- el pelirrojo se vio mortalmente ofendido.

-Pero… a pesar de que realmente eres un gran estúpido.- el tatuado mantuvo su mueca. –Logré ver que te esforzabas por hacer las cosas más fáciles para nosotros. Siempre que había un ambiente tenso, tenías alguna actividad relajante para calmar las cosas, siempre que nos confundíamos respecto a las tradiciones humanas, dabas el primer paso sin importarte quedar en ridículo por nuestro bien. Tu lealtad y capacidad de comprensión aun sin que las palabras necesiten ser dichas, fue lo que me llevó a respetarte.- el rostro del ya padre se suavizó, antes de estallar en una gran sonrisa, entonces él se levantó alejándose de los rubios para sentarse junto a Ulquiorra y rodear sus hombros con un brazo, sin importarle que este lo golpee. –Y por último, Yukio…-

-No es necesario que me digas palabras bonitas, ya entendimos tu punto.- el menor de los alienígenas no levantaba la vista de su amado videojuego.

-Quiero hacerlo, no obstante.- Ulquiorra insistió. –No sé si ya se me contagió el sentimentalismo de la mujer, pero siento que he estado callado el tiempo suficiente.- hizo un último intento de apartar a Renji antes de suspirar derrotado y volver a centrar su atención en el menor. –Me pareces el más negligente e inmaduro de los cuatro, cometes cientos de errores y no los admites, aún te falta mucho por crecer mentalmente.- el de ojos verdes casi deja caer su consola, antes de fulminar con la mirada al pelinegro. –Sin embargo, pese a que te ha costado adaptarte a este mundo, más en lo social que en lo tecnológico, y también te costó aún más adaptarte a nosotros, eres probablemente el que más maduró en estos años, y tus errores te servirán para que sigas aprendiendo.- Yukio lo miró confundido, sin entenderlo del todo. –Eres el más joven de nosotros, tanto física como mentalmente, por lo tanto, eres el que más ha tenido que soportar en todos estos años, aun te quedan muchos errores por cometer y mucho por aprender, mucho por corregir. Tus hombros son jóvenes e inestables y ya cargan con mucho peso, pero cargaran aún más. Lo que trató de decir, es que eres el más débil de nosotros en este momento, pero tengo el presentimiento de que terminaras siendo el más fuerte.- concluyó.

Yukio lo miró largamente, antes de guardar su consola (para sorpresa de todos) y por una vez ponerse a mirar al cielo, como meditando todo lo que acababa de escuchar, apartando el flequillo que cubría uno de sus ojos con una mano enguantada para tener una mejor visión.

-Yo el más fuerte, ¿eh?- murmuró suavemente. –Eso es algo que me gustaría restregar en la cara de Hitsugaya.- sonrió arrogantemente sin dejar de mirar al cielo azul que más allá estaba comenzando a nublarse, por lo que tal vez llovería pronto.

-Tengo que decir…- la sonrisa de Shinji volvió a ser estúpida. –He vivido con este tipo más de cinco años y creo que hoy ha dicho más palabras juntas que en todo ese tiempo multiplicado por tres.- se carcajeó estúpidamente mientras Renji lo imitaba.

-Vamos, capitán, ¡es tu turno!- el pelirrojo le sonrió al albino. –No creo que superes el súper discurso de Ulquiorra, pero todos queremos escuchar que admitas cuanto nos amas.- pestañeó con coquetería, ganándose un golpe de Shinji, por lo que le devolvió el golpe y estuvieron golpeándose hasta que Toshiro los detuvo con solo una mirada de advertencia.

-Yo…- vaciló. -¿Realmente esto es necesario?-

-¡Sí, obvio!-

-¡Claro, por supuesto!-

-¡Sí yo lo hice tú también!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo ante las presiones de los rubios y el tatuado. –Como todos saben, yo perdí a mi familia a causa de la guerra que nuestro mundo está atravesando, y la verdad es que nunca me gustó hablar de eso.- suspiró mientras la pelinegra lo miraba preocupada. –Cuando me asignaron ser el líder de esta misión, fue exclusivamente para no enviarme al frente como un alto mando en la guerra debido a mi juventud. Al principio consideré esta misión casi un chiste, nunca pensé que me involucraría con tanta profundidad con este equipo y cada caso en particular. Llegué a preocuparme y velar por ustedes a un punto que a veces hasta yo mismo me sorprendía por a dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar. En este punto, me siento feliz de decir que…- de repente envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Karin, mirando con aprecio al resto del grupo. –Aunque nada nunca podrá reemplazar la familia que perdí, también he llegado a considerarlos parte de mi familia. Yo sé que si ellas estuvieran aquí… los recibirían con una sonrisa.- sonrió levemente.

Ulquiorra pareció bastante sorprendido por sus palabras. Hirako y Renji parecían a punto de llorar. Yukio lo miró anonadado por largo tiempo, antes de sonreír con suavidad, viéndose profundamente conmovido. Karin solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa también, sabiendo que ella en cierta forma había sido incluida en lo dicho por su novio, y posó la cabeza en su hombro, abrazándolo por la cintura.

-V-vaya…- Shinji se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. –Te esmeraste esta vez, mocoso.- sonrió aun sin destapar sus ojos.

-Me alegra escuchar que le importó al capitán.- Renji aún no podía creérselo.

-Ha sido sorprendentemente halagador.- fue lo único que dijo Ulquiorra, volviendo a su habitual modo poco hablador.

-Ya sabía que me amabas, pero es bueno ver que dejes de hacerte el difícil.- Yukio sonrió arrogantemente.

-Pero siguen siendo unos idiotas.- el albino rodó los ojos, antes de que estos se posaran en ella. -¿Tú no vas a decir nada? Tu fiesta de cumpleaños es este fin de semana. No queda mucho tiempo y pronto estaremos más ocupados, tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad para relajarnos como equipo.- de pronto su mirada se perdió en la lejanía.

-No sabría qué decir. Nunca fui buena con las palabras sentimentales y sé que no los conozco tanto como se conocen entre ustedes, siento que no debería haber estado aquí en lo absoluto mientras hablaban.- se frotó la nuca incómodamente.

-No digas tonterías, Karin.- Renji sonrió. –Sí tuviéramos que echar a alguien de aquí, ese sería Shinji.- todos asintieron de acuerdo ante esto, a lo que el dientón los fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Oigan! Solo están celosos de que Karin-chan me quiere más a mí.- se levantó para tratar de abrazarla, pero volvió a su lugar lentamente después de recibir la mirada de celoso-posesivo del de ojos turquesas. –E-en fin, Karin-chan… ¡Que no te dé pena! ¡Di algunas palabras para el grupo! No serás peor que yo o ese idiota.- señaló a Renji, empezando una nueva pelea de puñetazos hasta que el capitán le dio fin.

-Bien, de acuerdo.- se removió nerviosamente. –Umm… Realmente no los conozco desde hace mucho, y lo primero que quisiera decir es que me gustaría haberlos conocido desde hace más tiempo. Solo han sido tres meses y aún hay muchísimo que quiero averiguar sobre cada uno.- eso incluido su novio excesivamente reservado. –Lo segundo que quiero decir es que… sé que ustedes probablemente han pensado en más de una ocasión que yo no debería haberme involucrado en su causa, pero a pesar de que un hollow casi me "arranca el útero" como Yukio tan amablemente señaló.- todos fulminaron con la mirada al menor, que rodó los ojos. –Y a pesar de que tuve que mentir a mi familia, tener un novio falso y planear tácticas románticas, cosas que nunca pensé que haría, quiero que sepan que no me arrepiento de nada y nunca lo haré.- les dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Aw, Karin-chan!- chilló Shinji lanzándose junto con Renji a abrazarla con Toshiro aun sujetándola de la cintura, quedando en un incómodo abrazo los cuatro al que Yukio se sumó envolviendo sus hombros con un brazo y Ulquiorra incluso posó una mano en su hombro para demostrar su aprecio.

-Je.- Yukio alzó la vista al cielo. –Al final este grupo es de seis.- sonrió cuando todos asintieron de acuerdo.

-Yo…- Karin sintió sus ojos aguarse un poco, sabiendo que esta era la manera que ellos tenían para decirle que la veían como una parte del quinteto, una parte de su pequeña familia. –No puedo creerlo, pero… los amo, montón de idiotas.- trató de envolverlos con sus brazos lo mejor que pudo.

Se quedaron así un momento, antes de separarse al escuchar un pequeño sollozo. Voltearon, viendo a Shiky con Kimi dormida en sus brazos, mirándolos con sus ojos verdes rebosantes de lágrimas y una sonrisa temblorosa, profundamente conmovida.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó secándose las lágrimas como podía con su hija en los brazos. –Es que ustedes son tan tiernos.- siguió sollozando hasta que Renji se separó de ellos para ir a consolarla, cargando él a su pequeña.

-Bien, estas fueron demasiadas cursilerías para mí.- Yukio volvió la vista a su videojuego mientras se alejaba probablemente para volver al hotel, a lo que Shinji se levantó con un suspiró al verlo chocar con varias personas por no levantar la vista.

-Iré a vigilar que ningún auto arroyé a ese mocoso.- negó divertido con la cabeza. -¡Nos vemos pronto, aún no se libran de mí!- trotó para alcanzar al otro rubio, empezando una conversación aunque este pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia en lo absoluto.

-Esos dos no tienen remedio.- ella soltó una risita. -¿Crees que sobrevivirán sin ti?- apoyó su frente contra el hombro de su novio.

-Confió en que Kuchiki sepa controlarlos lo suficientemente bien como para que no se maten a sí mismos o entre ellos.- rodó los ojos. –Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes con ella viviendo en tu casa? Sí necesitas que hable con ella sobre algo lo haré con gusto.-

-No te preocupes, Rukia-chan es agradable.- aseguró. –Bueno, es raro tener a alguien más viviendo en casa. Desde que Ichi-nii se mudó solo hemos sido nosotros tres, pero es fácil verla como una hermana mayor y tal vez Yuzu no esté tan deprimida con mi partida teniéndola cerca.- rogaba por eso, entristecer a su gemela la haría sentir fatal.

-Todo estará bien.- fue lo único que dijo el de ojos extravagantes frotando su brazo reconfortantemente.

Se quedaron así hasta que vieron a Ulquiorra retirarse silenciosamente, murmurando algo de que iba a ir a reunirse con "la mujer" cuando le preguntaron al respecto. Kimi seguía dormida aun después de que sus padres hayan tenido una larga conversación, por lo que decidieron llevarla a casa en el auto de la rubia.

Una vez quedaron solo ellos dos, Toshiro tomó su barbilla con dos dedos y la besó suavemente, en un beso lleno de sentimientos que le provocaron más confusión que otra cosa, tan delicado y tierno que derritió su corazón hasta que se separaron por temor a llevar las cosas a más en un ambiente público.

De repente, él la tomó de la mano y la instó a pararse, jalándola hacia las orillas del río le servía de frontera a la ciudad de Karakura. Al principio no entendió el motivo, pero luego lo vio con la vista profundamente perdida en el ocaso y ella también se hipnotizó al ver el sol perderse en el horizonte.

-Es tan… hermoso…- no podía creer que hasta este momento nunca se había fijado demasiado en las puestas de sol, algo tan cotidiano pero que aun así no dejaba de impresionar.

-Las puestas de sol en Seireitei son diferentes a las de aquí.- comentó él con nostalgia. –Voy a echar de menos esto.- suspiró.

-Hmm…- entrelazó sus dedos, sintiendo una bonita sensación de paz invadirla. –Yo echaré todo de menos.- lo sintió tensarse ante eso, por lo que suspiró. –No es que no quiera irme, sé que valdrá la pena.- él volvió a relajarse solo ligeramente. –Pero así como ahora extrañas tu hogar, extrañare el mío. No se puede evitar.- era muy consciente de eso.

-Lo sé.- susurró.

Terminaron de ver el sol ponerse y luego él la acompañó a casa, despidiéndose con otro dulce beso antes de que saltara lejos.

Esa fue la última vez que pudieron pasar tiempo juntos en toda la semana. Los días que siguieron no pudieron verse tanto como quisieran debido a que ella estaba demasiado ocupada ayudando a Yuzu en su exagerada fiesta de cumpleaños-despedida y él estaba pasando más tiempo con su equipo, preparando a Rukia para ser su reemplazo y adiestrando a los nuevos chicos del equipo.

Suspiró aburrida en la clase de Riruka-sensei. Toshiro y Renji no habían venido, el primero porque tenía asuntos que tratar con la teniente Kuchiki y el segundo porque su hijita había solicitado su presencia y claro que la escuela no era excusa suficiente para separar al padre de su recién encontrada niña.

Este era su última hora de su último día de clases. Ya había tenido un momento emotivo con las chicas, que entre todas la abrazaron aunque de todos modos iban a verla en la fiesta de mañana, pero eran demasiado sentimentales como para perder la oportunidad, también se encargó de que aun en su ausencia ellas siguieran insistiendo en juntar a Shinji y Hiyori, porque sabía que Rukia probablemente no podría sola. Se contactó con sus amigos de la infancia, sus cuatro idiotas pervertidos que habían terminado en otras preparatorias, y los invitó también a su fiesta de cumpleaños después de escucharlos lloriquear por la nostalgia de la infancia que pasaron juntos. También se terminó de despedir de las personas que le caían medianamente bien de su salón y de la escuela en general, incluyendo algún que otro profesor y los directores.

Todo estaba listo… solo quedaba la fiesta de mañana y ya no volvería a su hogar. Su vida cambiaría para siempre.

-Muy bien, clase.- salió de sus pensamientos cuando su profesora llamó la atención. –El director me ha dicho que hoy será el último día de clases de los alumnos Abarai, Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra y Kurosaki. Me pidió que aunque haya pasado poco tiempo con ustedes fuera yo la que los felicitara por haber sido seleccionados por una prestigiosa escuela. Solo vinieron dos de los cuatro que deben marcharse, imaginó que están ocupados preparando todo así que no me quejare. Sin embargo, esperó puedan retransmitir el mensaje.- tomó aire. –La escuela se enorgullece de haberlos tenido como alumnos y les desea un futuro próspero. Hagan que sus vidas dejen una huella en el mundo que ni el tiempo pueda borrar. Si sienten que eso no es para ustedes y quieren retroceder, la escuela los recibirá con los brazos abiertos.- finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa. –Oh, y como esta es una ocasión de despedida para los compañeros, me tomé la molestia de hacer algunas galletas.- sacó una bandeja de quien sabe dónde con una montaña de galletas.

-¡¿Galletas?! ¡Genial, tengo hambre!- chillaron felizmente sus compañeros.

-¡Esta sensei ya empieza a caerme mejor!-

-¡A mí siempre me agradó, es linda!-

-¡Me encantan las galletas!-

Una gotita resbaló por la cien de Karin al ver a su profesora repartir felizmente las galletas, dos para cada alumno, aunque a ella y a Ulquiorra les dio una bolsita con cinco y también les encargó darle las suyas a Renji y Toshiro ya que faltaron. Más gotitas se deslizaron por la nuca de la Kurosaki al ver las galletas en forma de corazón con glaseado rosa y blanco que decía "¡Buena suerte!" era un lindo detalle, pero demasiado femenino (o infantil de paso) para su gusto.

Probó una y descubrió que realmente tenían muy buen sabor, por lo que probablemente al salir de la escuela se comería las de su novio también, sabía que él odiaba estas cosas y probablemente solo con verlas querría vomitar.

-Oiga…- volvió a salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar esta vez a Yukio hablar. -¿Puedo saber por qué yo no tengo galletas, sensei?- su tono era demasiado azucarado y aunque sonreía serenamente una ceja rubia no dejaba de crisparse producto de un tic.

-¿Ehh?- la mujer excesivamente femenina lo miró de reojo. –Oh, claro… Tú.- pronunció como si acabara de recordar su existencia. –Hice unas galletas extra especiales para ti.- sonrió también demasiado dulcemente, sacando algo de su bolso y escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda antes de que nadie pudiera ver de qué se trataba mientras se acercaba al rubio de ojos verdes. –Estoy segura de que te encantaran.- rió malvadamente dejando caer en su pupitre una bolsita con una única galleta en forma de Yukio, con su cabellera rubia cubriéndole levemente un ojo, su ridículo sombrero y la gabardina que usaba aún por encima del uniforme escolar aparte de una mueca estúpida en su rostro que parecía indicar que estaba llorando mientras sostenía lo que claramente era su consola rosa.

Toda la clase estalló en carcajadas mientras ahora ambas cejas rubias comenzaban a temblar a la par que su boca caía. Karin sofocó su risa, mentalmente preguntándose porqué su nueva profesora llegaría a tales extremos solo para fastidiar a su vanidoso amigo.

Quizás por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió su intuición femenina arrastrarse lejos de su oscuro rincón para darle una bofetada de comprensión. Sus ojos oscuros se ampliaron y se volteó incrédula hacia los dos que de nuevo habían comenzado a discutir. Sonrió al ver como Riruka forzaba a Yukio a comer la galleta, literalmente empujándola en su boca y manteniendo esta misma cerrada para obligarlo a tragar.

-¡Disculpe, Riruka-sensei!- alzó una mano apenas vio que su profesora terminó de darle palmaditas en la espalda a Vorarlberna luego de que haya estado a punto de atragantarse. -¿Podría acercarse un momento?- puso su sonrisa más amable, ganándose una mirada sospechosa de su amigo adinerado.

-¿Pasa algo?- la mujer se inclinó una vez estuvo a pocos pasos de distancia.

-Nada malo, quería preguntarle sí mañana tenía tiempo libre a partir de las cinco de la tarde.- sonrió inocentemente, aun sintiendo la mirada de Yukio taladrar su perfil.

-Ehh… planeaba corregir algunos trabajos, pero puedo dejarla para después. ¿Por qué?-

-Verá, mi hermana gemela organizó una fiesta de cumpleaños para ambas y despedida para mí, y quiere que la mayor cantidad posible de gente asista. Tengo entendido que usted es amiga cercana de Orihime-chan, quien ya está invitada, así que quería darle una invitación también.- le tendió una de las tantas tarjetitas que su hermana había imprimido.

-Oh, pues bueno.- tomó la tarjeta no sin algo de duda. –Creo que iré, ya que Orihime también se marcha y probablemente no tenga muchas más oportunidades para pasar tiempo con ella.- confirmó su llegada guardando la tarjeta en su bolso.

Karin siguió sonriendo, aun cuando al salir de la clase Yukio la tomó del brazo viéndola como vería al villano final que le impedía coronarse campeón de su videojuego favorito, con Shinji carcajeándose detrás y Ulquiorra impasible como de costumbre.

-No creas que no sé lo que estás planeando, Karin. Vi la mirada en tus ojos y desde ya te digo que ni lo pienses.- la soltó mientras caminaban a la salida. –Ya no eres nuestra casamentera, deja que Kuchiki Rukia-san se encargue y ya no te metas.- murmuró malhumorado. Ella siguió sonriendo.

-No sé de qué hablas, solo la invite a MI fiesta.- se llevó una mano al pecho inocentemente. –Puedo invitar a quién yo quiera.-

-Bueno, pues entonces yo no iré.- declaró tajante.

-Pues yo le diré a Toshiro y él arrastrara tu vanidoso trasero hasta allá.- sonrió triunfante al escucharlo gruñir de frustración.

Llegó a su casa a tiempo para ayudar a su hermana y a Rukia-chan a preparar la cena ya que Ichigo vendría y traería a sus niñas, Jinta también vendría pero por desgracia Hitsugaya estaba demasiado ocupado, para decepción de Yuzu y el viejo.

La cena fue tranquila y emotiva, pese a las discusiones de su padre y su hermano y su hermano con Rukia y las niñas con su hermano por meterse con Rukia y… en fin, su hermano era un peleonero, pero aun así fue relativamente pacifico para los estándares de la familia Kurosaki. Yuzu no dejó de llorar sobre ella y su hermano también le dedicó unas cuantas palabras.

Pudo ver un acercamiento más profundo entre Aiko y Shizune con la chica alienígena, para los celos de su hermano que no había podido evitar que empiecen a verla como una figura materna. Su padre seguía insistiendo en que los dos debían casarse.

Jinta parecía finalmente haber abierto los ojos y por fin prestarle la atención que merecía su hermana, los dos se veían asquerosamente enamorados, y aunque la disgustaba debía admitir que la aliviaba el saber que él cuidaría de su hermana.

Cuando la velada finalizó, Aiko se enganchó a la pierna de Rukia y Shizune tomó su mano, por lo que Ichigo al final tuvo que recurrir a la pequeña mujer para que lo ayudara a llevarlas al auto y así poder devolverlas al hospital. Ella no regresó sino hasta después de un buen tiempo, viéndose bastante confundida quién sabe por qué razón.

Jinta se fue al poco rato y su padre se excusó diciendo que tenía unos papeles que terminar luego de intentar abrazarla terminando con una patada en el rostro. Apenas su hermana volvió, de inmediato la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló hasta que llegaron a su propia habitación ya que en la de ella estaba su invitada, así que pudo adivinar que quería hablar de algo privado.

-Karin-chan…- susurró nerviosa una vez ambas sentadas en su cama.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo? ¿Jinta hizo algo que te disgustó? Porque ahora mismo puedo ir a matarlo y…-

-¡No, no, no, Karin-chan, espera!- agitó las manos frenéticamente. –E-escucha, es algo sobre Jinta-kun, pero… tienes que prometerme que no te enojaras ni trataras de matar a nadie hasta que yo terminé de hablar.- dijo con severidad que pocas veces se veía en ella.

-Bien.- gruñó malhumorada. –Habla.-

-B-bueno, pues…- su rostro se tornó rojo escarlata. -¿Recuerdas el baile que organizó tu salón? Ese sobre máscaras y galas.-

-Claro que lo recuerdo.- también se sonrojó aunque levemente al recordar que esa fue la primera vez que Toshiro la besó con pasión.

-Verás… luego de que tú y Toshiro-nii-chan se fueran de la fiesta, alguien vertió licor en el tazón de ponche. Yo bebí antes de que los profesores se dieran cuenta y lo cambiaran.- jugueteó con sus dedos. –Me sentía muy rara y estaba muy feliz de estar con Jinta-kun, y… terminamos yendo al hotel de la hermana mayor de Jinta-kun ya que ella no estaba allí y…- esperen, ¿qué?

-¡ESE BASTARDO!- rugió al entender a donde iba la cosa.

-¡Espera, Karin-chan!- la sujetó de la cintura para impedirle dejar la habitación hecha una completa furia. -¡Lo prometiste, lo prometiste!- ni siquiera escucharla sollozar fue suficiente para aplacar su furia, hasta que ella dijo lo siguiente. -¡Todo fue mi culpa, yo insistí! ¡Y él ni siquiera sabe que estoy embarazada aún!- eso fue suficiente para dejarla de piedra, completamente quieta y recta como una regla en su lugar.

¿Qué?

-Y-Yuzu…- sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos y ni siquiera era capaz de formar palabras coherentes. –E-explícame esto, por favor.- pidió en tono suave, demasiado confundida como para estar enojada o triste o quién sabe qué debería estar sintiendo.

Volvieron a sentarse en la cama, esta vez con la gemela mayor sosteniendo firmemente las manos de la menor, casi como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento volviera a saltar para asesinar a su novio pelirrojo estúpido.

-Jinta-kun estaba aún más borracho que yo, tuve que recordarle lo que sucedió.- empezó a relatar avergonzada. –Yo era la más sobria, yo debería haber evitado esa irresponsabilidad, pero hice todo lo contrario, insistí.- los ojos oscuros estaban abiertos a más no poder. –No usamos protección, así que desde el inicio sospeche que iba a terminar… como terminé. Pero estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer la prueba sino hasta hoy. Salió positivo.- pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos. –No sé cómo decírselo a papá y menos a Onii-chan, sí tú reaccionaste tan mal no puedo imaginar su reacción.- sollozó. –Ni siquiera me atrevo a decírselo a Jinta-kun, somos tan jóvenes, él soñaba con ser beisbolista.- sonrió amargamente. –Seguro me odiara, todo es mi culpa, y Karin-chan tú te iras y me dejarás sola sin saber qué hacer y yo solo…- de pronto se lanzó a abrazarla. -¡Estoy tan asustada!- estalló en un llanto desgarrador.

Karin luchó por salir de su estado de shock al escucharla llorar de ese modo y con esfuerzo correspondió su abrazo, frotando reconfortantemente su espalda. No estaba muy segura de qué decir. No podía creer que Yuzu estaba embarazada, iba a ser madre tan joven y… bueno, ella pronto sería una madre joven también, así que realmente no era nadie para juzgarla. Sin embargo, sabía que sus situaciones eran muy diferentes. Ella ya tenía una idea de lo que le esperaba, mientras que su hermana estaba completamente aterrorizada por su futuro y el de su bebé.

-T-tranquila, Yuzu.- sus ojos se aguaron inevitablemente. Le gustaría decirle que la tendría a ella para apoyarla, pero ahora que se marchaba realmente no podía hacer nada. –T-todo saldrá bien.- ¿Qué podía decir? Tenía tanto miedo como ella. –No llores. Le harás mal al b-b-bebé…- le costaba decirlo, joder, le costaba siquiera imaginarlo. Su dulce Yuzu estaba embarazada del idiota de Jinta. Pero… por otro lado… no se le ocurría nadie que pudiera ser una mejor madre que ella. –Serás una madre increíble. Eso lo sé.- susurró.

La rubia siguió sollozando hasta poco a poco comenzar a calmarse. La pelinegra la apartó ligeramente después de un rato de dejar de escuchar los sollozos de la rubia, secando tiernamente las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Q-qué voy a hacer, Karin-chan?- su voz sonaba quebrada y temblorosa. -¿Qué voy a hacer si tú te vas?- la miró con ojos cristalizados llenos de temor, pero luego se volteó a ver su reloj y una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios. –Al menos ahora tengo dieciséis…-

-¿Qué…?...- también se volteó a ver el reloj, dándose cuenta de que ya era medianoche, ya era seis de mayo. –Je… feliz cumpleaños, Yuzu.- de nueva cuenta se envolvieron en un abrazo. –Escucha… mañana tenemos hasta las cinco hasta que empiece la fiesta. Antes de eso iremos al hospital y confirmaremos tu estado, luego hablaremos con papá, Ichi-nii, y sí quieres y te sientes lista también hablaremos con Jinta.- tomó los lados de su rostro con ternura. –Lamento mucho el tener que irme cuando tú estás pasando por esto, pero no se puede evitar.- suspiró tristemente, no podía dejar plantado a Toshiro y todo su mundo ahora. –Pero siempre te apoyare y te amaré no importa qué. Eso no lo dudes.- sonrió al verla relajarse.

-De acuerdo… me alegra que al menos me puedas ayudar a darle la noticia a Onii-chan y papá.- sonrió levemente. –Mañana será un día duro, así que descansa.- le dio un último pequeño abrazo acompañado de un beso en su mejilla. –Buenas noches, Karin-chan.-

-Buenas noches, Yuzu.- apenas su hermana dejó la habitación, Karin se dejó caer en su cama con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente aturdida por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Su último día en la Tierra iba a ser mucho más agitado de lo previsto.

Con miles de pensamientos tanto de preocupación como alegría y miedo dando vueltas por su mente, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la venciera. Sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo dormida hasta que el sonido de su ventana abrirse la despertó.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sin sorprenderse al ver que se trataba de su novio de cabellos blancos irrumpiendo en su habitación a la una de la madrugada como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Estaba enojada porque interrumpiera su sueño, pero cualquier rastro de furia se desvaneció cuando se sentó a su lado y besó suavemente su frente.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- se metió bajo las sabanas y se recostó junto a ella envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos. -¿Sí lo dije bien, verdad? Nunca entendí por qué los cumpleaños aquí son tan importantes.- comentó en tono pensativo.

Ella soltó una risita y se frotó los ojos para acabar con los restos de sueño. Envolvió sus brazos pasándolos por su nuca para enterrar sus manos en su cabello y darle un pequeño besito que fue más bien un roce.

-Lo dijiste bien.- bostezó. –Pero venir a decírmelo a la una de la madrugada no fue exactamente normal, de hecho, sí vuelves a interrumpir mi sueño tendré que matarte.- enterró el rostro en su pecho, inhalando su aroma reconfortante. –Esta vez te perdonó porque realmente he estado deseando verte todo el día.-

-He deseado lo mismo todo el día también.- ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante sus palabras. –Hubiera venido a medianoche, pero tenía algo que terminar. Vine tan pronto como me desocupe.- explicó sonando culpable.

-No te preocupes, es mejor que no hayas venido a esa hora, estaba con Yuzu.- suspiró al recordar la situación de su gemela. –Mañana tendré un día ocupado también, y con la fiesta a la tarde dudó que tengamos tiempo para estar juntos… bueno, sé que tendremos mucho tiempo allá, pero igual me gusta estar contigo.- se mordió la lengua para no decir algo más que delatara su estado de estado de enferma de amor por él, que pensaba que lo suyo era una simple cooperación para cumplir con su misión.

-Es comprensible. No te preocupes, me alegra que aproveches todo lo que puedas para pasar tiempo con tu familia.- frotó sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer ligeramente. Él lo notó y frunció el ceño. –Pero ya que estoy aquí… podemos pasar un poco de tiempo a solas los dos.- pegó su frente a la suya antes de unir sus labios en un beso suave.

Ella suspiró contra su boca, cualquier rastro de sueño ya perdido mientras profundizaba el beso llevándolo a ser algo más demandante e intenso, abriendo sus labios para dejarle paso a sus lenguas.

Cambiaron de posición casi por instinto, ella encima de él sin romper el beso ni por un segundo. Sus manos dejaron su cabello blanco y empezaron a bajar por su cuello, deslizando los dedos por la línea de su clavícula, colándose por debajo de la camisa para seguir por sus hombros y hacer presión suficiente para desabotonar la mayoría de los primeros botones y así seguir su recorrido por pectorales rasgando levemente la dureza de sus músculos antes de bajar aún más hasta los abdominales desabrochando más botones en el proceso mientras lo sentía suspirar y jadear en medio de su beso.

Se separaron por un momento para que pudiera terminar de quitarle su camisa, pero cuando él quiso volver a besarla ella lo empujó colocando sus manos en su pecho para que su espalda se mantuviera pegada al colchó y sonrió traviesamente al bajar las manos lentamente por su torso hasta su estómago arañándolo levemente con todas las malas intenciones del mundo hasta detenerse en el comienzo de sus pantalones, trazándolo con la punta de los dedos disfrutando de sus estremecimientos.

Fijó sus ojos grises en los suyos turquesas oscurecidos levemente ocultos por el flequillo que había comenzado a pegársele a la frente por el sudor, luego su atención se desvió a su nariz recta y sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas, bajando hasta sus labios gruesos y apetecibles entreabiertos que dejaban escapar exhalaciones entrecortadas, luego a su cuello fuerte donde se podía apreciar una pequeña y casi imperceptible marca que ella había dejado no hace mucho. La chica se mordió el labio inferior al llegar a su torso y deleitarse con sus músculos bien marcados, esos brazos fuertes que la levantaban con facilidad y la abrazaban haciéndola sentir segura, su pecho firme en el que innumerables veces había recostado su cabeza, y esos abdominales que se moría por… cielo santo, ya los había tocado pero quería mucho más, quería…

Incapaz de resistir el repentino impulso al tenerlo debajo de ella completamente a su merced, retrocedió un poco en su posición sentada y se inclinó lo suficiente para sentir su erección presionando justo en medio de sus pechos en lo que atacaba ese delicioso six-pack con besos y lametazos, sonriendo en medio de su tarea al escucharlo gruñir y jadear por sus atenciones aparte de la fricción de su miembro erecto con sus senos.

Delineó las líneas de sus abdominales dejando un rastro de saliva hasta que se topó con la cinturilla del pantalón siendo un estorbo para continuar con su avance. Dudó un poco, pero luego reunió valor y empleó sus manos en la tarea de bajar la prenda junto con su ropa interior, sin importarle el hecho de que él se haya tensado significativamente apenas comprendió sus intenciones.

Su boca cayó abierta cuando su pene erguido casi le abofetea el rostro al salir de donde había estado confinado. Sintió sus mejillas arder como nunca ante la vergonzosa situación, pero su curiosidad era más y simplemente no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Era… más grande de lo que imaginó, y menos peludo de lo que había visto en internet las pocas veces que su mente precoz dejó a la curiosidad ganarle al pudor. Era… bastante grueso, también, y podía ver algunas venas asomando debajo de la piel. El glande era de un color rosa tirando para algo más rojizo y los testículos también tenían un tamaño bastante considerable.

Sus nervios afloraron al pensar que pronto, sí no era esa misma noche, tendría todo ese… todo ese… toda esa _cosa_ metida dentro de ella. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego soltó un largo suspiró, sin darse cuenta de que todo ese aire caliente había golpeado directamente al "amiguito" de su novio sino hasta que lo escuchó atragantarse con su propia saliva.

Levantó la vista, solo entonces fijándose en el estado en el que había colocado al albino, que estaba apretando con fuerza las sabanas y la miraba completamente expectante, con sus dientes apretados tratando de contenerse de hacer un ruido lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a algún habitante de la casa.

Pese a que los nervios seguían torturando su mente, Karin no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa al verlo así. La hacía sentir… poderosa. Sus reacciones despertaron un salvaje torrente de deseo en su bajo vientre que lentamente se estaba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. Quería más de esas reacciones, quería más de tenerlo a su merced.

No sin algo de vacilación, comenzó a arrastrar su pequeña mano por su muslo fuerte, sintiéndolo estremecerse cuando rozó sus testículos antes de envolver su mano justo en la base de su pene, arrancándole un pequeño gemido esta vez.

Él de repente se movió, apoyándose sobre sus codos para observarla con más atención, no ayudando en nada a hacerla sentir menos incómoda, pero no iba a retroceder ahora. Tragó saliva y apretó levemente su base, dándose cuenta de que no podía cerrar sus dedos completamente a su alrededor debido a su grosor, haciéndola sentir aún más nerviosa.

Alentada (y un poco excitada) por la forma en que su respiración se salió de control, ganó el valor suficiente para acariciarlo suavemente con el pulgar, frotando la piel cálida y ligeramente húmeda. Se mordió el labio, empezando a mover toda su mano de arriba a abajo con mucha lentitud, sintiendo su textura en la palma y los dedos de su mano mientras subían casi hasta llegar a la punta antes de bajar de nuevo. Empezó a repetir el proceso aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, pero sin realmente prestar mucha atención a su mano o a lo que tenía en ella; estaba más concentrada en el rostro de Toshiro.

Sus ojos turquesas se habían cerrado luego de un rato, seguía sostenido sobre sus codos pero aparentemente a duras penas pues estaba temblando casi incontrolablemente, tenía los dientes muy apretados y parecía estar aguantando algo aunque no podía imaginar qué, solo abría la boca para soltar grandes bocanadas de aire de vez en cuando, su pecho se agitaba incontrolablemente y sus caderas empezaron a pegar pequeños brincos una vez empezó a mover su mano a un ritmo considerablemente rápido.

La tenía completamente hipnotizada, realmente quería abandonar su tarea y volver a cubrirlo de besos, pero no podía en este punto.

Apretó los muslos y se llevó su mano libre a uno de sus pechos, sintiendo sus pezones apuñalar la fina tela de su sujetador y blusa de dormir. La excitación la estaba matando, quería más que nada que Toshiro la tocara, pero no podía parar de hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo porque si no probablemente la desvirgaría en ese momento exacto y dudaba que sea una buena idea eso ahora teniendo en cuenta que había otras tres personas en la casa.

Aumentó la velocidad de la masturbación sintiendo su rostro calentarse aún más al ver como gotitas de líquido preseminal comenzaban a escapar del pequeño orificio, haciéndolo más húmedo al tacto de modo que se deslizaba más fácilmente y de forma algo más desordenada, llegando a veces a tocar el glande pese a que esa no había sido su intención, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que eso en realidad le gustó bastante.

Frunció el ceño, utilizando la nueva información para tratar de acariciar la punta con el pulgar cada vez que subía. Sonrió satisfecha al verlo caer sobre su espalda en el colchón debido a tener que utilizar una mano para cubrir su boca y así evitar hacer ruido.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó con la estimulación, centró su completa atención en su miembro, más precisamente en el glande. Recordaba… recordaba de esas estúpidas clases de educación sexual, su padre pervertido y conversaciones escuchadas en la escuela que a los chicos realmente les gustaba cuando las chicas usaban su… su…

Tragó saliva, enrojeciendo aún más (sí es que era posible) mientras consideraba seriamente el usar su… su boca o su lengua para aumentar el placer del chico que amaba, pero no estaba segura de sí eso sería una experiencia agradable para ella.

Bueno, esta era solo su primera experiencia realmente directa en la que se involucraba uno de sus sexos, sin ropas de por medio, no tenía por qué ir tan lejos si no estaba segura. Pero por otra parte… bien podría probar… a ver qué tal.

Decidida, y sin dejar de mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, acercó su rostro a su erección y la observó atentamente. Se mordió el labio, luego respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, inclinándose y dando un certero y largo lametazo a su glande, probando algo de su sabor salado y amargo. Hmm… no estuvo tan mal como pensó que sería, tal vez luego profundizaría más en eso.

Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para verlo presionar con más fuerza su mano sobre su boca para ahogar un profundo gemido mientras él también abría sus ojos turquesas llenos de sorpresa por lo que acababa de hacer. Sintió su miembro palpitar en su mano y bajó la vista justo a tiempo para ver un chorro de semen volar directo a su rostro, aterrizando en su mejilla y goteando por su barbilla.

Se apartó con la boca abierta, viendo otro par de chorros salir disparados empapando su mano y su estómago, aunque afortunadamente ninguna gota llegó a manchar las sabanas o sino habría tenido mucho que explicarle a su hermana.

-Yo…- trató de hablar pero la respiración se le atoró en la garganta. -¿Q-qué…?...- miró su mano recubierta del espeso fluido y con su otra mano tocó atónita con su dedo meñique su mejilla manchada. –Umm…- no sabía qué decir.

-K-Karin…- exhaló su nombre. -¿Tienes una toalla o algo para limpiarnos?-

-Ehh… ¡Eh! ¡Ah! ¡Ah, sí!- se acercó casi tropezando a su escritorio y sacó unos cuantos pañuelos descartables con su mano limpia. –T-ten…- le tendió unos cuantos después de limpiarse a sí misma.

Lo observó asearse con las mejillas rojas y luego apartó la mirada cuando volteó a verla. Permaneció sentada en el borde de su cama con los muslos apretados, preguntándose sí es que aquí se acababa su noche juntos ahora que él ya había tenido su diversión, porque de ser así mañana estaría muy frustrada y además…

-Karin.- se estremeció al de repente sentirlo justo detrás de ella con su aliento acariciando su oreja. –Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho y todo, pero… tú eres la cumpleañera aquí.- tomó su cintura sin ningún aviso y la arrojó sobre la cama. Ella jadeó, antes de llevarse una mano a la boca, recordando que se suponía que no debía hacer ruido. –La verdad… hace bastante que quiero hacer esto, así que por favor… trata de ser silenciosa, no quiero que nos interrumpan.-

Ella cerró los ojos al sentirlo subir su blusa y bajar las copas del sujetador, dejando sus pezones erectos al descubierto y atrapándolos con sus dedos al segundo siguiente, pellizcándolos a ambos antes de liberar uno solo para reemplazar su mano con su boca, presionándolo con su lengua húmeda antes de introducirlo en su cavidad y empezar a succionar.

Mantuvo su mano firmemente presionada en su boca mientras sentía como él deslizaba su mano desocupada por su cuerpo.

Se negó a abrir los ojos al escuchar los tenues pero claros sonidos de succión a sus sensibles pezones en los que intercalaba las atenciones de su mano y su boca, pero aunque eso la tenía temblando de placer, estaba más concentrada en cómo su otra mano se colaba por debajo de su short.

Contuvo un chillido de sorpresa cuando no tuvo reparos en tocar primero por sobre la ropa interior y directamente pasó por debajo para palpar su vagina desnuda, encontrándose de lleno con la humedad abundante en su zona inferior.

Sus dedos grandes se deslizaron de arriba a abajo, trazando su hendidura con delicadeza que la volvía loca, se entretuvieron por un momento en el pequeño mechón de vello púbico que coronaba su entrepierna para luego distraerse un poco frotando la pequeña protuberancia llamada clítoris lo que la hizo arquearse en respuesta hasta finalmente llegar al centro de su humedad, introduciendo su dedo índice que fácilmente se deslizó en su interior por lo mojada que estaba en este punto.

Su dedo comenzó a entrar y salir de su interior, haciéndola sentir una extraña y picante sensación que la hizo removerse inquieta, luego él introdujo un segundo dedo y el impulso de mecer sus caderas al compás de su tranquila penetración se tornó intolerable, por lo que empezó a sacudirse contra sus dedos implorándole que aumentara la velocidad. En respuesta él mordió uno de sus pezones y ella se estremeció deliciosamente, disminuyendo la fuerza de sus movimientos mientras lo sentía aumentar el ritmo de los suyos.

Su mano se aflojó un poco cuando sus músculos empezaron a entumecerse por el placer. Sus dedos se movieron más rápido y pronto un tercero se sumó a la hazaña, mientras su pulgar se torcía para frotar con ahínco su clítoris. Su boca devorando sus pechos se volvió más audaz, mordiendo y lamiendo no solo sus pezones sino alrededor y en zonas cercanas que la tenían gimiendo en voz alta apenas amortiguada por su mano floja, hasta que de pronto lo sintió presionar su mano para ayudarla a permanecer callada.

Sus atenciones en su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso se volvieron más salvajes y rápidas, y sus dedos allí debajo de pronto tocaron algo que la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par al sentir un pequeño chorro de fluidos brotar de su sexo empapando aún más sus dedos.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar incontrolablemente y sus pupilas se voltearon a la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras sentía al placer golpearla con la fuerza de un camión que la habría hecho gritar hasta despertar a toda la manzana de no ser por la mano de su novio ayudándola a cubrir su boca.

Pasados los gloriosos pocos segundos que se sintieron eternos, su cuerpo se desplomó y el cansancio fue tan abrumador que apenas notó a Toshiro besarla suavemente en la frente antes de caer dormida irremediablemente.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba sola y se sentía pegajosa en exceso pero aun así de muy buen humor, no obstante. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a tomar una ducha, saliendo ya vestida a tiempo para patear a su padre, abrazar a su hermana y aceptar las felicitaciones de Rukia-chan por su cumpleaños aunque ella aún no estaba muy segura de por qué debía felicitarla.

Desayunó compartiendo miradas nerviosas con Yuzu ignorando a su padre cantándoles la estúpida cancioncita del feliz cumpleaños en tres idiomas diferentes y una vez terminaron su desayuno inventaron una excusa y partieron con rumbo al hospital, dispuestas a confirmar el estado de la rubia.

Sí era cierto que estaba embarazada, eso significaba que aparentemente las dos iban a ser madres a los dieciséis, y la idea no la disgustaba pero si la preocupaba bastante, sobre todo porque no sabía que tanto podía confiar en el idiota pelirrojo para ser un buen padre para su sobrino o sobrina, o cómo reaccionaría su padre o su hermano.

Llegaron al hospital y se toparon con Ishida Uryuu, amigo de su hermano, al que saludaron cordialmente y le pidieron el favor de conseguirles un turno como su regalo de cumpleaños, sonriendo ambas lo más angelicalmente posible para ayudar al factor soborno. El joven doctor rodó los ojos, pero les sonrió negando con la cabeza y les dijo que esperaran en el pasillo mientras hablaba con la doctora que necesitaban.

Yuzu retorció sus manos nerviosamente sobre su regazo mientras Karin frotaba su espalda reconfortantemente. No pasó mucho antes de que su amigo doctor volviera con ellas y les indicara la habitación a la que debían ir diciéndoles que no se preocuparan por el costo de consulta en su hospital privado ya que él era el dueño y ellas eran hijas de la prima de su padre, de todos modos.

Entraron vacilantes a la habitación, encontrándose con una doctora muy alta con una sonrisa amable con la etiqueta de "Kotetsu Isane" en la parte superior de su bata blanca, por encima de su bolsillo relleno con unos cuantos bolígrafos.

-Es un placer conocer a familiares del joven Ishida-san.- les hizo una pequeña reverencia. –Llámenme Isane-sensei, por favor. Bien… ¿cuál es su asunto aquí?- las miró con atención profesional que hizo a Yuzu relajarse aunque sea un poco.

-Umm…- la rubia habló vacilante. –Yo quisiera… confirmar un posible embarazo…- se frotó el brazo incómodamente.

-No hay problema, por favor recuéstate en la camilla.- Karin suspiró aliviada al no encontrar prejuicio alguno en su tono. –Necesito tu edad, frecuencia de tu periodo, síntomas y…- le preguntó varias cosas a las que trató de prestarle atención teniendo en cuenta que pronto se encontraría en la misma situación, pero la verdad se sentía un poco abrumada por la situación como para estar muy centrada. –Bien, podría mandarte a hacer exámenes, pero hay un método más rápido.- le sonrió acercando una mesilla con una portátil encima y varios otros objetos que no tenía idea qué eran. Conectó algunas cosas y esparció un líquido raro en el vientre de su hermana después de hacerla levantar su blusa, comenzando luego a pasar un raro aparato sobre ella.

-¿Vamos a ver al bebé?- Yuzu se quedó boquiabierta.

-Primero vamos a confirmar que estés embarazada aunque ya estoy bastante segura de que sí, luego… ¡Oh!- Isane de repente se interrumpió a sí misma al fijar sus ojos en la pantalla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Hay algo mal?!- los ojos de la gemela mayor empezaron a lagrimear.

-No… bueno… al menos ya confirme que sí estás embarazada.- la miró con una sonrisa amable y ojos brillantes.

-¿Pero por qué parece tan sorprendida? ¿Pasa algo con el bebé?- la pelinegra miró con el ceño fruncido a la doctora.

-En realidad… son bebés.- la boca de las dos hermanas cayó. –Estás embarazada de gemelos, querida. Gemelos fraternos, para ser más exacta.- sonrió radiante. –No soy doctora hace mucho y esta es la primera vez que me topó con un caso de gemelos, disculpen sí me emocione de más.- rió.

Karin cerró la boca de golpe, pero sus ojos siguieron estando muy abiertos. ¿Gemelos fraternos tal como ellas? Eso era… lindo, pero… eso significaba más responsabilidades y ella ni siquiera podría estar ahí para apoyarla ya que se iba mañana por la mañana.

Fijó sus ojos en su hermana, que ahora mismo miraba hipnotizada la pantalla de la portátil, con pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose de sus ojos color miel, pero logró apreciar que una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a extenderse por su rostro. También miró a la pantalla, viendo dos pequeños frijolitos que cristalizaron sus ojos.

Oh cielos santos… ¿Cómo podría dejar a su hermana ahora, en la situación en la que estaba? ¿Cómo podría perderse apoyarla en estos momentos, perderse el crecimiento de sus sobrinitos en su vientre, perderse verlos nacer? ¿Cómo podría?

Karin amaba a Toshiro y quería ayudar a su mundo, pero amaba a su hermana y quería ayudarla también. Hitsugaya ni siquiera la amaba y estaban haciendo esto por el bien de su especie, pero él podría eventualmente encontrar otra chica a la que sí ame dispuesta a ayudarlo. Yuzu, por otra parte… Yuzu era su otra mitad, y sabía que la necesitaba más que nunca en estos momentos.

Antes el dilema había sido sí amaba a Toshiro o no, luego sí estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida o no, pero ahora el dilema era bastante simple y a la vez mucho más complejo. Yuzu o Toshiro. Su hermana o su amor. Todo un mundo al que realmente no le debía nada o sus sobrinitos no nacidos con una madre adolescente muy sensible.

Aún podía retroceder en su decisión de marcharse, pero entonces tal vez Toshiro la odiaría y en su mundo se sentirían ofendidos. Yuzu tal vez contaría con el apoyo de su hermano y su padre ¿pero cómo reaccionaría Jinta ante dos hijos con los que cargar?

Se sentía dividida, y aunque antes había estado tan seguro respecto a lo que iba a hacer, ahora se sentía como en el comienzo, no sabía qué hacer. Eligiera lo que eligiera, iba a lastimar a alguien y como sea una parte de ella terminaría muriendo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Y... listo! Este fic entra oficialmente en HIATUS por tiempo indefinido! TwT Ehh... no es que esté feliz por eso, pero ya les explique que queria concentrarme un poco más en los OS HK n.n

Esto es lo más largo que he escrito en toda mi historia escribiendo. Más de 21.000 putas palabras ¬¬ Espero que les haya gustado...

No quiero alargarme mucho más aquí porq el cap en si es muy largo, queria q fuera como dos en uno así no esperen q despues del Hiatus los caps tengan este largo porq simplemente nop xD

Ahora sigue Con el pie izquierdo, Honor al Amor, Purificacion, No me dejes ir... muchas cosas :'v

Lamento haber estado tan inactiva, explicare eso en mi pag en facebook q se llama Celeste kaomy-chan, si aun no le han dado Like, denle! ;D

Bue, los personajes de Tite, les ire dando spoilers de lo q sigue en este fic en mi pag, espero q nos leamos pronto, etc :P

COMENTEN PLISS! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
